Through Time and Space
by LadyLuck321
Summary: Completed Before HBP. A mysterious woman arrives at Hogwarts. How does she know so much? Where did she come from? And why is she flirting with the Snarky Snape? First FanFic, Chpt 14 on submitted w Beta. Snape OFC
1. Time Warp

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in fact owned by three dogs who graciously allow me to feed them, pet them and love them.

**Chapter 1 Time Warp**

_It's astounding;  
Time is fleeting;  
Madness takes its toll.  
But listen closely..._

_Rocky Horror Picture Show "Time Warp"_

Alicia woke abruptly and stared at the unfamiliar room in confusion. Sitting up she was able to take a better look at the room she was in. She was sitting on a couch with rich tapestry upholstery and the blanket that had covered her was now on the floor. The room was rounded with a staircase in the back and paintings on every available wall space. A desk with several comfortable looking chairs in front of it was to her right. Tables were scattered throughout the room holding various objects the likes of which she had never before imagined, much less seen.

"Where am I?" Alicia muttered.

"_I beg your pardon?_" was the surprising reply.

Alicia looked around the room for the speaker. No one was there. "Oh, great; now I'm hearing things and talking to myself."

"_You will have to speak up dear. I cannot understand what you are saying when you mutter._"

Alicia looked around the room again trying to find the person speaking to her. The voice seemed to be coming from over near the desk. "Excuse me, but who is speaking please?"

"_I am._"

This was getting her nowhere. Getting to her feet she cautiously made her way over to the area from where the voice seemed to be coming. Tucked just out of sight from the couch was a perch and on the perch was a beautiful red bird about the size of a swan unlike any Alicia had ever before seen. "My, aren't you the pretty one?"

"_Yes I am and thank you for saying so._"

It was the same voice as before and it was coming from the bird! But birds do not carry on intelligent conversations with people. This had to be some sort of weird dream or someone was playing a joke on her. It must be one of those prank shows so popular on TV. Alicia started looking for hidden cameras.

"_What are you doing?_"

Alicia started, as the bird seemed to speak again. She carefully approached the bird and tried to see if there were wires or microphones or anything obvious. She couldn't see anything, but still birds are not conversationalists.

Deciding to play along, Alicia asked, "Where am I?"

"_You are in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding,_" was the astounding reply.

_Ok now I know this is a joke or a prank. _Alicia thought and then she said, "If this is Hogwarts then you must be Fawkes the Phoenix."

"_You know of me?_"

"I daresay that most of the literate world knows of Fawkes, Hogwarts and of course Albus Dumbledore the most powerful wizard and greatest Headmaster the school has ever known," Alicia played along.

"My dear that is very flattering, but perhaps a trifle over stated don't you think?" came a melodious voice from above Alicia's head.

Lifting her eyes Alicia discovered a man ascending the spiral staircase. He was wearing gorgeous deep purple robes with a galaxy of stars and moons sewn in with gold thread. He had a long white beard and even longer white hair, a crooked nose and half moon glasses framing twinkling eyes that seemed to peer right into her very soul to discover all of her secrets, and in spite of them, like her anyway.

All Alicia could do was stand and stare. This man was even more Dumbledore than either of the two actors that had been cast in the movies. _Wow, they are really going all out for this prank_, she thought.

"OK, this is all very convincing, but I wasn't born yesterday. Come out, come out, wherever you are. Where are the cameras? Is this a Jamie Kennedy experiment? Or have I just been pranked?" Alicia said looking frantically around and waiting, hoping that someone was going to jump out and say "Gotcha!"

"My dear, this is really Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding and I am really Albus Dumbledore." The fantastically dressed man said kindly.

"But it can't be; it just can't be. Hogwarts is a place in a book and Dumbledore is a character in the same series. It is impossible for this to be real," Alicia said sitting down suddenly. Unfortunately there wasn't a chair where she sat down so she ended up on the floor.

His eyes twinkling even more, Albus Dumbledore helped Alicia up onto a chair in front of his desk and said, "Well there have been many books written about Hogwarts and I will admit to being a character, but I don't believe that is quite what you mean. What is your name, child?"

"Alicia Gregory," was the automatic response.

"And how old are you and where do you live?" were the next questions.

Still on automatic pilot, Alicia responded, "Thirty-seven years old and I live at 1216 Harris St in Savannah, Georgia." In a slightly stronger voice, "Which means that I cannot be at Hogwarts because Hogwarts is somewhere in Great Britain. Scotland, maybe. But definitely not the US."

"I see that you do know something about Hogwarts," Dumbledore said looking both pleased and puzzled. "It appears as if you have been caught up in a magical transference."

At Alicia's confused expression, Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "Let me see if I can explain it you. There was a young witch by the name of Alexis Draluck. She was twenty years old and very powerful as well as very talented. She was the youngest witch to ever become a full fledge Auror. Of course fifteen years ago we needed everyone who was able to fight. After a particularly long day at work, she went home. On her way home Death Eaters ambushed her. She was the victim of a Sleeping Death curse. The curse is similar to a Dementor's kiss… but you would not know what a dementor is being a muggle…"

Alicia looked up at this, "Dementors are the guards at the wizarding prison of Azkahban. The dementor's kiss is an ultimate punishment. It sucks the soul out of the person it is administered to leaving an empty husk. At least according to the books…"

"Yes that is correct. I will want to get back to these books you keep talking about in a moment but first let me finish my explanation of how you are here. Or at least what I _believe_ to be how you got here. Where was I… oh yes, Alexis was the victim of the Sleeping Death curse. The curse kills the soul and mind of the person leaving behind only an empty husk. In this it is similar to the dementor's kiss. But the curse leaves the body in a state of suspended animation. The body never ages or changes in any way. It does not need any source of sustenance. It is a curse that hurts the family and loved ones of the victim even more than the victim. The body appears perfectly healthy as if it is merely asleep, but there is no mind, personality or emotions. The very essence that makes a person what they are is gone. The only freedom from the curse is for someone to behead the body. So the family either has to watch over the body forever or destroy it."

Alicia looked puzzled and impatient but also horrified at the thought of such a terrible situation. "I am very sorry for Alexis and her family, but what has this to do with me?"

"I'll get to that in a moment," Albus replied with a small smile at the impatient noise Alicia couldn't quite stop. "What are the last things you remember?"

Alicia signed heavily but remembering the books decided the only way to get her questions answered was to answer Dumbledore's. Closing her eyes for a moment, she smiled as the memories jumped into place. "I remember celebrating my friend Tanya's birthday at the Pink Pelican. Susie was the designated driver; we had just dropped Tonya off and we were going to my house next. The light had just turned green and she was starting through the intersection when I heard…"

Her smile began to waver. "…when I heard a horn blowing and looked up and saw these lights that were coming at us. I remember the sound of someone screaming then a horrible crashing noise, and then a floating feeling." Her smile now completely gone, she continued, "After that the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and sitting up with a deep breath. Kind of like when you have all the air knocked out of you and you can finally breathe again. Some doctors running toward me and for some odd reason I remember the ceiling having giant bubbles on it. Then someone was shouting questions at me asking me to show them the four basic wand wrist movements. I must have lost consciousness because after that the next time I woke up I was on your sofa."

"Just as I suspected," Dumbledore went on to explain. "Apparently the accident you were involved in was very serious."

Alicia nodded encouraging him to go on.

"And you body died. But your soul and mind, your very essence, had unfinished business."

"So I'm a ghost," Alicia interrupted.

"No, you are still very much alive. If you were a ghost when you sat down a moment ago you would have just hovered instead of ending up on the floor," Dumbledore reminded her. "Your essence went searching for a host and found Alexis Draluck – a body without essence; an empty vessel to fill."

Alicia looked horrified and sick, "So I am some type of demon that has possessed another person's body."

"Not at all. You did not battle Alexis for her body and destroy her soul in order to take control of her. You are simply making use of something which Alexis no longer needs. No one has ever recovered from the Sleeping Death Curse. You have saved someone from having to make a decision about what to do with Alexis' body," Dumbledore continued.

"What about her family? Won't they be upset about all of this?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"Alexis is the last of her family. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters at the same time as she was cursed. Her last living relative was her grandmother who passed away six months ago." Dumbledore's eyes were sad as he remembered all of the people lost to Voldemort's desire for power.

"St. Mungos believed that you, meaning Alexis, had lost your magical memory about how to do basic spells and charms so thought a reminder course at Hogwarts would be the thing. So they brought you here. However since you are not Alexis, the question is what are we to do about you? Although it appears as if the transference also transferred some magic to you."

Alicia was very confused by that last statement. "What are you talking about? I am about as Muggle as you can get. Not the slightest bit of magic to me."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again. "When I came in you were speaking with Fawkes, correct?"

Alicia was still confused. "Yes."

"Well only beings with magic can speak Phoenix. We will have to experiment and see what other talents and abilities have either awakened or transferred. Now about those books you mentioned. What books are they and where did you read them?"

Alicia was still thinking about the fact that she may have some magic and answered the headmaster almost absently. "In 1997 the first book in a series of seven was published. Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone by J. K. Rowling. It detailed Harry Potter's fist year of school at Hogwarts."

"Did you say 1997?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes. The first book was published in 1997. When I last checked her website, Ms. Rowling was still working on book six and there wasn't a mention of a release date."

"What was the date of your friend's birthday party?" Dumbledore asked with a strange look on his face.

Alicia was beginning to get even more freaked out. "July 11, 2004," was her shaky response. "Why?"

"Well, my dear, it looks as if you have crossed not only space but time. Today's date is Tuesday, July 13, 1993." Dumbledore watched as Alicia's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped over in the chair. This final revelation was too much for her overstressed nerves to handle. _Well at least she was sitting down_ was the headmaster's thought as he gazed at his time traveling visitor.


	2. Truth

**Chapter 2 Truth**

_How did I get here  
Think I know what I did  
Always worked real hard  
Maybe I missed something  
I'm not into pointing fingers  
Showin who's right or wrong  
I just wanna keep it real  
Cause maybe I was doin fine on my own_

_Janet Jackson "Truth"_

_Wow, that was some weird dream. No more Bahama Mamas for me and maybe I need to cut down on the Harry Potter fanfic?_ Alicia thought as she stretched and opened her eyes. And found herself right back on the same sofa, under the same blanket, but this time looking into the friendly, twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, my dear. You were handling everything else so well. I will admit it was a bit of a shock to me, but I should have found a better way to break it to you," Dumbledore said, gently patting her hand.

"I don't think there is a way to break it to someone gently that they have just taken up residence in a stranger's body, traveled eleven years into the past, to another country, and pretty much into an alternate reality where magic is real and witches and wizards do exist," Alicia stated wearily.

"What if I change the future of this reality just by being here?" was Alicia's anguished cry. Hope dawning, she looked at Dumbledore. "Maybe the only real parts of the story are you, Fawkes and Hogwarts. Maybe, the rest was Ms. Rowling's own invention. Tell me, is Harry Potter a student here? Is he 'The Boy Who Lived'?"

"Yes, Harry Potter is a student of Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on to dash Alicia's hopes. "He will be starting his third year September 1. And yes, some people do call him 'The Boy Who Lived'. Now, please tell me about these books."

Dazed and confused, Alicia gave Dumbledore Harry's background according to the series. Voldemort's rise to power, Death Eaters, Severus Snape's conversion from Death Eater to spy for the Order, James and Lily Potter hiding with their son. She described the betrayal of their trust that resulted in the ultimate sacrifice. Harry's miraculous survival with just a lightning shaped scar. "And he has been living with his mother's sister's family for the last twelve years. Since this is 1993, and he is starting his third year, the books are on track," Alicia finished.

Dumbledore was amazed, but at the same time worried. "All of this is true. Before we go any further, I had better call Professor McGonagall. She will need to hear this as well."

"If your Professor Snape is anything like the books' Snape, you better call him in as well."

"Describe the books' Professor Snape," Dumbledore requested.

With a slight smile, Alicia complied. "He is protective of you and Hogwarts. His protectiveness comes out as suspicion and paranoia regarding anything he does not fully understand. He is extremely intelligent and if he suspects that we are not being totally honest with him he will hound us both until he finds out exactly what is going on."

"Got him in one." Dumbledore stepped over to a bell pull and gave it a firm tug. A house elf instantly appeared neatly dressed in a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Gridley, would you please ask Professors McGonagall and Snape to join me in my office."

Gridley gave a low bow and a smile then disappeared with a pop.

"Now, while we wait on them to join us; how about a nice cup of tea?" Dumbledore flicked his wand and a tea tray loaded with small cakes, finger sandwiches and a full silver tea service appeared on the desk between them.

Alicia sat there holding a cup of tea that she really didn't want, trying to gather her thoughts. She was still in shock and not quite convinced that this wasn't some form of dream or joke. For now she would go along with it. She enjoyed the Harry Potter books and movies, so she might as well relax and enjoy this dream, joke or reality; whatever it was. If it were a dream, she would eventually wake up; if it were a joke, it would eventually end: and, if it were reality… well, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. She looked up at Dumbledore and again got the feeling that he could see right into her soul and knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. She smiled and shook her head as he offered her a cake. Just then there was a knock on the door causing Alicia to jump in her chair.

"Come in," Dumbledore called. The door opened allowing a stern looking witch to enter followed by a tall, dark wizard. Alicia's attention was taken up with the witch. She was amazed at how much like Dame Maggie Smith she looked. They could have been sisters.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

Alicia turned as the sound of the deep, dark, velvet voice sent shivers up her spine. She found Alan Rickman's younger brother standing off to one side. Tall, slender, pale skin and yes, greasy looking hair falling forward to obscure his eyes; it was Professor Severus Snape.

Alicia realized she was rudely staring when the Potions master turned and glared at her, raising one coal black brow in question.

Dumbledore noticed the byplay and thought to himself, _This is going to be very interesting._

"Yes, I believe introductions are in order: but first, an explanation. Please, both of you, sit," and Dumbledore conjured another armchair and offered the Professors tea and cakes.

They both refused impatiently.

"You are both familiar with how Miss Alexis Draluck was struck down by the Sleeping Death curse fifteen years ago while fighting a group of Death Eaters…"

Snape nodded as Professor McGonagall interjected, "Yes, I remember when it happened. Miss. Draluck was a Gryffindor and obtained an E on her Transfiguration NEWT."

Minerva was casting glances at Alicia with increasing frequency.

Snape sneered, "Of course she was a Gryffindor. Most Aurors are, since unreasoning bravery seems to be a job requirement."

Professor McGonagall gave him a dirty look for that comment as Dumbledore quickly took back control of the conversation, "The young lady sitting here is Alexis Draluck."

"Impossible," was Snape's response. "No one ever recovers from the Sleeping Death Curse."

Professor McGonagall's eyes were bright as she said, "Oh my dear, I thought it was you; but, I just could not believe it. The healers at St. Mungo's are doing amazing things."

"Yes, the healers are doing amazing things, but it is difficult to explain. This is Alexis Draluck's body but it is not her essence. Due to a magical transference, the person who is actually sitting with us is Alicia Gregory," Dumbledore sat back at the explosion of questions.

"Who is Alicia Gregory?"

"What do you mean magical transference?"

"Where is Alexis?"

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" The last, of course, from Snape as he turned an intense stare upon Alicia, as if trying to read her intentions, thoughts and plans. Snape stood abruptly and loomed over her as if trying to intimidate her into confessing her malevolent intentions towards Hogwarts and its headmaster.

"Come, girl, who are you, and what is your purpose for being here?" Snape's voice was a low growl of interrogation and his expression and stance were the same he used to frighten many a student, and some teachers into quivering masses of submission. He thought from the expression on her face that, once again, it had worked.

Until Alicia said, "Your voice, and the way you use it is absolutely amazing. Have you had training, or is it a natural gift?"

Snape took a step back in shock, which quickly turned to anger. How dare this slip of a girl mock him in this way? Obviously she had no idea whom she was dealing with, and she should be afraid, very afraid. Moving forward, he again loomed over her and in an even lower growl said, "I have many gifts and I have had much training, so if you do not want to be on the receiving end of some of my more, shall we say, _unusual_ training you will answer my questions quickly and honestly. Believe me I will know if you lie."

Again his intimidation did not have the desired effect. Instead of cowering in her seat and babbling all her secrets, Alicia instead took a sip of her tea, looked up at the angry Potions master and said, "I believe that Headmaster Dumbledore was trying to answer your questions until you interrupted him." She then turned back politely to the Headmaster and ignored the fuming Potions master.

Professor McGonagall was looking at her with respect and a hint of amusement. Not many could withstand the full Snape Scowl with such composure. She is definitely still a Gryffindor thought McGonagall.

"Severus, if you will take your seat, I will continue with what Alicia and I have been able to piece together." Dumbledore then proceeded to apprise the two professors of the facts, as they were known.


	3. Would I Lie To You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if Ms. Rowling would like to give me something... I'll take Snape and Draco. I promise to share ;)

**Chapter 3 Would I Lie to You?**

_Would I lie to you?  
Would I lie to you honey?  
Now would I say something that wasn't true?  
I'm asking you sugar  
Would I lie to you?_

_Eurythmics "Would I Lie To You"_

"You want us to believe that there is a series of children's books out that detail the rise, fall and rise again of the Dark Lord?" Snape hissed. "Preposterous! Absolutely unbelievable. What proof do we have of any of this? How do we know that you are not some raving maniac?"

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were both again impressed with the way Alicia seemed to be able to shrug off the Potion master's rants. She seemed almost amused by them. Not your typical reaction to Severus Snape.

"I have no proof to offer you. And since I am not wholly convinced that this is not just a very long and extremely vivid dream I certainly do not have any way to prove to you that I am not a… raving maniac. So you can either believe me or not." And now Alicia showed a little bit of the temper that she usually hid so well. In a voice cold enough to offer serious risk of frost bite, "Frankly my dear Professor Snape, I don't give a damn what you believe."

It was a toss up as to which emotion was going to emerge as dominant, anger that someone had spoken to him in such a manner or surprise that someone had spoken to him in such a manner.

Dumbledore took pity on his confused Potions master and cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention. "Alicia, why don't you tell us what you know about Minerva and Severus from the books. We can use that to at least see how accurate they are in that respect."

Alicia nodded turning to Professor McGonagall with a smile. "Professor McGonagall is described as a stern looking mature witch. One whom you would not want to cross in class. But while she is stern she is also fair. She is the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, the Head of Gryffindor House and teaches Transfigurations. She has been teaching at Hogwarts for forty-six years."

Snape snorted. This was all information anyone could have gathered from numerous sources.

"She was also a member Of the Order of the Phoenix."

Now this got Snape's attention. This information would not have been as readily available.

With an almost apologetic air Alicia continued, "There really was not much more information in the books regarding Professor McGonagall. However there is much more information regarding Professor Severus Snape."

Snape shot a quick glance at the aggravating chit. Not liking the direction the conversation was taking and not trusting the hint of amusement in her tone.

"Severus Snape was a student of Hogwarts and had been sorted into Slytherin House. A loner and a bit of a book worm he was in the same year at Hogwarts as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, four Gryffindors who were best friends. James and Sirius took an instant dislike to Severus. Maybe because he knew more curses, jinxes, and hexes coming in as a first year than most seventh year students. Maybe it was just a personality clash. The books did not really go into the why. However, James and Sirius would pick on Severus. Hexing him in the halls, jinxing him between classes. Severus defended himself and even instigated some of the battles as a means to seek revenge. However when you consider that it was two against one, I am amazed that he held his own as well as he did. Peter would egg James and Sirius on but only participate if there was no chance that he himself might suffer in some way. Remus was not an active participant in the harassment but out of fear of losing the first real friends he had made did not aggressively try to stop James or Sirius. The harassment culminated in Sirius putting Severus' life in danger with an ill advised 'prank'. James realized the very real possibility of Sirius being expelled if Severus was injured or killed as a result of the prank, James 'saved' Severus' life by pulling him away from a werewolf. Severus was sworn to secrecy about the identity of the werewolf." Alicia paused to take another sip of her now cold tea.

Dumbledore was watching with amusement the faces of the two professors in front of him.

Professor McGonagall looked as if she had just tasted something particularly nasty as James Potter, Golden Boy, was reduced to a petty prankster while Snape was in absolute shock that someone was daring to criticize James Potter.

Alicia continued, "Even boys have to grow up eventually. James married Lily Evans and they had a son, Harry Potter. Sirius Black was named his godfather. The Potters discovered that Voldemort," (both Professor McGonagall and Snape jumped at the way she casually said that name) "was actively hunting them and so they went into hiding using the Fidulous Charm. Professor Dumbledore offered to be their secret keeper but James insisted on using Sirius. Sirius betrayed the Potters and told Voldemort (again with the jumping) where to find them. James tried to fight him off and give Lily time to escape with Harry but was unsuccessful. Lily gave her life to protect her son and somehow, this sacrifice caused the killing curse to rebound upon Voldemort (this time there was more of a start than a jump "Stop saying his name," hissed Snape) reducing his powers to almost nothing but not killing him. Harry is the only known survivor of the killing curse and was left with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He has been living with his mother's sister and her family for the last twelve years. Peter Pettigrew hunted Sirius down to confront him with his betrayal of the Potters. During the confrontation Sirius killed Peter and twelve Muggles in the middle of the street. Sirius was captured and taken to Azkaban prison and incarcerated without a trial."

When Alicia did not go on, Dumbledore questioned, "Was there any more information about Severus in the books?"

Alicia looked up from her contemplation of her tealeaves with a question in her eyes. At Dumbledore's nod, "After completing school, Severus had turned to the dark side and joined Vo… He Who Must Not Be Named's Death Eaters and took the Dark Mark."

Snape went completely still and he forced all expression from his face.

"Severus realized that he had made a mistake, confessed to Professor Dumbledore and asked him for help. At great personal risk, Severus agreed to become a spy against… He Who Must Not Be Named. When Vol… Oh, this is ridiculous! When the Big **HE** was apparently defeated, Professor Dumbledore testified regarding Severus' work as a spy and Severus was cleared of all charges. Things have been quiet for the past twelve years and most people believe that the troubles are all over."

"That was a very nice history lesson about facts that are for the most part public record. This still does not prove that you are who you claim to be," Snape snapped bringing Alicia out of the revere that she had fallen into.

"As I said before, frankly my dear, I…"

Dumbledore interrupted Alicia before she could finish, "Is there anything else you may be able to tell us?"


	4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling is willing to share her characters with us but so far she has not given me Snape or Draco :( so I still own nothing.

**Chapter 4 Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!  
You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Pat Benatar "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"_

Alicia thought for a moment, "You have either already hired or are about to hire Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Lupin is a Lycanthrope. His condition is controlled by the Wolfsbane Potion. He will be the third Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher in as many years. The first was Professor Quirrell who had been possessed by He Who Must Not Be Named. Professor Quirrell died while attempting to obtain the Philosopher's Stone from Harry Potter. Gilderoy Lockhart was the next professor. He lost his memory when a Memory Charm backfired. Potter and Weasley had discovered the location of the Chamber of Secrets and that the monster was a Basilisk. They persuaded Lockhart to join them in rescuing Ginny Weasley who had been taken into the chamber by the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self. Potter rescued Ginny Weasley and defeated the Basilisk and Tom Riddle's memory."

Alicia had been looking at Dumbledore during this recitation. Turning to Professor Snape, "Is that what you had in mind?"

Snape was losing the struggle to maintain his usual icy façade and Professor McGonagall's mouth was opening and closing. Rather like a fish out of water.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the stunned duo, "I believe we are going to have to accept what Alicia is telling us. However, I do not believe it would be wise for this to become general knowledge. To everyone else she will have to be Alexis Draluck. We can explain any changes in personality, abilities, and memories as the lingering effects of the Sleeping Death Curse. St. Mungos has asked that we evaluate Alexis and see that she receives any magical therapy she might need to bring her back to her full powers."

Dumbledore continued after allowing Snape and Professor McGonagall to absorb this. To Alicia, "Since some magic seems to have transferred to Alicia, I am going to ask that Minerva and Severus evaluate the amount transferred and set up classes for you." To the professors, "I am also going to ask that neither of you question Alicia about her knowledge of the future."

At this Snape started up in protest, "But Headmaster, this could be valuable information."

"It could also be dangerous information. Too much knowledge of the future could change how we respond and we could end up destroying ourselves." Now he addressed Alicia, "I know this is going to be hard on you, however, you must not try to change anything. Things must progress in a normal manner. If you notice that events are not happening as they are supposed to you must let me know so that we can evaluate the impact that you are having on the present."

Dumbledore took some parchment from his desk, "Now the Draluck family attorney, Letta Gates, has requested a meeting with Alexis as soon as possible. She needs to discharge her obligations in regards to the Draluck Estate."

Looking at Alicia, "The Draluck's are a very old and rich wizarding family. As the last of her family Alexis has inherited a sizable fortune."

Alicia looked very uncomfortable with this information, "But it is not my money. Are there no other relatives any where?"

"No. Alexis is the absolute last in the family. The money was going to be used to provide care for her body for eternity. If you do not accept the money then it will go to the Ministry of Magic to be used however they see fit."

Thinking about how awful the Ministry of Magic will be to Harry and Dumbledore Alicia did not want the money going there. No telling for what it might be used.

"I still feel funny about accepting it."

"You will need some way to pay for the supplies and things you will need. Since you have no known marketable wizarding skills you will not be able to obtain a job. Take the money," was Snape's practical opinion.

Professor McGonagall was nodding her head in agreement. "No telling what those scalawags at the Ministry would do with the money. You definitely need it more than they do."

"Severus, you were planning a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies for the school year?"

Snape gave a cautious nod, wary of where this conversation was going.

"Then you can escort _Alexis_," special emphasis on the name, "to meet with the attorney, and to pick up some of the things she will need. I will send them a note to expect you on Friday. That will give you and Minerva a chance to evaluate Alexis' magical abilities. Minerva, if you have a moment there are a few things I need to discuss with you."

As Snape got up to leave, "Oh, Severus, would you show Alexis the Main Hall, staff room and then to her room? She has been given The Lilac Room on the fourth floor."

Snape gave Alexis a look that would have melted steel, "If you would follow me?"

Snape swept from the room and as soon as the spiraling staircase reached the bottom he was striding down the corridor. Alexis hurried to keep up with him finding that she had to take two steps for his every one long stride. He started down the staircase and then had to stop when it began moving. This allowed Alexis a chance to catch her breath.

"How tall are you?" she gasped out looking way up at him.

"What did you just ask me?" Snape sneered.

"How tall are you?" Alexis asked not discouraged in the least by the sneer on Snape's face. In fact she was enjoying needling him.

"Six feet even."

Alexis looked stunned, "You can't be only 6 feet tall, I'm 5'10" in my socks and I don't even come up to your shoulder."

Snape looked down on the petite woman and smirked, "Apparently American Muggles use a different measurement to represent feet and inches. I assure you that I am 6 feet tall. And I would say 5'5" would be a generous estimate of your height. Or should I say Alexis' height."

All of a sudden it struck her for the first time that she really was in a different body. When the stairs finally stopped moving she looked up at Snape with pleading eyes, "Can we find a mirror please?"

"Can you not wait to admire yourself until you get to your rooms?" was the impatient reply.

"But I have no idea what I look like," was the pitiful response.

Snape gave her a long look that she could not read and then finally said, "The Lilac Room is down this corridor we will go there first and then I will show you the Main Hall and the Staff room."

"Thank you."

Snape snorted disdainfully but did not say anything.

With his black robes billowing out behind him like giant bat wings he continued striding at breakneck speed down the halls. Again Alexis had to almost run to keep up with him. Finally he stopped in front of a painting of a young girl in a lilac dress in a style popular about three hundred years ago. "You have the ability to change the password. For now it is 'Welcome.'"

The Lilac Girl nodded and the painting swung open revealing several steps up.

Alexis and Snape entered the room, which contained a huge four-poster bed whose curtains were invitingly open. The candles in the sconces on the wall had burst into flame when they entered the room. There was an armoire that matched the bed against one wall and two comfy looking armchairs in front of the fireplace. A window let in more light.

"The bathroom is through that door; you will find a mirror in there," Snape snapped.

Alexis headed toward the door he had indicated not quite sure what to expect. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. With single-minded concentration she made for the mirror over the sink. Screwing up her courage she looked into the mirror and saw brilliant blue eyes looking back at her surrounded by long, thick lashes. High cheekbones, a small nose that just escaped being snub were matched with a slightly full cupid bows mouth that centered above a firm chin. All of this was surrounded by a cascade of honey blonde hair that framed the pretty face nicely. It was a very young face though. Looking younger than the twenty she knew it was.

"Not too bad, but definitely different then what I am used to. I just wish there was a full length mirror," Alexis said to herself.

Alexis started in surprise as the mirror on the wall obligingly elongated pushing the sink to one side to become a full-length mirror. Looking over her shoulder to make sure Snape was still in the bedroom she opened her robe and slipped it off. Curious to see what witches wore under their robes and to see what she her new body looked like. A knee length skirt and knit jumper were the slightly mundane discovery under the robe. That was all that was mundane though. The honey blonde hair fell to her waist. _Wow, nice tits! Nice legs. Body not too skinny but not fat either. Now for the million-dollar question, what does my butt look like?_

Turning to try to get a look at her rear Alexis found that Snape was now standing in the bathroom doorway enjoying the show. Deciding to try to brazen it out she asked, "Does this skirt make my butt look fat?"

Snape started for a moment and then smirked. Making a twirling motion with his finger indicating that she should turn back around, Alexis obliged feeling her face redden as she sensed his eyes making a leisurely tour of her figure. It almost felt as if he were touching her, skimming long fingers down her body, lingering in sensitive areas. Now her face was not the only part of her that felt heated. Finally completing the turn she quirked an eyebrow at him in silent question.

"No," was the short reply.

"Now if you are finished I do have more important things to do," Snape said returning to his usual snarkiness. He was trying to hide his unexpected reaction to the byplay. _Boy am I glad for robes. They hide a multitude of sins. _Shifting slightly he tried to ease the sudden tightness of his trousers.

Alexis grabbed her robe and slipped it back on with a quick nod.

Leaving her room, Alexis tried to take careful note of the corridors and passageways they were traveling but Snape was again setting an impossible pace.

After traveling for a good fifteen minutes they reached the entrance hall. Pointing to a pair of double doors, Snape snapped, "The Great Hall."

Turning abruptly he headed down yet another corridor.

Ten minutes later he stopped in front of a door flanked by two stone gargoyles. Opening it quickly, "Staff room," and then closing it just as quickly. "We take our meals here during the summer holiday. Breakfast is at seven, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. Now if that will be all I must return to my work. If you will just return to your rooms until dinner." Finally looking at her, "You _can_ find your rooms?" Snape sneered.

"Nope. I have as much chance of finding my room as a Gryffindor has a chance at earning house points in Potions Class," was Alexis' cheerful reply.

Snape stared in disbelief and then gave a sharp snort of laughter. "Surely you have a better chance than that?"

"Well, it is not outside the realm of possibility that I could eventually find my room," Alexis said with a wicked look in her eyes. "However, I would like to impose upon your 'good nature' a little longer and ask if you would show me the way to the library?"

"I was unaware that I have a 'good nature'. But the library is down this corridor on your right. Even you cannot miss it."

"Thank you for your assistance," Alexis smiled and as Snape turned once more to leave, "Oh, and Professor."

"Yes?" Snape turned impatiently.

"I'm sure you will be able to whip up a potion to take care of your little problem."

_Little problem! At least average. Not to brag but, maybe even slightly bigger than average, but certainly not little. _Snape realized that Alexis could not be referring to his earlier reaction to her figure. "Exactly what problem do you mean?"

"The fact that someone thought you good natured of course," and with that she turned and headed toward the library.


	5. Witchy Woman

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would not be sitting home alone with my three dogs posting to a free fanfiction site. I would be out spending all that lovely money!

**Chapter 5 Witchy Woman**

_woo hoo witchy woman she got  
the moon in her eye  
She held me spellbound in the night  
dancing shadows and firelight_

_Eagles "Witchy Woman"_

Snape entered the staff room at 5:00 for the staff meeting that Dumbledore had called to explain Alexis' presence at Hogwarts. Taking his usual solitary seat in the far corner of the room he waited for the meeting to start.

Snape had with his usual discipline forced all thoughts Alexis and her delectable rear out of his mind. He would escort her to Diagon Alley on Friday and then ignore her when at all possible, which should not be all that difficult. A woman as attractive as she is would not voluntarily seek out someone like him. He knew his limitations as well as he knew his strengths. The only women he had ever attracted had been the ones seeking the Dark Lord's power. They had used him to get close to the Dark Lord and Snape had used their bodies for his own pleasures. With the fall of the Dark Lord his options were limited to those he could purchase at an hourly rate.

When Dumbledore arrived everyone quickly found their seats. Dumbledore began the explanation that he and Minerva had concocted for Alexis' presence at Hogwarts. He asked the teachers who had taught her to not be surprised if she did not remember them or the lessons. Everyone would be asked to evaluate her and if necessary to give her refresher lessons.

When Dumbledore had finished answering everyone's questions it was almost time for dinner. Everyone was chatting and fixing drinks waiting for dinner to be served. Snape looked up as Dumbledore approached, "Where did you leave our visitor?"

"She was heading towards the library when I last saw her."

Madam Pince, the school librarian, overheard their discussion, "Yes, she came in and introduced herself and asked for a copy of Hogwarts, A History. She was reading it when I left to come to the staff meeting."

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye that Snape did not trust at all, "Severus, since Alexis knows you, would you be so kind as to fetch her from the library and let her know dinner is about to be served?"

With barely controlled impatience, Snape nodded and headed out the door.

Entering the library he did not see her at first. Hearing a noise he headed toward the back shelves. On the third to last row he found her, stretching as high as she could trying to reach a book. He could not help but notice how her robes had ridden up to show very shapely legs.

He quickly stepped up behind her and impatiently reached for the book, at the same moment Alexis had given up and stepped back, right into Snape. It felt like she had run into a brick wall. Turning quickly she found herself staring at the top fastenings of his robes. Raising her head the next thing she focused on was his thin, firm lips. _I wonder if he loses control when he kisses or if he maintains that rigid composure? _Lifting her eyes with difficulty she found herself caught up in his obsidian stare.

Snape realized his mistake as soon as he felt her body move against his. The deep breath he took did not help as it caused her scent to flood his senses, vanilla and roses. She turned to face him, bringing a whole new level of tension to his already overheated body. Looking down at her, all he could think about was if she would taste as good as she smelled.

The sound of a book thudding to the floor broke the spell. Taking a careful step back, he bent to retrieve the book. "Dinner is being served in the staff room," handing her the book he turned and walked away.

Alexis had to lean on the bookshelves because her legs would just not support her. Taking several deep breaths, she could still smell his unique scent of musk and spices. _Wow, that was intense!_

Gathering the books she had found she made her way to the staff room. Slipping in quietly she found that people were filling their plates from a buffet and taking seats at a long table. Dumbledore was waiting for her by the door, "I have asked everyone not to bombard you all at once. They will introduce themselves whenever they have a chance. Now go get something to eat and take any empty chair."

After filling her plate at the buffet, Alexis turned to find that she was one of the last to be seated. Looking at the table she saw five empty places, the one at the head of the table was obviously being left for Dumbledore. There was one between Professor McGonagall and someone who must be Professor Sprout. The ladies both looked up and smiled at her invitingly. Alexis then noticed that both seats on either side of Snape were empty.

Taking her plate she headed straight for the empty seat beside Snape. Pulling her chair out she settled down and smiled at the stunned expressions on the faces of the staff across from her. Apparently Snape was not a popular choice for a dinner companion.

Snape was surprised when the chair beside him was pulled out. Looking around the table he spotted two other empty spaces next to more congenial company. As the person seated themselves he was able to catch the scent of vanilla and roses. His body responded to the remembered stimuli. He almost sighed before he caught himself, _she is not going to be all that easy to ignore._

Alexis was tired. Dinner had been a bit of a strain. Trying to remember to answer to Alexis or Miss Draluck and trying to remember what she was supposed to remember and then remember what she would have no possible way of knowing had left her with a pounding headache.

She slipped out of the staff room smiling a good night at Dumbledore and headed down the corridor. Five minutes later she was totally lost. She sat on the base of a statue of a warlock holding a wand and what looked like a severed troll's head: not exactly pleasant company in a dark, drafty corridor. She was rubbing her aching head thinking longingly of a long soak in a hot bath when she heard someone walking toward her. A pair of highly polished black boots stopped in front of her and a waft of musk and spices told her who had found her.

"Perhaps a Gryffindor would have a better chance at house points…" was the quiet murmur.

"The way I feel right now, Hufflepuff has a better chance of winning the house cup then I have of finding my rooms."

"Are you ill?" was the surprising question.

When Alexis looked up at him with a brow quirked in inquiry at his seeming concern, Snape continued, "I would find it bothersome to have to escort you to the hospital as I have more important things to do with my time."

"Well, then it is a good thing that I only have a headache. Now if you will leave me to wander in peace, I may be able to find my room in time to leave it for breakfast," Alexis gave Snape a half smile and waited for him to leave.

"Follow me." Snape turned and headed down the corridor without looking back to see if she would follow.

Alexis got to her feet and took off after him. _At least with all this running up and down stairs and through corridors I won't have to worry about gaining weight._

Snape led her down several flights of stairs and through the entrance hall and then down another flight of stairs into the dungeons. She wondered where he was taking her since her rooms were on the fourth floor but didn't have the breath to ask him.

She followed him through a doorway and into a classroom. Looking around at the long tables and the shelves full of slimy looking things floating in clear liquid, she realized she was in the potions classroom. Snape had disappeared through a doorway in the back. Alexis sat on one of the stools and leaned on the table trying to rub the ache away from her head.

A vial with a light blue liquid was thrust in front of her nose. "Here, drink this," Snape offered.

Without even questioning what it was, Alexis downed it like a shot of Tequila.

"Are you always so trusting?" Snape sneered. "I could have given you anything."

"Well I figured it must be some type of pain potion. Veritaserum is a completely clear potion, not light blue, and you are too much of a perfectionist to use any truth potion but the strongest. You are also too smart to poison me with something that could be traced back to you."

"It is a simple pain potion," he admitted. "It should take effect shortly."

"Also," Alexis cast a smile at the puzzled Potions master, "for some odd reason I do trust you."

"You shouldn't." Snape could not help the words that were falling from his mouth, "You don't know me or what I am capable of doing. I am not a character in your precious books. I have done things you cannot imagine and if it is necessary to protect this school I will do those things again."

"Sounds like I can trust you as long as I am not a threat to Hogwarts," Alexis said with an intent look at the stiff figure in front of her.

"Perhaps," was the icy reply.

"Thank you for the potion, my headache is gone," Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. "Now if you will point me in the general direction of my room, I will leave you to get on with your important work."

"I will escort you to your room."

Snape seemed not to be in his usual hurry. The slower pace allowed Alexis to memorize the route since she did not have to concentrate so much on just keeping up with Snape. Alexis memorized the size, shape, and frame of the paintings rather than the subject matter. The subjects of the paintings at Hogwarts did not always stay in their original frames.

The Lilac Girl swung open at Alexis' "Welcome" and Alexis took the first step into her room which put her closer to being level with Snape. Following an impulse she did not fully understand, "Professor Snape?"

"What is it now?" was the impatient reply.

And with a mischievous smile, Alexis, stood on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Snape's mouth, "Thank you for the potion and the escort to my room," and finished entering her room.

The painting started to swing closed and the stunned Potions master had to move back or get hit. He still felt the shock of the kiss on his skin. Just a little to the right and it would have landed full on his lips. His body reacted in what was becoming an uncomfortably familiar tightening to that thought. _What kind of game was she playing? Could she be flirting with me? _

Deciding he would take a wait and see approach, Snape headed back to his lonely dungeons, unconsciously rubbing his fingers on the spot where Alexis had kissed him.

Alexis woke early the next morning to a pounding on her chamber door. Crawling out of bed she pulled on the bathrobe she had found in the armoire in her room and stumbled to the door. Opening it she found an immaculately dressed Snape impatiently waiting on the other side.

"If you do not hurry and get ready we will both be late for breakfast."

Alexis blinked at him sleepily and then yawned and said, "Come in while I get ready, it will only take me a minute."

Snape stepped into the room and Alexis waved at the chairs next to the fireplace. "Maakkke yo'slf comf'ble," she yawned and headed to the bathroom, stopping to grab the clothes she had found with the bathrobe in the armoire and taken the time to lay out the night before.

Snape settled into the chair facing the bathroom and noticed that there were library books scattered on the floor around the other chair: Potions for Beginners, The Complete Guide to Simple Transfigurations, 1,2,3 Easy Charms and Spells. Picking up the potions book he thumbed through it.

Five minutes later Alexis came out of the bathroom in a knit dress that hugged her curves and showed a generous length of leg. Snape looked up from Potions for Beginners as she bent forward to brush the back of her hair giving him a brief glimpse of well-rounded cleavage.

"Let me grab a robe and I'll be ready," Alexis said over her shoulder.

"Tell me, if I asked you for a bezoar where would you find one?" Snape questioned as they headed to the staff room.

Giving him a smug smile Alexis responded, "In the stomach of a goat."

"And what is the difference between aconite and monkshood?"

"They are the same plant."

"And if I were to add lion fish spine and wolfs bane to an infusion of wormwood and willow bark what would I get?"

"A deadly poison that would cause a horribly painful death," this with a wrinkled nose.

Snape continued to question Alexis as they made their way to the sideboard to fix their breakfast plates. After settling in the same seats they had sat in for dinner the night before, Snape started questioning Alexis about why certain herbs were used in place of others that seemed to have the same properties. They continued in this vein as the other staff arrived for breakfast. Finally Dumbledore rescued Alexis from Snape's questions as she was starting to hesitate in her answers and Snape was starting to get impatient.

After breakfast Professor McGonagall gave Alexis a schedule showing when the different professors would be evaluating her. Her first evaluation would be with Professor Flitwick in ten minutes. Her meeting with the Draluck family attorney was Friday at 3.


	6. Rich Girl

Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling still has not given me Snape or Draco, but she continues to be a truly wonderful person and loan them to all of us. So I still own nothing.

**Chapter 6 Rich Girl**

_You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far  
'Cause you know it don't matter anyway  
You can rely on the old man's money  
You can rely on the old man's money_

_Hall and Oates "Rich Girl"_

The meeting with the attorney left Alexis stunned. Professor Dumbledore had tried to prepare her, but she still could not believe the extent of the Draluck family holdings. Even if she spent with great abandon it would be years before she even touched the money that was in the vaults. The attorney had explained that accounts had been set up for her use at all of the major shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. They had assigned an accountant, Fescul Le'Sonde, to her from the family team to handle her personal finances.

Alexis left the attorney's office with a stack of parchment detailing her assets, the auditing procedures that were in place to keep everyone honest and a rather heavy moneybag for her incidentals. When she needed more she was to owl Mr. Le'Sonde and he would deliver it to her.

Snape found her standing in front of the attorney's office looking dazed and confused. Taking the sheaf of parchment from her hand he led her to a small restaurant down a side street and took her to a private booth in the back. When the waiter came with the menus Snape ordered a large pot of tea. Handing Alexis a menu, "We might as well eat here since we are going to miss dinner at Hogwarts."

Alexis took the menu and stared at it without seeing a single item listed on it.

Snape finally took the menu from her, "Why don't I order for both of us?"

Alexis nodded absently still trying to absorb everything she had been told.

When the waiter came back with the tea Snape ordered, **"**We will have the Beef Tenderloin Medallion with Mirepoix Sauce and a bottle of your Cepage Cabernet."

Pouring Alexis a cup of tea he added two lumps of sugar and then handed it to her.

"Drink it," Snape ordered without looking up from the papers he was examining. He was surprised by the extent of the Draluck estate and impressed with all the safeguards in place to prevent embezzlement and theft. "You are a very wealthy woman now. What do you plan to do with it?"

Alexis blinked at him for a moment, "Do with it? I really don't know. I'll want to look into donating to charities…"

Snape pulled out one of the pieces of parchment, "Here is a list of the charities you already donate to, and very generous donations at that."

Alexis looked at the long list of names and the amounts beside them. A heading at the top showed that fifteen percent of the gross profits from all companies were set aside for charitable donations.

"What should I do with it?" Alexis questioned.

"Do what I do with my inheritance," Snape advised. "Use what you need and ignore the rest."

At her disbelieving stare Snape impatiently hissed, "This inheritance is a freedom. It was not meant to be a heavy burden. The Draluck's have very carefully arranged this so that most of the real work involved is delegated. Your only responsibility is to monitor that everyone else is following orders. You do not even have to spend the money. You can leave it there to multiply."

Alexis realized that Snape was giving her very good advice. She would take a monthly allowance to cover her expenses and ignore the rest. Feeling as if a ten-ton weight had been lifted from her, she smiled a Snape, "Thank you."

"Now with your new wealth, I will allow you to pay for dinner," Snape smirked.

"It will be my pleasure," Alexis took a sip of her tea; relaxed and finally looked around at the first wizarding restaurant she had ever been in. At first glance it looked exactly like its Muggle counterparts. That was until she noticed the trays floating behind the wait staff instead of being carried by them.

"I suppose it will be too late to do any shopping by the time we have finished eating," Alexis said wistfully.

"What makes you say that?"

"You have already wasted a fair portion of your day playing baby sitter to me. I realize you want to get back to your important work as soon as possible."

"Since my day has already been wasted, you may as well finish by wasting my evening," Snape smirked.

Looking at him closely, Alexis could see, way in the back of his eyes, a faint, barely perceptible twink (not big enough to be a full twinkle) letting her know he was attempting to tease her.

"Thank you for your gracious offer to escort me to the shops," Alexis said snottily lifting her nose so she could look down it.

Snape snorted. Alexis was a good deal shorter than he, even sitting, so the effect was not all she could wish for. Instead of looking disdainful she merely looked nearsighted.

When Alexis went to pay for dinner, she would not listen to Snape's protest that he had not been serious about her paying, she found that this was one of the establishments where an account had already been set up for her. Signing the bill and leaving a generous tip, she flashed Snape a grin of triumph that she was getting her way.

Snape noticed the waiter was looking at him with a good bit of envy. Not only was he having dinner with a beautiful witch, but she was insisting on paying for it. Snape decided to enjoy himself and smirked at the waiter.

Taking Alexis' arm to escort her out of the restaurant, Snape noticed that the waiter was not the only one wishing he was in Snape's shoes. Snape was enjoying the unusual experience of being envied when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Severus, I certainly did not expect to see you here, and with such a charming companion," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" The Malfoy's were seated at a prominent table where they could see and be seen.

Lucius was a coldly handsome man and his wife was a woman whose beauty was marred by the cold look of disdain that twisted her features. With her first look at Draco, Alexis couldn't help but think that he did bear an unfortunate resemblance to a white ferret with his sharp features and pale blonde hair.

"Alexis Draluck, allow me to introduce Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco. Lucius, Narcissa, this is Alexis Draluck."

Lucius' eyes narrowed at the name Draluck. Getting to his feet he extended his hand, "Are you perhaps related to Persephone Draluck?"

Accepting his hand, Alexis firmly controlled the urge to shudder when Lucius raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Taking her hand back, she used the movement to disguise her move closer to Snape, "Persephone was my grandmother."

"You must join us for an aperitif." Lucius now had confirmation that the rumors were true. Alexis Draluck, last heir to the vast Draluck fortune had somehow woken from The Sleeping Death Curse. Since The Sleeping Death Curse had kept her from aging, physically she was a few years older than Draco; but when that much money was involved, years could be overlooked. At the thought of combining the Malfoy fortune with the Draluck fortune, Lucius had to shift to cover his body's response. Narcissa would not be sleeping alone tonight; in fact she would not be sleeping much at all tonight.

Before Snape could respond Alexis was at her most gracious, "That is very kind of you and we really appreciate the offer. However, we must decline; if we do not hurry we will be late for an appointment." Looking at Snape she caressed his arm familiarly, "We really must leave, darling."

Looking back at Lucius with a politely false smile, "Perhaps we can get together another time?"

"Perhaps," Lucius' look was calculating as he tried to determine the relationship between the Potions master and the heiress. He would hate to lose the opportunity, but he knew better than to cross Snape if a claim had already been placed on her. "I will owl Severus to let him know when we will be free."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Alexis had slipped her hand into Snape's and was turning towards the door.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, enjoy your evening,"

"Enjoy yours, Severus," Lucius responded in a sly voice.

As soon as they turned the corner and were out of sight of the restaurant, Snape pulled Alexis into a shadowy doorway. Before he could say anything, Alexis had burrowed into his arms and was shivering uncontrollably. "Please just hold me for a moment," she begged.

Snape cautiously put his arms around her. To his surprise her shivering eased as soon as she felt his arms enfold her. He could not believe how right it felt to hold her. Her body seemed made to fit against his.

Snape felt Alexis shift and started to drop his arms when he heard her say, "No, please not yet, just a minute more," so he tightened his arms. Snape discovered that while intellectually he knew that Alexis was seeking comfort in his embrace, physically his body was only aware that he was holding a warm, soft body of the female persuasion. He was going to have to release her soon or embarrass them both. He was mentally listing the ingredients for a potion that temporarily caused impotence to distract his body from the feel and scent of Alexis. Finally, she lifted her head and pulled back enough to give him the space he desperately needed. Her arms were loosely clasped around his waist and she was able to tip her head up and give him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about all of that."

"Just exactly what was all of that?" Snape lifted a hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He was looking at me like I was the last piece of chocolate and he had been on a three week fast. I'm sorry if he's a friend of yours, I don't want to offend you."

"He is not a friend of mine but merely an acquaintance," Snape reassured her.

"I don't know if I can fully explain it," Alexis confessed.

"Try," Snape kept one arm around her waist and encouraged her to walk down the street. There was no telling when the Malfoy's might exit the restaurant and now that Alexis seemed more composed they should leave the area.

"I looked at him and felt the evilness rolling off of him. Before he knew who I was the only reason I merited his notice was because I was with you. When he found out that I am the Draluck Heiress it excited him. He was trying to figure out a way to use me because he craves power and money is power."

"You are very perceptive. Why did you lead him to believe that there was an intimate relationship between us?" Snape queried.

"Because I could see it in his eyes that he… it's not that he respects you or fears you… but it is some strange combination of the two. If he thinks I belong to you he will not risk crossing you. I'm sorry if this puts you in an awkward position. Next time you see him you can always tell him you grew tired of me," Alexis tried a timid smile at the frowning Potions master.

Snape snorted, "I doubt he would believe that. I'm afraid your shopping is going to have to wait. We had best get back to Hogwarts."

"Of course," Alexis acquiesced.

They headed to The Leaky Cauldron to use the Floo network. Neither commented on the fact that Snape kept his arm around her during the walk back.


	7. Everybody Needs A Laughing Place

Disclaimer: Gnihton nwo llits I (Even backwards I still own nothing is sad.)

**Chapter 7 Everybody has a Laughing Place**

_Everybody's got a laughing place  
A laughing place to go  
Take a frown, turn it upside down  
And you'll find yours we know_

_Song of the South "Everybody has a Laughing Place"_

The rest of the month passed in a blur for Alexis. She stayed up late reading everything she could about Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology and Potions. Thankfully she had taken Astronomy in college so that was fairly easy. History of Magic was mainly reading the textbooks.

Alexis discovered that she still retained the ability to quickly read and absorb a book: although the concepts were sometimes so different she had a hard time wrapping her brain around them, she managed to muddle through somehow.

Her Achilles' heel seemed to be the actual performance of the spells, charms and transfigurations. Although even though she thought she had the theory down, the actual application of the spells always seemed much harder for her to master.

Professor Flitwick had to order a new supply of feathers because Alexis had managed to burn, mangle, explode or in some other manner destroy what he had on hand. Professor McGonagall had given up, for the time being, on trying to teach her to transfigure toothpicks into straight pins and had started her on something even more basic: safety pins into straight pins. Minerva had really told her off one time when she caught Alexis trying to manually straighten the safety pins. Alexis had hoped that it would give her a little oomph if the pins were already straight when she tried to transform them. All it had accomplished was that McGonagall gave her a thirty minute lecture on why it would not have worked and assigned her three feet of parchment on the correct way to transfigure pins.

Alexis approached potion making the same way she approached cooking. She had loved to cook although she had been a bit hit and miss at it. It might have even worked for her if she had been the type of cook that meticulously followed the recipe. However, alas, she tended to cook by instinct and experimentation. Throwing in a pinch of this and a dash of that: substituting this ingredient for another one that she actually had. It took awhile for her to accept that she could not make potions in the same way as she had cooked. In fact, after she had managed to melt one cauldron, turn another cauldron and the potion it contained into solid lead, (Snape was still trying to figure out how she had managed that) and finally make the cauldron, potion, and desk she was working on all disappear; Snape had taken away her potions books, new cauldron and all her potions supplies and would only allow her to watch him prepare the potions.

Alexis still wasn't sure what to think about Snape. He never mentioned her reaction to meeting Lucius Malfoy. Every morning he would escort her to breakfast and quiz her on potions. After breakfast he would make sure she knew how to get to where she was supposed to be that day and then head off to the dungeons. On the days of her potions lessons, he would wait for her and they would walk down to the dungeons together. If he surfaced from the dungeons for lunch they would sit together; but, more often than not she would end up eating with the other staff. Snape always managed to arrive for dinner before Alexis, which put the decision of where to sit firmly in her lap. So far, she had sat next to him every night.

After dinner, they would continue their conversation and then Snape would escort her back to her rooms. Alexis discovered that Snape had a very dry sense of humor that bordered on wicked. She quickly found that Snape had no compunction about crossing the border every now and then. Especially when he thought he could get away with it. He would make outrageous statements just to see her reaction. Because his face was impossible to read Alexis had a difficult time knowing when he was serious or just stringing her along. At one point he had her convinced that Hagrid had a crush on her.

She did find a way to get him back for that one. Alexis had realized that Hagrid saw her as still one of the students and no more had a crush on her then he had one on Snape. However, the opportunity was too good to pass up when she happened to walk into dinner with Hagrid one evening. She noticed Snape watching her and Hagrid with a smirk on his thin lips. Making the most of the opportunity, she placed her hand on Hagrid's arm and flashed him a dazzling smile as she stretched as tall as she could, barely managing to reach his elbow, and appeared to murmur an intimate something to him. In reality she had just thanked him again for the tour of the grounds he had given her earlier that week. Still watching Snape Alexis noticed that his smirk had melted from his face and it was now void of all expression.

After dinner they retired to their usual corner to converse. Noticing that they were the only ones still in the staff room other than Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Alexis bumped her plan up to the next level and looked at Snape with a shy smile. "You know, I think you may be right about Hagrid and his feelings for me." She lowered her eyes and watched Snape through the veil of her lashes, "I'm thinking about asking him if he would like to join me for a drink at The Three Broomsticks." Snape's eyes had widened slightly and Alexis continued, "Hagrid is what every woman wants after all."

Snape choked on his after dinner coffee.

"Tall, dark, and handsome," Alexis said in a dreamy tone, having a hard time keeping a straight face as Snape's look changed to horrified disbelief.

Putting on her best look of mindless, infatuation, Alexis looked at Snape she sighed, "Mrs. Rubeus Hagrid. Doesn't that sound absolutely divine? Do you think we should have one or two children? Hagrid Junior and maybe a little girl with Hagrid's dark good looks and my eyes."

Snape was trying to form words, "Don't you think… slow down… a little too fast… children?"

Alexis decided it was time to lay it on thick, with sincerity oozing out of every syllable, "We will probably ask Professor Dumbledore to officiate. Since you are the closest person I have to a father figure, will you give me away at the wedding?"

"FATHER FIGURE!" Snape bellowed lunging to his feet in disbelief.

Snape noticed the disapproving look on Professor McGonagall's face and the amused one on Professor Dumbledore's.

Taking Alexis' hand he pulled her from her seat and with a 'helping' hand at her elbow escorted her to the door. He didn't notice Alexis winking at Professor Dumbledore nor the restraining hand Dumbledore placed on Professor McGonagall to keep her from rushing to Alexis' rescue.

"Are we in a hurry?" Alexis questioned Snape as he practically carried her down the hall.

Snape looked down at her and the expression on his face was such that Alexis chose discretion as the better part of valor and shut up.

When they arrived at her rooms the Lilac Girl took one look at Snape's face and at Alexis' wink just swung open to let them in. Snape almost flung Alexis at one of the armchairs and with angry strides paced in front of her shouting, "FATHER FIGURE? You think of me as a father? Surely I am not **that** much older than you? Have I acted in a fatherly manner? Just what do you mean by father figure?"

Snape was astounded to see that Alexis had her head down with both hands covering her face and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. _I've scared the poor girl to tears. _Snape wasn't sure what to do. Usually he just sneered when he brought someone to tears. But Alexis was different, although he didn't want to think about why he felt she was different. He stopped in front of her and offered her his linen handkerchief, "Here, dry your eyes."

Alexis took the handkerchief and looking up at him wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. Snape just stared as he realized that he had been had.

"I really thought when I started talking about Hagrid Junior and a 'little' girl that you would catch on," Snape could barely understand what Alexis was saying for the laughter. "And the look on your face when I asked you to give me away at the wedding." Alexis went off into peals of laughter.

Snape took the seat across from her and watched her with hooded eyes.

Alexis finally regained control of herself although she was still dabbing at the tears in her eyes, "I would apologize…"

"But you would not really mean it," Snape finished for her dryly.

"Nope, not in the least. Serves you right for making me believe that Hagrid had a crush on me."

Snape smirked, "The look on **your** face was priceless."

"I'm sure it was. But I couldn't be around Hagrid without thinking about that and trying hard not to encourage him in any way. It was horrid. I'm sure he must think I'm absolutely the vainest person in the world or just plain strange. I was trying to figure out a way to let him down gently," Snape's smirk became even more pronounced, "when it finally hit me that you are a git and I, a gullible fool."

"So you don't think of me as a father figure." Snape stated.

"If I did I would be a very disturbed individual," Alexis muttered.

Snape could not believe what he thought he had heard, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"No, I don't think of you as a father figure. A favorite uncle maybe but definitely not a father figure."

At Snape's indignant look, Alexis started laughing again.

"If you have finished abusing me for the night, you have studying to do and I must be on my way," Snape was very much on his dignity as he rose.

Alexis managed to stifle the laughter but her eyes were dancing with suppressed mirth and there was a big grin on her face as she got up to escort Snape to the door.

The portrait swung open and Snape stepped into the corridor and turned back to wish Alexis a good night. Alexis had stopped on the top step leaving her almost on eye level with him. Without stopping to think about it, Snape leaned toward her and took her lips in a slow, soft kiss. Alexis felt the heat from his lips spreading from her lips, igniting an answering heat. She stepped closer to him wanting to feel his body against hers. When Alexis stepped into the kiss, Snape grew bolder and opening his mouth traced her bottom lip with his tongue, Alexis gasped at the sudden surge of heat that seemed to burn straight to her core. Snape took advantage of her parted lips and deepened the kiss; placing his hands on her hips he drew her close to him. He felt her arms come up to twine around his neck and her fingers combed through his hair. Alexis could feel the strength of his desire pressing into her stomach. His hands started a leisurely caress over her hips and up to just below her breasts which were aching for his touch.

Suddenly something bumped into him from behind almost knocking them both over, the Lilac Girl had interrupted them the only way she knew how to by starting to swing her painting closed. Breaking apart they could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Realizing he had almost ravished Alexis in the corridor, Snape gently nudged her back into her room and moved out of the way so the portrait could close.

_Father figure my ass_ was his very satisfied thought as he headed to the dungeons and a cold shower.


	8. Should I Do It?

Disclaimer: Nothing do I still own.

AN: Dedicated to Midnight Lily my first reviewer. Thanks!

**Chapter 8 Should I Do It?**

_Should I do it  
should I fall? Should I do it after all oh?  
Is it crazy  
is it right? I really wanna love him tonight.  
Should I do it  
should I play? Can I help it anyway?  
When I feel him hold me tight  
I'm gonna turn on like a light._

_Pointer Sisters "Should I do It"_

Alexis hadn't even tried to study after that kiss. She stayed up thinking about it, reliving it, and trying to decide what to do about it. Snape was not the easiest man to know or to be friends with. Although as she thought back over the past month she was aware that he treated her differently than he treated everyone else. Yes, he was just as likely to sneer and snipe at her as anyone else. But he also treated her with courtesy and allowed her to see below his irascible exterior. That thought led her to the realization that she treated him differently. Everyone seemed to treat Snape with a distant respect. Even Dumbledore allowed Snape his walls.

Alexis ignored his walls, trampled his defenses, and cracked his façade with gleeful abandon. She treated him with the same warmth, courtesy, caring and humor as she did everyone else. Well if she were totally honest with herself, she treated him with a greater degree of warmth and caring. She hadn't shared a kiss like that with Professor Flitwick after all. And if she continued to be honest, she had been attracted to him from the moment he first sneered at her.

Alexis finally decided to see where they went from here and not worry about it or over analyze it. To let things develop at their own pace. She couldn't help but think as she slipped into sleep; _if he can kiss like that I hope the pace is full steam ahead._

Alexis got up early the next morning to try and sneak some of the studying in that she had put off last night. She had just got settled with her books when there was a knock on her door. Snape was much earlier than usual. _I guess it is full steam ahead,_ Alexis thought with a pleased smirk.

She was startled when there was a second knock. Last week she had worked it out with the Lilac Girl to go ahead and open for Snape in the morning after he had waited in the hall for ten minutes. She had been in the shower and hadn't heard the knock. If she was in the bathroom, The Lilac Girl would visit the seaside painting in the bathroom to let her know Snape had arrived.

"Enter," she called and watched as the portrait swung open to reveal Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Headmaster, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Alexis smiled back at him.

"My dear, I was hoping that you would join me for breakfast this morning in my office. I want to discuss your future at Hogwarts." At her slightly worried look, Dumbledore went on the reassure her, "I believe I have a plan that will suit."

Alexis was torn, of course she could not refuse the Headmaster, but she knew Snape would be there to take her to breakfast.

Dumbledore seemed to sense her quandary and his eyes twinkled as he offered, "If you need to leave a message for someone I am sure the Lilac Girl would be happy to pass it on."

Alexis laughed; she should have known that nothing got by Dumbledore.

When the portrait had closed behind them Alexis looked at the Lilac Girl, "Would you please let Professor Snape know that I am having breakfast with the Headmaster this morning?"

When the Lilac Girl had indicated her agreement, Alexis and Dumbledore headed to his office.

There was a cozy table with two comfortable chairs drawn up and a full breakfast already laid out for them. Dumbledore poured Alexis some pumpkin juice, "All the professors are telling me things about your progress. I do feel that you can still benefit greatly from the training you can obtain at Hogwarts."

Alexis smiled at his diplomacy. "I realize that there is much more I need to know in order not to be a danger to myself and others. Also, I would like to stay close to Hogwarts so that we both can monitor the effect my presence may have on events."

"I am glad you agree. I wasn't sure exactly how to present you to the students. You are too mature to feel comfortable taking lessons with the students. Many will already be aware of the Alexis Draluck story, but we wanted a way to explain your continued presence without making you look like a complete invalid. Minerva and I discussed this and decided the best way to handle this is to present you as a Teaching Assistant. Assisting the Professors will give you an excuse to sit in the classes. It will also send the message that you are well on your way to a complete recovery. Now the salary we are able to offer you is minimal."

"Headmaster, the last thing I need is more money. In fact I should be paying you," Alexis protested.

"Not at all my dear, we have to follow the procedures for this to work, Teaching Assistants get paid."

"Then how about I work for room, board and extra lessons?" Alexis proposed.

"That is an excellent plan," Dumbledore approved. "Now let's eat."

They had started on their breakfast when Alexis broached a subject she had been thinking about ever since she discovered exactly how much money was at her disposal.

"Headmaster, if the Draluck estate wanted to set up, say a scholarship for deserving witches or wizards to help defray the cost of books, robes, school supplies, what would have to be done?"

Dumbledore gave her a look, "Did you have any ideas about what requirements must be met to qualify for this scholarship?"

"Actually I had some definite ideas. I was thinking only red-haired witches or wizards whose fathers have an extensive Muggle plug collection need apply."

"I can think of five students that would qualify for such a scholarship," Dumbledore replied eyes twinkling.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking that I would offer a total of five scholarships," Alexis responded.

"It is a very nice thought, but the scholarships must be very minimal. Too much could change the course of the future."

Alexis nodded her understanding, "They are very nice people in the books and they treat Harry like another son." Alexis felt free to discuss this with Dumbledore since it was just the two of them.

Dumbledore nodded, "They are the very best of people and would take Harry in to raise him with Ron."

"But they cannot because of the protections you have in place for Harry."

Dumbledore smiled, "How much were you thinking about for each scholarship?"

"I will write a letter to my accountant authorizing him to release $1,000 galleons to you. You can then determine how much for each scholarship and use the rest as you see fit; maybe an emergency fund for students in need. I also would like to remain completely anonymous, please keep this strictly between the two of us."

Dumbledore agreed to the requests, "What shall we call the scholarships?"

"How about, The Muggle Plug Scholarship, given to the children of people who have displayed an ongoing desire to learn more about Muggles and to improve Muggle Wizard relations."

Dumbledore was laughing before Alexis had finished.

Alexis enjoyed the rest of her visit with Dumbledore. They were sitting and chatting when there was a knock on the door. Professor McGonagall entered at Dumbledore's call, "Albus, you have an urgent owl from the ministry."

Albus took the letter with a quiet, "Thank you," and excused himself to read it. Alexis started to leave but Dumbledore waved her back to her seat.

"This is serious. Cornelius Fudge will be here shortly. It seems Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and the ministry believes that he is going to be looking for Harry Potter." Dumbledore was watching Alexis over the tops of his half-moon glasses. She gave him a small nod to let him know that this was exactly as it happened in the books.

"Alexis, would you be so kind as to inform the teachers we will have an emergency staff meeting at 11:00? I should be finished with Cornelius Fudge by then. You may tell them what it is regarding," Dumbledore correctly interpreted her questioning look. "Minerva, if you would stay and meet with Minister Fudge and me."

Alexis got up and left the office as Dumbledore was ringing for a house elf to clear.

Entering the staff room she found that most people had not finished breakfast yet. When Snape looked up, Alexis smiled at him; however, her smile faltered at the icy expression on his face.

Not knowing what to make of his reaction Alexis informed everyone of the emergency staff meeting. When she informed them of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban, the room exploded with questions and exclamations of disbelief.

Alexis finally finished answering questions and found that Snape was just leaving the staff room. Snape headed down to the dungeons not noticing that Alexis was following him. He was lost in his thoughts. He had showed up at his usual time to escort Alexis to breakfast to find that she had already left. The Lilac Girl had informed him that Alexis had left early to go the Headmaster's office. Could he have been mistaken about her response to the kiss last night? Had she gone to Dumbledore to complain?

Snape began to get angry. Let her complain. He would tell Dumbledore that she had fully participated in the kiss. He had not imagined her response. So what if she was now having second thoughts or regrets about kissing him, the greasy git of a Potions Master. He knew what the students said about him behind his back.

Reaching his office Snape flung the door open and stalked over to his desk. He was now so agitated that he couldn't even sit down.

Alexis found him pacing back in forth in front of his desk muttering to himself. "If she thinks… I know what I… Dumbledore will believe me...!"

"Professor?"

"WHAT?" Snape snarled and turned on the person who was foolish enough to disturb him.

Alexis just looked at him as she walked further into his office.

"What do you want? I have a very busy day scheduled and now I have to attend an emergency staff meeting at 11:00. I don't have time to waste." Snape picked up some papers on his desk and started shuffling through them.

"So who tinkled on your toast this morning?" Alexis had decided if he was regretting kissing her that he was going to have to come out and tell her. She was not going to make it easy on him by running away at his display of temper.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape's voice was cold enough to freeze steam.

"I asked you who tinkled on your toast this morning," Alexis enunciated each word carefully. She was now standing directly in front of him.

Snape was now looking at her with careful consideration. She was not acting like someone with regrets.

"Where were you at breakfast this morning?" Snape decided to see if she would admit to having run to Dumbledore.

"I left you a message with the Lilac Girl. Didn't she give it to you?" Alexis was puzzled by his demeanor. She could not understand what had happened to make him so angry.

"Just answer the question," Snape snapped.

"I'll answer your question as soon as you answer mine," Alexis was staring at him trying to find out what in the world had happened in the time between him leaving her last night and now.

"I didn't eat toast this morning so to answer your question no one tinkled on my toast," Snape sneered impatiently.

"Dumbledore stopped by my room this morning and invited me to breakfast. He wanted to discuss how I am doing in my classes and my staying here at Hogwarts," Alexis was still studying his face or she might not have noticed the flicker of relief in his eyes.

She did not run to Dumbledore. She hadn't had regrets. She was going to stay at Hogwarts. Snape thought with relief. Oh Great Ghosts, she must be having second thoughts now.

Deciding to brazen it out, "Would you like a cup of tea?" he offered.

"That would be nice," Alexis accepted with a slight smile, lulling him into a false sense of security. "But what I would really like is an explanation for your behavior."

_Blast,_ Snape thought as he busied himself with the teakettle. "My behavior; I'm not sure what you mean?" Trying to change the subject, "You are staying at Hogwarts?"

Deciding to let him off the hook for now, "Yes. Dumbledore offered me the position of Teacher's Assistant. It will allow me to continue lessons and even give me some class time without the embarrassment of being the oldest first year in recorded history."

Snape smiled as he added two sugars to a mug of tea and handed it to her. "Did he tell you which Professor you will be assisting?" He couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to have her in his class everyday. It might even make teaching the dunderheads barely tolerable.

Taking the seat he held for her she explained, "We really didn't go into that. But I got the impression I will be a floater and work with several of the Professors."

Snape made a mental note to make sure he got the majority of her time as he relaxed into the chair across from her.

"Now are you ready to tell me what got your knickers in a knot?" Alexis was a firm believer in the surprise attack.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape had to call upon all of his skills to hide his surprise. _She should be a Slytherin, _he thought not for the first time.

"I'm not stupid. I know you were angry about something and I am not going to leave you alone until you tell me what made you so angry," Alexis settled back into her chair with a determined look on her face.

Deciding to see if she would buy this line, "You know my history with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" At her nod, "Lupin will be here in a few weeks and with Black escaping from his just punishment, well… I cannot believe that it is just a coincidence."

Alexis was not convinced that this was the only reason he was so upset. "And that is all that is bothering you?" Trying to give him an opening to let her know if he had any regrets.

"What else could it possibly be?" Snape saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe he would be able to slip out of this mess without having to think of a more believable explanation or an outright lie.

"If you are sure then?" At his nod, she placed her mug on his desk, "Thank you for the tea. I'll let you get started on your work. I'll see you at the meeting." Snape stood and escorted Alexis as she exited his office.


	9. Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: The marvelous and talented Ms. Rowling still has not given me any of her wonderful world. So I still own nothing.

AN: Warning. Some sexual references. I rated the whole story R for later chapters. This is more a strong PG-13.

Dedicated to MissieMissie my second reviewer! For every review I get I will upload another chapter...until I run out of the ones I have already written.

**Chapter 9 Girl's Night Out**

_Friday finally came around  
This girl's ready to paint the town  
Tonight ain't nothin' gonna slow me down _

_I did my time workin' all week  
Tonight's all mine, tomorrow I'll sleep  
I wanna hear a band with a country sound_

_Well, I've been couped up all week long  
I've been workin' my fingers to the bone_

_The Judds "Girl's Night Out"_

Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall, who insisted Alexis start calling them by their first names, Minerva and Rolanda, convinced her to join them for their traditional back to school shopping spree. They left the castle at 8:00 a.m. and didn't get back until 11:00 p.m. that night. Their purchases would be delivered the next day.

It seemed the traditional shopping trip was followed by a traditional pub crawl. Minerva and Rolanda could pack it away. That was something J.K. Rowling had left out of her books. Alexis learned that night, the hard way, that in this much smaller body, she didn't have her old tolerance for alcohol.

Alexis had a vague recollection of arriving back at the castle. Snape was crossing the entrance hall on his way to the dungeons when the two tipsy witches staggered into the castle supporting the younger, much drunker, third witch.

"Severus," hic, "would you be so kind," hic, "as to escort Alexis," hic, "to her room?" Minerva was very much on her drunken dignity, "I don't believe that Rowanda, Romada, Romander… _her_," pointing at Madame Hooch, "or I will be able to help her up the stairs."

Taking his assent for granted, the ladies transferred their burden to the bemused Potions master.

He was watching the two of them head up the stairs using a hand over hand method on the banister to pull themselves up when he heard, "I don't see it," from Rolanda.

"Neither do I. But to each their own," Minerva responded.

"Maybe we should take her to get eyes examined. Something must be wrong with her eyes if she thinks Snape is dead sexy," Rolanda was shaking her head. This seemed to be a mistake as she stopped and sat on the steps for a moment before resuming her climb.

"She was probably just drunk when she said it," Minerva explained. "I know we were drunk when we heard it. Thank Merlin."

They made it to the second floor and disappeared from sight. Snape could hear them still talking but could no longer make out the words.

"I wasn't drunk when I said it," Alexis assured Snape. "I'm drunk now. But I wasn't drunk when I said you are dead sexy." She was patting his chest lightly as though to reassure him of her sincerity.

"Yes I'm drunk now. D-U-R-N-K. Durnk!" Alexis found this vastly amusing and started laughing. She suddenly stopped laughing with a deep sigh and leaned on Snape resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm so sleepy. (yawning) Hmm, you smell good."

Snape looked at her closely and found that she had fallen asleep on her feet. Shaking his head he scooped her up and headed up to her room. Snape had made it all the way to the fourth floor when Alexis started awake. She put her arms around his neck and snuggled her face against him. Snape could feel her warm breath against his neck. He almost tripped when the warmth of her breath became the warmth of her lips trailing kisses up his neck. He felt his body tightening and his clothes becoming extremely restricting. He had to stop walking all together when she reached his earlobe and began gently sucking on it. Taking a deep breath he started walking again trying to ignore the heat that was spreading and the hands caressing his neck and tangling in his hair. They were almost to her room.

When he got to the portrait he stopped so that she could give the password. Turning his head to look at her he also moved his ear lobe out of her reach. That was a big mistake, she might not be able to get to his ear lobe, but now his lips were within her reach. She took full advantage and captured his mouth in a long slow kiss.

Snape noticed that he was seeing stars. _Breath you fool. _Coming up for air he found the portrait had swung open. Entering the room he noticed that someone had already turned down the bed and laid out a white silk nightgown. Walking over to the bed he set Alexis on her feet. Swaying slightly she reached for him to pull him to her.

Snape gently disengaged himself from her arms and stepped back, "You need to get ready for bed."

"That is what I am trying to do but you keep moving away," was the petulant reply.

Snape closed his eyes and stifled a groan, "You need to put your nightgown on and go to sleep."

Sensing her move to the bed he thought he had finally gotten through to her. He opened his eyes and his feeling of relief went up in flames of desire. Alexis had taken him at his word and had stripped down to her panties and was pulling the silk nightgown over her head. The gown had gotten twisted and caught on her head leaving her exposed to him. He couldn't move. Her body was perfection. Well rounded breasts, slightly too large for her slender torso swayed gently as she battled the gown. Dusky rose nipples seem to beg his touch. Unable to stop himself, his eyes continued down to her stomach and waist. Her navel was a dip he longed to lick and taste. Her femininity was hidden from him by two scraps of dark green lace threaded with silver ribbons that tied on each side. If possible he was even more aroused to see her in his house colors, knowing that just two quick tugs would reveal her most intimate secrets to him. Her legs were long, slim and well muscled from climbing the Hogwarts stairs.

He might have stood there all night just enjoying the view but her frustrated cry brought his attention back to the present.

"I could use a little help here."

Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath he seized his self-restraint and control in an iron grip and stepped up to help her untangle the gown. Once he had fixed the twist, it slithered down covering Alexis completely.

Alexis turned and climbed into the bed, Snape had to close his eyes again at the view of her delectable rear. "Aren't you going to tuck me in and kiss me good night?"

"No," Snape gritted out through clenched teeth. Turning and walking over to the mantle he picked up the potion bottle he had given to her before breakfast that morning and headed back to the bed. Being long familiar with Minerva and Rolanda's back to school traditions, he had thought it wise to provide her with a hangover prevention potion. Seeing the state she was in now, he wondered if it was going to be strong enough. It would at least take the edge off for her, she might wake up with a headache but that should be all.

"Drink this," handing her the bottle.

"No thank you. I believe I've had enough to drink tonight," Alexis gave a jaw-popping yawn.

Snape considered for a moment just leaving. The suffering she would experience tomorrow would be revenge for the suffering he was experiencing now. Looking at her smiling up at him, he decided since she probably wouldn't remember much about tonight he could use that to torment her tomorrow instead of letting her suffer with a hangover.

"You need to drink this," Snape again offered the potion.

"Say 'please.'"

"Please drink the bloody potion," Snape snarled.

Alexis smiled, took the bottle and downed it in one gulp.

Snape watched as the potion knocked her out. The secret to the potion was putting the person to sleep and then speeding the body's processing of the alcohol. When they woke up all the unpleasant side effects of over indulging were behind them.

Snape pulled the covers up to her chin. He ran a long finger down her cheek to her mouth and watched as she smiled in her sleep.

Turning he waved to extinguish the lights and left to make the trip back to his rooms and yet another cold shower.


	10. Hangover

Disclaimer: I am still only borrowing Ms. Rowling's wonderful characters for my own amusement.

AN: To Midnight Lily: See I reward reviews with new chapters.

**Chapter 10 Hangover**

_Who's that knockin' on my door this mornin'  
Can't they see I'm dead  
There ain't nothin' left to do this mornin'  
'Cept to make it to my bed _

_I was out till all hours  
Raisin' Cain once again  
I don't care about the hours  
Only how much did I spend_

'_Cause I got a hangover  
I won't make it through the day  
I got a hangover  
So just leave me where I lay_

_America "Hangover"_

Snape had tried a cold shower, mentally inventorying his potions supplies, and self release last night all in an attempt to relieve his discomfort. Nothing had worked. He had spent a restless night, finally falling asleep only to have dreams that left him in a worse state than he had been in to start with.

Deciding that the cause of his discomfort should experience some discomfort of her own, he headed to Alexis' room. Alexis had arranged for Snape to have access to her rooms in the morning so the portrait swung open at his approach.

Snape looked down on the still sleeping Alexis. She was curled up on her side with one hand tucked under her chin. Checking the time, he realized that the hangover prevention potion would last for another twenty minutes. While the potion was working, nothing short of a major disturbance or a specific spell would wake her up. Snape quickly removed his robe and draped it across the back of an armchair. Looking at Alexis' clothes strewn around he was satisfied that the room gave the impression of sexual abandon that he was aiming for. Checking the time he found that he only had about five minutes left. He moved into the bathroom and started the shower so that the room would be steamy and waited for Alexis to wake up.

Alexis woke up with a pounding in her head and no idea how she had gotten to her room and into bed. Trying to think through the pounding was almost impossible. The last thing she remembered was Snape carrying her and then nothing. Opening one eye carefully she recognized her room. Trying not to move her head any more than necessary, she lifted the covers, _Nightgown… mine… good, _she thought and started to breath a sigh of relief, which abruptly caught in her chest when she realized that she could hear the shower running.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and a cloud of steam poured out followed by a Potion master who was doing up the buttons on his shirt. The pounding in her head had been joined by a spinning sensation. What had happened last night?

"We had better hurry or we will be late for breakfast," Snape murmured as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

_Hurry? Hurry and get ready? Hurry and something else? _Alexis had a wide-eyed look of panic on her face that Snape was enjoying immensely.

"I hope you don't mind that I used the shower first? But you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you."

Alexis was looking at him desperately trying to remember… something, _anything_ from the night before. Could she have finally enjoyed the Potions Master's company and not even remember a single detail? Life could not be that unfair!

Snape sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face,

Alexis looked around the room. There were her clothes from the day before scattered alongside the bed. Snape's robe was thrown over the back of a chair. _It's just not fair! _Alexis thought. From all the evidence she had enjoyed a night of reckless passion. But she could not remember any of it.

"Professor," Alexis started when Snape interrupted her. "After last night, I don't think we should be so formal."

"Severus," Alexis stuttered.

"Oh but that is not what you called me last night," Snape chided.

"What did I call you?" Alexis stammered.

"You don't remember?" Snape looked disappointed. "Dead sexy."

That triggered a stream of memories for Alexis: sitting in a pub with Minerva and Rolanda asserting Snape's sexiness; sitting in a different pub explaining to the dubious witches why she found Snape dead sexy; assuring Snape that she had not been drunk when she had told them she found him dead sexy.

Groaning Alexis closed her eyes.

Snape was enjoying himself immensely. This almost made up for his frustration last night.

Alexis was getting bits and pieces from last night coming back to her. She remembered being carried to her room. Then the rest of the evening flashed before her. She was blushing furiously as she remembered the nightgown incident. It hit her. He had tucked her into bed and given her a potion and then she fell asleep. Alexis found that she trusted him enough to know that there was no way he had taken advantage of her.

Sitting up in the bed Alexis stared at Snape, "You rat. You dirty rotten rat. How could you make me think that we…? And I couldn't remember it. AHH!"

Snape realized that his potion had been strong enough or she hadn't been as drunk as he originally thought because she had remembered everything: including the fact that there was 'nothing' to remember.

Quickly getting to his feet he put the armchair between him and the enraged women stalking toward him, "Alexis, it was just a little joke. Calm down. No harm done."

Alexis surprised Snape by stepping up onto the chair he was using as a shield, "No harm!" Grabbing his head she planted a smacking kiss on his surprised mouth. Letting him go she jumped down off the chair and headed to the bathroom whistling.

When she came out a few minutes later in a terry cloth robe with her hair wrapped in a towel Snape was still standing behind the chair where she had left him. Gathering clean clothes she prepared to go back to the bathroom to finish getting ready when Snape cleared his throat, "Do you care to explain your little performance?"

Alexis turned to look at him and could not help but grin at his befuddled look. "I remember last night. I remember throwing myself at you repeatedly and then stripping (blushing again) in front of you. I also remember you being a perfect gentleman. After all I put you through; you deserve your harmless revenge. Now give me five minutes and we can go to breakfast."

Snape stared after Alexis would the woman never stop confounding him?

AN short chapter but more to come...


	11. Back to School

Disclaimer: Still nothing is mine.

AN: Midnight Lily thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 11 Back to School Again**

_Spending my vacation in the summer sun,  
Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun.  
Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst -  
Suddenly it got to be September First. _

Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free.  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole.  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.

_Four Tops "Back to School Again"_

Snape held Alexis's seat for her as they settled at the staff table at the front of the Great Hall. The start of term feast was about to begin. Alexis looked out over the crowd of students taking their seats at the four long tables spread before her. At the touch on her shoulder she turned to smile at Dumbledore, "Alexis, I would like you to meet Professor Remus Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Remus this is Alexis Draluck, she will be the new teacher's assistant this year. Minerva is working out a schedule for her so that she can help as many professors as possible." This last was said with a twinkling look at Snape who had tried to monopolize her schedule.

Alexis could feel the waves of enmity rolling off of Snape all directed at the shabbily dressed, worn looking man with the prematurely grey hair and lined face standing beside Dumbledore. There was nothing she could do or even should do about it, so she ignored it.

Offering her hand to Professor Lupin she gave him a warm smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lupin took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze, "The Headmaster informed me that you would like some refresher lessons in DADA. Maybe we can get together after dinner to discuss this."

Before Alexis could respond Snape interjected, "Alexis and I are meeting to discuss Potions Classes after dinner."

Trying not to let it show that this was the first she was aware of such a meeting, "Perhaps tomorrow afternoon then after your last class?" Alexis kicked Snape under the table as he started to open his mouth, presumably to invent another scheduling conflict for her. Snape closed his mouth and contented himself with glaring at Lupin. Dumbledore was highly entertained by the whole performance.

Lupin smiled his acquiescence and consulting a piece of parchment, "My last class is over at 3."

"Then I will see you at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon."

Dumbledore then waved Lupin to a seat and settled himself at the table looking over the students with a fond gaze.

Alexis enjoyed the sorting ceremony. Applauding as each new student was put into a house. After the ceremony Dumbledore introduced Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Alexis as the new Teacher's Assistant. She heard a swell of mutterings as her name was announced. Dumbledore had been correct as usual, it seemed a fair amount of the students knew her story and how she had recovered from the Sleeping Death Curse.

Alexis listened to the conversations going on around her and watched the students. She was trying to match names to faces from the descriptions in the books. She could easily pick out the famous trio. Equally easy to spot were the other Weasleys.

As the feast was ending, Minerva caught Alexis's eye and indicated she needed to see her before she left the Great Hall. Just then Dumbledore dismissed the feast. Snape stood and pulled out Alexis's chair intent on getting her away before Lupin could attract her attention.

Before Snape could take her arm to escort her from the hall, Alexis looked up at him, "I need to see Minerva before we leave. Do you want to wait for me or shall I meet you in your office?"

Snape looked over to where McGonagall was talking with Lupin. Turning his attention back to Alexis, "I'll wait for you." There was no way he was going to leave her with that wolf.

Snape followed Alexis over to where the two professors were talking. Minerva smiled at Alexis, "Alexis, I understand from Remus that you will be meeting with him tomorrow at 3 to discuss your schedule of lessons with him. I had Professor Snape down tomorrow at 3," with a smirk at Snape, "but I'm sure he won't mind if you meet with Remus instead. Here is your schedule," handing her a sheet of parchment.

Snape looked as if very much minded the change in schedule: a look from Alexis silenced any protest he might have been going to make and instead he gave a short, sharp nod.

Minerva continued, "Because you haven't had any refresher training in Defense yet, I have scheduled you to assist Remus forfour classes a week. You will be working with Professors Flitwick, Vector, Snape and myself for three classes each week. You will follow the same schedule for these classes as the second and third year Gryffindors. (Snape snorted. He had tried to arrange for her to take classes with the Slytherins but Minerva had quashed that firmly) You will have several free periods during the week to use for independent study or to obtain help if you are having trouble in a class. Any questions? Good I will see you tomorrow morning at 10:30 sharp in my classroom."

Minerva left with a nod to all three of them and a quick, "Good night."

Snape took Alexis's arm and turned to go without a word to Lupin. Alexis elbowed him in the ribs to make him stop. When he looked down at her in annoyed question she gave him a disapproving look and shook her head. Turning back to Lupin Alexis smiled, "Good night Professor Lupin."

Because he was interested in getting to know Alexis better and he could not resist the urge to tweak Snape's overly large nose, "Since we are going to be working so closely together, perhaps you could call me Remus."

"Thank you. Call me Alexis," she offered in return.

Snape looked as if he were about to explode. Taking his arm this time, Alexis turned him toward the door and urged him to the dungeons leaving Lupin to wonder at their relationship.

Alexis had made it through her first day of term. She was in the staffroom enjoying a cup of tea and looking over the Transfiguration text when Snape came slamming in muttering furiously, "Incompetent dunderhead. What possibly possessed Albus to hire him? Should have seen this coming. What type of idiot starts out with hippogriffs?"

"What has happened Severus?" Alexis looked up with concern.

In a coldly furious voice, "Hagrid decided that for his first lesson he would introduce his third years to hippogriffs. One of them slashed Draco Malfoy's arm open. Now Draco is in the hospital wing and Lucious is demanding Hagrid's immediate dismissal."

"It will all work out Severus," Alexis tried to soothe only to have it backfire.

"You knew this was going to happen. Don't deny it. You know everything. How could you let a child suffer such a severe injury? Have you no heart?"

Alexis reeled at the attack. Closing her book she got to her feet, "No one wishes more than I that I did not know what is going to happen at Hogwarts for the next three years. Draco will be fine and Hagrid will be fine. Now if you will excuse me." Alexis started to leave the room.

Snape was looking at her and noticed the glitter of unshed tears in her eyes as she passed him heading to the door. Reaching out he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He was surprised at the effort it took to keep her there. For such a small woman she was surprisingly strong. He muttered, "I am concerned about one of my students," to the top of her head. At his words she stopped struggling; he felt her nod against his chest and loosened his grip. Instead of stepping out of his embrace, Alexis wrapped her arms around his waist and held him giving him what comfort she could acknowledging this was as close as she would get to an apology.

When she felt him sigh she released him and stepped back. He pushed a strand of hair back out of her eyes before brushing the back of his hand gently down her cheek.

"Have you been up to see him yet?"

"Not yet. There have been to many details for me to handle before I could even think about going to see him."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Alexis offered. At his curt nod she slipped her arm though his and they headed up to the hospital wing.

Alexis watched Draco swagger into Potions late on Thursday. She had visited Draco every night in the infirmary. She knew that he was faking but she could also see the loneliness he hid from most people. By ignoring his arrogance she was able to bring out some of his better qualities. She helped him keep current with his class work but would not allow him to rant about mudbloods and blood purity.

Alexis sat in the back of the classroom. Snape was just as rotten to the students in real life as he had been portrayed in the books. She watched as he bullied and belittled Neville Longbottom. What type of person was she that she could be so attracted to a man that was so horrible to a bunch of school children? If she was honest it wasn't just attraction, she was afraid she was falling in love with him.

Maybe frightening his students to death was his way of winnowing out the dunderheads. His pass rate for O.W.L.s was the highest in the school. But she had noticed that his sixth and seventh year classes were amongst the smallest and were composed of the best and brightest of the students. She wondered if this was his sneaky way of making sure that only serious students continued their potions studies.

Class ended and Alexis watched as Neville made his escape clutching his toad who, thanks to Hermione Granger, had managed to survive his encounter with Snape and the shrinking potion.

Snape had been waiting for Alexis to say something about his harsh treatment of the students. He was sure that she would criticize him today after the incident with the toad. Instead when she walked up to his desk all she wanted to know was if he was going to lunch in the Great Hall. He told her he was going to eat at his desk and then he invited her back to his office before dinner to discuss her classes.

Alexis had a hard time keeping a straight face as Snape paced in front of her. He was furious about the bogart incident. She had not found it surprising that what Neville feared the most was Professor Snape. Everyone in the school knew that the shape shifting bogart had become Professor Snape and that to defeat it, Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes.

Alexis had been in the class when it had happened: before she could tell Snape about it, he had heard it being discussed in the halls between classes.

Knowing she was taking her life in her hands, "Severus, I don't understand why you are so angry."

Snape whirled on her with a disbelieving look.

"You have been terrifying Neville Longbottom since his first potions lesson. Now you have proof of your success," and then Alexis burst into laughter.

Snape looked at her with disgust. Alexis caught the look and gasped out, "Come now Severus, you cannot blame Neville because the thing he fears the most in the world is you? And Remus was just doing his job when he taught Neville how to handle the bogart."

At Remus's name, Snape growled something unintelligible and resumed pacing.

Alexis was still laughing she would never forget Snape in drag.


	12. I Can't Dance

Disclaimer: You may be right, I may be crazy....if I thought any of this was mine. It is not mine so I am not crazy...or am I?

**Chapter 12 I Can't Dance**

_No, I can't dance, I can't talk.  
The only thing about me is the way I walk.  
No, I can't dance, I can't sing  
I'm just standing here selling everything.  
__Genesis "I Can't Dance"_

_How do I always manage to get myself into these things? You **know** no good deed goes unpunished so why did you volunteer for this? Where exactly do you think you are going to do this? I'm sure Professor Snape would let you use his classroom. NOT! _Alexis's musings were brought to an abrupt halt as she turned a corner and slammed into someone.

Professor Lupin was heading back to his classroom when he turned a corner and wham! He had to grab hold of the human dynamo who had rammed him to prevent them both from falling to the floor.

_Soft, warm, hmmm roses and vanilla. _Professor Lupin realized that he had an armful of the very sexy new teaching assistant, Alexis Draluck. He also realized when she wiggled to get loose that he was holding her very close and very tightly and had held her slightly to long for proprieties sake. Loosening his hold and stepping back slightly, "Are you alright?"

"I am so sorry about that, I was totally distracted," came the breathless apology. Alexis looked up into the concerned eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Is it anything I might be able to help you with?"

"I beg your pardon?" Alexis trying to figure out what he was offering to help her with.

"Can I help you with whatever was distracting you?" Lupin clarified with a friendly smile.

Alexis knew the offer was probablygenuine. Giving him a considering look, "Do you know how to dance?"

Not expecting that question at all Lupin looked at her in bewilderment and then started laughing.

Realizing how strange the question must have sounded, Alexis started laughing and found it hard to stop. It was a wonderful way to relieve some of the tension she had been under for the last few days. When she finally stopped laughing she realized that she was still in Lupin's arms but some how was now leaning comfortably up against him with her head buried under his chin.

At the sound of giggles behind her, Alexis pulled back from the comforting embrace and turned to find three third years staring at the tableau in front of them. "Continue on your way," Professor Lupin's stern tone was belied by the kind look in his eyes.

"Yes sir," the three girls chorused and ran off giggling.

"Do you think they were kissing?" one of the girls whispered under the mistaken impression that they were now out of earshot.

Lupin looked down at the now shaking form in front of him with concern, until he discovered that Alexis was trying to hold back even more laughter instead of tears.

"You realize that it will be all over school by dinner time that you and I were in a torrid embrace in the upstairs hall and that we are in the midst of a steamy affair?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, and you were dragging me down the hallway to have your wicked way with me." Alexis barely got out for the laughter.

Lupin was thinking as he looked at the prettily disheveled young woman in front of him that it might indeed be fun to have some wicked ways with her.

"I really needed that laugh. And I have to apologize, Remus, I usually do not hang all over the staff."

"Glad I could be of service. Why don't you join me in my office for a cup of tea and you can tell me about your distraction and why you want to know if I can dance," Lupin offered invitingly.

"Thank you that would be nice." Alexis accepted with a warm smile.

Lupin motioned for Alexis to take the chair next to his desk as they entered his office and apologized, "I'm afraid all I have are tea bags," as he tapped the kettle causing steam to rise out of the spout.

"That is all I ever use myself. I have never gotten the hang of using tea leaves and it gives me the perfect excuse not to allow Professor Trelawney to 'read' for me," Alexis said with a wicked grin.

"I'll have to remember that." Lupin laughed. "Now tell me all about whatever is going on that has you so distracted."

"It all started last week when I was supervising a detention for Severus. Neville Longbottom had managed to melt another cauldron and for detention he was having to dissect a barrel of toads and separate the various parts for potions. You know, eyes into one container, spleen into another, etc."

"Doesn't Neville have a pet toad?" Lupin questioned quietly.

"Yes, Severus was in a particularly foul mood when he came up with that detention."

_More like he's trying to get revenge for the bogart, _Lupin thought to himself.

"To get his mind off of what he was dissecting I started talking to him. He told me one of the reasons he had been so distracted that he had put the powdered sea urchin in before the stinging nettles," at that Lupin winced, even as bad at potions as he had been he knew what an explosive mistake that was, "is that he had received a letter from his Grandmother letting him know that she considered him old enough to attend the round of Christmas Parties this year."

Again Lupin winced in sympathy with Neville.

Alexis continued, "He told me this with the same look on his face as if he had been told he only had two more months to live and he was going to have to live them in the Slytherin Dorms. I asked him why the thought of Christmas Parties was so horrifying."

"You don't remember the Christmas Crush?"

"No, there are so many things I don't remember that I should," Alexis gave the familiar lie to cover her secret.

"I am sorry I forgot about your situation," Lupin apologized.

"Don't apologize, please."

After an uncomfortable silence Alexis continued, "He explained that the parties were not simply social gatherings but a way for young witches and wizards to meet and get to know their possible future spouses."

"Yes the infamous 'Marriage Mart'," Lupin sighed.

"Neville is afraid that he will embarrass his Grandmother because no one will want to dance with him. He doesn't know how to dance and he isn't comfortable talking to girls and what if he asks a girl to dance and she just laughs at him. By this time Neville had worked himself up to the verge of a panic attack and was about to split a toad in half instead of just slicing its belly," the look on Alexis's face was half amusement half empathy.

"You offered to teach him to dance," Lupin stated rather than questioned.

"What else could I do? The poor boy was practically in tears at this point."

"There has to be more. I cannot believe that the thought of teaching one thirteen year old boy how to waltz would have you so distracted," Lupin was trying very hard not to laugh.

"How about fifteen boys from thirteen to seventeen?" was the wry response.

"What? How did you get from teaching Neville to teaching fourteen other boys?" Lupin wasn't even trying to hold back the laughter any longer.

"Neville told a few of his friends, who told a few of their friends, ad infinitum. The thing that really puzzles me is that none of the girls have asked for lessons."

"Girls are born knowing how to dance," Lupin snickered.

"Maybe so, but I still need partners for all these boys, and a place to teach them, and music and," with a smirk, "a partner for myself to show them how the dance is supposed to look when done properly."

"So that is why you wanted to know if I could dance?"

"And they say Gryffindors aren't smart."

"I'm sorry I thought you were asking me for a favor?" Lupin mocked.

"Yes, I am," was Alexis's contrite response.

Lupin looked thoughtful, "I can help you with the old standbys: waltz, foxtrot, jitterbug, and tango. But from what my students tell me they are doing some of the more modern dances too."

"Like what?"

"An American import Lime Dancing I think it is called."

"Could you mean Line Dancing?" Alexis remembering she was asking him a favor controlled the snickers.

"Yes that's it, Line Dancing. I've been told that American Country Music is very popular now."

"I can waltz, foxtrot, tango, jitterbug, and Line Dance. I can also two-step and shag."

Lupin choked on his tea, "I don't think the parents would approve of us teaching them to shag" he gasped out wetly.

Realizing what she had said Alicia blushed, "Same word, WAY different meaning. The Shag is an American Dance that is popular in the American Southern State of South Carolina."

"Oh, well I think we better leave that one alone and stick with the others." Lupin shuddered at the thought of a third year going home and telling his parents that he had learned to shag from the professors at Hogwarts.

Lupin pulled his thoughts away from the blizzard of owls he was imagining getting if they taught the shag, "We can use my classroom, just push the desks against the wall. Hogsmeade should be able to provide an inexpensive music box. Now the girls are something I will leave in your capable hands."

"I'll just let the word out that we are looking for victims, I mean dance partners and see what happens. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley will probably participate since Neville has talked Harry Potter and Ron Weasley into taking lessons," Alexis pondered the problem.

Lupin smiled as he thought of a way to spend some more time with Alexis without an audience of students. "Do you think we should practice dancing together before we offer to teach anyone else? I don't know about you but it has been a while since I have 'tripped the light fantastic.'"

"That might not be a bad idea. I don't have a class to assist tomorrow afternoon so I can pick up a music box in Hogsmeade and we could meet here."

That is not exactly what Lupin was hoping for, "That would work, or if you wanted to see how everyone is dancing, we could go to a club I know in London on Friday night."

"Would a club have the old and new dances?" Alexis looked interested in the suggestion.

"The Wizard's Club would. They have three floors of dancing: traditional, rock, and country."

"I hate to put you to any more trouble. Especially since you didn't volunteer for any of this" Alexis looked undecided.

Lupin at his sincerest, "It would not be any trouble at all."

"Do you think we will have any problems getting the time off? And I do not know how to Apparate yet so how would we get to London?"

Lupin, sensing that she was about to capitulate, "I am sure that Dumbledore will not have a problem with our taking a well deserved break and I'm also sure we can arrange a port key for the evening."

"If we can arrange it then it sounds like a plan," Alexis grinned at him beginning to get excited by the thought of getting away from Hogwarts for an evening.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore, make the arrangements and then let you know the final details tonight," Lupin also grinned. Sneaky way to get a date but at least he had one.

Just then the end of class bell rang, realizing they both had classes to get to they said hurried goodbyes and swiftly headed out the door.

Snape looked up as Alexis entered the classroom slightly out of breath and with only a moment before the start of class bell rang. Usually she was in the classroom a good fifteen minutes before the class started in case there was anything he needed her to do. "Miss. Draluck, so nice of you to join us," Snape sneered. "Collect the essays and bring them to my desk."

As Snape began teaching the intricacies of an engorging potion to thethird year Gryffindorsand Slytherians, Alexis gathered the student essays and a few sympathetic glances too. Since her back was to Snape she gave a quick smile to the class to let them know she could handle Snape at his snarkiest and to pay attention to him instead of her.

Snape had noticed that he was collecting a few dirty looks as Alexis collected the essays. Alexis was a favorite with most of the student, surprisingly even the Slytherins liked her. The Slytherins had started out with a grudging respect for her pureblood and wealth that had evolved into a genuine respect and liking for the witch. She did not play favorites and gave help freely to any who asked. But she was no push over and she was no body's fool. That, in spite of her generous nature, was what the Slytherins respected.

He also noticed when the dirty looks disappeared and some of the tension faded from the room. No potions class was every completely free from tension but the extra level brought on by his shortness to Alexis had faded. When she brought the essays to his desk he quirked an inquiring brow at her, letting her know he knew she had done something. An innocent look and a bland smile were the only answers he got.

Alexis began working on the list of things that Snape had for her to do. By the time Snape had dismissed the class she had moved into the store room to check the list of supplies needed for the next day's classes.

"Alexis, are you feeling well?" Snape asked, genuine concern hidden behind the icy tone.

Alexis looked up surprised, "Yes, I feel fine," she controlled the urge to step up to him and ask _Wanna feel for yourself, _"Why do you ask?"

"You barely made it to class on time and you seem distracted."

"I apologize for not being here early to help set up the class," Snape waved the apology aside, more concerned about why she was late, "Remus has offered to help me with the dance class I told you about and we were finalizing some details."

Snape's voice could have frozen flames, "Dance class? I thought you were simply going to teach Longbottom to waltz? Since when has this developed into a dance class? And why is Lupin helping?"

Alexis had finished with the list, "We have some time until dinner and it is a very amusing story, why don't we discuss it in your office?" As this was the last class before dinner they had fallen into the habit of sharing a pre-dinner drink in his office and discussing how her classes were going and he would answer any questions she might have and help her with any lessons with which she was having trouble.

Snape nodded and led the way to his office but instead of stopping there continued through into his personal quarters. Alexis had never been in these rooms. They were larger than hers and had a separate sitting room and bedroom. She could just glimpse what looked to be a huge bed through the almost shut door leading into the other room.

With a flick of his wand Snape lit the fire and waved her to the loveseat pulled up invitingly in front of it. Alexis looked around the room as she took her seat. Filled bookshelves covered the walls. There was a thick rug in front of the fireplace that her feet sank into, she wanted to slip her shoes off and see if it was as soft as it looked.

Snape handed Alexis a glass of her favorite white wine and took his seat next to her.

Alexis shifted on the loveseat to face him better, bending her left leg so that she was sitting with her back against the arm of the loveseat. Snape adjusted his position to mirror hers causing Alexis to smile at the way he could make even the most casual posture seem elegant and sexy. If either of them were to slip even slightly their legs would be touching. She wondered what he would do if she were to start to crawl up that long, lean body of his and nibble her way up his neck not stopping until she reached that sensual mouth. Tingles of excitement were running through her body and her eyes were starting to glaze as she lost herself in the fantasy of unwrapping the potions master like an early Christmas present.

Snape tried to catch her eyes to see if he could use occulmency to see what thoughts had brought the flush to her checks and had put the glazed look on her face. However, she was staring at his lips and he could not look directly into her eyes unless he adjusted his position. Trying to shift subtly he broke her revere, "What were you just thinking about?"

Alexis started and looked at him and blushed a bright red, "Nootthingg," she stuttered slightly and took a sip of her wine.

Burning with curiosity but hiding it, Snape let it go for now, "You were going to tell me an amusing story."

Trying to push the image of an unwrapped Snape to the back of her mind to be enjoyed later, Alicia regaled him with the story of the incident with Lupin. For some odd reason, Snape didn't seem to find it funny at all.

"So the whole school is going to think you are Lupin's slu…mistress?" Snape hissed.

Alexis's eyes flashed as she caught his almost slip of the tongue, "It will be titillating gossip for the next few days and then it will all blow over."

Snape was disturbed that someone would even think that someone else had a claim on Alexis. _She is mine! I saw her first and I will not lose her to that animal._ He struggled to control the anger and possessiveness he felt. Finishing his wine in one large gulp, "How did you go from being pawed in the hall by Lupin to him helping you teach Longbottom to waltz?"

Remembering Snape's history with Lupin, Alexis decided to ignore the slur, "Actually I have gone from one dance student to fifteen," with a big sigh, "and I'm looking for fifteen girls to partner the boys. I'm still trying to figure out how I got myself into this."

"You are entirely to nice," Snape sneered, "and you still have not told me what Lupin has to do with this."

"Two instructors are better than one with that many students."

Snape nodded, there was always safety in numbers when dealing with the untamed student masses.

"I also need someone who can help me illustrate how the dances will look when performed properly. Remus knows all the couple dances and has agreed to partner me and help me teach the dances."

Snape was surprised at the rejection he felt when Alexis said she had asked someone else to partner her.

Alexis had been watching him idly while they were talking, enjoying the way the firelight played across his hair. The way his lips moved when he spoke. If she hadn't been watching him she would have missed the brief flicker of hurt in his eyes.

Thinking back over what she just said she nudged his knee with hers to get him to look up at her, "You of course were my first choice for dance partner. However, I could only imagine your response to me begging you to spend several more hours a week with Longbottom, Potter, and Weasley. Since I am currently enjoying my life with no desire to end up a dancing frog and I value our friendship, when Remus asked if he could help me, I took him up on it."

Snape pushed aside the feeling of relief her words brought him and sneered, "Obviously you are as smart as you look. However, since you have not had the opportunity to dance recently, perhaps we should make a trip to London. That way you will not embarrass yourself in front of the students." Snape's body responded to the thought of holding Alexis in the tight embrace of a tango.

"How generous of you," Alexis was also thinking about an evening of being held close by Snape.

"Yes, we should make a night of it. Dinner and dancing. I will make arrangements with Dumbledore for us to go this Friday," Snape was contemplating reserving a room at a discreet bed and breakfast he knew of. Always better to be prepared and they would be out late….

Alexis interrupted, "I can't make it this Friday. Remus is making arrangements with Dumbledore for us to go to the Wizards Club this Friday."

Snape froze, "You have a date with Lupin this Friday?"

Alexis looked at him puzzled, "I don't have a date with him. He just suggested we get together to practice dancing. I had suggested we do it here but Remus thought we should do some research on what the popular dances are so he suggested we go to the Wizard's Club in London."

"You and he are going to a nightclub and are going to dance?

"Yes"

"That is a date," Snape snapped.

"We are two colleagues doing research on a work project. We are not going on a date," Alexis was adamant.

"If you are not going on a date then you will not mind if I accompany you?" Snape said silkily.

"You are most welcome to accompany us. But don't think you get out of taking me to dinner and dancing just because you are tagging along Friday night," Alexis allowed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Snape smirked. He would bet anything that while Alexis did not consider it a date, that wretched werewolf did.

Lupin was smiling as he came up to Alexis after dinner, "Professor Dumbledore agreed to the port key and that we could have Friday night free."

Before Alexis could respond, Snape stepped up with a satisfied sneer, "Excellent, I believe we should meet at 8:00 in the front hall."

Lupin looked from Snape to Alexis, "Were you going somewhere Severus?"

"I believe **we** are going to the Wizards Club," Snape smirked.

"Alexis and I were planning on going, but I don't believe you were invited," Lupin replied.

"Oh but Alexis invited me. I also spoke with the Headmaster and he agreed that with thirty students in the dance class it would be better if three teachers were involved," Snape said.

_So that's where he got off to, _Alexis thought. Snape had brought her to the Great Hall early and then disappeared until right before dinner was to start.

Alexis looked at Lupin and realized that he **had** considered this to be a date. _How could I have been so stupid?_ _Now I have hurt and embarrassed him. Severus is enjoying himself way to much._

"Severus, if you will excuse us, Remus and I have a few things to discuss," not giving the disgruntled Snape a chance to respond, Alexis grabbed Lupin's arm and pulled him from the Great Hall.

Alexis found a deserted classroom and motioned to Lupin to enter it. As she turned to close the door she saw Snape heading in their direction. Giving him a dirty look, she closed the door and then put a locking and silencing charm on it that Snape had just taught her.

Alexis turned and looked at Lupin. "I don't know what to say Remus, except I apologize for any misunderstanding."

Lupin just looked at her. Finally he asked, "Exactly what is your relationship with Snape?"

Alexis sank wearily into a chair, "That is the million galleon question. We are friends. And I believe there is a mutual attraction. However…..where it is going or if any action is going to be taken on the attraction: that I do not know," the last was said with a wry smile of apology.

Lupin was finding it hard to stay angry. She had honestly mistaken his invitation. He had been sneaky and it had backfired.

"Look if you want to back out of helping me with the dance class, I totally understand. It would serve Severus right if I made him help me."

Lupin grinned at the thought of Snape having to teach thirty students to waltz.

Just then Snape managed to counter the locking charm Alexis had placed on the classroom door and burst inside glaring from one to the other.

Because he knew it would aggravate Snape, Lupin smiled at Alexis and said, "I'm looking forward to working more closely with you Alexis. Until Friday then?" He swept past Snape, "Oh and I found out this Friday night at the Wizard's Club is Muggle night. We are all supposed to dress like Muggles going out to a nightclub."

Lupin couldn't help a grin as he noticed the look of dawning horror on Snape's face.


	13. My Night To Howl

Disclaimer: Heavy Sigh...Ms. Rowling still has not given me any of her characters. She still owns them all.

AN: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.

Midnight Lilly I took your advice onRemus's outfit. But I just couldn't see Snape in black leather pants. Let me rephrase that, I couldn't see Snape willingly wearing black leather pants (I'm doing some panting of my own imagining him in black leather. I think I'll go get a cold drink now and leave you to read the next chapter.)

**Chapter 13 My Night To Howl**

_There's a good time moon on the rise tonight  
I can hear the call of the city lights.  
There's a time to work and a time to play  
I've worked all I'm gonna work today.  
Ain't no stopping me now  
It's my night to howl.  
_

_This is my night to set this town a-rockin' on it's heels  
This is my night to go crazy just to see how it feels.  
I'm gonna dress up, gonna let my hair down  
Like a wildcat on the prowl  
This is my... my... my  
Night to howl.  
_

_Lorrie Morgan "My Night To Howl"_

Alexis was putting finishing touches on her hair and makeup when she heard a knock on her door. A second knock rapidly followed, Snape only had permission to allow him to enter in the mornings.

"Enter," Alexis called as she grabbed her cloak from the bed.

The portrait swung open to reveal Snape and Lupin.

"I thought we were meeting in the Great Hall?" Alexis asked looking both puzzled and amused.

"Gentlemen?" Alexis was looking at two very dazed professors, apparently her outfit was a success. She would have to remember to thank Rolanda tomorrow for helping her pick it out. Alexis was wearing a leather mini skirt in Slytherian green and a body hugging silver blouse with a deep vee neckline. The push-up bra she was wearing caused the neckline to be filled with an eye popping display of cleavage. Three inch green leather heels completed the outfit. Rolanda had helped her transfigure a pair of tennis shoes into the sexy looking heals. Transfigured shoes kept the comfort of the original shoe so Alexis would have no problem dancing the night away. Rolanda had also taught her a charm for her hair and makeup that left her hair in a curly cascade down her back and her makeup subtle but effectively accenting her eyes.

"You are not going out dressed like that," Snape stated rather than questioned.

Lupin still hadn't managed to get his tongue to work.

"Of course not," Alexis replied with a smile, "I still have to put on my earrings." She walked over to the mantle and slipped long glittering earrings of silver with green stones into her ears, the many silver bracelets on her arm jangling musically. "There all ready."

Alexis now looked at Snape and Lupin, taking in their outfits. Lupin was wearing brown leather pants with an off white shirtand black boots and a black leather jacket. Snape had on blackraw silk pants, a green silk shirt with a green and silver tie and a matching black jacket.

"I'll be the envy of all the ladies there," Alexis complimented.

Snape was glaring at her, "You will not be going unless you change into something more modest."

"This is what muggles are wearing to night clubs. I do not have anything else appropriate. If you do not like what I am wearing you may stay here," Alexis replied with a cold look.

Snape did not want Alexis to go out dressed like that, exposing her many charms to every wizard who happened to look her way. At the same time he was not about to let her go out in that outfit without him: especially with the wolf as an escort.

With poor grace, Snape took Alexis's cloak and held it open for her. _At least she will be covered until we get to the club, _Snape thought to himself, _maybe I can convince her to leave the cloak on._ Taking a better look at the outfit and finally noticing the colors instead of just its brevity, Snape was pleased to notice Alexis had dressed in his house colors and that what they were both wearing complemented each other he wondered if she was wearing the green lace and silver ribbon panties. The thought brought an immediate and now all to familiar tightening to his trousers. He had to strategically move the cloak he was carrying to prevent any embarrassment.

Alexis looked at Lupin, who seemed to come back to himself as soon as her cloak was on.

"Alexis you look amazing," Lupin said, still with a slightly glazed expression on his face.

"Thank you, you are looking pretty sharp yourself," Alexis returned the compliment as they headed out the door.

They arrived at the club at 9:30 and things were barely started. The club was not to far from Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. The outside of the building gave no clue to what type of establishment it was. Lupin led them to a narrow door on a dimly lit street where all the street lights had been knocked out or were not working. Alexis was wondering how many people the club could hold. The building barely looked wide enough for two people to stand shoulder to shoulder much less dance. Lupin gave a careful look up and down the street and then pulled out his wand and tapped on the door three times and then two times more. The door swung open with a squeak of unoiled hinges revealing an equally dim but strangely silent interior.

Lupin waved Alexis in first and then was pushed aside by Snape who went in after her. Alexis felt a strange tingle as she went through the doorway and once she was completely inside she was blasted with sound. The first floor was obviously the rock and roll level. She could feel the beat in her bones. Moving forward into the building, Alexis discovered that it was enchanted to be larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. People were all over the place. Alexis unclasped her cloak to Snape's dismay and handed it to Lupin who shrank it and folded it into his pocket for her. Snape glared at several of the nearby wizards who were staring at Alexis in appreciation.

There was a staircase leading up to the next floor to the right and immediately beyond was an archway. As they got closer to the archway the music got louder, they could see a mass of gyrating bodies moving to the pulsating beat of the music played by the live band on a stage that floated above the dancers. There was a long bar with stools that hovered and automatically adjusted their height for the person seated on them. Small tables were scattered along the walls with small candles providing a minimum of light. The remaining light was provided by the ceiling which had been enchanted to flash multi-colored lights in time to the music.

"Would you like to dance?"

Alexis looked up to see a young good looking wizard smiling at her. Before she could respond to his invitation, Snape had taken her arm in a possessive grip and was sneering down on the younger man, "Not with you."

Snape urged Alexis toward the stairs, "Let us find a more civilized floor."

Alexis looked around and spotted Lupin waiting for them. Slipping from Snape's hold, she hooked her arm through his and then grabbed Lupin's arm in the same manner. Lupin looked down on the diminutive witch with an amused expression, "I don't think we will be able to climb the stairs three across."

"OK, I'll lead the way," Alexis grinned and releasing them proceeded up the stairway. Lupin and Snape started after her when they both noticed that her rear was moving in amazing and arousing ways under the tight leather mini and flashing bits of thigh. Looking around they realized that they were not the only ones enjoying the show. Snape and Lupin moved to position themselves in such a way that the view of her rear was blocked. This meant that they were climbing the stairs two abreast.

"I will not forget that this was your bright idea," Snape hissed to Lupin so that only he could hear.

"You can thank me later," Lupin responded with a grin.

When they reached the landing on the stairs the noise from the first floor was replaced by silence. As they followed the turn of the stairs they felt the tingling again and then they were blasted by the sound of a steel guitar and fiddle playing a twangy country song. The second floor opened up to reveal a room that would have been at home in the middle of Dallas, Texas, USA. On a large polished wood floor couples dressed in blue jeans and cowboy shirts and hats were two stepping to the music. This floor was lit by candles attached to tin holders supported by giant wooden wagon wheels suspended from the ceiling. Sawdust covered the floor in front of the long bar against one wall, over which was hanging a pair of horns stretching eight feet from tip to tip. Just then the song ended and the band started the next one. Alexis laughed as she heard the familiar strains of _Achy Breaky Heart. _Soon the dance floor was full of people moving left and right, back and forth doing the Achy Breaky Dance.

Snape sneered and steered Alexis toward the stairs that continued up. "Barbaric," was his only comment. This time when Alexis started up the stairs the two professors were immediately behind her: covering her rear as it were.

They again experienced the sudden silence and then the tingling as they passed through the silencing charm. This time however there was no sudden blast of music. Instead the strains of a waltz could be heard softly floating down the stairs. When they arrived at the top of the stairs they were greeted by a tuxedoed maitre d' who escorted them to an intimate white cloth covered table. The table was on a raised platform that looked down on a polished marble dance floor that reflected the ceiling. The ceiling had been enchanted to resemble the night sky complete witha thin sliver ofmoon. Alexis was pondering the logistics of dancing on a reflective floor in a dress when she noticed a couple swirling across the floor. The floor simply reflected a shadow beneath the witch: a modesty charm was in place. There was an old fashioned big band playing music. The whole place looked like a 1940's movie set.

"Now this is more like it," Snape said with a satisfied air as he ordered a bottle of champagne from the hovering waiter. As the waiter left to bring them their drinks, Snape turned to Alexis, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Alexis smiled in agreement and Snape helped her from her chair and followed her to the dance floor where a new waltz was just beginning. Taking her in his arms he whirled her out into the dancers.

"You know we have to go down to the other floors eventually," Alexis said with a small smile playing around her lips.

"I know no such thing," was Snape's haughty reply.

"If we are going to teach the students how to dance for the Christmas parties, we have to teach them **all** the dances they run across. Not just the formal ones," Alexis chided gently.

"You and Remus may teach those dances. I will assist you in demonstrating the formal dances," was Snape's unequivocal reply before he pulled her closer. "Now hush and enjoy the waltz."

Alexis allowed her finger tips to play with Snape's hair as she surrendered to the pleasure of being held so close by a man she found so attractive.

To soon for the both of them the waltz ended and a tango started. Snape smoothly transferred from the waltz to the tango without missing a step. Alexis had never danced with such an accomplished dancer. She was able to almost instinctively follow his lead. It was as if they had been dancing together for years.

At the end of the tango when Snape was about to sweep her into a foxtrot, Alexis insisted they return to Lupin. With poor grace Snape followed Alexis back to the table and held her chair for her. Lupin, who had risen politely at their approach, "You two looked amazing out there."

"Thank you," Alexis responded as she took a sip of her drink. "Severus is a marvelous dancer so he made us both look good."

Snape smirked at Alexis compliment but it melted from his face with her next remark, "So Remus, how about you and I taking a twirl around the floor?"

Lupin was polite enough not to return Snape's smirk as he rose from his seat and held out his hand to Alexis, "I would be delighted."

Alexis and Lupin took the floor as another waltz started. Lupin was an excellent dancer but Alexis just did not feel the connection with him that she had felt with Snape. It was a pleasant experience and nothing more. It was completely different from the exhilaration that she had felt dancing with Snape.

The waltz ended and the band started a faster swing tune and with a big grin, Lupin grabbed Alexis's hands and started a simple single swing: slow, slow, quick, quick steps. As Alexis easily followed him, Lupin began to get creative and went into the faster triple swing: quick-n-quick quick-n-quick quick-quick steps. When Alexis was still easily keeping up with him, Lupin gave her a wicked grin and started adding some turns and throw-outs. Now Alexis was having to work to keep up with him, but he could tell by the laughter in her eyes that she was enjoying the challenge.

When the song ended they were both breathless and laughing. Lupin's hand was at the small of Alexis's back as he escorted her from the floor. Looking up Lupin saw Snape waiting for them at the table, if looks could kill Lupin would be toast. "Severus is glaring at us," he murmured to Alexis.

"I can see that," Alexis responded ruefully.

As they arrived back at the table, Snape stood up politely to hold Alexis's chair, "If you are quite finished making a spectacle of yourselves."

"Severus, lighten up. We were dancing. That is the reason we are here tonight: to practice dancing and to discover which dances are popular," Alexis said taking a sip of her drink and watching the dancers out on the floor. They were doing a cha-cha.

Snape looked over at the attractively flushed witch and wished that they were back in his office enjoying a quiet glass of wine, instead of sitting in a crowded night club with a wolf in muggle clothes.

Alexis continued to face the dancers but she was actually watching Snape out of the corner of her eye. She was wondering how she could get him to dance again with her. _Which floor would be conducive to dirty dancing…no better yet…private lessons in his study tomorrow night._ Alexis was growing hot at the thought of grinding against the sexy potions master when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Alexis are you feeling alright? You look slightly flushed." Remus questioned in concern.

Alexis started with a guilty glance at Snape who was looking at her questioningly, "I'm fine. Just a little warm from our dance." Noticing that they had finished their drinks, "are you ready to try another floor?"

"If we must," Snape said with a look of distaste, rising from his seat and assisting Alexis to rise.

Remus stood and indicated that Alexis should lead the way. Holding Snape back with a hand on his arm, "How do you want to handle the stairs on the way down?"

Quickly realizing that anyone looking up the stairs would have a full frontal view of Alexis, "You take the front and I'll cover the rear."

Remus nodded a quick understanding and they both hurried to catch up with Alexis.

"Let me go down first. While those shoes look amazing, they probably aren't the safest for going down stairs," Remus offered as he slipped in front of Alexis.

Fully aware of what the two wizards were doing, and enjoying it immensely, Alexis just smiled as she followed Remus down to the next floor.

When they reached the Country Music floor, the floor was crowded with people trying to line dance. Remus stopped in the doorway to allow Alexis and Snape to come even with him. With a glance at Alexis, "I hope you know what they are doing because I couldn't do that unless someone cast a spell on me."

Alexis just smiled, "It is a simple four wall dance. Watch, you make the same set of steps, turn to the right, repeat the steps, turn to the right and keep doing that in a square until the song is finished. I think this one and the Achy Breaky will be all that we need to teach. How about heading down to the rock and roll floor?"

Snape eagerly agreed wanting to get away from the sawdust and steel guitars. Remus gave one last look at the swaying, stomping dancers and proceeded Alexis down the stairs to the first floor.

Reaching the Rock and Roll floor, Snape saw that Alexis's outfit was actually quite modest as compared to some of the outfits worn by the younger patrons. Watching the gyrating dancers, Snape sneered, "you cannot possibly mean to try and teach this type of dancing?"

Remus looking out over the wildly moving people and could not help agreeing with Snape.

"No, this is what is called "free style" dancing. The only thing we will have to do is let them practice so they feel comfortable getting out in front of their peers," was Alexis's reply. "Is it just me or is this place is getting to crowded. I think we have accomplished what we came for, don't you?" Alexis queried the two.

Remus and Snape both nodded their agreement. Remus feeling a slight measure of disappointment that the evening was soon to be over.

Just then Alexis noticed that a group of very pretty witches was checking Remus out. Smiling at Remus, Alexis gave him a wink, "If you want to stay Remus and do some further investigation, I think those ladies over there would be happy to assist you," nodding at the group who had been eyeing the handsome wolf.

Remus looked in the direction that Alexis indicated and noticing the witches for the first timesmiled. That was all the encouragement the women needed to head over and ask Remus to dance. With a laugh, Alexis waved him off, "Go ahead and have some fun. Severus will see me safely home."

Remus headed to the dance floor with a pretty girl on each arm and two more following him.

Alexis noticed that two of the group had stayed and were eyeing Snape as if he were the last piece of chocolate. With a haughty sneer, Alexis slipped possessive arms around Snape and leaned into his side, giving the girls a "This one is mine" look.

Snape looked down at Alexis with a puzzled expression as he returned her embrace, "Are you feeling ill?"

Smiling up at him Alexis replied, "Not ill. But if those girls get any ideas about you, they might start feeling sick."

"What girls?" Severus was totally oblivious to the attention he was garnering. He had been more concerned about all the wizards who were trying to attract Alexis's attention.

"Never you mind what girls. Let's go back to Hogwarts. We can have a night cap and discuss the dance class," Alexis responded as she nudged Snape in the direction of the door.


	14. Stay The Night

Disclaimer: A special thanks to Ms. Rowling for allowing us to borrow her characters. See I still don't own anything or I wouldn't be thanking someone else.

AN: Special thanks to my beta, Midnight Lily.

_italics_ are thoughts in the body of the chapter

**AN2: WARNING!!! This chapter is an R rated chapter. If you are too young or are offended by sexual references please skip this chapter. You have been warned, please no flames or complaints.**

**Chapter 14 Stay the Night**

_Stay the night_

_There's room enough here for two_

_Stay the night_

_I'd like to spend it with you_

_Stay the night_

_Why don't we call it a day_

_No one can stop us, nothing is in the way _

_Have some friendly conversation_

_And if you still don't have a clue_

_Unless there's something else you've got in mind_

_We've got better things to do_

_Chicago "Stay The Night"_

As they stepped out into the cool night air, Alexis realized that Remus still had her cloak. She felt warm enough as Snape still had an arm around her shoulders.

Pulling the squashed, disposable lighter portkey out of his pocket, he held it out to Alexis.

They were soon standing at the gates of Hogwarts heading up to the castle. Snape was enjoying the walk. He had never had a chance to walk in the starlight with his arm around a female companion, as a boy and a teen he had been to shy and insecure.

As a man he hadn't had the opportunity to be involved with the type of woman who wanted starlight walks. He supposed if he was willing to pay them extra for the time they would have walked with him in the starlight. Alexis was different from any other woman with whom he had spent time. She had nothing to gain from forming a relationship with him. He could not understand why she would want to spend time with him. But he had decided that he would enjoy her company as long as she would allow it.

Alexis was just enjoying the comfort of having Snape's arm around her holding her close. It felt right to be with him. Just then she shivered and he started to run his hand up and down her arm in an absent manner as if trying to warm her. It was definitely warming her, just not in the way he most likely intended. Alexis had started toward the main entrance when Snape steered her down a side path. Glancing up at him she saw a hint of a smirk on his lips as if he was waiting to see how long it would take her before she broke down and asked him where they were going. Alexis just leaned her head into Snape's shoulder and let him lead her on.

Snape looked down at the woman walking next to him and realized that thanks to the absurdly high heels she was wearing that the top of her head was just slightly under his chin. He was able to tilt his head just a little and breathe in the perfume of her hair.

Just ahead of them the path ended in an ivy covered wall. Alexis still refused to look up at Snape and question where he was taking her. Snape continued to walk and continued to urge Alexis toward the wall. Alexis was beginning to be concerned that Snape meant to walk her straight into the wall and was tensing for the impact when with a tingle they stepped through the illusion and into a dimly lit tunnel.

"You are just full of surprises tonight," Alexis muttered.

Snape just continued down the tunnel leading her to a flight of stairs and finally to a sturdy looking wooden door. Muttering some spells Snape released the protection on the door and led Alexis into his rooms. Turning back all Alexis could see were the stones of his wall.

Giving the smug Potions Master a delighted smile, "You're really full of surprises tonight."

"No snake ever has just one exit from his den, shall we have that night cap?" Snape replied as he led her to the love seat in front of the fireplace which he lit with a wave of his wand.

"I probably shouldn't have anything else to drink, but tomorrow is Saturday and we should be able to sleep in."

Snape almost spilled the wine he was pouring at her use of "we" and "sleep" in the same sentence as it conjured up images of lazy mornings spent in bed together.

Snape handed Alexis her glass and settled onto the love seat beside her. He was pleasantly surprised when she shifted closer and maneuvered his arm until it was once again around her.

"That's better, even with the fire it is a bit chilly in here," Alexis snuggled closer to Snape taking a small sip of her wine.

Snape was filled with nervous tension, on the one hand he very much enjoyed the feeling of the warm female body pressed so invitingly to his side. On the other hand, what did he do now? He was more than ready, willing and if she kept wiggling like that he was going to be embarrassingly obviously able to take the next step, but was she ready?

Alexis was staring into the fire wondering if Snape was ever going to make his move. She had done everything but issue an engraved invitation to the man to kiss her. What else was she going to have to do? Leaning forward she put her now empty glass on the floor, using the move to shift even closer to him.

The warmth of the fire and the drinks were combining to make Alexis very sleepy. Snape was turning out to be a very comfortable pillow.

Alexis stifled a yawn and snuggled closer her eyelids starting to droop, it had been a long, full day and she was very tired. She would just close her eyes for a moment.

Snape looked down at the woman cuddled so trustingly in his arms, she was fast asleep. He was waging an internal debate about waking her and sending her back to her room or just letting her sleep in his arms all night, he liked the thought of waking up entwined as if they were lovers.

Just then Alexis started to stir Snape sighed, it looked as if the decision was going to be taken out of his hands. Alexis sat up abruptly and looked around in a daze, she was never very alert right after waking up.

Pushing her hair back she looked up at Snape, then smiled. "Morning?"

"Not yet, you fell asleep you need more rest," Snape told the sleep befuddled woman.

"Emmm, Ok," with a yawn Alexis got up Snape watched in confusion as she headed into his bathroom. He could hear the toilet flush, the water running and then a minute later Alexis came out wearing his pajama top which hit her just above the knees.

"Goodnight," Alexis smiled at Snape and then headed into his bedroom.

Snape stood up and followed her into the room watching in disbelief as she pulled back the covers and proceeded to climb into his bed. Although this did give him the opportunity to satisfy his earlier curiosity; yes she was wearing the green silk panties with the silver ribbons.

Snape walked to the edge of his bed, _Well I finally got her into my bed_.

"Alexis."

No response.

"Alexis," slightly louder.

"What?"

"You're in my bed."

"Hmm?"

"Alexis you're in my bed."

"OK, I can scoot over," and suiting actions to words Alexis scooted over and held the covers up for Snape to get in, "Hurry up there's a draft."

Snape wasn't sure what to do, how was he going to get her out of his bed and into her own, and why did he even want to.

"Are you getting in because I am getting cold and my arm is getting tired."

"I'll be there in a minute," Snape abruptly decided to go with the flow.

"OK," and Alexis dropped the bed covers and snuggled back into his pillows with a deep breath. "Ummm smells good, smells like Severus," she mumbled.

Snape turned and headed to the bathroom, he thought about getting out another pair of pajamas since Alexis had the top to the pair he had set out to use. He had stopped using nightshirts after a rather embarrassing moment last year. Finally deciding it was easier just to wear the bottoms, plus he kind of liked the idea of sharing night clothes with Alexis, Snape disrobed and pulled on the bottoms. Reaching for his toothbrush he realized that Alexis had used it first. After a moments thought, he realized that he didn't mind it. Usually he was extremely fastidious about not sharing anything with anyone. But sharing a toothbrush was only slightly more intimate than some of the kisses they had shared and if he was really lucky, they would be sharing something even more intimate in the very near future.

With a wave of his wand Snape extinguished the lights in the bathroom and sitting room and walked into the bedroom and approached the bed. The only illumination was coming from the fireplace. Looking at Alexis in his bed made him wish that he could look forward to this every night. As if she felt his silent scrutiny, Alexis rolled over to face him. With a deep sigh, she blinked open her eyes and smiled, lifting the covers invitingly.

Without any hesitation, Snape climbed in next to Alexis.

"Ohh, your feet are freezing! And so is your chest."

Before Snape could move away in embarrassed indignation, Alexis had draped herself across his chest and was rubbing his feet with her feet to warm him up. "Is that better?" came the sleepy question.

Snape had gone from icy cold to burning hot in seconds, the feel of her unbound breasts separated from his skin by only a thin nightshirt was making it hardto think. The feel of her hands rubbing his chest and arms was sending the blood throughout his body in a heated rush.

"Yes, much better," came out in a strangled tone.

"Good, I have a hard time sleeping if I am to cold," and with a sleepy kiss to his neck, Alexis drifted off to sleep leaving Snape in a very uncomfortable state.

Snape shifted trying to get comfortable, Alexis was draped over him and he had managed to get his arm around her so it was no longer pinned under the weight of her body. His usually loose pajama bottoms were uncomfortably tight and he was trying to concentrate on something other than how Alexis felt in his arms, hoping if he ignored his "problem" it would go away. This became even a more Herculean chore when Alexis shifted in her sleep throwing her leg over his legs and causing her thigh to press against his "problem." If she shifted any further she would be laying on top of him. Mumbling and stirring in her sleep, her thigh began to rub against him, he didn't think it was possible but his "problem" had just gotten bigger.

Snape let out a low moan as he felt Alexis slid her hand across his bare chest accidentally brushing his nipples causing them to bead up in reaction.

"Severus are you all right," Alexis asked without opening her eyes.

"Just peachy," was his waspish reply through gritted teeth, if she wiggled one more time he would not be responsible for his actions. He would not usually take advantage of a sleeping woman, but this was ridiculous.

"Ok."

Alexis finally settled and fell deeply asleep; it was much, much later before Snape was able to do the same. It was only after he had counted the various ways to take house points from the Golden Trio that he was able to relax enough to fall asleep.

Severus was dreaming, it was the type of dream he had not had since his hormonal teen years. Prominently featured in the dream were Alexis and her green silk panties. He had started to pull the ribbons free on her panties with his teeth, when she pulled away from him, Snape started to frown. This wasn't the way these dreams were supposed to go. Alexis was shaking a teasing finger at him in a "no you don't" manner. Snape was seriously frowning now, this was his dream, how dare she tell him no!

Suddenly Alexis had flipped him over and now she was on top of him. This was more like it, although he really would like to get back to those green silk panties. Alexis started nibbling up his neck; Snape arched it to give her better access. When she reached his ear she gently began sucking on the lobe.

Remembering that this was his dream, Snape started running his hands up and down Alexis's body. Slipping his hands down to her bottom, Snape ran his hands over those green silk panties and up under the nightshirt she wore. He felt his body hardening even more at finally feeling her soft skin. Running his hand up her back and around her side, he hesitated only briefly and then reminded himself it was his dream, cupped her firm, round breast in his hand, gently pulling on the nipple until it hardened for him. He felt and heard Alexis gasp against his neck at the touch of his hand on her breast.

Then it was his turn to gasp as her hand slid down his chest, to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He continued to knead and gently pull on her breast as he wondered how far his dream Alexis would go. He could not believe it, as he felt her hand slip inside his pants and then he wasn't thinking at all as he felt soft fingers gently running up and down the length of his erection. Then he felt her hand take a firm grip at the root of his problem and begin to stroke it all the way up.

He was jolted back when he felt Alexis gently pull away from him, damn and blast things couldn't go right for him even in his dreams!

Then he felt the covers being pushed out of the way, his pajama bottoms were being tugged down and he heard a soft voice, "Lift your hips."

Refusing to open his eyes and "wake up" Severus immediately followed the softly spoken command and felt his bottoms completely being removed. The cool air of the room was quickly replaced by warm breath followed by warm, wet lips gently closing over his throbbing erection. It was all he could do not to erupt at that moment.

The silken, swirl of her tongue was driving him to the edge. But she would stop as he was about to go over and gently sooth him back down. He felt her mouth leave him and then he felt her tongue on his testicles. Gently sucking and rolling them in her mouth. He couldn't stand it any more. He had to see what she was doing to him as well as feel it. Snape opened his eyes and discovered that he was in paradise. It was not a dream, Alexis was kneeling between his legs with her mouth on his testicles.

He groaned at the sight of her pink mouth stretched by him, Alexis looked up with a wicked twinkle in her eyes and gave him a wink.

With a last gentle suck on his testicles she released them to take a long slow licking nibble up the length of his shaft. Meeting his eyes she slowly began lowering her mouth until she had his full length completely engulfed. Using one hand on his erection and the other to gently massage his testicles, Alexis began to stroke him with her mouth and tongue. This time she wasn't going to pull him back from the edge, he was going all the way over.

Snape felt his whole body tightening and he tried to warn Alexis so she could pull away, "Alexis, I'm about to."

Alexis just re-doubled her efforts.

Snapes hands clenched the sheets in a white knuckled grip as his body tightened and then he was falling over the edge.

As he came back to himself he felt small licks on his still twitching penis. Looking down through half shut eyes he saw Alexis looking like a cat who has gotten the cream.

"Just cleaning up a little," Alexis responded to his quirked eyebrow.

Snape used one finger, all that he could move, to motion her up to him.

Alexis shifted until she was lying on top of him, supporting most of her weight on her arms. Forcing the languor from his limbs, Snape snaked a hand around her neck and pulled her mouth down to his. He saw surprise in her eyes as he gave her a long, wet open mouthed kiss tasting himself on her tongue.

Alexis closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. It didn't take long for Snape to recover soon he was hard again reversing their positions and rolling her over onto her back.

Using his right hand he began to unbutton the top she wore using his nose to push the side further open (sometimes it comes in handy having a big schnoze) his hand continued until all the buttons were undone. By this time, his nose had pushed the shirt all the way off of her chest, in the process running across the tip of each breast. Snape's nose began to brush back and forth over her hardened nipple. Not wanting the other breast to feel neglected Snape repeated the motion on the left nipple.

Alexis was writhing in frustration, wanting him to touch her with something more than his nose. "Please Severus."

"Please what?"

She could feel his breath tantalizingly on her breast.

Arching into him, "Severus please."

"Is this what you want?"

Snape gently blew a breath on the rosy nipple causing it to harden even more. Then with a wicked smirk he gently closed his teeth over the extended nipple, scraping the sensitive skin lightly.

He was rewarded with a gasp.

"Or perhaps this?"

Closing his lips around the turgid tip he began to suckle. Firmly pulling on the tip and swirling his tongue around it.

"Oh yes that feels good," Alexis ran her fingers through Snape's dark hair holding his head close to her breast.

Snape's hand slithered down Alexis body until it came her green silk panties. Slipping his hand between her thighs he found unmistakable evidence of the effect he was having on her. Using the wet silk, he gently began to stroke her clitoris, soon as he touched her there, Alexis arched against his hand.

Snape smiled against the breast he was currently suckling and teasing. He was alternating between the two so that neither would feel neglected.

Can't play favorites!

Moving the fabric to one side, Snape slid a finger into Alexis's slick, tight passage causing her to arch against him again and leaving her gasping for breath. Moving his thumb against her clitoris, Snape tried two fingers inside the hot, wet, tunnel. With all of the attention Alexis had received Snape was easily able to slide the two fingers in.

Flicking his thumb against her and moving his fingers in and out, Snape was quickly rewarded with the sounds of Alexis panting his name in an increasingly frantic tone. He felt her body tense and then her passage contracted around his fingers as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. On a sigh she relaxed back into the bed, with eyes closed and a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Snape looked at her for a moment wondering what he had done that would possibly make such a beautiful woman want to be with him.

Alexis opened her eyes to find Snape staring at her. Quirking an eyebrow at him she just continued to smile.

Snape then slowly lifted his hand to his mouth and without breaking eye contact he began to lick his fingers clean of her essence. Snape watched as Alexis's eyes darkened in renewed ardor and then she pulled him to her for another kiss.

Just then there was a loud banging on the outer door shocking the couple apart.

"Were you expecting someone?" Alexis queried.

"No and whomever it may be will regret having ever been born," Snape snapped as he lunged to his feet and grabbed his dressing gown off the end of the bed.

Alexis could hear him stomping into the other room muttering curses and threats under his breath.

She would almost feel sorry for whoever was at the door almost, if she also wasn't feeling the frustration of having been interrupted at such a pleasant moment.

With a loud BANG, Snape flung open the door, "WHAT IS IT?"


	15. Who Can It Be Now?

Disclaimer: Still nothing I own do.

AN: Special thanks to my beta, Midnight Lilly.

**Chapter 15 Who Can It Be Now?**

_Who can it be knocking at my door?  
Go 'way, don't come 'round here no more.  
Can't you see that it's late at night?  
I'm very tired, and I'm not feeling right.  
All I wish is to be alone;  
Stay away, don't you invade my home.  
Best off if you hang outside,  
Don't come in - I'll only run and hide._

_Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now? _

_Is it the man come to take me away?  
Why do they follow me?  
It's not the future that I can see,  
It's just my fantasy _

_Oh...Who can it be now?  
Oh...Who can it...Who can it...  
Yeah yeah yeah _

_Men At Work "Who Can It Be Now?"_

"Headmaster, my apologies, what can I do for you?" Snape stuttered at the sight of Dumbledore.

Alexis hearing who was at the door dived under the covers as if there was a magical portal back to her room at the bottom of the bed.

"Severus, my apologies for disturbing you but Remus is concerned about Alexis. It seems that she is not in her room and she was not at breakfast, you're the last person known to have seen her," Professor Dumbledore eyes were twinkling like a deranged fire fly.

"Ms. Draluck is not in her rooms?" Snape stalled.

"And she didn't come to the Great Hall for breakfast," Dumbledore continued still twinkling.

"If you give me a moment Headmaster, I will be happy to assist you in searching for Ms. Draluck," Snape tried desperately.

"Thank you Severus that would be greatly appreciated." To Snapes intense relief, Dumbledore turned to leave, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes?"

Snape nodded sharply in assent and tried to figure out if fifteen minutes was enough time to finish what he had started, get cleaned up and meet the Headmaster in the Great Hall. Damn! Even with magic it would be impossible.

After closing the door behind the Headmaster, Snape headed back to his bedroom. He stopped short when he noticed that Alexis was no longer in the bed. Then he noticed a shaking mass at the very bottom of his large bed.

Whipping the covers back, he found Alexis curled into a ball, with her fist stuffed in her mouth trying to muffle her laughter. Giving a snort of disgust, Snape told the hysterically laughing witch, "We have fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and then meet the headmaster in the Great Hall."

Alexis had uncurled and was now lying stretched out full length on the bed in all her naked splendor. The stifled giggles were doing distracting things to various parts of her anatomy.

"Nope," she giggled, "YOU have fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and meet the Headmaster; I have all day to stay hidden until someone finds me."

With a growl, Snape scooped the still laughing Alexis up and headed for the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Alexis queried as she wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and began to play with his hair.

"If I have to go you have to go."

With that he put Alexis into the shower stall, shrugged off his robe and joined her under the warm spray of water that had magically turned on as soon as someone entered the cubicle.

Snape soon decided that taking a shower with Alexis was not the best idea. He did not want to be late to meet with the headmaster. Kicking himself for being a fool, he quickly finished his ablutions and exited the shower after firmly removing Alexis's groping hands from his protesting body for what felt like the hundredth time.

He could hear Alexis in the shower singing, "I think of all the education that I missed.  
But then my homework was never quite like this, Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher. I got it bad, so bad, I'm hot for teacher." (_Van Halen "Hot for Teacher")_

Snape didn't recognize the song but he did appreciate the sentiment.

Heading over to the hearth he threw a pinch of green powder into the flames and called out for Slinky, the Slytherin House Elf. Slinky could be trusted to act with the utmost discretion. He was very proud to keep Slytherin House's secrets.

Slinky quickly appeared wearing his neat Hogwart's tea towel, "Professor Snape is needing Slinky, Sir?"

"Yes, Slinky. Do you know which room belongs to Ms. Draluck?" At Slinky's nod Snape continued, "I need you to go get Ms. Draluck some clean robes and casual clothes and bring them to me here." At the knowing look in Slinky's tennis ball sized eyes, Snape continued, "Ms. Draluck spilled a potion on the clothes she was wearing. Due to the nature of the potion she had to quickly get out of her clothes and clean the potion off or risk injuring herself."

"If that is Professor's story, then that is Slinky's story."

With a pop Slinky was gone and with another pop he was back with his arms full of clothes.

"Thank you Slinky," Snape was always polite to Slinky. You never knew when you might need a late night snack or total discretion.

With a knowing smile and another pop, Slinky was gone.

Snape carried the clothes into his bedroom and started laying them out on the bed. Slinky had been efficient as usual and everything that Alexis would need was there, including a lacy silver demi-bra with green threads running through the lace and a matching pair of panties.

Snape wondered if all Alexis's underwear was in Slytherin's colors, he hoped to have a chance to find out.

Slinky had included black denim jeans, a green cashmere jumper (Snape frowned at the deep V-neck), black boots, black socks and black everyday robes.

Leaving the clothes on the bed Snape went back into the bathroom to hurry Alexis up and walked in on her getting out of the shower.

"Can you hand me a towel please?"

Snape wordlessly handed her a large, fluffy towel from the stack on the shelf and stood back to enjoy the view.

Alexis looked up from toweling her hair and noticed that Snape was still standing in the bathroom, "If you keep staring I am going to start charging."

"Accio wallet," Snape responded, "How much?" as the wallet slapped into his open hand.

"Not money, silly," Alexis smirked.

"What then?" Snape said prolonging the conversation, the Headmaster could wait an extra minute or two or three.

"I'll just have to think of something you can do for me."

"Hmm?" Snape mumbled following Alexis out of the bathroom. "I had Slinky bring you some clean clothes."

"See, you have already pre-paid for a moment ago," Alexis said slipping into her panties and bra. She settled on the bed and picked up her socks to put them on.

As she was slipping them on she started laughing.

Distracted, Snape asked, "What is so amusing about a pair of socks?"

"For one thing these are not my socks, for another, look at what they have on them," Alexis tossed one of the socks to Snape.

Snape looked closely at the design on the sock and then tossing it back to Alexis, "I do not find anything amusing about your socks."

"I'm sure you don't. I'm Slytherin from the skin out," Alexis continued to pull on the black socks with embroidered green and silver serpents.

"Oh by the way, there is one thing I want to make very clear," Alexis stated as she continued to get dressed.

"What might that be?"

"I don't share and I don't play well with others, I am possessive and jealous, so while you and I are together, you will not be together with anyone else."

"You're referring to an exclusive relationship, I will not socialize with anyone else and you will not socialize with anyone else," Snape was trying not to show his elation at what she was saying, Alexis was going to be all his. The wolf would just have to find someone else to sniff around.

"Exactly. Any other questions?" Alexis had finished dressing and picked up her robes.

Snape walked over to her and helped her into the robes. "Yes, one other question, are we keeping this relationship secret?"

"Why would you want to keep it secret? Are you ashamed of me or something? Well let me tell you something…"

Snape stopped the rant in a time honored method he kissed her silly.

"Umph" kissing him back, "If you think that you can" kissing again "distract me with kisses" longer kiss "you're absolutely right."

Reluctantly breaking away, "We are going to be late if we do not leave now," Snape urged Alexis out the door.

"You may have distracted me for the moment, but I want the whole world to know that we are together. That way all of those witchy women, like those last night you know which ones I mean, know that you're no longer available. Don't look at me all innocent.

If they weren't smart enough to catch you before I got here, it is just too late now.

They missed their chance; you're officially off the market as of last night.

I better not hear any arguments from you either, we agreed to an exclusive relationship and that means that everyone has to know about the relationship or how else will they know to leave you alone…"

Snape was barely able to watch where he was going, he was so caught up in Alexis's tirade. He was shocked that anyone could feel that way about him.

He was the greasy git, the most feared and hated professor at Hogwarts.

This beautiful woman was acting as if women were lining the halls to throw themselves at him. Careful consideration led him to the conclusion that this was not a bad thing. After all who was he to remove her rose colored glasses? If she believed that other women found him that desirable obviously she found him that desirable.

"Now are we clear? We are not hiding our relationship. Although I don't believe we should take out an ad in The Daily Prophet. But there is absolutely no reason for us not to be open, yet discreet. We don't have to have Dumbledore make an announcement to the whole school, but there is no reason for us to act as if we have anything to hide."

Snape had tuned back into what Alexis was saying, "I believe I can agree to that," smirking.

"Good."

Snape held open the door to The Great Hall allowing Alexis to go in first.

"Ahhh, Severus, I see you have found her," Dumbledore smiled gently and allowed his eyes to twinkle knowingly.

"Yes Headmaster, perhaps now we can reassure Lupin and then Alexis and I can be on our way?"

Minerva McGonagall bustled up to the trio, "Alexis, there you are, did you forget you agreed to help me chaperone the Hogsmeade trip today?"


	16. Don't Stand So Close To Me

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned the Sexy, Sensuous, Severus Snape. Alas and alack, I own neither him nor anything else.

AN: Thank you Midnight Lilly my beta and provider of story ideas.

**Chapter 16 Don't Stand So Close To Me**

_Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
Inside her there's longing  
This girl's an open page  
Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

_Police "Don't Stand So Close To Me"_

Snape stormed down the hallway heading back to the dungeons. Alexis was on her way to Hogsmeade with McGonagall and he was stuck in the castle finishing up a potion for that dratted wolf. Snape spent the rest of the day working on the Wolfsbane potion.

He took a perverse delight in adding herbs that would not effect the potion other than to give it a distantly awful taste that would linger on the tongue and cause unbelievable halitosis.

The potion was finished and Snape couldn't think of anything else to do to it that wouldn't negate the potion's purpose. Filling a goblet with the steaming mixture, Snape proceeded to Lupin's office. He was unsurprised to find The Boy Who Could Not Obey Rules cozily ensconced in a chair involved in an intimate conversation with Lupin.

After delivering the potion to Lupin, Snape returned to his dungeon lab.

If he couldn't spend the afternoon with Alexis, he could at least finish grading papers. That way he could have the night free and all day Sunday.

Snape sat at his desk with his special pot of red ink he used only for grading.

It almost seemed to glow due to a special potion he added to the ink.

Any markings made with this ink could clearly be seen from across the room.

Quickly immersing himself in the piles of parchments waiting to be graded, Snape lost all track of time. _What does it take to get the simplest facts through these thick skulls?_

Snape wrote in red ink across the top of Neville Longbottom's essay,

If you were to prepare this potion as currently described you would not only kill the person who imbibed it but anyone in their vicinity as well. Your victim would melt into a slag emitting noxious fumes that are deadly when inhaled.

Suddenly uncomfortable, feeling as if someone were watching him, Snape looked up. Sitting at the desk directly in front of him was Alexis.

Clearing his throat, "When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago you were so immersed in your work I didn't want to disturb you, I also was enjoying the view," Getting to her feet Alexis approached the teacher's desk.

"Did you know that when you concentrate you get a little line right here?" Reaching out Alexis traced a finger between Snape's brows.

Still uncomfortable, Snape hmphed in reply.

"Did I ever tell you about a dream I had the other night?"

Quirking a brow at her Snape shook his head.

"It involved you, me, your desk and some whipped cream."

"Really? Perhaps you should tell this dream to Professor Trelawney so she can interpret it for you."

"I would much rather get your interpretation of the dream, especially since it involved you, I would hate to give Professor Trelawney any ideas about you."

"Do go on."

"Well you were sitting at your desk, but your chair was pushed back as if you were about to get up." Looking at Snape, Alexis motioned for him to move his chair back.

When he complied she continued, "Exactly as you are now, I walked around until I was in front of you," suiting action to words, Alexis walked around until she was standing between the Potions Master and his desk.

"And then?"

"Then I cleared your desk with a wave of my wand," Suddenly the top of Snape's desk was clear.

"I hope you know where all those parchments went."

"I proceeded to seat myself on top of your desk," Alexis hopped up onto the desk. "Where upon I slowly undid my robes."

As Alexis began to unfasten her robes Snapes interest was peaked.

What was she wearing under that robe? Snape sat up straighter in his chair as more and more skin was revealed.

Alexis paused as she reached the last fastening.

"What happened next?" Snape managed to get out.

"Then I, well I don't quite know how to tell you what happened next."

"You can tell me anything," Snape assured the blushing woman.

"Well then, I, you see, I…"

"Yes?"

"Well I woke up."

"WHAT!"

"I woke up, you were knocking on the door and it woke me up, I tell you that I was very disappointed."

"You little tease," Snape lunged at Alexis scooping her into his lap.

Alexis hooked an arm around Snape's neck causing her robe to gape invitingly.

"I figure you and I can work on finishing the dream together."

Snape peered through the gape and made good use of his free hand to undo the last fastener on her robe, "Hmm, you mentioned a bowl of whipped cream?"

Pushing her robe open he discovered that Alexis was wearing nothing but her silver demi-bra and matching panties.

"You minx," Snape admired as he carefully traced the lace on the cups of her bra.

Alexis shivered as she felt his calloused finger skim across the delicate skin of her breast.

Snape looked up from his perusal of her delectable body. Tangling his fingers in Alexis's long hair, he gently tugged until her head was arched back exposing her throat to his mouth. Starting under her right ear, he traced a nibbling path along her neck, stopping only to bite at the vein pounding out the tempo of her heartbeat. Alexis jumped at the sting of his teeth on her skin. Snape quickly soothed the slight pain with a gentle lick of his agile tongue. Snape continued to make his way down to the swell of her breasts. Breathing deeply of the scent that was uniquely Alexis, he paused to taste the top curve of each breast.

He had just reached up to move her bra and release her nipples to his eager lips when they were both startled by a loud banging noise.

Alexis jumped up pulling her robes together as they realized they were no longer alone. Looking to the back of the classroom, Alexis saw a wide eyed Draco Malfoy staring at them in disbelief. The noise had come from him dropping his books at the sight that had greeted him when he entered the room.

A furiously blushing Alexis was looking at the shocked youth and trying not to laugh. She could feel the fury radiating off of the man behind her. Giving him a quick look over her shoulder with a significant glance down at the still obvious reaction to what they had just been doing, Alexis moved away from the desk. Draco followed her movements with his eyes, distracting him and allowing Snape a moment to compose himself.

"Draco? Draco?" Alexis had managed to quickly refasten her robes.

Standing in front of the still staring Slytherin, Alexis snapped her fingers and finally started a response from him.

"Did you want something Draco?" Alexis queried.

Draco was quickly coming back to his usual pratty self, "Yes Miss. Draluck, some of what you were.."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Snape coldly stated giving Draco the patented look of death stare as he approached menacingly.

Draco gulped audibly at the threat clearly present in his head of house's eyes.

"I have to go get ready for the Halloween Feast. I'll see you there," Alexis headed for the door. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Please remember that he is just a boy and that he is Lucius's heir, so nothing permanent, no **visible** marks either," with a last compassionate look at the blonde.

"What a pity such a handsome lad," Alexis let the door swing shut behind her.

Alexis headed back to her rooms to put on something a tad more appropriate, and warmer, for the Halloween Feast. If she was going to sneak around the drafty castle in nothing but a robe and panties, Snape was going to have to teach her a warming spell.

To Snape's surprise, when he approached the portrait of the Lilac Girl, she winked at him and swung open. Usually he was only automatically admitted access first thing in the morning. It appeared as if Alexis had extended his privileges in more ways than one.

Entering her room, he found her just fastening her robes over an ankle length black dress. She had donned a more festive set of robes, in honor of the feast tonight. Snape frowned at the deep red robes with gold threads running through them. If you looked closely you could see that some of the threads formed the outline of lions.

Alexis grinned at his frown and explained, "Minerva 'gifted' me with these robes and specifically asked that I wear them tonight. Apparently there has been comment about my preference for Slytherin House colors, seeing that I was originally a Gryffindor when I attended Hogwarts," Alexis led Snape toward the hallway.

Snape snorted, "May I at least hope that you have continued your preference for Slytherin colors in other areas of your attire?"

"You mean my panties?"

At Snape's nod, Alexis grinned wickedly and stepped into the hallway, "Nope."

"Why not?" was the slightly indignant question.

With another wicked grin, Alexis looked back over her shoulder at the frowning Potions Master, "Because I'm not wearing any."

Snape stood stunned and highly aroused in the middle of the hall, staring at Alexis's rear as she glided away from him. As Alexis turned toward the stairs leading to the Great Hall, Snape snapped out of his shock and hurried after her. No one else was going to get near her tonight if he had any say in the matter.

Quickly catching up to Alexis, Snape placed a possessive hand at the small of her back.

"What did you do about Mr. Malfoy?" Alexis queried.

"Hmm?" Snape was still distracted.

"What did you do about Mr. Malfoy?" she repeated.

"Oh, I told him that if I heard even a rumor of gossip about what he 'thought' he saw he would serve detention by assisting you with teaching the dance class."

"What kind of threat is that?" Alexis was indignant now.

Snape smirked, "Forcing a Slytherin to teach Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs to dance, is a fate worse than having to prepare rat spleens for potions. They would rather taunt than teach."

"Now that you mention it, I just realized that there aren't any Slytherins signed up for the dance class."

"Most of the Slytherians are taught to dance from the time they can walk, it is seen as a necessary accomplishment to properly take ones place in wizarding society."

As they entered the Great Hall, Snape noticed Alexis giving the Slytherin table an assessing look.

"Don't even think about it," he admonished her.

"What?" Alexis innocently batted her eyelashes at him.

"Don't think about trying to fool any of my house to assist you in your dance class. And don't bat your eyes at me, it makes you look as if you have a nervous tic."

"How about if I pout?" Alexis stuck out her lower lip and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Looking at the lip invitingly poking out at him, "That won't work either."

They had reached their chairs at the head table, Snape assisted Alexis into her seat and took his own. Alexis used the chance to lean toward him and whisper into his ear.

Snape flushed red and quickly adjusted his robes over his lap, "That might work."

Alexis grinned and turned her attention to the Headmaster who was looking at the couple with twinkling eyes.

Alexis enjoyed her first Halloween Feast at Hogwarts. She especially enjoyed the entertainment provided by the Hogwarts Ghosts and their demonstration of formation flying. While everyone else was concentrating on the Ghosts, she was drawing circles on Snapes upper thigh; the heavy damask table cloth covered her actions.

As her hand crept up higher and higher on his thigh, Snape's grip on his wine glass became tighter and tighter. When her finger tip grazed the zipper of his pants, he slipped his own hand under the table and firmly grasped the encroaching finger moving it to a safer location lower on his leg.

Alexis turned her hand over and laced her fingers with Snapes giving his hand a firm squeeze, this was yet another first for Snape, he had never before held hands.

Snape assisted Alexis from her chair as the Great Hall emptied. Hooking her arm through Snape's, Alexis smiled up at him and murmured, "Your room or mine?"

"Which one is closer?"

"I think they are about the same distance, yours has the bigger bathtub."

"Mmmm, I like the way you think," Snape began to walk a little faster towards the steps leading to his dungeon rooms.

As they reached to top of the stairs, they heard a commotion and running feet,  
"Professor Snape."

With a feeling of impending doom the couple turned to face Thomas Titmouse, the sixth year Gryffindor who had called out for Snape's attention.

"Something has happened at the Gryffindor tower entrance," Thomas panted out, "Professor Dumbledore is there now."

Exchanging a worried glance, Alexis and Snape hurried toward the Gryffindor Tower.


	17. You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog

Disclaimer: If I owned Professor Snape I would be to busy to be writing this story. Here is another chapter so obviously I still don't own him or anything else.

AN: Thank you Midnight Lilly for the story ideas and being my beta.

Thank you Don Raphiel for your kind review. With so few reviewers it makes it easier to thank each one.

**Chapter 17 You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog**

_You ain't nothing but a hound dog  
Been snoopin' round my door  
You ain't nothing but a hound dog  
Been snoopin' round my door  
You can wag your tail  
But I ain't gonna feed you no more _

You told me you was high class  
I could see through that  
You told me you was high class  
I could see through that  
And baby I know  
You ain't no real cool cat

You made me feel so blue  
You made me weep and moan  
You made me feel so blue  
You made me weep and moan  
'Cause I'm looking for a woman  
All your lookin' for is a home

HOUNDDOG by Jerry Lieber and Mike Stoller**  
**

Alexis was tired, after the discovery of Black's visit, she had been up late last night helping to search the castle. She had known that the search would be in vain, but had to at least go through the motions. She considered asking Dumbledore to perform a memory charm on her, so that she wouldn't know what was going to happen for the next three years. That was the coward's way out, she needed to be alert for any deviations from the books. But there were a few things she could do that should not have any effect on the overall outcome.

Snape had been up all night patrolling the halls and was trying to catch up on his sleep. That is why she was outside on a cold November day in the late afternoon with a picnic basket looking for a large, black dog. Taking the Gryffindor Tower as a reference she was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Alexis heard a hissing noise coming from inside the forest. Following it she found Crookshanks, with his back arched and every hair on his body standing straight up hissing and spitting at a large tangle of bushes.

"What is it Crookshanks?" Alexis questioned the hissing cat.

Uncharacteristically, Crookshanks ignored Alexis's question and began to back slowly away from the bushes. There was a prickling on the back of Alexis's neck as she heard for the first time a low, menacing growl. Suddenly the bushes started shaking and a mass of muscle and black fur crashed from its hiding place flashing impressive canines.

Alexis yelped in surprise and froze in place when the dog turned his attention to her. Alexis tried for a calm soothing tone, "Hello there, aren't you a big boy? I'm not going to hurt you and you're not going to hurt me."

The dog had stopped growling, but his hackles were still raised. He was looking at her with interest but was still very wary.

Alexis looked around and found a convenient rock. Taking the picnic basket out from under her cloak, she set it on the rock and began rummaging through it, "I bet you are starved."

The dog's nose was twitching as the scent from the basket reached him.

When Alexis turned around she had a plate piled high with thick sandwiches loaded with ham, turkey and chicken. Looking at the dog, she carefully placed the plate on the ground and then backed up a couple of feet. The dog approached the plate but did not touch the food.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Alexis exclaimed and went to the plate, shooting the dog a dirty look when he growled at her, she picked up each sandwich and took a small bite out of it. "There I haven't poisoned them, you're hungry so eat." This time she didn't move away from the plate but sat on the ground near it.

Crookshanks with a wary eye on the dog, sidled up to the plate and stole the ham out of one of the sandwiches. That finally seemed to convince the dog that the sandwiches were safe, he began wolfing them down.

Alexis summoned the picnic basket, "Accio picnic basket," and brought out a cup and a flask of pumpkin juice. After filling the cup she took a sip and then put it on the ground in front of the dog. This time he didn't even hesitate as he emptied the cup. Alexis filled it twice more for him before he flopped to the ground next to her and gave a doggy grin.

Alexis held out her fist for him to sniff and when he gave it a messy lick instead, she laughed and started scratching him behind his ears.

When she stopped he gave her a reproachful look, nudging her hand with his nose.

She pretended not to understand what he wanted, he proceeded to try to climb into her lap.

Laughing Alexis began tussling with him, until he decided to cheat. All of sudden Alexis felt something long and very wet slurp her from neck to eyebrow, "Eww, not fair! Not fair," she cried and tried to move her head out of the line of attack. But the dog was a master at this game and proceeded to find every tiny opening to get a lick in. Soon Alexis was flat on her back with a face covered in dog drool.

"Yuck," Alexis said sitting up and grabbing a napkin from the basket to wipe her face, "I am definitely going to need a bath before dinner," pulling leaves from her hair. "Speaking of baths, you could use a good scrub yourself," Alexis was giving the dog a considering look.

"A flea dip, hot bath and a good brushing are what you need," Alexis informed the dog.

"What shall we call you?" Alexis was finger combing the dog's tangled fur. "Stinky seems appropriate," at the growl that elicited Alexis laughed, "you don't like Stinky I take it. How about….Pumpkin? You seemed to enjoy the pumpkin juice." The dog growled again. "Pumpkin is out. OK, you are hard to please."

The dog thrust his head into her neck and began vigorously sniffing. "Stop that, tickles," Alexis giggled and pushed him away. "I've got it…Sniffey?" deep growl, "Sniffles?" deeper growl, "Yes that does sound rather like you have a cold, how about Snuffles then?"

The dog started licking her face happily. "OK, enough, enough, Snuffles it is."

Alexis suddenly looked up realizing that it was growing late and gave the dog a last hug, "I'm sorry Snuffles, but I have to go."

Snuffles whined.

"I wish I could take you with me, but that is just not possible," Alexis said gently pulling his ears as she stood up.

Gathering the picnic stuff together, she emptied the basket of the last of the food and laid it out on a napkin for Snuffles.

"Same time tomorrow?" Alexis asked.

The big dog immediately perked up and started wagging his tail excitedly.

Alexis headed back to Hogwarts with Snuffles as an escort. Crookshanks had already disappeared, presumably in search of his dinner.

Alexis stopped just at the edge of the trees and gave Snuffles a pat, "This is as far as you should go."

Snuffles watched her until she passed out of sight and then returned to the pile of food she had left him. He finished the sandwiches and pumpkin juice, then headed back to his sleeping place when his nose caught a now familiar scent. Sniffing around, he found a hair ribbon that smelled of vanilla and roses. Apparently it had pulled loose during their play. The dog carefully picked it up in his mouth and headed to his lonely bed.

Alexis made her way through the entrance hall and headed up to her room.

She desperately wanted to clean up. She carried with her a very strong odor of dog, she knew her hair and clothes were full of leaves and dirt.

Hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone before she could clean up.

Of course just as she reached the stairs heading up to her room, Snape came up from the dungeons and Lupin turned onto the landing above her both of them seeing her at the same moment.

"What happened to you?" Snape exploded.

"Alexis are you hurt?" Lupin sounded concerned.

"What business is it of yours Lupin?" Snape snapped.

Lupin gave Snape a look and hurried down the stairs to Alexis, "She is a friend and colleague."

Snape sneered as he reached Alexis first, "I am here and I have everything under control, I will escort her to the hospital wing, you may go about your business."

Lupin gave Snape a hard stare, "My business takes me that way, so I will escort her and you won't have to go out of your way."

"It is not out of my way, I was headed to the Hospital to see what potions Madam Pomfrey is in need of," Snape stated.

"You shouldn't be distracted from such important work, I will be able to devote my entire attention to Alexis, so it would be better if I escort her," Lupin reasoned.

Snape snarled, "I am well able to assist Alexis and obtain a list of potions from the nurse, there is no reason for both of us to make the trip to the hospital."

The two men were standing one on either side of Alexis, continuing to argue about who would be helping her. Alexis looked from Snape to Lupin, sighed, and then side stepped the both of them to continue up the stairs to her room. _Good thing I really don't need medical help, I would be dead and buried by now if I was waiting on one of them to get around to taking me to the hospital._

"Why don't we let Alexis decide who will assist her?" Lupin asserted.

"That is the first good idea I have heard come out of your mouth since you arrived here."

They both turned to look at Alexis…and realized she was gone. Looking around frantically, they were just in time to see the edge of her cloak as she took the turn onto the second floor balcony. Hurrying up the stairs behind her they continued their argument.

"Now look what you have done, you have wasted so much time that she had to make her own way to the hospital," Snape sniped.

"Me! You were the one who insisted on standing in the corridor debating the issue," Lupin insisted.

"If you had not interfered, I would have had her at the hospital by now getting treated for her injuries."

They caught up with Alexis, as she was half way up the third floor staircase and each grabbed an elbow to help her up the stairs. In fact they were so intent on helping her, that they had lifted her off her feet and were carrying her up the stairs. When they reached the third floor corridor, they started off toward the hospital wing which was one floor up and on the opposite side from Alexis's room.

Alexis looked from one to the other, they were continuing their argument over the top of her head. Feeling rather like a piece of furniture, Alexis wasn't sure if she should burst into laughter or tears.

Finally she decided to get mad, "Put me down."

They ignored her.

A little louder, "Put me down!"

There was no break in the argument going on across the top of her head.

Thinking it through, she had two feet she wasn't using right now, there were two of them, it would take careful timing but she thought she could manage it.

WHAM! She kicked them both in the shins at the exact same time. Unfortunately she hadn't followed the thought all the way to its conclusion so when they dropped her to grab their legs, she wasn't prepared.

"OWWW! What was that for?" came at her in stereo.

Alexis looked up from her position on the floor where she had fallen, "If you would both listen to I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures, now help me up." Alexis held out a commanding hand to Snape who looked at it suspiciously.

Giving him a very dirty look, Alexis then held out her hand to Remus, he hobbled a step back from her still rubbing his injury.

With a deep sigh of extreme aggravation, Alexis managed to get to her feet unaided by either of the two wizards who had previously been so solicitous of her health.

Without looking at either of them, she started back the way they had just come intent on reaching the sanctuary of her room.

Sharing an extremely male look of puzzlement at the actions of the female of the species, Remus and Snape hurried after Alexis. both limping slightly, those boots packed a wallop.

"Where do you think you're going? The hospital is behind you," Snape said from a carefully discreet distance.

"I am not injured, I have been outside playing."

"Playing? What or who were you playing with to get yourself in such a state?" Snape said suspiciously moving closer as it seemed she wasn't going to kick anyone.

"I was playing with a large dog outside, being small of stature the dog had an unfair advantage," Alexis smiled in remembrance.

Snape relaxed under the mistaken impression that she had been playing with Hagrid's boarhound, Fang.

Remus chimed in, "So you're not injured?"

"No injuries, just dirty," sniffing herself, "and very stinky."

"If you don't need Madame Pomfrey, I believe I will seek her out to see if she has anything for bruises," Remus said piteously.

Stopping in her tracks, Alexis looked at the two men with a horrified expression on her face, "I am so sorry, I forgot that I had on these heavy walking boots, I just wanted you to put me down and you wouldn't listen to me." Alexis bent over and began to pull at Remus's trouser leg.

Remus was enjoying the attention, as an extra bonus, Snape looked as if he were about to explode.

"Alexis," Snape seethed.

"Severus, I'll be with you in just a moment, let me look at Remus's leg and then I'll take care of your leg."

Not liking playing second fiddle to the wolf man, Snape continued to simmer.

Alexis had managed to pull Remus's pants leg up to his knee, and was examining the rather fine specimen of man leg. After a minute, she looked up at Remus and pursed her lips in a very disapproving way, "You don't have a bruise, or a red mark, or..or..anything."

"I don't," he said innocently.

"No you don't, but if you ever pull something like that again you will," Alexis turned on her heel and hurried down the hall.

Snape gave Remus a dirty look and went after the aggrieved witch.

When he got to the portrait of the Lilac Girl, he almost ran straight into it before realizing that it had not opened for him. The Lilac Girl was giving him a very disapproving glare.

"What are you looking at?" Snape snarled.

At that the Lilac Girl gave a sniff and left her frame, leaving Snape to fume in the hall.

Snape stormed off to the dungeons muttering under his breath, "Blasted woman, what does she want? One day I am her exclusive property the next I am persona non grata."

"Ahh Severus, how are you today?"

Snape looked down at the tiny Charms Professor with a scowl that would have made a lesser mortal quail in his shoes.

"Grrrr," Snape just growled.

"Had a little spat with your lady?" Flitwick persisted, taking his life in his hands.

"Grrrrrr," Snape growled again.

"I've always found a romantic dinner and flowers make up for a host of woman imagined slights myself," After dispensing that advice with a smile, Flitwick headed to the staff room.

Remembering that Flitwick had been a real Lothario in his day, Snape decided it would not hurt to take his advice and headed off to find Slinky and prepare a romantic dinner. Whatever the hell that was.

AN: My lovely reviewers the next chapter is in your hands. Will it be frustration or consummation? Majority decision wins.


	18. You're the Top

Disclaimer: I don't own no body…no body. I'm so sad and lonely, sad and lonely, because I don't own no body. (Just A Gigolo / I Ain't Got Nobody Lyrics by David Lee Roth misquoted for disclaimer purposes)

AN: Thank you Midnight Lilly for being my beta and for all your story ideas.

AN: To my new reviewer JennSmith, thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter 18 You're The Top**

_Your words poetic  
Are not pathetic  
On the other hand, boy, you shine  
And I can feel after every line  
A thrill divine down my spine._

_Ethel Merman "You're The Top"_

Snape returned to his quarters and summoned Slinky, he had two hours to get everything ready for a romantic dinner.

He was greatly hindered by the fact that he had no prior experience with romantic dinners.

Hopefully Slinky would be able to figure something out.

Giving instructions to Slinky to prepare a romantic dinner for two, in front of the fireplace in his sitting room, Snape went to find Professor Sprout to see if he could talk her out of some flowers. Although Merlin only knows what type of flowers would come from her greenhouses.

Professor Sprout gave Snape a strange look when he asked about flowers.

He didn't think she believed his story of needing rose petals for a new potion he was working on.

She provided him with two dozen red roses and a large bouquet of mixed cut flowers. She had accidentally gotten a shipment of muggle roses, and had grown them to see if she could cross breed them with a _draconos mimbaltonia _.

The _draconos mimbaltonia_ was very useful in curing dragon pox, but the scent of the flowers was a cross between pole cat stink and cooked cabbage.

She was hoping introducing the roses would change the scent for the better.

Snape called for Slinky and had him pick up the flowers and take them back to his rooms to arrange, not even for Alexis would he be seen carrying flowers through the castle.

Was there anything else he needed to do to make this a romantic dinner with flowers?

He had the flowers and Slinky was getting the dinner but what made it romantic?

Snape was running out of time and options.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, Snape began to hunt for Flitwick.

This was his idea, so he would just have to tell Snape how to achieve the romantic part of the evening.

Snape finished drying his hair and carefully daubed on a small amount of the cologne Flitwick had given him, with the assurance that it would drive his woman wild.

With a dubious expression he picked up the briefs that he had transfigured into silk boxers. He had drawn the line at including the red hearts and cupids Flitwick had suggested. Instead they were plain green silk boxers, slipping them on, he was pleasantly surprised at the sensuous feel of the silk. It had a highly arousing effect, he wondered if that was why Alexis always seemed to wear silk panties.

Snape finished dressing as he looked around the sitting room, mentally going down the list that Flitwick had given him, flowers check. He had to remember to take one long stem rose with him to Alexis's room.

Wine was chilling next to the table that Slinky had placed before the hearth, Slinky had outdone himself with the table. It had a snowy white damask cloth, there were two place settings of fine bone china, Waterford crystal goblets waited for the wine and two long taper candles were waiting to be lit.

At Flitwick's suggestion, Snape had placed candles all around the room.

When Slinky heard them enter he was to light them, serve dinner and leave.

Flitwick had loaned Snape his personal music box loaded with music that Flitwick had assured Snape would put any woman in the mood for romance.

The tag on the bottom of the box had caused Snape a moment's pause, the box was titled "Songs to Get Lucky By," he had to trust that old roué to know what he was doing.

He just hoped that the rumors about Flitwick, being a legendary ladies man had not been exaggerated or even fabricated.

With a glance at the time, Snape realized he would have to hurry if he was going to ambush Alexis before she left her room for the Great Hall.

He had to convince her to come to his rooms.

Mentally crossing his fingers he headed out.

Alexis had taken a long, hot bubble bath and a short nap.

She was feeling much better physically, but feeling guilty emotionally for the way she had treated Snape earlier. She would have to find him and apologize, he and Remus had only been trying to help after all.

Looking over her wardrobe, she was glad she had gone on the back to school shopping trip with Minerva and Rolanda. They had really surprised Alexis by knowing the best places to buy sexy lingerie, she pulled out a matching garter belt, and stockings.

Looking at the miniscule scrap of lace that constituted the matching panties she debated going commando again. Yesterday it had made Snape very attentive, he also hadn't had the opportunity to appreciate her bare state.

But there was also the fact that you didn't want to overdo the no panties card, going bare had to be a rare occurrence. It wasn't naughty if you did it all the time, plus it was more fun if they knew about it right before a social obligation and thus couldn't really do anything about it. Prolonging the torture was part of the fun after all.

Deciding to save the no panties for another day, Alexis tossed the thong onto the bed with the rest of the matching set.

Reaching to the very back of her closet, Alexis pulled out a deceptively simple deep green dress.

The dress appeared to have long sleeves, but when the dress was on, the sleeves didn't actually start until the middle of the upper arm, leaving the shoulders, chest and back bare and making it very obvious that no bra was being worn.

The dress had a built in support charm.

It would provide the proper lift to give eye popping cleavage and would cling so that no embarrassing gapes would occur.

The dress fell to the ankles, and had a slit that would only appear when the wearer was moving. If she were to stand or sit still it would look as if there were no slit; however, when she walked or crossed her legs a slit would appear giving a tantalizing glimpse of leg.

Checking the time, Alexis realized that she still had about thirty minutes before she needed to leave to insure that she caught Snape before he left for dinner in the Great Hall.

Alexis did her hair and makeup with the charms that Rolanda had taught her.

Pulling on the panties then the garter belt, she slowly rolled up the stockings and attaching them to the garter belt with the silver hooks that were in the shape of tiny snakes.

Alexis slipped the dress on and felt the support charm grip her breasts, lifting them to fill the neckline of the dress. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she then beganlooking through the jewelry that her solicitor had delivered to her several weeks ago. Ah ha. She found the perfect necklace. It was a large emerald on a long white gold chain.

Clasping it around her neck the pendant rested right above the swell of her breasts. Perfect. Emerald ear studs completed the minimum amount of jewelry she had decided on.

Looking at the transfigured sneakers, Alexis quickly changed the color to exactly match her dress and added straps that would cross her ankles. Stepping into the comfortable heels, she wondered how she had ever worn them the muggle way.

With one last look in the mirror, she covered her outfit with a plain black robe fastened all the way to her chin and headed out the door.

Alexis stopped short. Leaning against the wall opposite her door and obviously waiting on her was Snape.

Giving him a tentative smile, Alexis stepped up in front of him, "Severus."

"Alexis, I owe you an apology," Snape said stiffly. Remembering the rose, he pulled it out from behind his back and offered it to Alexis with a slight bow.

Alexis stared at the rose, and then looked up at the tall wizard standing in front of her. Searching his eyes, she saw the wariness and uncertainty he was trying so hard to hide.

With a trembling smile, Alexis reached out for the rose, "Thank you, Sev…OUCH!"

"What?" Snape asked as Alexis pulled her hand back from the rose.

"Thorn," Alexis explained around the thumb she had stuck in her mouth trying to suck the pain away.

"Let me see," Snape held out his hand.

"It's really nothing," Alexis said anxious that this small mishap not spoil their reconciliation.

Snape continued to hold out his hand.

Reluctantly Alexis removed her thumb from her mouth and gave her hand to Snape. Pulling out his wand, Snape murmured a quick healing charm. Still holding her hand, Snape looked into her eyes and brought the now healed digit up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. Taking her hand he placed it in the crook of his arm and urged Alexis toward the stairs.

"I was thinking, if you did not have any objections, that we could have dinner in my quarters."

"That sounds nice," Alexis smiled up at him. "May I have my rose now?"

Snape looked at the flower as if surprised he still had it, this time he carefully offered the rose and Alexis just as carefully took it, bringing it up to her nose, she gave an appreciative sniff of the sweet fragrance.

Entering Snape's chambers, Alexis was touched by the obvious efforts he had gone to for her. Candles were burning along the fireplace mantle, on the book shelves, and end tables, casting a warm glow and creating an air of intimacy.

The candles were very pretty; however, they didn't cast much light. Snape led Alexis toward the table set up by the hearth and straight into a low table that had been placed to serve dinner. Alexis looked up at Snape and saw that he was beginning to become frustrated. First the thorn and now the table, she smiled at him encouragingly.

"Severus it looks lovely, thank you for going to all this trouble."

Alexis saw Snape begin to relax slightly, moving carefully around the serving table, Alexis tried to look around the transformed room, it really was very dim.

Turning back to Snape, Alexis asked, "It is warm so close to the fire, do you mind if I take off my robe?"

"Please make yourself comfortable, let me pour you a glass of wine," Snape was trying on the new role of gracious host. He found with Alexis it wasn't as onerous a role as he had feared.

Turning to hand Alexis her drink, he dropped the glass at the sight of her in the green dress, it looked as if one good sneeze would have her falling out of it.

"Severus, is something wrong?" Alexis was smugly pleased with the impact of the dress.

"Here's your drink," Severus held out his empty hand to Alexis.

"Severus, you dropped the glass."

"It is a very nice white wine," Snape was still staring at Alexis's gown.

He was wondering where Slinky had put the pepper.

Put enough pepper on her dinner and maybe Alexis would sneeze.

Alexis smiled and waved her wand at the broken glass on the floor, "Reparo," slipping her wand back up her sleeve, she took Snape's still extended and still empty hand.

At the touch of her fingers, Snape started and looked down at the now repaired glass still lying on the floor.

Alexis bent down to retrieve the glass, and in the process distracting Snape all over again. As she stood back up with the glass in her hand, Snape's gaze never left her chest.

Tugging his hand, Alexis led him to the table, Snape managed to help her into her chair before moving around to his own chair. They both jumped as a loud pop announced that dinner had been delivered.

The low table was now within easy reach of Snape and contained several silver domed serving plates. Snape lifted the first dome, and stared at oysters on the half shell. From the amount of oysters prepared, Slinky wanted to make sure Snape was ready and able for a long, interesting night.

With a nervous glance at Alexis, wondering what she was going to think about the reputed aphrodisiac, he lifted the tray and offered the oysters to Alexis.

"Severus, how did you know? I love oysters, In fact I love most seafood," Alexis helped herself to a generous portion of the oysters.

Snape relaxed slightly at the pleased expression on Alexis's face and served himself.

They talked and laughed their way through the appetizer, when they had finished the dirty plates disappeared with another pop and were replaced with clean plates.

Snape lifted the larger silver dome to uncover, artichokes, asparagus, and surprisingly a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

Snape looked at the food in disbelief, what had Slinky been thinking?

Alexis looked at the main course puzzled, she recognized that artichokes and asparagus were also considered aphrodisiacs but what the heck was the plate of spaghetti?

Suddenly it hit her, Alexis stifled a giggle and asked, "Is Slinky a Lady and the Tramp fan?"

"What?" Snape was still looking at the strange dinner.

Touching his hand and drawing his eyes back to her, Alexis nodded at the spaghetti, "I assume Slinky chose the menu tonight?" Snape nodded. "There is a scene in a muggle movie called Lady and the Tramp where the two main characters share a plate of spaghetti. It is considered a very romantic scene," Alexis didn't have the heart to tell Snape that the two main characters were a pair of dogs.

Snape looked relieved that Alexis at least understood what Slinky had been trying to achieve with the strange food selection.

"Now," handing Snape her plate, "a little asparagus and spaghetti with lots of meatballs please, no artichokes, I don't really care for them. Plus it is the man who is supposed to eat them."

Snape prepared her plate and handed it back to her, "What do you mean the man is supposed to eat the artichokes?"

With a naughty grin, Alexis explained, "If a man eats artichokes for a week, and doesn't eat red meat, it is supposed to make him taste sweeter."

Snape looked at the artichokes with a considering expression.

"Slinky must not have known about having to eat them for a week," Alexis was swirling her spaghetti expertly around her fork.

"Just how do you know this?" Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"I am just a font of useless information, comes from a misspent youth," Alexis grinned.

At Snape's considering look, Alexis explained further, "I read it in a book once, I don't know from personal experience and I'm not even sure how true it is," Giving Snape a considering look of her own, "Although if you are willing perhaps we can arrange an experiment? Strictly to expand our knowledge of course."

Snape looked at Alexis, considering all the ramifications of the proposed experiment.

"Of course that means that I would have to taste a sample, before you eat the artichokes and then after you have eaten them for a week taste another sample. In order to provide complete results, I probably should also taste a sample every night during the experiment," Alexis was studiously not looking at Snape as made this proposal.

Looking up at Snape, she noticed that he had returned the artichokes to the serving dish. At Alexis's puzzled look, "I cannot partake of the artichokes until tomorrow night if you are going to taste a before sample,"

Alexis gave Snape a look full of promise, it made his already uncomfortable pants even tighter.

After they had finished the spaghetti and asparagus, not as disgusting a combination as it sounded, Snape motioned at the final silver dome.

Alexis was sure that it would reveal strawberries and whipped cream, "I am stuffed, perhaps later?"

Snape readily acquiesced, rising he assisted Alexis from her chair, soon as they moved away from the table it and the chairs disappeared with a pop, Snape noticed the music box.

"Would you like to listen to some music?"

At Alexis's smile and nod Snape waved his wand at the box to activate it.

A blast of music pounded out of the tiny box:

"cold cooling at a ball  
looking for some action  
but like Mick Jagger said  
I can't get no satisfaction  
the girls are all around  
but none of them wanna get with me  
my threads are fresh and I'm looking def  
yo wassup with the l o c  
the girls are all jocking  
at the other end of the bar  
having drinks with some no name chump  
when they know that I'm the star  
so I got up and strolled over  
to the other side of the cantina  
I asked the guy, "why you so fly?"  
he said "funky cold medina"

this brother told me a secret  
on how to get more chicks  
put a little medina in your glass  
and the girls'll come real quick  
it's better than any alcohol  
or aphrodisiac" (Tone Loc "Funky Cold Medina" )

Snape stared at the box in horrified fascination, "Next song."

Another blast of music:

"Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Get up on this!

Ow! Baby!

Salt and Pepa's here!

Now wait a minute, y'all  
This dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!

Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe  
Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show

Now push it  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good" (Salt N Peppa "Push It"

"Next Song," Snape yelled.

This time the song that came out wasn't as loud or as pounding. _Finally_, Snape thought.

"I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me "

Snape started to relax as the chorus started in, he noticed that Alexis didn't seem to be enjoying the music, instead she was intently watching him.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine

I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you"

Snape couldn't figure out why Alexis was just staring at him, unless she was trying to let him know that the lyrics were how she felt about him. The chorus started again and Snape listened closely to the lyrics.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me"

He could really get to like this song, maybe they could make it their song.

And the chorus started for the third time, Snape looked over at Alexis and smiled.

Alexis smiled back and started dancing and singing the lyrics with the music box, moving closer to Snape.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no"

Snape stared at Alexis as it hit him what the song was referring to.

"I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah "

Alexis was running her hands down her breasts and staring into Snapes eyes.

Snape swallowed hard as she continued to sing and dance for him.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no" (Divinyls "I Touch Myself")

The song ended and Alexis was standing directly in front of Snape, running her hands up his chest she hooked them around his neck.

The next song started and Alexis started swaying to the music, "Dance with me," she invited.

"If I said you had a beautiful body  
Would you hold it against me  
If I swore you were an angel,  
Would you treat me like the devil tonight  
If I were dying of thirst  
Would your flowing love come quench me  
If I said you had a beautiful body  
Would you hold it against me

Now we can talk all night about the weather  
Tell you 'bout my friends out on the coast  
I could ask a lot of crazy questions  
Or I could ask what I really want to know

Now rain can fall so soft against the window  
The sun can shine so bright up in the sky  
But daddy always told me,  
"don't make small talk"  
He said, "come on out  
And say what's on your mind" (Bellamy Brothers "If I Said You Had a Beautiful Body")

Snape was swaying to the music holding Alexis close, and wondering what new disaster was going to come out of the box next. He was going to kill that little Charms Professor

He was relieved that Alexis seemed to be taking it all in good spirits.

The next song started to play.

"I really do appreciate the fact you're sittin' here  
Your voice sounds so wonderful  
But yer face don't look too clear  
Bar maid bring a pitcher, another round o' brew  
Why don't we get drunk and screw

Why don't we get drunk and screw  
I just bought a water bed, it's filled up for me and you  
They say you are a snuff queen  
Honey I don't think that's true  
So, why don't we get drunk and screw." (Jimmy Buffett "Why Don't We Get Drunk and Screw)

"Enough" Snape roared. The music stopped abruptly leaving a sudden silence.

"That is an interesting selection of music," Alexis commented, "where did you get the music box?"

"I borrowed it," Snape sniped.

"Let me guess? From Professor Flitwick?"

"How did you know?"

"Filius and I had a long conversation one day, he was impressed with my knowledge of Muggle love songs. He admitted that he had an extensive collection and offered to let me borrow them any time I wanted," Alexis still had her arms around Snape's neck. using her leverage to urge his head down. "I had no idea his collection was this extensive."

Alexis closed the distance between their lips and gave him a soft kiss, "Thank you for going to all this trouble to set up such a wonderful evening," She gave him another kiss.

"Humph, I'm glad you think it was a wonderful evening," Snape clearly felt that the evening had not been as romantic as one would have wished.

"Hmmm, any time spent with you is wonderful," Alexis told him caressing the back of his neck.

As Alexis took a step back, Snape made a sound of protest, Alexis smiled and took his hand and headed towards the bedroom.

"I think we have some unfinished business," Alexis grabbed the last silver serving dish as they passed the table. "For later."

AN: Next chapter: Will they or won't they? The reviewers decide. Review and let me know if it is frustration or consummation of the relationship. I have the next chapter written except for the ending.


	19. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I bought a car…but since I bought it on credit I don't even really own that. Drat!

AN: Cruel, cruel reviewers….all both of them….poor Severus and Alexis.

**Chapter 19 I Can't Get No Satisfaction**

_I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no girl with action.  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try.  
I can't get no, I can't get no._

When I'm ridin' round the world  
and I'm doin' this and I'm signing that  
and I'm tryin' to make some girl  
who tells me baby better come back later next week  
'cause you see I'm on losing streak.  
I can't get no, oh no no no.  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say.

I can't get no, I can't get no,  
I can't get no satisfaction,  
no satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction.

_Rolling Stones "I Can't Get No Satisfaction_

Reaching the bedroom, Alexis placed the dish on a convenient table and turned to Snape. "You look warm, maybe we should take off some of these clothes?" She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. Pulling his shirt free from his pants, she pushed it off of his shoulders and tossed it on a chair that was in the corner of the room. Pushing him back, until he was seated on the bed she knelt at his feet, giving him an appreciated view of her cleavage, and took off his shoes and socks. Standing, she pulled him back to his feet and reached for the waist of his trousers. Unbuckling his belt she made a production of unzipping his pants, allowing the knuckles of her fingers to rub against the hardness she found there.

Finally she pushed his pants down and they dropped to his ankles, Alexis ran a hand down the green silk boxers she had just revealed. "Nice," she commented, Snape was glad that at least in this, Flitwick had been correct.

As Alexis reached to push his boxers down, Snape grabbed her hands to stop her.

Alexis gave him a puzzled look, Snape explained, "One of us is wearing to many clothes."

With that he spun her around and began to slowly slide the zipper at the back of her dress down. Using the dress he pulled her back up against his chest, pushing her hair to the side, he ran hungry kisses up her neck and slipped his hands around into the bodice of her dress and cupped her breasts. Alexis gasped and leaned back into his embrace, leaning her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

Snape kneaded her breasts and pulled at her nipples causing them to harden and swell.

Alexis bent her head back, "Kiss me," she commanded.

Snape was happy to oblige, he gave her a hot, wet open mouth kiss, using his tongue to great effect. He shuddered as she sucked on his tongue. Using his hands he pushed the dress off her arms and down to the floor. Stepping out of the dress, Alexis turned to give Snape a full view of her scanty attire.

"You're beautiful," he managed to get out.

Alexis smiled up at him, and then surprised him by jumping up on him and wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing herself against his straining erection. Snape just did manage to catch her.

She had her breasts crushed to his chest, and she was rubbing against his hardness while giving his neck open mouthed kisses.

Abruptly Alexis stopped, dropped her feet to the floor, turned her head away from Snape and gave a huge sneeze, "AAACHHOOO!! "

And then a series of sneezes, "achoo, achoo, achoo."

Holding a hand to her face she headed toward the bathroom still sneezing.

Snape just stood there in his green silk boxers looking at the bathroom door.

"OH SHIT!!!" came from the bathroom followed by more sneezing.

Snape hurried to see what was wrong.

Alexis was standing in front of the mirror just staring at her face and sneezing.

"SHIT! What happened to your face??!" Snape realized that he perhaps could have phrased that better when Alexis burst into tears.

The tears were leaking out from eyes that were almost swollen shut. Her cheeks looked as if she were holding a pound of walnuts in her mouth.

Snape watched as hives began breaking out all over Alexis's arms, chest, and legs. Alexis started scratching in between sneezing and crying.

Snape went back into the bedroom and pulled back on his trousers and shirts and fastened his robes. He grabbed a pair of his socks from the dresser and walked back into the bathroom.

Alexis was sitting on the edge of the tub, face swollen, eyes almost completely closed, red hives all over her body, still sneezing and scratching. She had scratched so hard in some places that Snape could see little drops of blood.

Grabbing her he slipped a sock on each of her hands. He helped her to her feet and led her into the sitting room where he grabbed her robe from the chair where she had left it earlier. He gently helped her into it and fastened it for her. Tears were still leaking from her puffy eyes and it was obvious she could barely see.

Taking out his linen handkerchief, Snape barely patted the tears away being careful not to aggravate her condition. "Come on, we have to get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm so sorry Severus," Alexis said between sneezes, "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"It looks like you may be having an allergic reaction to something."

Snape put an arm around her and went over to the fireplace. Throwing a handful of Floo powder into the grate he shouted, "Hospital," and stepped with Alexis into the green flames.

Madame Pomfrey took one look at Alexis and pushed Snape out of the way.

"Alexis whatever have you done to yourself?"

"I don't know Poppy. We were having a nice dinner and the next thing I know I'm sneezing, swelling up like a balloon, and breaking out in these itchy hives."

Poppy led her over to a bed and unfastened her robes. With barely a pause at the sexy lingerie revealed, "Oh you poor dear. Severus what did you do to this child?"

"I didn't do anything. We ate dinner and then talked and next thing I know this.." with a wave of his hand at the wretched witch sitting on the bed.

"What did you eat?" Madame Pomfrey was waving her wand over Alexis, muttering healing spells.

"We had oysters on the half shell…"

"What??? You gave her oysters?? Alexis what were you thinking eating oysters?"

"But I like oysters."

"Severus come hold her hands. She cannot scratch anymore or she will get an infection," Pomfrey hurried off to her medicine closet muttering under her breath, "Oysters. I can't believe it! What were they thinking? Based on that outfit she is wearing or rather not wearing I have a good idea of what they were thinking. I wonder where she got it and if it comes in my size…"

The last comment had Snape looking after the departing medi-witch in shocked disbelief. That was NOT something he wanted to picture. Alexis whispered to him, "I'll burn them later."

Snape fervently nodded in agreement. He was seated on the bed next to Alexis. He had wrapped an arm around her and was holding a wrist in each hand. She was twitching with the effort not to scratch.

"I'm so sorry Severus."

Snape rested his chin on Alexis head, "I don't believe you did this deliberately. So you don't have anything for which to be sorry."

"But I ruined your lovely evening," Alexis has stopped sneezing but her eyes were streaming water. Snape lifted his chin off her head when he realized she was using to scratch with.

Snape thought back over the lovely evening, "You stuck a thorn in your thumb trying to take a rose from me. Then you bruised your shin when I led you into a table. Then I played all those wildly inappropriate 'love' songs. I think you having an allergic reaction to the 'romantic' dinner is about what I should have expected."

Alexis chuckled, "Those songs were something else and I didn't tell you earlier but you remember the romantic scene I told you about where the two main characters shared the plate of spaghetti?"

"Yes."

"The two main characters are cartoon dogs," Alexis started laughing. She leaned her head back into Snape's shoulder and cackled.

Snape looked down at the red, swollen, runny eyed woman in his arms laughing hysterically and that's when it hit him. He was in love with her. It only took a moment for the shock to wear off. Then he started laughing too. Great big belly laughs started pouring out of him. He didn't think he had ever laughed so hard before in his life.

Madame Pomfrey came out of the medicine closet with several large bottles in her hands and stopped to stare at the couple laughing like a pair of mad hyenas, "Well I never!"

Snape barely got out, "I'm so sorry to hear that Poppy, but maybe some new lingerie will fix that."

Snape looked surprised at what had come out of his mouth. He and Alexis stopped laughing and were staring at the healer.

Madame Pomfrey's face was frozen in a look of prim disapproval, "Well Severus I can see it has done a world of good for you," with a pointed look at the green silk bra and garter set that were clearly visible, "Alexis where did you get them and do they carry my size?"


	20. My Body Needs Calamine Lotion

Disclaimer: See the many in the previous chapters. Nothing has changed since I wrote them.

AN: Thanks to my beta Midnight Lilly. Be on the look out for her story soon. She has let me have a sneek peek and it is awesome!

**Chapter 20 My Body Needs Calamine Lotion**

_My body needs calamine lotion  
My body's all red you can see.  
The flowers I picked for my mommy,  
turned out to be poison ivy!  
Dont' touch, don't touch, don't touch the leaves of three, of three!  
Don't touch, don't touch, don't touch the leaves of three! _

(Sing to the tune of "My Bonnie lies over the ocean")

_Camp Songs and Lyrics_

Madame Pomfrey made Alexis take several different potions and waved her wand over the hives. Alexis sighed in relief as the itching and sneezing stopped.

"I can't believe you forgot you are allergic to shellfish. Now this is just a temporary antihistamine spell. You really need a good soak in concentrated essence of murtlap sap," Pomfrey gave Snape a considering look.

"Yes," Snape was still holding Alexis who was resting against his shoulder.

"Severus she really needs to sit in a tub for about an hour in order to get the full benefit of the essence."

"I will escort her to her rooms and prepare the bath for her," Snape assured the nurse but really planning on escorting her to his room and taking care of her there.

"Unless you are planning on staying with her that would not be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I gave her an allergy potion," the nurse explained, "she is going to be very sleepy. She shouldn't be alone in a tub of water. There is a very real danger that she will fall asleep and drown."

"Then I won't leave her alone," Snape said carefully looking over Pomfrey's left shoulder.

"That would be for the best. And Severus," Madame Pomfrey paused until Snape finally met her eyes, "Alexis is a lovely girl and I am happy that she was smart enough to see what a good man you are."

Snape stared in disbelief at the woman he had known for years as she gave him a smile and held out the bottle containing the concentrated essence of murtlap sap.

Taking the bottle, Snape gave Pomfrey a nod and helped Alexis to her feet. Turning he led her back to the hospital hearth. Just before he threw in the Floo powder he turned back to Madame Pomfrey, "Thank you Poppy," throwing the powder into the fire, he and Alexis disappeared back to his quarters.

Alexis was yawning as Snape took her into the bath room. Waving a wand at the large tub water started gushing from the faucet. In a magically short time the tub was filled with warm water. Snape poured the whole bottle into the tub.

Turning back to Alexis he saw that she had fallen asleep on the edge of the tub leaning back against the wall. She was at very real risk for falling into the tub.

Not bothering to try to wake her, he unfastened her robe and then lifting her to her feet he took off her bra, panties and garter belt. He couldn't help but sigh: he was doing what he had hoped to do this evening, but not for the reasons he had so looked forward to.

Alexis roused slightly as he finished undressing her, "Severus?" she asked sleepily.

"You hadn't better be letting anyone else undress you," Snape teased.

"Only you," she said with a yawn.

"Good let's keep it that way."

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" Alexis teased back.

"Do you want me to be?" Snape questioned her as he helped her into the tub. Supporting her by holding her arms as she sank down into the water.

"Nope, not at all," Alexis replied with a smirk.

Snape's grip tightened unintentionally on her arms. When Alexis hissed at the pain, Snape loosened his grip and his face assumed an expressionless mask as he turned to leave the bathroom.

He was stopped by Alexis grabbing his hand, "Sev, I don't want you as a 'boyfriend'…a man friend definitely. A lover? Hell yes. And so much more."

Snape settled on the edge of the tub, "I believe I can agree to that."

"Good," Alexis looked very pleased with herself.

Snape let Alexis soak for two hours, he kept the water at a comfortable temperature and he had to wake her several times to keep her from slipping under the water. Finally he transfigured a washcloth into a floatation device and fitted it around her neck keeping her head out of the water.

When Snape lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel, most of the hives were gone. The few remaining were fading rapidly. The swelling was down and Alexis looked much improved.

Snape tenderly dried her off, put her in his pajama top and then tucked her into his bed. He had slept with this woman more than he had with any other person before, while at the same time not 'sleeping' with her.

Alexis snuggled close to Snape as he drifted to sleep with an unfamiliar feeling of contentment.

Years of discipline had Snape waking up at his usual time. However, waking up to a warm, sexy, woman was anything but usual for the dour potions master. He rubbed a hand up and down Alexis's back trying to wake her up.

She mumbled and burrowed deeper into his shoulder. Not giving up, he called her name. Alexis growled and rolled over burying her head under the covers.

Snape threw the covers back letting the cold air hit her warm body. Alexis shot straight up in the bed with an angry yell, "What the hell?!"

"It is time to get up and get ready for breakfast and classes."

Alexis flopped back in the bed and closed her eyes, "Don't wanna."

Snape decided that he didn't have time for this. He picked the protesting woman up and headed for the shower.

"Déjà vu."

"What?"

"Didn't we just do this Saturday?"

"Almost," Snape replied as he set Alexis in the shower and said, "cold," in a loud voice.

Alexis shrieked as cold water showered down on her. Jumping out of the shower she stood shivering in the soaked pajama top and glared at the smirking wizard standing in front of her.

"Are you awake now?"

"I don't get mad. I get even," Alexis warned with another glare, "Warm."

With a careful hand she checked the shower water and finding it just right stripped off the soak top and flung it at Snape. Smiling happily at the wet thwack it made as it landing on his head she stepped back under the water.

Alexis felt hands applying shampoo to her hair. If it hadn't felt so good she would have protested after the cold water treatment. But she was never one to cut off her nose to spite her face.

When Snape finished washing Alexis's hair, she surprised him by wanting to return the favor. "I love your hair," Alexis told him. "It is so soft and silky. The color is amazing."

Snape just stared at Alexis.

"What?" she asked him.

"You are the only person who has ever said they liked my hair."

"It usually does look greasy," Alexis conceded. It isn't greasy though. It is just so fine that unless you wash it every day it will look greasy. I had a cousin with the same problem. She had to be careful what type of styling products she used or her hair would look dirty."

After they had cleaned up, they headed back into the bedroom. Alexis was wondering how she was going to get clean clothes. She noticed that on the neatly made bed, was a complete outfit for her: one that she regularly wore during the school week. Slinky had been his usual efficient self.

As they took their seats in the Great Hall for breakfast, Dumbledore approached Alexis.

"Alexis, when you are finished eating if I might have a moment of your time?"

"Yes headmaster," Alexis respectfully replied making as if to rise from her seat.

"No my dear, it can wait until you finish your breakfast. Must keep your strength up," With a last twinkling smile, Dumbledore headed out through the staff door.

Snape did not see Alexis again until after his last class. She had waited until the last student left and then approached him at his desk. Snape noticed that she looked unusually serious.

"Did you have your meeting with the Headmaster?" Snape asked, guessing that the look had something to do with her meeting.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about what Professor Dumbledore has requested from me. Let's go to your room."

Snape was beginning to become concerned. Could the Headmaster have forbidden their relationship? It would be highly hypocritical considering his long time affair with Professor McGonagall.

Alexis led Snape into his sitting room and headed over to where she knew he kept his liquor. She poured them both a stiff shot of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey. Snape raised a brow at her drink selection.

Handing him the drink, Alexis placed the bottle on the end table, and sat on the love seat.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked that I move into Gryffindor Tower and keep a watch over Harry Potter."

Severus downed the shot of Fire Whiskey and held out his glass for a refill. Alexis poured him another drink.

"And what was your response to his request?" Snape inquired quietly.

Alexis knew him well enough to know that when he was his quietest he was also his angriest.

"I asked him why me and if there wasn't anyone else that perhaps would be better able to protect Harry? Considering my lack of magical knowledge I told him that I didn't think I would be the best choice to handle the assignment."

Snape started to relax, "You are coming along much more quickly than can be expected. However, you still have much to learn. Minerva would be the more appropriate choice."

"The Headmaster agreed with the first part, he told me that I had made great strides in my magical training, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Snape's expression froze. He did not like the turn the conversation had taken.

"Albus feels that I would be well able to handle any emergency that might arise. Mainly he wants an adult present who will be cool headed enough to immediately call for assistance in case of an emergency. Someone who will be able to determine what an emergency is. Most importantly he believes that I will be able to prevent Harry from wondering about unescorted. I advised him that it would take a better witch than I am to keep Potter any where he does not want to be."

Snape snorted in agreement.

"He told me that he had every confidence in my abilities."

Snape knew the outcome of her meeting but he wanted to hear her say it, "So what was your final decision?"

"Sev, I argued with him for an hour trying to get him to see that someone else would be a better choice. He countered every argument I gave him. I don't see that I have any choice. The house elves are moving my things into Gryffindor tower."

"You couldn't just tell him you didn't want to do it?" Severus snapped.

"Severus I did tell him I wasn't comfortable doing it. You know how stubborn Albus can be. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That is not what I asked? Why didn't you tell him you did not want to be Precious Potters baby sitter?" Snape spit out.

"Because I feel a certain obligation to Albus for all that he has done for me. This seems like a small thing to ask in return."

"I see. And what about an obligation to me? Or do I not even come into consideration in this decision?"

"Severus I do feel an obligation to you. That is why I am discussing this with you here and now. Do you really think I would rather spend my time with a bunch of hormonal teens than with you?"

"What would you do if I told you I forbid you to take this 'assignment'?" Snape asked keeping all emotions from his face and voice.

"I would get extremely angry that you would think that you could forbid me from doing something. I am an adult and I make my own decisions. However, if you were to ask me not to take this assignment I would go to Albus's office and tell him I changed my mind and I am not going to do it."

Snape looked at her, "Would you not take this assignment?"

Alexis gave him a sad look and putting her untouched glass of whiskey on the table, got to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Albus I changed my mind."

"Sit down."

"Severus, make up your mind." Alexis was starting to get aggravated.

Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. He buried his face in her hair and didn't say anything for a long time. Alexis just put her head on his shoulder and waited.

"I don't like giving you up so soon after finding you."

"I know. What I really wanted to tell Dumbledore was that I couldn't take this assignment because I had plans for every night this week."

"What plans?" Snape pulled back to look at her.

"To shag you until neither of us can move."

Snape smirked, "Every night this week? You have that much confidence in me?"

"I figured you could whip up a strengthening potion if you needed it."

"Why can't Lupin do this? He and Potter get along very well," Snape snarked.

"You know why Remus cannot take on this assignment. The full moon is this week."

"Blasted useless wolf."

Alexis cuddled closer enjoying sitting on Snape's lap. She was holding his hand and admiring his long fingers, caressing each finger and then drawing circles on the back of his hand. Who would have thought that the nastiest professor at Hogwarts would be such a good cuddler?

"Is that all you and the Headmaster talked about?" Snape asked idly.

Alexis stilled, "No, we discussed other things."

Snape was curious, "What other things?"

"Oh nothing much, just things. How I was doing with my studies and am I happy here: those sorts of things. Of course I told him how happy I am here."

Snape could tell Alexis was keeping something from him. She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling him the whole truth either.

"Nothing else?" making an educated guess, "You didn't discuss me did you?"

"Maybe," Alexis tried to hedge.

"What exactly might you have talked about in regards to me?"

Alexis was getting flustered, "Albus got all paternal on me," she began.

Snape interrupted, "He didn't try to dissuade you from forming a relationship with me?"

"What?! No!" Alexis started laughing, "It was almost the exact opposite."

"I don't understand," Snape was sitting stiffly in the chair.

"If you want to know the truth, Albus asked me what my intentions are," Alexis blushed red.

"He wanted to know what?"

Alexis's face was so red, Snape was surprised that her shirt hadn't caught fire from the reflected heat. "He wanted to know if my intentions were honorable. He wanted to make sure that I wasn't just using you. He cares about you a great deal and considers you a son."

Snape wasn't comfortable with that turn in the conversation. "What did you tell him?"

Alexis thought back to her response to Professor Dumbledore: _I love the exasperating, aggravating man and I plan on loving him every way known to man and woman. Who knows we may just invent a few new ways. I want Severus to realize that he does have worth as a human being. I also plan on eventually marrying him and having as many children as is physically possible. If I have to, I'll get advice from Molly Weasley on how to do it. _Dumbledore had started choking on a lemon drop and Alexis had to pound him on the back to shake it loose.

Alexis realized that Snape was still waiting on an answer, but she didn't think he was ready to hear what she had actually told Dumbledore. "I told him that I have strong feelings for you and that I believe you have feelings for me. Together we will explore these feelings and see where they lead."

"That is exactly what you told Dumbledore?" Snape wasn't completely satisfied with that explanation.

"Maybe not those exact words but that was the general message," Alexis stated with finality. Changing the subject, "I need to run an errand before dinner. Shall I meet you back here in say an hour and we can go to dinner together?"

Snape was disappointed that Alexis wouldn't be staying here with him until dinner. There were many interesting things they could have done in an hour. But he also had work to do of his own. He was in a delicate stage of an experimental potion and it would need his attention shortly.

Alexis gave Snape a kiss that almost had the both of them running late: Alexis for her meeting with Snuffles and Snape to tend to his potion.


	21. I Wanta' Go Home

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright I wish I may I wish I might, own the delectable Severus Snape and have some fun with him tonight.

AN: Thanks to my loyal reviewers and special thanks to my beta Midnight Lilly.

**Chapter 21 I Wanta' Go Home**

_So hoist up the John B's sail  
See how the mainsail sets  
Call for the Captain ashore  
Let me go home, let me go home  
I wanna go home, let me go home  
Why don't you let me go home  
(Hoist up the John B's sail)  
Hoist up the John B  
I feel so broke up I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

_Beach Boys "Sloop John B"_

Alexis collected a picnic basket from the kitchen and headed out onto the grounds. She found the same clearing as yesterday and sat down to wait for the big, black dog. She was daydreaming about Snape and strawberries and whipped cream. She was startled from her dream when a very cold, very wet nose was touched to the side of her neck.

"Yeow!" Alexis shouted and jumped to her feet.

Snuffles was staring at her with a doggy grin, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, ears up and tail wagging madly.

Alexis gave him a dirty look, "You think that's funny do you?"

Snuffles seemed to grin even bigger.

"How funny would it be if I took my basket back to the castle with me before I emptied it?"

Snuffles ears flattened, his head dropped, and his tail thudded to a stop. He let out a piteous whine and flopped to the ground.

"I will take that as an apology," Alexis opened the basket and started taking out sandwiches. Placing them on a napkin she put them on the ground within easy reach of Snuffles.

Snuffles jumped up and wagged his tail politely as thank you and started gulping down the meal. Alexis had brought a big bowl this time, placing it on the ground she flicked her wand said "Agua," and the bowl immediately filled with water. When Snuffles had emptied it the bowl again immediately filled with water.

"I'm sorry I can't stay long today. I have to get back to the castle." Alexis scratched his ears and behind his head in the spot that no dog can reach but that always seems to be itching.

Alexis picked up the basket and gave Snuffles another scratch behind his ears. Snuffles escorted her to the edge of the forest and watched her until she got to the main entrance. He then turned and made his way back to his den.

Alexis moved into Gryffindor Tower. The house elves had contrived with the castle to create a room for her off the common room. It was situated immediately to the right as you came through the portrait hole. Alexis had talked Slinky and Knobby into creating a hidden entrance to her room from the hallway.

The Gryffindors as a group seemed to be taking her presence with a mixture of relief and reluctant acceptance. An adult's presence would put a damper on some activities but would also provide an additional measure of safety in case Sirius Black came back.

Alexis had worked with Flitwick and they had charmed a mirror in her new room to make a noise and then show who was entering or leaving through the portrait hole. It was aggravating first thing in the morning and immediately after dinner because the chime was constantly going off.

Alexis soon found herself in the role of house mother. She found the first and second years felt more comfortable coming to her with their problems than going to Professor McGonagall. They didn't want to bother McGonagall but they had no problem what so ever bothering her.

She was soon dispensing advice for the lovelorn, hair and makeup charms, and help with homework. The sixth and seventh year boys were particularly inventive in their reasons for seeking her out. However, it is hard to hit on someone who insists on mothering you. A few "now Stanley, don't forget your hanky, you know how your nose runs when it is cold out," and "remember to take your wellies because you have herbology today and the weather is foul," soon convinced the budding lotharios to turn their attention to a more receptive audience.

Alexis used the Gryffindor's Quiditch practice as an excuse to meet up with Snuffles and make sure he had something to eat. She found that she could keep an eye on Harry, feed Snuffles and stay relatively dry if she hid out under the spectator stands. She had to make sure she stood downwind of anyone going back to the castle though. Snuffles usually insisted on a good scratching which resulted in her carrying a strong doggy order back with her.

By the end of the week and Alexis had settled in her new rooms and new responsibilities. The only complaint she had was she wasn't seeing all that much of Snape. In fact it was as if everyone were conspiring to make sure they had absolutely no time alone. Her teaching assistant schedule had been changed so that all of her classes were with the third year Gryffindors. Dumbledore wanted someone with Harry as much as possible. Alexis was just waiting for the order to start standing blindfolded in the bathroom with him while he showered every morning.

Tuesday night Alexis had snuck Snape into her room. It had not gone well. Alexis had Snape down on the bed and half-stripped when someone had set off the door chime. In the mirror Alexis saw Ginny Weasley walking out into the corridor. Earlier in the week, Alexis had overheard two of the second year girls complaining about Ginny's nightmares and how she would wake the dorm up with her crying.

Alexis had been torn between the very sexy Snape and the lost child. Snape had told her to go tend to the problem. By the time Alexis had comforted Ginny and gotten her back to bed, Snape had gone back to his own rooms.

That was the last attempt they had made to really be together.

Alexis was trying to figure out a plan to get Snape into the potion's store closet for at least a good snog, when Snuffles started growling.

Hearing a wet, squelching noise behind her, Alexis smiled as she saw a soaked and frustrated potions master joining her under the stands.

Snuffles growled and lunged to his feet to place himself between Alexis and Snape. Alexis grabbed Snuffles around the neck and held him back, "Snuffles! That is enough! Severus is my friend. Now sit!"

Snape had stopped dead in his tracks staring with horrified disbelief at the large, black dog snarling at him. "What is that?" he asked with icy disdain.

"I told you about him. This is the dog I was playing with Sunday." Snape had a hard time understanding Alexis as she was still struggling to hold back the beast.

"I thought you meant Hagrid's hound, Fang." Snape had his wand out and was pointing it at the slavering canine.

Alexis was now sitting on top of Snuffles using her body weight to keep him from going after Snape. She grabbed a convenient ear and gave it a hard twist. Snuffles yelped and immediately stopped fighting.

"That's better," Alexis was panting for breath. "You can put your wand away Severus. Snuffles will not bother you," Alexis added a tug to the previously twisted ear.

Snuffles huffed and grumbled and gave her a totally disgusted look.

"Stop that or I won't bring you any dinner tomorrow night," Alexis threatened, "now go lay down over there."

Snuffles slunk over to a dry spot and curled up. However he didn't take his eyes off of Snape. His intent glare followed Snape as he made his way over to help Alexis to her feet.

"Just what are you doing with that flea bitten sorry excuse for a dog?" Snape snarled.

"He no longer is flea bitten thanks to your pestilence potion. Once I've fed him up some more he won't be sorry looking either," Alexis defended her canine companion.

"I hope you are not planning on bringing him into the castle. I refuse to share my rooms with that mongrel," Snape sneered.

There was a rumbling growl from Snuffles as he heard that Snape was planning on sharing rooms with Alexis.

"Hush Snuffles. Severus is my friend. If you want to continue to be my friend you are going to have to get along with him," Alexis admonished.

"Hmmm, I thought we were more than friends," Snape pulled Alexis into his arms, eliciting another growl from Snuffles.

Snape started nuzzling Alexis neck to the intense displeasure of Snuffles. It was only a moment before he stopped and pulled back with an expression of great distaste, "Alexis, I'm not sure exactly how to phrase this…"

"But I stink," Alexis finished for him. "I'm sorry Sev. If I had known you were going to meet me here I would have brought something to negate my new doggy perfume."

"Yes and if I had known that you were going to be rolling around with a smelly dog, I would have brought you a bath in a bottle."

"Quidditch practice is almost over anyway. Hold your breath and give me a kiss to last me until this weekend. I am going to tell Dumbledore I have to have at least five hours to attend to personal needs."

Snape smirked at that and pulled Alexis into a long, toe curling kiss. He was really getting into it when he felt something warm and wet hitting his leg. Jumping back, he looked down to see Snuffles with his leg still cocked from having relieved himself all over Snape's trousers and shoes.

"Bahh! I am going to stuff and mount that mangy cur," Snape was pulling his wand out.

Alexis stepped in front of him and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "He is just a dog, Sev. He didn't mean anything by it."

Snape glared at her in disbelief, "He didn't mean anything by it?!"

"Sev," Alexis reached up and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "are you really," another kiss, "going to let a dumb animal," kissing the other corner of his mouth, "get you to lose your temper?"

"Yes!" was the emphatic response.

"Sev, go up to the castle, take a hot shower, change your clothes and then pour yourself a strong drink." Alexis gave him a final kiss and urged him back toward the castle. Alexis watched Snape as he stalked off muttering and cursing under his breath.

Turning back to the dog who was happily wagging his tail, "That wasn't very nice."

His tail wagged even harder and he rolled over to show his belly.

"Being cute isn't going to work this time. That was a very naughty thing you did," Alexis was shaking her finger.

Snuffles wiggled on his back squirming his way towards her.

Alexis still wasn't falling for it, "You had better just be glad that Severus doesn't realize what you did. At least in doggy terms that is."

Snuffles had stopped his wiggling and was just staring at her.

"Male dogs only urinate on specific objects for one reason. To let others know that they have claimed that object or territory. If Snape realized that you had "marked" him as yours, I don't think I could have stopped him from stuffing and mounting you."

Alexis finished gathering up her things. Leaving the usual supply of sandwiches, she relented and gave Snuffles a pat on the head and scratched behind his ears. For some reason, no matter how much Snuffles begged, Alexis would not indulge him in a belly rub.


	22. White Wedding

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

AN: Deep bow to my beta Midnight Lilly. Tip of the hat to my loyal reviewers. You both know who you are...here are three, yes count them three new chapters for you!

**Chapter 22 White Wedding**

_Take me back home  
There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again  
Come on _

It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again

_Billy Idol "White Wedding"_

Snape stormed back to his rooms. He was furious with that miserable excuse for a dog. How dare he urinate on him? He quickly stripped out of his clothes and threw them down near the hearth. Throwing on his bathrobe he bellowed for Slinky. When Slinky popped in, Snape sneered, pointing at the pile of clothes, "Burn them."

Snape didn't even wait for Slinky to pop back out before heading to the shower.

He was still in a cold rage when he finished his shower and dressed in casual clothes. He still had tomorrow's Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons to plan. Lupin would be indisposed, so Dumbledore had requested that Snape take over his classes.

_What could Alexis be thinking feeding that bloody stray? If she wanted a pet so badly, he would be happy to buy her one. One more suited to her station and breeding. A Kneazle or perhaps a nice python: if she insists on a canine type than a Krup. But that mutt would have to go._

Snape's musings were interrupted by a knock on his door.

He thought about ignoring it, Alexis had the password to his rooms, but a second more forceful knock came demanding attention.

Opening the door, Snape hid his surprise at finding Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"Lucius, I wasn't aware that you were planning a visit." Snape stepped back inviting Lucius into his sitting room.

"Severus, I wanted to check on Draco's injuries. I really feel that he shouldn't play in the game Saturday. I wouldn't want him to permanently injure himself by trying to play to soon. I really must insist that Draco have more time to recover from such a serious injury before playing Quidditch."

Snape looked at Lucius and nodded, "Of course. I will handle it personally tomorrow. I believe we should be able to rearrange the schedule and move Hufflepuff up to play Saturday. May I offer you a drink?"

"Thank you Severus. I knew I could count on you. Perhaps a brandy before I head home to Narcissa?"

Snape poured two brandies into snifters and handed one to Lucius. Waving a hand at a chair, Snape invited Lucius to be seated.

Gracefully seating himself, Lucius swirled the brandy in the glass to release the aroma. He then took a small sip and smiled his approval.

"I understand from Draco that you are seeing a lot of Miss. Draluck."

Snape forced his face to remain expressionless as he quirked an eyebrow at Lucius neither confirming nor denying the statement.

"I applaud your initiative Severus. Not only is she beautiful, she is pureblood and wealthy. She will be an excellent match. Can I hope to hear an announcement soon?"

Snape maintained his silence just looking at Lucius. His thin lips then lifted in the miniscule amount that passed for his usual smile, "We haven't discussed that yet."

"Severus you should get her to agree to an engagement as soon as possible: before you get some real competition for her. I mean now you have a clear field. The only one close to her age at Hogwarts is that new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. From what Draco has told me he is penniless even if he is pureblood. Once she reclaims her place in society she will be much sought after and all the eligible bachelors will be vying for her attention. You need to get her signature on a betrothal contract before she realizes that she could have her pick of men."

"I thank you for your concern Lucius and will consider what you have said," Snape was feeling mildly insulted at the insinuation that he wouldn't be able to handle any competition.

"Well old friend, when you do have an announcement to make I hope you will allow Narcissa and I to host your engagement party?"

"That is to kind of you Lucius. I wouldn't want to put Narcissa to any trouble."

"Narcissa lives for parties it would be no trouble. In fact Christmas would be the perfect time for an engagement party," Lucius suggested pointedly.

"Christmas is an excellent time for an engagement party," Snape agreed noncommittally.

"Severus I would just hate to see you lose this opportunity by dragging your feet. You will need an heir and you don't want to wait to long to start a family."

Snape had started to take a sip of his brandy when Lucius started talking about children. Snape stopped with the glass half-way to his mouth and just stared at the man sitting across from him.

Lucius noticed Snape's uncharacteristic display of emotion and smirked, "Severus don't tell me you haven't thought about children?"

Severus regained control and took a sip of his drink before replying, "I can't say that I have given children a thought."

"Then it is a good thing that you have friends to remind you of these important matters. Not only do you have to think about children but you have to start planning for their futures even before they are born. I had Draco's future planned out for him before Narcissa and I were even engaged. The right primary schools are so important. You have to know someone in order to even get your child's name down on the waiting list. And then you have to reserve the best tutors for all the extra lessons that are necessary. Dancing, fencing, dueling, the list is endless."

Snape was beginning to get concerned about the future of his as yet unconceived children. He didn't know anyone that could get his child's name down on the right list. And who were these tutors and how did one contact them?

Lucius had cleverly led Snape to this point. And he decided to reel him in, "Now you know that I will be happy to help your children in any way I can, Severus."

Snape looked up at this, he knew better than to believe that Lucius would do anything out of 'friendship'.

"Of course if you were to have a daughter and she was betrothed to my son, there is no door that would be shut to someone who had the Malfoy, Draluck and Snape names associated with them. The schools and tutors would be seeking you out begging you to allow them to teach your daughter."

"But what if I were to have a son?" Snape asked idly.

"Of course you would want a son, but you could keep trying until you had a daughter. There are spells and potions to help in determining the sex of a child. You would know them better than I."

"You have given me much to consider tonight Lucius."

Lucius finished his brandy and got to his feet.

"I must be going. Narcissa is expecting me. She gets rather vocal if I am out to late."

"Certainly. I will handle the matter of rescheduling the Quidditch match first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Severus and give my best to Miss. Draluck."

Snape saw Lucius to the gates of Hogwarts and waited until he had apparated before heading back to his lesson plans.


	23. Werewolf

Disclaimer: Ditto on disclaimers from previous chapters.

AN: _italics _thoughts

**Chapter 23 Werewolf**

_When I see that moon movin' through the clouds in the sky  
I get a crazy feelin' an' I wonder why _

Oh the werewolf, Oh the werewolf  
Comes travelin' along  
He don't even break the branches  
Where he's been gone

For the werewolf have pity, not fear, an' not hate  
'Cause the werewolf might be someone that you've known of late

Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf  
Comes travelin' along  
He don't even crush the leaves  
Where he's been gone

_Cat Powers "Werewolf Song"_

Snape had stayed up late finishing his lesson plans for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes the next day.

He found that even though he was tired he couldn't sleep. Lucius Malfoy's words kept running through his thoughts. He had often wondered why Alexis wanted him. She didn't need his money; she could buy and sell him several times over. She was beautiful, intelligent; it was becoming increasingly obvious that once she completed her training that she would be a very powerful witch. It was like her body retained the memory of the magic that it had learned and the new mind inhabiting it just needed a reminder.

She would soon be able to leave Hogwarts and, as Lucius had pointed out, take her place in wizarding society as the Draluck heiress. The men would swarm her. He remembered the attention Alexis had received in the Wizards Club. Those men hadn't even known about her wealth and pureblood; they had simply been drawn by her beauty.

Now that Alexis was a part of his life, Snape could not imagine life without her. For once Lucius was right. He would have to find a way to firmly fix her attentions upon himself. He would get her to agree to marry him and they would have the shortest engagement possible. He wouldn't feel secure until she was his, legally, emotionally and magically.

He wished he had someone to ask for advice on how to court and woo a woman….Snape finally fell asleep trying to come up with a plan to get Alexis to fall in love with him.

Alexis followed Harry and the rest of the third year Gryffindors into the DADA classroom. She wasn't looking forward to this class. She took a seat in a shadowed corner in the very back of the class. She didn't want her presence to influence the way Snape taught the class. No matter how much she might want to play peacemaker, she could not change the dynamics of the Potter Snape relationship. To many future events hinged on the fact that they loathed one another.

Alexis watched Snape storm into the classroom, _I wonder if he knows how sexy he is striding along like that. It has been entirely to long since I've had a chance to grab that good looking arse. _

Alexis was jolted from her perusal of Snape's admittedly fine body. She watched as he proceeded to belittle the class and Lupin's teaching. Her heart went out to Hermione Granger when Snape called her an insufferable know it all. She had to bite her lip when Ron Weasley stood up to Snape.

Alexis saw Snape stiffen as he finally noticed her. When she gave him a small smile he seemed to relax slightly.

After Snape had arranged Ron's detention, _ugh cleaning out bedpans without magic, _Alexis approached the teacher's desk where Snape was gathering his materials.

He was watching her warily, "I suppose you have a comment to make on my teaching?"

"Not at all Severus; I would not dream of commenting on something of which I have so little experience."

"Some find my methods harsh."

Alexis realized that Snape was worried about her reaction. She was puzzled by this as he had only been slightly more acerbic than when he taught potions. She had been assisting in those classes all year.

Alexis noticed the time and knew she had to leave in order to catch up with Harry. Giving Snape a lingering kiss, she smiled and turned to go, "Sev one thing you have to understand," Alexis was almost at the door, "I love you warts and all."

Alexis almost made it out before Snape shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus.**" **_

AN: Short chapter but this was the best stopping place. Next chapter is written and ready to be posted.


	24. Show You Love

Disclaimer: I'm a sad panda. I don't own any of this.

**AN!WARNING! This is another R rated chapter for sexual content. If you are to young or are offended by this type of material please do not read it.**

**Chapter 24 Show you Love**

_speak  
and say the words that no one else will ever say  
love  
love like the world we know is over in a day _

i'm gonna show you love in every language  
i'm gonna speak with words that need no form  
i'm gonna give you what you never had before

and you're beautiful  
and i am weakened by the force of your eyes  
so shine bright  
to separate the truth from the lies  
i'm gonna show you love

_Jars of Clay "Show You Love"_

Alexis noticed the time and knew she had to leave in order to catch up with Harry. Giving Snape a lingering kiss, she smiled and turned to go, "Sev one thing you have to understand," Alexis was almost at the door, "I love you warts and all."

Alexis almost made it out before Snape shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus.**" **_

All Alexis could move was her eyes. Which had a decidedly angry look to them.

"You cannot expect to make a statement like that and then just leave. _Finite Incantatem"_

Snape helped Alexis to her feet but kept hold of her hand.

"Now if you would like to repeat what you just said?" Snape offered silkily.

"I don't think I would," came Alexis's huffy reply. He had ruined her brilliant exit with his petrification spell.

Pulling her to him, "But I really think you should."

"I said you have warts and all," Alexis was still angry as this was neither the time, nor place, nor manner in which she had meant to reveal her feelings. It had just slipped out.

"That is not what I heard," Snape was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't the aggravating woman just admit what she had said?

"If you heard it, why do I need to repeat it?"

"Because I want to hear it again."

"Why?"

"Because now I can formulate a more appropriate response than _Petrificus Totalus,"_Snape was beginning to get a little irritated as well.

Alexis cocked her head to one side and looked into his eyes. What she saw there appeared to reassure her. She gave him an almost shy smile and stepped even closer to him, "Sev one thing you have to understand, I love you warts and all."

"And I love your warts too," Snape smirked.

"WHAT? I don't have warts!" Alexis was highly indignant. That was not the response he was supposed to have given.

"No, but you do have several sexy moles. One behind your right knee and one on your left cheek."

Alexis raised her hand to her face feeling for a mole. She didn't remember having a mole on her face.

Snape watched her running her fingers over her left cheek. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Not that cheek."

Alexis's eyebrows shot up and then she blushed a brilliant red.

"Be that as it may, I have to catch up with Harry. You never can tell when Black may jump out at him in a crowded school corridor," the last was said with heavy sarcasm.

Alexis was still disgruntled that Snape had not told her what she wanted to hear.

She moved to go and found that Snape still had her hand. "I'm going to need that," nodding down at where he still held her.

Snape reeled her back in. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced and then whispered, "Je'taime aussi."

With a smug smirk, Snape pushed the stunned witch out into the corridor. Giving her a shove in the right direction, "Alexis, you wanted to catch up with Potter."

"Yes, Severus," was the dreamy reply.

"Alexis."

"Yes, Severus?"

"You better hurry if you are going to catch up with Mr. Potter," Snape advised, still smugly smirking.

"You are right," Alexis headed down the corridor still in a daze.

Snape watched her until she was out of sight and then proceeded back to his dungeons. Now all he had to do was get her to agree to marry him. This love stuff wasn't as difficult as everyone made it out to be. _I love it when a plan comes together._

He had the urge to whistle for some odd reason. He quickly squashed the urge by deducting house points from two unfortunate Ravenclaws he caught out of class.

Alexis was meandering down the hallway. Not sure where she was going or why she was going anywhere. She was still thinking about Snapes' "Je'taime."

Suddenly it was as if a bucket of freezing water had been thrown over her. Shaking herself, Alexis looked up to find that she had just walked through the Grey Lady, who was looking highly indignant.

"My lady, I do beg your pardon. I was not watching where I was going," Alexis apologized profusely. One did not get on the wrong side of the Hogwarts' ghosts. Strange things tended to happen when one offended one of the ghosts.

The Grey Lady nodded in reluctant acceptance of the apology.

As Alexis hurried off to find Harry, she heard the Bloody Baron remark, "She can walk through me anytime."

It was almost reassuring to find that a man was still a man, even after he has passed on.

Someone was in his rooms. Snape was not sure what had woken him, but years of living a double life had left him a light sleeper. He relaxed as he caught a whiff of vanilla and roses. Cracking an eyelid he could just make her out creeping across the room to his bed.

There was a muffled, "Damn," as she tripped on the book he had been reading before he fell asleep.

He was wondering if she really thought she was sneaking up on him with all the noise she was making.

He waited until she had reached out her hand searching for the edge of the bed….and then he grabbed her and pulled her into the bed with him.

She gave a screech muffled by the bedclothes that she had fallen face first into.

"You pig!" she whispered.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man you love?" he teased. He found it was easier to say things like that in the dark.

"When he scares me like you just did, YES," was the hissed reply.

"What exactly were you trying to do? And why are you here? Not that I am complaining mind you," Snape had shifted so that Alexis could get under the covers with him.

As Alexis cuddled up to him he could hear the smile in her voice, "I was trying to surprise you. I am here to surprise you and in the course ofsurprising youto have my wicked way with you."

"Hmm that sounds promising. But how did you get away from Potter?"

"Well….I….I…."

"Your eloquence astounds me," Snape grunted as a small fist connected with his side.

"I put a charm on the Gryffindor common room door."

"What type of charm?"

"A security charm. Unless there is an emergency in the castle, no one can get into or out of Gryffindor through the portrait hole."

Alexis took his hand and put it on her wrist; he could feel a bracelet there. From the tingle he got when he touched it he could tell it had magical properties.

"If someone tries to leave, it will get hot and start to buzz."

"Ingenious, what took you so long to do this?" Snape had turned so that he was facing Alexis and had started running his hand up and down her arm.

"I just mastered the charm on the bracelet and then the charm for the door. I have been practicing for the last two days," Alexis now wound her arms around Snape's neck and pulled his mouth down to her's.

Snape groaned as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Her hands were undoing the buttons on his pajama shirt. When she finally had it open, she broke their kiss and began trailing her mouth along his neck and down to his chest. Finding his nipple with her mouth she flicked it with her tongue until it became a hard bead. Shifting she gave the other nipple the same attention.

Alexis had dropped her cape by the door when she began sneaking into the room. All she wore now was a sheer negligee. Snape's hands were bunching the material around her waist. Alexis sat up and with one motion pulled the gown over her head and threw it to the floor.

Snape filled his hands with her breasts. Toying and playing with her dusky pink nipples. Alexis pressed into him. Turning, Snape pressed her back onto the bed, bending over he ran his teeth lightly over each of her nipples causing Alexis to gasp.

Before Alexis could realize what he was doing, Snape had flipped her over onto her stomach. She felt him slide her panties off and then he was nibbling on her arse; the area just below her cheek and above her thigh. She had no idea how sensitive that place was. He moved to the other side and suckled the same spot on the opposite leg.

"Your sexy mole is right here."

Alexis yelped as he bit her and then laved the sting with his tongue.

Alexis was writhing on the bed….wanting…needing….

Then she felt a flick on her clitoris and jerked slightly. The flick was repeated again and again. Snape was just barely flicking his finger tip against her. The sensation was driving her mad. He was teasing her unmercifully. He was stimulating her just enough to keep her on the edge but not enough to send her over.

"Severus," she panted, "if you don't finish what you have started," (oh yes right there) "I am going to, (ahh, ahhh don't stop) " YES!"

Before Alexis could finish her threat, she felt the bracelet getting hot and then there was a buzzing noise. Snape heard the buzzing too.

"Damnation!" was said in unison by the extremely frustrated couple. All this foreplay could not be good for their health.

Snape moved away and allowed Alexis to get out of the bed. She was muttering and cursing as she swept up her clothes and wiggled into them. Snape followed her into the sitting room and waved the lights on. He wondered if he should tell her she had put her nightgown on backwards. He blanched as he heard some of the words she was using. _Where did she learn about that spell? Ouch! I don't think that is anatomically possible. Not and keep the person alive while the spell is working_.

Snape decided it was probably safer not to say anything right now.

She was stomping across the room getting ready to go and ream out whomever had set off her security alarm. Snape noticed that she was leaving dressed only in her negligee. It was a very pretty gown but with it on backwards it left rather a lot to view.

"Alexis wait," Snape called.

"What?" she snarled.

Picking up her cloak he held it out to her, "You might want to take this."

"Oh, thank you. I am sorry Severus, ….again," Alexis gave him a quick kiss and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Snape headed toward the bathroom. He was really getting tired of cold showers.


	25. Catch A Falling Star

Disclaimer: I still haven't been gifted with Severus Snape. I still don't own any of the Potterverse...heavy sigh...but at least I get to play with it. Next chapter I am a naughty panda...tease tease tease.

AN: Thanks to my new reviewers. Thanks to my beta Midnight Lilly...although I was in to much of a hurry to post to wait for her to proof the next two chapters...so please be kind with the grammer errors.

**Chapter 25 Catch a Falling Star**

_For when your troubles startn? multiplyin,  
An' they just might!  
It?s easy to forget them without tryin,  
With just a pocketful of starlight! _

Catch a falling star an? ( Catch a falling . . . ) put it in your pocket,  
Never let it fade away! ( Never let it fade away! )  
Catch a falling star an? put it in your pocket,  
Save it for a rainy day!

( Save it for rainy day! ) Save it for a rainy day!

Lee Pockriss and Paul Vance "Catch A Falling Star"

Snape joined Alexis at breakfast the next morning. She was looking slightly worried. As they ate she explained that Ginny Weasley had been the one to set off the alarm. Her nightmares were getting worse. After what she had been through last year it would give anyone nightmares. Ginny had agreed to go see Madame Pomfrey. It she couldn't help her maybe she could suggest something that might.

Snape had decided to put his plan to get Alexis to fall so deeply in love with him that she would agree to marry him without realizing that she could do so much better. Gifts always seemed to make women happy so he had transfigured a few things for her this morning.

"How much longer until it is time to leave for the Quidditch game?" Alexis asked. She was excited about seeing her first game. _Maybe I can get Severus to make a small wager on the game? If I win he has to do whatever I want him to do for twenty-four hours. I wonder what he would want if he wins? I have a feeling neither one of us could lose._

"We have about thirty minutes. There is something in my quarters I would like you to see," Snape was acting nervous.

Alexis waggled her eyebrows at him, "Do you really think thirty minutes will be enough time for you to 'show' me something?"

"Yes, it shouldn't take longer than ten minutes unless I have to make some adjustments."

Alexis was grinning as they walked down to the dungeons, "I'm sure there will have to be some 'adjustments', but I will help you with them."

"I don't believe you have ever handled adjustments of this type before," Snape was so nervous about how she was going to react to his gifts that he was totally oblivious to Alexis's double entendres.

Alexis was having to much fun to stop, "I am a quick learning and very talented with my hands, I'm sure you can teach me whatever I need to know about adjustments."

"Your magic has come along nicely but it would be quicker for me to make the adjustments by myself," Snape didn't want to hurt her feelings, "although I do appreciate your offer." He wondered if Alexis was having another allergic reaction, her face was turning red and she seemed to be trying to hold something back, like a sneeze.

"If you would rather make the adjustments yourself can I at least watch," Alexis asked carefully not looking at Snape.

"Of course you can watch. Next time I will allow you to help."

As they walked into Snape's quarters, Alexis was able to say, "That is very thoughtful of you."

Snape seated Alexis on the love seat and then disappeared into the bedroom. When he came back he had two large beautifully wrapped presents. The paper was Slytherian green while the ribbons were silver.

"I just wanted to give you these small tokens of my esteem," Snape had practiced this speech all morning.

Alexis was touched, "Thank you Severus."

She carefully unwrapped the first box and moved aside the silver tissue paper with green serpents scattered across it to reveal a bunch of black nylon looking material. She couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. It looked like a small camping tent.

"Take it out of the box and let's see if it fits," Snape said anxiously.

Alexis lifted the item out of the box and shook it out to reveal a huge rain poncho. She figured that not only would it cover her but Hagrid and one other person might be able to share it with her.

"I was afraid it might be to big," Snape took the poncho from Alexis and urged her to her feet. He threw it over her head. Alexis was immediately in pitch black darkness, she had a sudden emphatic moment for Jonah when he had been swallowed by the whale.

She could feel Snape pulling and tugging on the material trying to find the hole for her head. Finally there was a patch of light and she was able to thrust her head out. Taking a deep breath of air she looked down at herself. _I can't laugh! I will not laugh! I will NOT laugh!_

Snape had found her right hand and pushed about three yards of material up onto her shoulder to free it and was now searching for her left hand. When he had freed both hands he took a step back to look at her.

"I think you might want to make those adjustments Severus," Alexis said. She had managed to keep a pleasant expression on her face through a major force of will power. All she wanted to do was roll on the floor. Although she felt there was the very real threat that she may never be seen again if this monstrosity swallowed her.

"_Reductomostova" Snape_ waved his wand and the oversized poncho started shrinking. When it was the correct size, Snape waved his wand again.

"Now open your other present," Snape urged Alexis.

Alexis picked up the other box and opened it to reveal a pair of galoshes. Looking up with sparkling eyes, "Thank you Sev. This was very thoughtful of you."

"Well, with the weather being so bad lately and this being your first Quidditch match I wanted to make sure you stayed dry."

Alexis took his hand and pulled him down for a kiss, "Thank you, this is the nicest present anyone has ever gotten me."

"Try on the galoshes and see if they fit."

Alexis removed the boots from the box and putting them on found that they were a perfect fit.

"I believe that I am now ready for my first Quidditch match," Alexis proudly told Snape.

"We have just enough time to make it to the stands before the game starts."

Snape grabbed up his rain cloak and a large umbrella and offered Alexis his arm.

When they were about to step out into the storm, Snape reached over and pulled the hood to Alexis's poncho up over her head and tied the strings under her chin. Alexis just looked at him with a soft smile on her face. She couldn't believe that people actually wondered why she would choose this man.

"What?" Snape asked suspicious of her smile.

"I love you."

"Good." Snape snapped open the umbrella and slipping an arm around Alexis led her out into the dark stormy day.

After five minutes outside, Alexis realized that however unromantic a gift Snape had given her, she wouldn't have traded it for a diamond heart pendant or two dozen roses. She couldn't see anything. If Snape hadn't held her so firmly she would have slipped, slid and maybe even been blown away. The wind gusts were astounding. The rain at times seemed to be falling horizontally.

Snape helped her to a seat in the teacher's box. He was having a hard time holding on to the umbrella. Not that it was doing much to keep the rain off of them.

Alexis tried to look around and see what was happening. All she could see was rain, clouds, and the top of the umbrella of the person sitting in front of her. Snape directed her eyes straight up and she finally saw the players as they rose on their brooms to begin the game.

Alexis found what she could see of the game to be very exciting. She was amazed at the way the players would maneuver and the speeds that could be achieved.

Snape wasn't watching the game. He was finding more enjoyment out of watching Alexis's expressions. When Alexis caught him watching her she gave him a big grin and hugged his arm. Just then the crowd gasped as another goal was made and Alexis returned to the excitement of the match.

There was a great crack of lightning and a roar of thunder. Alexis had found Harry Potter in the air. She was watching him intently. Snape felt her hand tighten almost painfully on his arm, turning to see what held her attention; he felt a sudden drop in temperature. Along with the icy coldness, it was if he was suddenly underwater, all the noise of the storm and crowd was strangely muffled. And then a great dark despair seized him, he could hear again the screams of the people he had seen tortured when he was in service to the Dark Lord. The cries for mercy and anguished wailing of his own many victims surrounded him, dragging him under. His chest tightened as if a giant hand had reached in and grabbed his heart. Looking back at the field he could see about a hundred dementors standing and staring up intently. Even though their attention was focused on another, he could feel the darkness creeping over him.

He felt warm hands on his icy face. Someone was calling his name; he could just barely hear it over the screams and cries of the damned souls of his nightmares. Suddenly, he was released from the torment of his dark memories.

Looking around he saw that everyone else's attention was focused on the field. Everyone's except Alexis's. Her hands were still cupping his face. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry for him.

"What happened?"

"The dementors came onto the field. Harry Potter fell off his broom; it must have been about fifty feet. Dumbledore ran onto the field and waved his wand slowing Harry's fall and then turned and ran the dementors off with a Patronus Charm," Alexis explained still searching his face.

"Come on. I am getting you back to your rooms and into a hot bath," Alexis slipped an arm around Snape's waist and was trying to help him up.

Snape caught himself before he smiled. He looked down at the diminutive witch who resembled a small tug boat trying to steer a large ocean liner. He allowed her to help him up and then together they walked back to the castle.

As Alexis entered Snape's quarters she tossed the still dripping umbrella into a corner by the door and started undressing Snape. She quickly striped him of his rain cloak and had started on his frock coat when he grabbed her hands to stop her, "As much as I enjoy you taking off my clothes, you are dripping on my carpet."

Alexis gave him a fierce frown, "I'm not worried about your carpet; I'm worried about you. Now get into the bathroom and when I come in there you better be in the tub chin deep in hot water. Move it mister."

Snape gave her a surprised look. She had never been so forceful before, he found it rather sexy. Giving her a mock bow he headed into the bathroom.

Alexis went to the fire and called for Slinky. When he appeared she ordered a hot lunch and a hot toddy to be delivered as soon as possible. Alexis stripped off her own wet outer clothing and was wondering what to do with the sodden mess when Slinky popped back in with a large tray of food.

Giving Alexis a disapproving look, Slinky placed the tray on a table and held out his hands for the wet clothes, "Mistress hadn't 'outta be cleaning up. That is Slinky's job. Slinky is happy to be Slytherian's house elf and happy to serve Professor Snape and his lady."

Alexis gave the clothes to the elf and indicated the other pile of wet things by the door. "Thank you Slinky. When you have a chance would you bring me some clean clothes from my rooms?"

"Slinky is happy to bring clothes but Slinky is telling mistress it would be easier if mistress would just move into master's rooms. Then Slinky wouldn't be having to get clothes for mistress all the time."

Before Alexis could think of a response to that Slinky had popped out.

Picking up the tray, she headed into the bathroom.

Snape was chin deep in hot water…with pink and lavender bubbles that gave off the scent of vanilla and roses.

Alexis just raised a brow at Snape who looked slightly defensive, "I thought it was an herbal potion to promote healing. How was I to know you put a bottle of bubble bath in here?"

"It was going to be a surprise." Alexis looked around for a place to put the tray.

"Believe me it was a surprise. Here I am just sitting in the water and all of a sudden bubbles!"

Alexis put the tray on the chair by the bathtub and then settled on the floor. Snape pulled his wand from the edge of the tub and transformed a towel into a large comfy pillow for her to sit on.

Alexis lifted the domed lid and discovered two big mugs of hot soup, several grilled cheese sandwiches, a large plate of fruit which had been cut into bite sized pieces and hot apple cider.

She handed Snape one of the mugs of soup and poured him a goblet of the hot cider.

"So, would you like to explain what happened outside?" Alexis asked staring into her mug of soup.

"No," Snapes reply was short and to the point.

"OK. Would you like a sandwich?"

Snape looked over at Alexis. She was perusing the tray as if trying to decide what to eat.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine with me. Would you like a sandwich now, or would you rather finish your soup?"

"You can't make me talk about it," Snape was almost petulant in his response.

"I agree. Now, how about some of this nice fruit?" Alexis was at her most reasonable.

When Snape opened his mouth, Alexis filled it with a piece of melon, "Yummy isn't it?"

Snape's glare should have frozen the steam rising from his bubble bath. He was having trouble chewing the rather large piece of melon she had given him.

"When you are ready to talk we will talk. Until then let's just eat."

Snape nodded a reluctant agreement as he finally finished chewing the melon and swallowed, "If you ever do that again, I will put you over my knee and spank you like the naughty child you resemble."

"Promises, promises," Alexis teased as they finished their lunch.

They had just finished lunch when Alexis heard her name from the fireplace in the sitting room. Getting to her feet, she went to see who could want her now.

Alexis found Dumbledore's head in the fire.

"My dear, Harry is in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey wants to keep him for the rest of the weekend for observation."

"Yes, Headmaster, I will get my things together and go sit with Harry."

"If that is what you want Alexis, I have no objections. However, I thought you might to take a break from guarding Harry and have the rest of the weekend free."

Alexis just beamed at the Headmaster.

"Now, I believe you have left something soaking…." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling outrageously, "have a nice weekend." Then he was gone.


	26. A Little Less Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't own. So it's off to work I go! (Ok, I am running out of silly disclaimers so am having to resort to lame ones)

AN: Thanks to my reviewers. I am up to 23 now! And special thanks to Midnight Lilly for betaing for me. Although I will let everyone know that I was in to much of a hurry to let her beta this chapter. So all mistakes are mine all mine, unlike Sexy Snape...

Special AN to reviewerMark Darcy...get that little blue pill ready!

**Chapter 26A little Less Conversation**

_A little less conversation,  
a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby_

_Elvis Presely "A Little Less Conversation"_

Alexis looked down at her serviceable jeans and the top she had worn to the game. This just would not do!

She called for Slinky again. When he got there she whispered some instructions in his long bat like ear. As she whispered, Slinky's tennis ball eyes grew to the size of soft balls and a wicked grin spread over his face as he nodded eagerly.

With a pop he was gone to carry out Alexis's instructions.

Alexis started as Slinky popped back in less than a minute later. His arms full of the items she had requested.

"Slinky, make sure we are not disturbed for until Monday morning. Please have food popped in every once in a while. Something that can sit out and not spoil please."

"Slinky will put a preservation charm on the food. Severus Snape will need to keep his strength up and need lots of good hot food to do that." With a last grin Slinky popped out.

Alexis called into the bathroom, "Severus do you mind if I make myself more comfortable?"

She took the muffled reply as an affirmative.

She quickly stripped off her clothes keeping a careful eye on the bathroom door to make sure Snape didn't surprise her before she was ready. Opening the bundle that Slinky had brought her she pulled out a new garter and bra set: this one in glittering silver. She had indeed burned the original set. To many bad memories involving Madame Pomfrey's interest in it.

She had liked the silver snake buckles so the new garters had those as well. Pulling up the lacey panties and then rolling up her stockings, she hooked them to the garters and then put on the matching bra. She spritzed herself with perfume.

Slipping by the bathroom door she went into Snape's bedroom. She quickly found one of his white dress shirts. She was careful to pick an old one whose button holes were well worn. Slipping into his shirt she found that it was perfect. It fell to about mid thigh and she had to button the top three buttons twice because they kept slipping out of the worn button holes. She rolled up the sleeves three times so her hands could be free.

Alexis snuck into the bathroom. Snape was lazing back in the tub with his eyes closed. Alexis moved over and began to massage his scalp.

"That feels good," Snape said without opening his eyes.

Alexis moved down to his neck and then his shoulders. When she had finished there she let her hands slide around to his chest and began stroking and caressing him. Leaning forward she began pressing kisses along his neck. Tipping his head back she ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue entrance. After a long arousing kiss, Alexis pulled away.

"I think it is time for you to get out of the bath, Sev."

Stepping back she took a large bath sheet and held it open for him.

Snape rose from the bubbles and Alexis could just stare at him and lick her suddenly dry lips.

Snape stepped from the tub and Alexis wrapped the towel around him and began to pat him dry. She took special care drying his legs, all the way up.

When she had finished drying him off she looked up at him and saw his eyes burning with desire. He had finally noticed her attire. Taking his hand she led him into the bedroom.

She pulled her into his arms and gave her a deep kiss that caused her toes to curl and her breath to catch.

He pulled back and ran his forefinger down the front of her shirt causing the buttons to slip from their holes. She the shirt was completely opened; she shrugged it from her shoulders and onto the floor.

Snapes breath came out in a hiss of approval. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from her feet. She locked her legs around his waist crushed her breasts to his chest and then she was rubbing against his hardness while giving his neck open mouthed kisses.

Snape turned and moved to the bed. Lowering her to the edge of the bed, he unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Ignoring the pout she gave him, Snape pushed her back to lay on the bed. Running his hands up her legs he enjoyed the feel of her stockings. He allowed his thumbs to flirt with the inside edge of the legs of her panties. Alexis twitched at the feel of the silk moving against her sensitive clitoris making it swell.

Snape unhooked her garters, smiled at the silver snakes, and rolled the stockings down and off her legs. With a sweep of his hands he removed her garter belt and panties leaving her revealed to his gaze. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Leaning down he pressed kisses along her stomach and down to the triangle of curly blonde hair. Dropping to his knees he found that he was at exactly the right height for what he had in mind. Alexis had propped herself up on her elbows to better see what he was doing. Using his fingers he parted her lips and breathed in deeply of the musky scent of aroused woman. He blew out a puff of air. Without warning he attached his mouth to her clit and began sucking and licking it. Alexis let out a low moan, arched her back, pressing into his mouth and falling back on the bed. Snape slipped a finger into Alexis and began searching for the spot he had heard rumors about: the spot that would send a woman immediately over the edge. Sliding another finger in he felt her tighten around the intrusion. Her breath was coming in panting gasps. He began to pull and lip at her clit causing her to tighten and arch even more. Her hands were fisted in the bedcovers.

"Severus. Oh yes! Right there."

Snape shifted and crooked his fingers in a pulling motion and as Alexis came apart Snape realized that the rumors were true; the spot did exist. Running soothing hands over Alexis still quivering thighs he looked at her body still flushed rosy from her orgasm.

Lazily opening her eyes, Alexis smiled at Snape, "That was amazing," she sighed.

Snape crawled into bed beside her and nuzzled her neck. Alexis wrapped her arms around him and began running her hands up and down his back. Snape began playing with her nipples: flicking one and then the other, blowing on them, tugging them, analyzing the reaction to the different stimuli.

"Are you having fun?" Alexis asked the intent professor.

"Hmm?"

"You are acting like a boy with a new toy."

Snape looked up at that and flushed looking uncertain, "Do you mind?"

Alexis gave him a wicked smile as she pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, "Not if I get equal time with my new toy."

Snape looked puzzled until Alexis gave his shoulder a push and urged him to lay back. She knelt at his side looking down at him with an expression of pleased intent.

"Lovely and all mine," Alexis said talking to herself. "Now where should I start? Any suggestions?" this last with a grin at Snape.

"Well other than the obvious…." Snape waved at his erection which appeared to wave back eagerly.

Alexis giggled. Assuming a serious expression, "We were planning on performing the artichoke experiment before my unfortunate reaction to those oysters. I should probably get a first specimen to taste now before we get further distracted."

"I concur. I haven't eaten artichokes since Halloween."

Alexis laughed and leaning over placed a quick kiss on Snape's lips.

She settled down to the business at hand, or rather at mouth. She swirled her tongue from the base of his erection all the way up to the tip and reversed going down the top side. She made circles at the base of his cock and worked her way around to his balls. Liberally wetting them with her tongue she took them into her mouth and began sucking. She could feel them twitching against her tongue. Giving them a last swipe of her tongue she released them to turn her concentration back to his cock. Pushing her hair back over one shoulder, she firmly grasped the base and proceeded to work the length into her mouth. Snape had propped himself up with pillows so he could watch Alexis at work. She managed to get his whole length into her mouth and was doing amazing things with her tongue. She used her free hand to massage his balls and then began a sucking motion that he could almost feel to his toes. It didn't take long before he had achieved his own release. As before Alexis licked him clean before turning to lay down next to him.

She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled close. Snape noticed that now that they were at rest he was starting to feel cold. Mustering his strength he got to his feet and pulled the covers down before lifting Alexis and tucking her in. Climbing back in beside her, Snape pulled Alexis into her former position snuggled on his shoulder.

"Sev," Alexis began.

Snape smiled at the shortening of his name, "Yes, Al."

Alexis started, "I don't want to push anything, but I was wondering."

Snape had never seen Alexis so unsure, "Hmmm?" he encouraged.

"Well, how would you like to continue the artichoke experiment?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I am going to get a specimen every night, how do you want to handle the collection of the specimen?"

Snape still wasn't sure what she was asking, "I thought I would leave that up to you."

Alexis snorted, "Obviously I will handle 'collecting' the specimen, but how and I mean where…Oh hell, did you want me to stay with you in your rooms while we are conducting the experiment or would it be better for me to return to my rooms after the collection?" Alexis finally blurted out.

Snape was silent so long Alexis was starting to get worried and then peeved.

"I didn't mean to ask you such a difficult question," Alexis huffed wiggling as if to get out of the bed.

Snape easily held her to his side, "I can't imagine anything I would prefer than to have you in my bed every night and to wake up with you in my bed every morning."

Alexis settled back down against his shoulder, "Good answer."

Snape was enjoying playing with Alexis's hair. It almost felt alive as it slid through his fingers.

Snape felt a small hand sliding down his chest, "What are you doing?"

Alexis chortled, "Following a treasure trail."

"What?"

"Following a treasure trail. You follow the trail," she tugged on the line of hair leading down his stomach, "until you find the treasure," at this she grasped his semi-erect penis. A couple of strokes soon had it fully erect.

"Hmm all that frustration is finally paying off," Alexis said playfully. She sat up and swung a leg over Snape's hips. Snape grabbed her waist holding her up easily.

Alexis pouted at him trying to lower herself.

Snape smirked and lowered her slowly. Alexis, in an amazing display of agility, reached a hand around and grasped his erection and positioned it properly. Snape continued to lower her until he felt the head of his penis touch her opening. It was warm and wet and already felt amazing. His arms were trembling from the effort of not just forcing her down abruptly.

"Sev…stop teasing me."

Snape finished lowering her until he was fully enclosed inside of her. Looking at her face, Snape saw that Alexis had closed her eyes and was concentrating on the feeling of incredible fullness. She opened her eyes and smiled at him and leaning forward gave him a long, wet kiss. Sitting back up she began a rocking motion moving him in and out. He reached up and began caressing her breasts. He liked this position. He didn't really have to do anything accept enjoy.

Before long he felt her tightening around his length. He slipped a finger between them and found her clitoris. The feel of him stroking her pushed her over the edge and as the waves of her orgasm swept over his erection it sent him over the edge.

Alexis slide bonelessly down to lay on top of Snape. They were still joined. Snape made a move as if to reposition her next to him. "Not just yet, unless I'm to heavy for you?" Alexis asked.

Alexis slight weight was no problem so Snape just wrapped his arms around her.

"Sev."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He felt her breathing even out and realized that she had fallen asleep. Quietly reaching for his wand, Snape murmured a quick cleaning spell over them both. Tucking the covers more firmly over Alexis, he whispered, "I love you too," before he toofell asleep.

AN: My mom is visiting so I don't know when I will be able to update again. Will do as I can...love and kisses to all my readers.


	27. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: The purpose of a liberal education is to make you philosophical enough to accept the fact that you will never make much money. Author Unknown.

I have a liberal education, therefore I don't make much money, and therefore I am not Ms. Rowling.

AN: **!WARNING SEX SCENES APPROACHING! IF YOU ARE TO YOUNG OR DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

AN2: This is just a gratuitous sex chapter. It came one hundred percent from the fact that I have no personal life and a very vivid imagination. Also, I didn't wait again to send to my beta so any mistakes are all mine. Only relevance to any plot this story might be hiding is unintentional. Exception to this is the very last little bit. I will mark it so that you can find it if you want to skip the sex scenes.

**Chapter 26 Sweet Dreams**

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas-  
Everybody's looking for something.  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused._

_Eurhythmics "Sweet Dreams"_

Alexis woke up to a warm feeling of satisfaction and contentment. Opening her eyes she saw Snape just staring at her. _I am so glad for Mr. Smiley's mouth mints. Forty-eight hours of fresh breath. _She gave him a warm smile and a soft, "Good morning."

He just continued to look at her as if memorizing her face.

Lifting a hand from the covers, she traced his brows with her index finger, "What are you thinking about so seriously this bright, beautiful morning?"

He smirked at her, "We are in the dungeons. It has been storming all week. How could you possibly know that it is a bright, beautiful morning?"

"I just had the most glorious, amazing, mind blowing sex of my life. We could be in the middle of a hurricane and I would think it was a bright, beautiful morning."

Alexis stared as Snape's cheeks turned pink.

"Did I just embarrass you?" she teased.

"Not at all," Snape snarked.

"But you're blushing so nicely," Alexis teased.

"Slytherians do not blush," Snape told her forcefully as his earlobes turned a lovely shade of red.

"If you say so," Alexis humored him.

Deciding to distract her from the fact that he was not blushing, Snape rolled over and settled himself on top of Alexis. He was supporting most of his weight with his arms as he leaned in to kiss her.

Alexis could feel the evidence that last night's exertions hadn't totally exhausted Snape pressing against her thigh. Wiggling she managed to cradle him between her thighs and wrap her legs around his waist. She smiled at the groan he was unable to hold back.

Catching her smile, Snape decided that while Slytherians do not blush, they do get revenge. He pressed more firmly into the junction of her thighs and rocked back and forth. It was his turn to smile and Alexis's turn to moan.

It soon became a game. A delicious, sensual, utterly naughty game to see which one could elicit the most moans, groans, sighs, pants, and gasps from the other one.

Snape began by using his mouth on her earlobe. Sucking, nibbling, pulling at it with his teeth until Alexis's eyes closed and she sighed out his name.

When she felt him laugh against her skin, the battle was begun.

Turning her head, she began running her lips up and down his neck, sucking on the vein where it pulsed out his heartbeat. She was sucking in time to the blood pounding through his body and pooling in his groin causing him to grow and stiffen even further. When she began trailing her fingers up his spin in lazy circles, he let out a deep sigh of pleasure.

When Alexis stopped at his sigh, Snape looked at her and saw her smirk of triumph. The smirk quickly turned to a gasp of pleasure as he slid full length into her wet, hot body and pressed down with most of his body weight rubbing and grinding against her.

Snape let out a deep groan as Alexis retaliated by tightening her internal muscles around him and then relaxing. She repeated that until he moaned out her name.

Looking at her smug, flushed face, Snape pulled out of her until just the very tip was left. Then he began quick shallow thrusts that just teased her entrance.

Alexis's eyes widened at the feelings that were running through her body and finally began panting out his name, "Severus. Severus. Severus."

To reward her for her capitulation, Snape thrust deeply into her and began long, hard strokes that soon had her writhing on the bed. When her hips began to rise in time with his thrusts, he was the one panting now, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Alexis gave one last convulsive thrust, and tightened around Snape. As her orgasm rippled around him he to went over the edge. The feeling of him pulsing inside her was all it took to again send Alexis over into another mind blowing orgasm.

Snape rolled over taking Alexis with him so that he was laying on his back and she was snuggled on top of him.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" Snape questioned the top of Alexis's head.

"Hmphhffs," was all Snape heard of Alexis's reply.

"What was that?" Snape was running tickling fingers down Alexis's spine causing her to twitch.

"I said, hmphhffs," Alexis replied hiding her smile against Snape's chest.

"That's what I thought," Snape replied as he started counting Alexis's ribs with the tips of his fingers. Snape soon discovered a delightful secret about Alexis. She was ticklish. When he tickled her ribs, she wiggled. When she wiggled, she rubbed her breasts against his chest. When she rubbed her breasts against his chest, his Slytherian Serpent stood to attention and was ready for action. Maybe his salute wasn't as snappy and he couldn't hold his head as high, but he was prepared to do his duty or die trying.

In the course of her wiggling to get away from Snape's tickling fingers, Alexis discovered Sergeant Slytherian Serpent standing and saluting. She looked up at Snape with awe and amazement, "Severus! I am so impressed! Such stamina! Such strength!"

"Oh, be quiet and kiss me," Snape commanded.

"Aye. Aye. Sir!" Alexis saluted Snape. She then leaned down to reward Sergeant S. Serpent for actions above and beyond the call of duty.

As her mouth closed over him, Snape hissed out, "That's not what I meant by kiss me," as she swirled her tongue, "but I can live with it…or die with it," he gasped out as she massaged his testicles.

For the next several minutes there was no more conversation, just slurping, sighing, sucking, and the occasional moan of pleasure. Finally, Sergeant Serpent had given it his best shot and was now at full parade rest.

Snape admired how Alexis didn't stop until she had tidied up after herself: although if she continued to lick that one spot he was going to expire right here and now. When she had finished her cleaning she licked her lips and nestled in close to him.

A short while later they woke up to the smell of hot coffee drifting in from the sitting room. Deciding that they had better refuel before going another round, Alexis and Snape crawled out from under the covers. Alexis grabbed the shirt she had borrowed last night and slipped it on but didn't bother to do up the buttons.

Snape wrapped himself in his dressing gown and together they went into the sitting room. Resting on a low table in front of the fireplace was a silver tray. The tray held coffee, orange juice, fruit, eggs, bacon and toast.

Alexis nudged Snape into a chair and fixed a huge plate and poured a cup of coffee and a glass of juice. She placed the juice and coffee on the end table next to the chair Snape occupied.

Snape looked at the heaping plate of food that Alexis was bringing over to him, "There is no way I can eat all of that."

"You don't have to eat it all." Alexis settled herself on Snape's lap and began to feed him bites of egg. In between feeding him, she fed herself. Snape would indicate what he wanted and Alexis would feed it to him. Snape found that when a sexy woman wearing nothing but your shirt sat on your lap and fed you it was a very enjoyable experience.

All to soon for Snape, they were down to the last few bites of jelly covered toast. When they finished the toast, Alexis levitated the dirty plates back to the table.

When she turned back to Snape she found him gazing down the open front of her shirt.

"Severus?"

"Yes"

"What are you looking at?"

"You seem to have dropped a blob of grape jelly. I was trying to decide the best way to clean it up without it getting everywhere."

"Just wipe it up."

"If you are sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Alexis was starting to get a little impatient. All this time wasted on a spot of jelly.

"If you insist," Snape leaned forward and began licking the tops of Alexis's breasts.

"What are you doing?"

"Wiping up the jelly you dropped," Snape said around a mouthful of boob.

Alexis looked down and sure enough, there were a couple of drops of grape jelly on her breasts. Snapes cleaning was taking a bit more time that it should have. Alexis was in no shape to protest. Instead, "Severus, I think you missed a spot."

"Where?"

"Accio jelly," when the jelly plopped into Alexis's hand, she used the spoon inside to smear jelly on each nipple, "right there."

Snape flashed Alexis a wicked smirk as he began to lick clean the new jelly spots.

"I think I have gotten it all now," Snape said after a few minutes.

Alexis was ready for him with the jelly spoon. She dribbled jelly along the tops of both breasts and then down the slope until she reached her nipples. She then applied generous amounts of jelly to each tip. She then created a trail all the way down to her navel. With careful deliberation she filled her navel with the sticky sweetness. Wearing a mischievous smile, "Opps! I seem to have dropped some more."

Snape scooped her up, smearing the jelly even further over her body, and carried her and laid her down in front of the fire. Grabbing a cushion from the couch he placed in under her head and then bent to clean up the mess she had made.

Snape was very thorough and made sure that no trace of jelly was left in any crease or cranny. He paid considerable attention to making sure that her navel was absolutely jelly free. Alexis was about to come apart. She felt him move between her legs and then part her lips. As he began to slowly lick her from stem to stern she managed to gasp out, "I don't think I got any jelly there."

Snape let out an evil chuckle, "Better safe than sorry," and returned his attention to assuring that no drop of jelly besmeared her skin. No matter where that skin may be.

When he thrust his tongue inside her Alexis whimpered, "I know there isn't any jelly there."

"If you are sure, I suppose I can stop," Snape smirked.

"If you stop I may never speak to you again," Alexis threatened.

"As you wish," Snape returned to his previously interrupted activity. After Alexis had climaxed around his tongue, Snape admitted that he hadn't found any jelly.

_(AN here is the part that would pertain to the plot if this story actually boasted such a fancy embellishment). _

As they recovered from breakfast, Alexis looked at Snape, "I don't know about you but I could use a bath."

"Help yourself. I don't think I can move," Snape wiggled a finger in the direction of the bathroom.

"But it will be more fun if you join me," Alexis coaxed, "I'll wash your hair for you."

Snape cracked an eyelid and looked up from where his head was resting on her stomach,

"I don't think so."

"I'll use bubbles."

"Now, I really don't think so."

Alexis began running her fingers through his hair, "Pretty please with cream and sugar on top."

"On top of what?" Snape quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Your choice?" Alexis offered with a smirk. "Although, may I suggest whipped cream and chocolate syrup instead?"

"Deal," Snape rolled over and struggled to his feet. Looking down at the witch who was still lazing on the floor, "This was your idea."

"Carry me," Alexis pouted up at him.

"You have got to be kidding," Snape sniped.

Alexis batted her eyes at him.

"I've already told you that when you bat your eyes you just look like you have a nervous tic. Now get up before I change my mind and lay back down."

Alexis gave up and held out her hand for Snape to pull her to her feet. With a sigh of long suffering he complied and they tottered into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later found Snape chin deep once again in pink and lavender bubbles. His hair was wrapped in a towel because Alexis had washed it and was now giving it a deep conditioning treatment for fine, oily hair.

Alexis wondered where she could get a camera. He just looked a little to in touch with his feminine side right now.

"Don't even think about it," Snape admonished without ever opening his eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Alexis asked innocently.

"I can hear you thinking from over here. Stop thinking and get in the tub with me. You were the one who wanted the bath after all."

Alexis pouted as she took off Snape's jelly stained shirt. She approached and sat on the edge of the tub just admiring the view.

Snape cracked one eye open at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Alexis replied as she flicked bubbles at his nose.

"Stop that. It is extremely childish," Snape scolded.

"Is not," Alexis flicked more bubbles at his nose.

"Is to."

"Is not," still more bubbles.

"Is to."

"Is not. Now who is being childish?"

At that Snape reached over and pulled Alexis into the tub with him, "Me!"

Alexis sat up sputtering and spitting out soap bubbles trying to wipe her eyes clear so she could see what was going on.

"Do you want me to finish washing your hair?" Snape asked the soaked witch.

Alexis just humphed at him and tried to sift around to give him her back. Instead she slipped and went under the water again.

Snape helped her up and positioned her so that she was resting between his legs with her back against his chest.

"I saved your life so now it is mine," he whispered in her ear.

"Saved my life? What are you blathering on about?" Alexis asked indignantly. She was glad that wizard bubble bath tasted nothing like its muggle counterpart. This bubble bath tasted like bubble gum.

"You were drowning a moment ago and I pulled you up out of the water thus saving your life. It now belongs to me," Snape explained reasonably.

"I was not drowning."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not! Isn't this the type of childish behavior that almost got me drowned?" Alexis shouted. "Damn, I hadn't 'otta said that," quoting a favorite expression of Hagrid's.

"So you admit I saved your life?"

"If you hadn't pulled me into the tub and almost drowned me you wouldn't have had to save my life in the first place," Alexis said indignantly.

"Aha! You just admitted I saved your life," Snape smirked smugly.

"OK you saved my life. Happy now?" Alexis had no idea what she had just agreed to. Saving a wizard's life was powerful magic. When you admitted that your life had been saved, it created a magic bond between the two.

Snape was very pleased with himself and life in general. He began to shampoo Alexis's hair. He was one step closer to binding her to him.

AN3: My mom is still here. Thank goodness for lunch hours and coffee breaks.


	28. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**AN: Warning rated R for sexual content and a few cuss words.**

AN2: The plot bunnies have been more interested in steaming up my computer than in moving this story along. I have tried wrestling them into submission and they have allowed me to sneak in a bit of plot amongst all the fun. If you look carefully you might just be able to find it.

**Chapter 28 Girls Just Want to Have Fun**

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls- they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun _

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls-they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

_Cyndi Lauper "Girls Just Want to Have Fun"_

Alexis and Snape managed to drag themselves out of the tub and into the sitting room. Snape was in his dressing gown and Alexis had borrowed his bath robe. The robe was about four sizes to big for her.

Snape conjured a pile of pillows and cushions for in front of the fire. Alexis settled onto the cushions with her back against the loveseat. She pulled Snape down and arranged him so that his head was in her lap. Taking the towel that he still wore turban style, she used it to dry his hair. After the conditioning treatment, it felt like silk. Alexis was finger combing it while staring dreamily into the fire.

Snape was contemplating how to further his courtship. Alexis had agreed that he had saved her life in the tub. That created a powerful magical bond.

Now, he needed to get her to agree to marry him. He would owl the Snape family attorney tomorrow morning to have him draw up a standard betrothal agreement. That way he would be ready to legally bind her to him whenever she said yes to his marriage proposal.

She had already professed her love. So that would take care of the emotional binding. He would not feel secure until he had her bound by the power of three: emotion, magic, and legal. After the third binding was accomplished, it would take a powerful charm and potion to complete the Semper Fidelis Marriage Spell. The spell was ancient magic: couples who married by this spell would be together always and would always remain faithful. No one could ever come between them and they could not stand to be parted for long periods of time. They would even have a link that would allow them to always know where the other person was.

It was a rarely practiced marriage spell. The spell did not guarantee that the couple would always love one another; only that they would always be together. There was no quick marriage dissolution spells to counteract the Semper Fidelis spell. In fact, the spell had only been broken three times in the last four hundred years.

"Severus?" Alexis had gone from finger combing his hair to braiding it in cornrows. She was feeling mischievous and wanted to see how long it would take Snape to notice what she was doing.

Snape was so caught up in his plotting and planning, that he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Yes," he responded absently.

"We have our first dance class this Tuesday coming up," Alexis wished she had some beads to work into the cornrows. Grinning like mad, she conjured a bowl of beads and placed it on the cushion beside her. She started humming happily as she slipped the first bead onto the strand of hair.

"Uhm hm," Snape really wasn't paying attention. He had decided a standard betrothal agreement wasn't good enough. He wanted it amended to state that she would agree to never dance with a member of the opposite sex. He wondered if he could get away with requiring Alexis to wear an abaya whenever she left their rooms. He decided it was worth a shot. Maybe she wouldn't know that an abaya is the traditional silky black cloak that Muslim women wear to cover themselves from head to toe and he could slip that by her.

"Are you going to let me have some of your Slytherians to help with the class?"

"If that is what you want, I am sure you can have it," Snape was trying to decide if in addition to the no dancing he could add no touching a member of the opposite sex.

"That is so sweet of you," Alexis was trying to decide between a pink bead and a maroon bead.

"You're sweet," Snape responded as he reviewed his mental list of amendments to the agreement. Reluctantly he crossed off the one about having to ask his permission before she spoke to a member of the opposite sex. There was no way Alexis would agree to that one. But, maybe he could get in that she would only wear Slytherian house colors? Green really was her best color. Although, did he want her to look her best….maybe only Slytherian house colors for her lingerie? Only he would be permitted to see her lingerie? Much better idea. Now as to her outer clothes: drab colors, high necks, low hems and baggy fits.

Alexis, with a little bit of magical help, had finished the right side of Severus's hair. She shifted his position so she could reach the left side and began to braid the hair there. She had decided to use red and gold beads on every other braid and green and silver beads on the alternate ones. She was surprised that Snape hadn't stopped her yet. As long as he didn't say anything she would keep going. Maybe she could get him to take her to dinner in the Great Hall before he realized what she had done?

Snape had decided to add that Alexis would agree to serve him breakfast in bed at least once a week. Oh yes, and she would have to be naked while serving it, and it must include grape jelly.

Snape felt a sudden tug on his hair, "Ouch, what are you doing?" He tried to sit up but Alexis wouldn't let him.

"Sorry darling, did I pull your hair? I was just enjoying playing with it," Alexis smiled innocently.

Snape was still distracted by the thought of a naked Alexis serving him grape jelly in bed or he would have immediately gotten suspicious of her innocent smile. He decided that he would change it from at least once a week to at least twice a week.

Alexis waited until Snape had sunk back into his reverie before continuing with her handiwork. She had started humming again without even realizing it. She was picturing Snape's face when he finally saw what she had done and having a hard time not laughing. If she could only have read Snape's mind, laughter would have been the last thing she would have felt like doing.

Snape had finally gotten back on track and was reviewing the amendments he wanted. He kept coming back to the one about Alexis not talking to a member of the opposite sex without his permission. He had crossed it off once: but, it was such a good idea that he hated to give it up entirely.

Alexis was getting bored. She had finished Snape's hair and now he looked like an extremely ugly drag queen trying to do a very bad Bo Derek impersonation from the movie "10". Alexis was trying to decide if she could get away with applying some makeup to Snape's face. She could use the charm that Madame Hooch had taught her: but, that wouldn't be as much fun as applying it the Muggle way. However, since she didn't have any Muggle makeup, she would just have to charm it on him.

Keeping a wary eye on Snape, Alexis cast the charm on him. Now he looked like a heavily made up, extremely ugly drag queen. Alexis was having a hard time not laughing. She had a brilliant idea.

"Severus, do you happen to have a camera?"

Snape had finally gotten all ninety-eight amendments straight in his mind and was able to pay more attention to what Alexis was saying, "Why do you want a camera?"

"I thought maybe we could take some naughty pictures," Alexis was trying to look coy.

Snape's interest was immediately caught, "I think I may be able to dig one up." He jumped to his feet and hurried into the bedroom.

Alexis was rolling on the floor trying not to laugh out loud when she heard from the bedroom, "GREAT MERLIN"S GHOST! ALEXIS!"

"Oh, shit," Alexis was no longer laughing, she had forgotten about the mirror in his bedroom.

She was trying to scramble out of the mound of pillows when a very enraged Potions master came stomping out of the bedroom.

Alexis hadn't thought her plan all the way through. She really should have planned an escape route. Now, she was caught. Trapped like a rat in a trap. Looking around desperately, she focused on the fire place, "Professor Dumbledore, did you want something?"

By the time Snape recognized that the flames were not green and no one was in the fire, Alexis had managed to scramble to her feet and was making for the door.

Snape shouted, "Petrificus Totalus."

Alexis wasn't going to be caught that way again and ducked just in time. The spell shot over her head and hit the wall putting a dark smudge on it.

Snape then shot in rapid succession a series of locking and silencing charms at the door.

Alexis reached the door a moment to late, "Alohomora," didn't work.

Looking from side to side, Alexis was trying to find a way to evade the cornrow crowned and magically made up man currently stalking her with mayhem in his eyes.

She feinted to the left and then ran to the right and managed to get the loveseat between them.

"Sev, darling, baby, sweetie, it was just a harmless little joke," Alexis said as she maneuvered to keep the loveseat as a shield.

Snape didn't bother to answer her.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Alexis tried next as she contemplated making a run for the bedroom and barricading herself in.

Alexis grabbed up a pillow from the loveseat and threw it at Snape, "Here catch," and ran for the bedroom. She might have made it accept for two small things: Snape wasn't distracted by the thrown pillow, and she tripped on the hem of the too large robe she was wearing.

Before she could get up and make a run for it, ropes shot out of the end of Snape's wand and wrapped her up tight.

"Now really, darling, is this necessary?" Alexis asked as she tried to wiggle free. She was beginning to get a wee bit nervous.

Snape stopped when he stood over her. With a flick of his wand, his hair was unbraided and all the makeup was removed from his face.

"Severus, I really am sorry," Alexis said with a hitch in her voice.

Still without saying a word, Snape bent down and lifted Alexis into his arms and began carrying her into the bedroom.

With a flick of his wand the bed was stripped of the comforter and top sheet. Snape dropped Alexis onto the middle of the bed, none to gently. Another flick of his wand had the ropes gone.

Alexis gave him a relieved smile and tried to lift her arms up to him, only to realize that the ropes had been replaced with silk scarves. Her wrists were tied to the headboard. She tugged on the scarves, testing their strength. The smile had faded to be replaced by a considering look, "Exactly what do you think you are doing, Severus Snape?"

"Nothing, luv. Just a little joke," Snape replied silkily.

Alexis shivered. Looking down she noticed that when he had removed the ropes he had also removed the robe she had been wearing. Now she was naked, tied to a bed, and with a pissed of Potions master. Not a good combination.

Snape was leaning back against the post at the foot of the bed just looking at her. The longer he looked, the chillier and more nervous she became.

"Darling, it is a little cold in here don't you think?" Alexis tried.

Another wave of his wand had the curtains on the bed snapping shut and a blast of warm air blowing over her chilled body. Oh great, now she was in the dark, naked, tied to the bed with a pissed off Potions master. This was so much better.

Alexis felt the bed shift. Then she felt strong fingers begin to massage the ball of her right foot. The talented fingers began to give her the best foot massage she had ever had. After a few minutes, they switched to her left foot and gave it the same attention.

Strong hands moved up her calves, rubbing and soothing the muscles there before proceeding up to her thighs. Alexis had never felt such a mixture of tension and relaxation. It was driving her mad. The massage was soothing and wonderful, but what was he going to do?

She felt the bed shift again and the hands were removed from her legs. She couldn't hold back the whimper of protest at the loss of that incredible feeling. The whimper of protest was soon replaced by a moan of pleasure. Those magic hands had moved to her breasts. The hands were replaced by a warm, soft, wet mouth. The hands began a sensuous exploration of her body. Exploring and massaging every inch of skin within their reach.

The bed shifted again and the mouth and hands were gone. Alexis was about to cry, until she heard the softly spoken command, "Open your mouth."

Eagerly complying, Alexis's mouth was soon filled with Snape's rock hard erection. Using every ounce of talent and bit of knowledge she had, Alexis sucked, nibbled, and licked until Snape had found his release.

Alexis relaxed back on the bed, eagerly awaiting her turn. Her body was one massive ache of need. She didn't think she had ever been so hot and bothered. She couldn't wait for Snape to finish what he had started.

She grinned happily in anticipation as she felt the bed shift once again. Then the curtains on one side of the bed were thrust open flooding the bed with light. Alexis could handle that, she enjoyed watching Snape at work.

Alexis watched in disbelief as Snape got up off the bed, tied his dressing gown closed, and walked into the sitting room. Maybe he had gone to get something to add to the pleasure?

After a few minutes Alexis was getting pissed off. How dare he leave her tied to a bed, aching and wanting?

"Severus Snape you get your sexy self back into this bed and finish what you started!" Alexis shouted.

No response.

"Severus!"

Still no response.

"Severus, if you don't come back right this minute I will never eat grape jelly again," Alexis threatened.

She couldn't even hear him moving in the other room. The warming charm had started to fade and she was getting chilled and worried.

"Severus, I'm getting cold," she cried.

She had been tied up and left for about fifteen minutes. Alexis looked up in relief as Snape strolled back into the bedroom.

"Thank you Severus, I am really sorry about the hair and makeup and I will never do anything like that again, ever," Alexis promised, "now will you please untie me?"

Snape just smiled and pulled a large, fluffy feather out from behind his back and a bottle containing a bright blue potion, "Viagerus Potion," was all Snape said.

Alexis's eyes grew wide and she let out a whimper.

About an hour later, Alexis was now untied and cuddled up with her completely sated Potions master. She had lost count of her climaxes sometime between the feather and the chocolate sauce. Her muscles ached from the positions she had twisted her body into. She would have to insist that they stretch first next time.

"So darling, which Slytherians are you going to give me for the dance class?" Alexis asked lazily.

"None. We have been over this before and I will not subject my house to such an indignity."

"But Severus, you said earlier that if I wanted them I could have them," Alexis protested.

"I never said….wait a minute, was this while you were tying up my hair in that ridiculous mess?" Snape asked.

"I was braiding your hair in a complicated hair style that was extremely popular in 1979," Alexis corrected pompously.

"With whom? Never mind. You are not getting any of my students," Snape asserted.

"Severus Snape you would not think about going back on a promise you made to me?"

"I never promised you any of my students."

"It was an implied promise and as such is just as binding as actually saying the words," Alexis reasoned.

"I have never heard such non….," Snape stopped at the sudden picture of Harry Potter having to take dance lessons from Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini.

With an evil smirk Snape replied, "You are absolutely correct. I did promise and I will make sure that at least five of my students are there to help you Tuesday night."

Alexis looked at him suspiciously, "You will be there too?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for a million galleons," Snape smiled.

"I think I hear Slinky delivering dinner. Are you ready to eat?" Snape tried a distraction tactic.

"I am starving," at the mention of food Alexis lost all interest in the dance class issue. "I hate to think how many calories we have burned up today."

"I'll go bring us something to eat and we can have it in bed," Snape kissed Alexis's forehead as he got up. He was already planning his instructions to his Slytherian students about the dance class.

Alexis couldn't see his evil smirk as he headed into the sitting room, or she would have known that he was up to no good.


	29. I Won't Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Chapter 29 I Won't Dance**

_I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, Madame, with you  
My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do _

You know what, you're lovely  
You know what, you're so lovely  
And, oh, what you do to me  
I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore  
I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor

_Frank Sinatra "I Won't Dance"_

Alexis flopped into a chair in the teacher's lounge. She was rubbing her throbbing toes and trying to remember exactly why she had agreed to teach teenagers how to dance. Snape had indeed provided her with several of his students, although he himself had managed to slither out of assisting. She didn't believe for an instant his excuse of an important potion being in a very delicate stage. All of the Slytherin students were very good dancers. All of them were very accomplished in the social graces. All of them were sly, devious, mischievous Slytherins to their fingertips.

She had caught Blaise Zambini teaching some of the other third years the Funky Chicken. The only problem was that he had convinced them that it was an American variation of the foxtrot and all the rage at parties.

Millicent Bulstrode was teaching Neville Longbottom the waltz. She was doing a beautiful job of it. Alexis was pleased that at least one Slytherin was trying. That was until she noticed that Millicent was leading and Neville was following. Although Alexis wasn't entirely sure that Millicent had been playing a joke on Neville with that one.

She found half the Slytherins teaching their partners highly inappropriate and in some cases impossibly convoluted dance holds. Who knew that Hannah Abbot was so flexible? The other half were teaching the correct dance holds but adding moves that had never been seen on a ballroom dance floor. How could anyone believe that a piggy back ride was part of a waltz routine?

She was definitely going to have a private class with the girls to teach them a stinging hex. If she had moved one hand off her bum she had moved one hundred hands off her bum. Alexis tried to remember if every male she had danced with had tried to cop a feel? Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were the only two who had managed to restrain themselves. Even Ron Weasley's hand had accidently slipped. Which had resulted in Hermione Granger shooting them death glares for the rest of the night.

The culmination of the evening had been when Ron Weasley had noticed that Draco Malfoy was dancing with his sister. Alexis had been watching the couple and was surprised that Draco was actually being polite for a change. Ginny actually laughed at something he said. This caught Ron's attention. Alexis didn't want to think about what happened next.

The door to the teacher's lounge opened and Snape breezed in, "How did the dance class go? I was very disappointed that I was unable to assist you with it. The potion I was experimenting with matured at a faster rate than I expected."

Alexis just glared at him as she continued to rub her bruised toes. She was going to have to get steel toed dancing shoes before the next class.

Snape pulled a chair around in front of Alexis and sitting down picked up her feet and began to massage them.

Alexis leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me about the dance class," Snape persisted.

An imp of mischief perched on Alexis's shoulder and whispered in her ear. Alexis slowly smiled as she listened to the wicked suggestions coming from the little trouble maker.

Without opening her eyes, Alexis replied, "It went better than I could have ever hoped, Severus. I owe you a big thank you for sending your students. I can't imagine how the class would have gone if they hadn't been there to help."

Alexis felt Snape pause in rubbing her feet.

Nudging his hands with her toes, she got him to start rubbing her feet.

"Yes, I cannot believe how helpful they were. I think this dance class may have started some inter house unity. It will be interesting to see if some romantic relationships don't develop from all this intermingling of different houses."

"Wonderful," Snape responded blankly.

"Yes, I think Malfo and Weasley made a beautiful couple. Ouch Severus, not so hard."

"Sorry. Did you say Malfoy and Weasley"

"Yes. Malfoy was teaching Weasley how to dance. I had to correct them about how close they were holding each other a few times though," Alexis was watching Snape through her lashes. He was looking a little green.

"They just could not seem to stay away from each other. Malfoy would stare at Weasley whenever they had to change partners. Weasly would glare at whomever Malfoy was partnering. At their age, puppy love is so cute."

Snape was looking slightly nauseous, "Malfoy and Weasly"

"Yes dear, don't you think they make a lovely couple?"

"Malfoy and Weasly," Snape had stopped rubbing her feet and was now rubbing his head.

"Of course when I caught them snogging in the closet I had to put a stop to that."

"You what?" Snape's look of horrified disbelief was priceless.

"I caught Malfoy and Weasley snogging in the closet and put a stop to it. I advised them that there is a time and place for everything and dance class is not the proper place for snogging. I was very discreet about it though. No reason to cause them any embarrassment."

"You caught Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley snogging?" Snape looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He was picturing Lucius Malfoy's reaction to hearing about his son and Arthur Weasley's daughter snogging. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"Don't be silly Severus," Alexis laughed.

"So you didn't catch Draco and Ginny in the closet?" Snape was starting to feel a measure of relief.

"No, it wasn't Draco and Ginny. It was Draco and Ron in the closet snogging. I wonder if that is how the term coming out of the closet started?"

Snape had collapsed in his chair. He was just staring at her. His mouth was opening and closing helplessly. He just could not think of a single thing to say. Lucius Malfoy was going to kill someone. As Draco's head of house, Snape was in the direct line of fire. Not only was his son gay, he was involved with Arthur Weasley's SON.

Alexis got up and cuddled into Snape's lap, "What's the matter darling? You look a little upset."

Snape's mouth open and closed again without him saying anything.

Alexis began to run her fingers through Snape's hair, "Don't you think Draco and Ron make a delightful couple?"

Snape just stared at her blankly.

"Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley?" Snape said weakly, "Lucius is going to explode like one of Longbottom's cauldrons when he hears about this."

Snape wrapped his arms around Alexis and began to mentally update his will.

"Severus, Do you really think Lucius would be upset?"

Snape nodded. Alexis could hear something mumbled that sounded like, "Kill me."

"How about if I make this all go away?"

Snape looked at her suspiciously, "How?" he drawled out.

Alexis threaded her fingers firmly through his black hair. Giving it a firm tug she forced him to meet her eyes, "You will have a very firm talk with your students. You will advise them that under no circumstance are they to disrupt my dance class as they did tonight. You will utilize whatever means necessary to assure that your students are helpful and correct in all instructions they give my students. Am I clear?"

"How will my doing that make this go away?"

"Because then I won't have to send an owl to Lucius telling him about it."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

Being a Slytherin. Snape looked at her in admiration and respect, "Did you really catch Malfoy and Weasley in the closet?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters. I may never be able to sleep again if I cannot get that picture out of my head."

"I'll let you know after the next dance class which is this Thursday."

"Will your answer depend on the behavior of my students?"

"Probably," Alexis gave him a cheeky grin and leaning down gave him a kiss.

Snape quickly deepened the kiss. It had been a long thirty-six hours since they had woken each other up Monday morning in a most enjoyable way. Potter had been released from the infirmary and Alexis had returned to her baby sitting duties.

This was the first chance they had had for any alone time. Alexis was attempting to unbutton Snape's vest and frock coat, "Too many layers," she complained.

Snape had slipped his hands inside Alexis's robes and under the jumper she wore to find warm silky skin. He was nibbling on her ear and whispering what he was planning on doing to her.

Alexis shuddered at the feeling of his warm, soft lips on her skin and his hot breath against her neck. His voice alone was enough to have her hot, ready and wet for him. He could have been reading the phone book and she would have found it sexy. He wasn't reading the phone book and the pictures his words were evoking had Alexis ready to rip his clothes off and throw him to the floor. She leaned back and placed a hand on each edge of his shirt ready to let the buttons fly when she heard a noise from over by the door.

"Ahem," Remus cleared his throat. His face was flushed and he looked as if his collar was choking him.

Alexis groaned and hung her head in frustration, "Remus, I love you like a brother but go away."

"Lupin? What is Lupin doing here?" Snape snarled.

"It is the teacher's lounge," Remus replied defensively, "how was I to know you to were going to be in here doing...that?"

"Remus, I'll give you a thousand galleons if you go baby sit Harry for me tonight," Alexis offered.

Just then Professor Flitwick entered the room, "A thousand galleons to do what?"

Alexis slid off of Snape's lap and back into her own chair with a huffy sigh, "I said I would pay someone a thousand galleons to baby sit Harry Potter tonight."

Professor McGonagall had entered the teacher's lounge, "Baby sit Harry Potter? Alexis is supposed to be guarding Mr. Potter, what's this about someone baby sitting him?"

Professor Flitwick helpfully filled in Professor McGonagall, "Alexis is offering to pay a thousand galleons to the person who will baby sit Harry Potter tonight."

"Speaking of Mr. Potter, if you are here, where is he?" McGonagall asked with lips pursed in disapproval and in her primmest voice. Although if anyone looked closely they could see a bit of a twinkle in her eyes. From the state of Snape's clothes and Alexis's hair it wasn't hard to picture what she had been doing here.

Alexis closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, "Harry is in the Grffyndor common room."

"How would you know that?"

"A locator charm," Alexis smiled smugly.

"A locator charm? Oh my dear, that is marvelous. You are coming along smashingly with your charms," Professor Flitwick enthused.

"Thank you Filius, but, I did want to get your assistance. It seems the charm only last for thirty minutes. I thought it was going to last longer than that?"

"Hmmm, it may have to do with the way you are flicking your wand, or how long a swish you use at the end. Give me a demonstration."

Alexis was about to comply when she was interrupted by McGonagall, "How long ago did you place your locator charm on Mr. Potter?"

Alexis glanced at the clock, "I have five minutes to get back to Grffyndor tower. Filius can we work on this tomorrow?"

"Of course. I would be delighted," Flitwick smiled happily.

"By the way Alexis, when did you put the charm on Harry?" Remus questioned as Alexis was getting up to leave.

"At the end of dance class. I needed thirty minutes alone."

Remus smiled, "I can understand that. Especially after having to break up Malfoy and Weasley."

Snape abruptly stood to his feet and stormed out of the room.

Remus thought he heard him mutter as he pushed by him, "Dead man walking."

Remus looked puzzled, "Was it something I said?"


	30. Gotta' Get Mean

Disclaimer: I see nothing, I hear nothing and I own nothing...for all you Hogan's Heroes fans!

AN: _Italics thoughts_

AN2: Sorry for the long wait. Computer crashed. Thank you to my beta, Midnight Lilly.

**Chapter 30 Gotta Get Mean **

_In this vale of toil and sin  
You're stuck in a race that you just can't win  
Just take a look around and it's so obscene  
But that's the way it is, so you gotta get mean _

Don't waste your time wondering why  
Cause the only thing you know is that someday you'll die  
You gotta get tough, you gotta get lean  
But best of all you get to gotta get mean

You give me an itch and I'll blow you away  
It's part of this dangerous game that we play  
You'd do the same if you'd seen what I'd seen  
C'est la vie, mon cherie, ya gotta get mean

_Blues Travelers "Gotta Get Mean"_

Snape and Alexis met outside the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast. As he escorted Alexis to her seat he asked her quietly, "Did you really think I would not find out the truth about Malfoy and Weasley?"

"Did you really think I would not figure out the truth about your Slytherin assistants?" Alexis replied with a smirk.

"Truce?" Snape asked as he pulled out Alexis's chair.

"What are the terms of the truce?" Alexis helped herself to some orange juice and poured Snape's coffee for him.

Taking his coffee, Snape replied, "Total surrender."

"I accept your surrender and expect your students to cooperate fully from now on," Alexis grinned into her orange juice as Snape choked on his coffee.

"I meant your total surrender," Snape snapped.

"Unacceptable, you started this, I am willing to finish it, are you willing to negotiate terms?"

"Slytherins do not negotiate," Snape smirked.

"We seem to have a quandary here as Gryffindors do not surrender," Alexis glanced casually around the Great Hall.

"Indeed we do," Snape replied as he helped himself to some eggs and toast.

"You do realize what this means?" Alexis smiled back at Harry and company who were eating at the Gryffindors' table.

"What?" Snape was distracted watching Alexis pick up the jar of grape jelly.

Alexis smeared jelly on toast and leaned over and offered it to Snape, "This means war," she replied as he leaned forward to take a bite of the toast and jelly.

Carefully licking the jelly from her finger, Alexis rose to her feet. Deliberately leaning over to give Snape a glimpse of cleavage and a whiff of her perfume, Alexis continued, "And darling, the only rules are...there are no rules."

Alexis swayed with provocative grace down the aisle between the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff tables. She stopped briefly to say a word to Harry causing Harry and the people immediately surrounding him to break into laughter.

When she reached to door to the Great Hall, she turned and looked back at Snape, who had been unable to tear his eyes away from her rear.

When he met her eyes, she blew him a kiss and gave him a wink before leaving the room.

Snape let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Surely he could handle one Gryffindors? Surely?

Later that morning, Snape was teaching a seventh year advanced potions class. A timid knock on the door interrupted his explanation of the proper manner in which to add Mandrakes to a Restorative Draft.

"Enter," he snarled.

A Ravenclaw sixth year by the name of Cissy Peterson crept in carrying a paper bag.

"What is it Miss. Peterson? As you can see I am in the middle of a class," Snape hissed.

"I'm sorry Professor, Miss. Draluck asked me to deliver this to you, she said it was very important" Cissy stuttered.

"Well, give it to me then," Snape held out his hand for the bag.

Cissy Peterson crept forward and with a trembling hand held out the bag to Snape, who snatched the bag from the poor girl and said, "I'm sure you have someplace you should be Miss. Peterson, I suggest you return there with all speed or I will be forced to deduct points."

Cissy practically ran for the door.

Snape placed the bag on his desk and returned to his lecture, his eyes kept returning to the bag.

He was wondering what it could possibly contain; quickly he waved the instructions for the potion on the board and told the class to begin.

After a circuit of the classroom to make sure all the students were intent upon their work, he made his way to his desk. Opening the bag he looked inside to find, a silver serpent holding what looked like a bit of ribbon in its mouth. Shaking the serpent out of the bag and into his hand he peered more closely at it. A sudden memory caused his body to tighten. The last time he had seen this serpent it had been attached to Alexis's garter belt. The tiny bit of ribbon was all that was left of her panties after he had ripped them off of her. Snape had to remain seated at his desk for the rest of the class period. He spent the time plotting his plan of attack.

Alexis was following the Gryffindors third years to their last class before lunch, trailing several yards behind the last student. She was planning her next move in the war of wits with Snape. As she passed an empty classroom, an arm shot out and grabbed her pulling her into the room. The door was slammed shut and she was pressed up against it. She opened her mouth to scream and suddenly felt familiar lips trailing up her neck. She shuddered and managed to gasp out, "What do you think you are doing?"

In a sexy purr, Snape responded, "Not half of what I would like to do," he outlined the rim of her ear in nibbling kisses, "I want to bend you over the teacher's desk and rip your clothes off of you."

Alexis shivered at the picture his words evoked.

Snape continued, "Then I want to map every inch of your body with my tongue, I want to taste every inch of your skin until you scream out my name."

"And then?" Alexis whispered.

"Then I want to sheath myself in your hot, wet, eager body," Snape's hands were busy under Alexis's robes.

Alexis pressed herself against Snape, "And then?"

"Then I want to shag you silly, I want to make you cum so many times that you can't even remember your own name. I want to leave you so weak you cannot walk. I want the only thing on what's left of your mind to be my name," Snape had slipped Alexis's panties down over her hips until they fell on the floor.

"Oh, yes Severus let's do it now," Alexis was already moving toward the teacher's desk.

Snape bent down and pocketed Alexis's panties as he said apologetically, "Sorry dear, I would love to but I have a class in five minutes," he turned and as he walked out the door, "maybe later?"

Alexis just stood there a giant unsatisfied ache, staring after him in stunned disbelief. As she pulled herself together and headed down the hall, she finally realized that Snape had stolen her panties. He may have won this battle, but she was going to win the war.

Snape returned to his classroom smirking at the success of his latest volley. Snape was explaining the properties of the potion the class would be working on when he noticed something sitting on the middle of his desk. He continued to lecture as he slowly made his way to the front of the classroom. When he finally got close enough to really see what had been placed on top of a stack of parchments waiting to be graded, his lecture ground to a halt as he looked frantically from the lacy green demi-bra artistically arranged to the bewildered students waiting for his lecture to continue.

Finally Bradley Hornpipe got up enough courage to ask, "Professor is everything okay?"

Snape snapped out of his shock and moved to stand in front of his desk to block the view of the brassiere, "The instructions for the preparing the potion are on the board, begin."

Snape turned back to his desk intent upon removing the offending undergarment before anyone else noticed it only to find that it was gone. _I must have been imagining things, _he thought as he turned back to glower at the students bent over their cauldrons.

That was when he noticed the skimpy panties hanging from the knob of the classroom door. Swallowing hard he started to the back of the classroom causing all the students to stare at him, "Back to work," he growled.

Snape began to make his way to the classroom door. Pausing to correct a student or make a scathing comment about the general stupidity of the class, he was able to get to the last row of desks. Carefully ascertaining that no one was looking, he turned to remove the panties and nothing was there. He made his way back to his desk the whole time scanning the classroom for any hint of lingerie.

The students were becoming even more nervous than usual as Snape prowled the classroom. He would whirl and scan his desk suddenly or rapidly move toward the back of the classroom at odd intervals. Everyone was relieved when the class was finally over.

Snape was watching the last student gather his belongings and turn to leave the classroom. That was when Snape noticed a sheer silk stocking stuck to the back of the student's robes. Snape rushed up behind the student and grabbed the stocking and stuffed it into his pocket. The startled Hufflepuff almost wet himself when he noticed Snape so close behind him, "Don't dawdle Mr. Smythe."

Snape breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind Mr. Smythe and he reached into his pocket to find it empty. Now he was really aggravated. He had not yet begun to fight!

Alexis was sitting in the back of the Transfiguration's classroom when Draco Malfoy knocked on the door interrupting Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have a note from Professor Snape for Miss. Draluck," Draco smirked.

"Well then give it to her and return to your class," Professor McGonagall urged.

Draco sauntered up to Alexis and handed her a think envelope, "With Professor Snape's compliments."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Alexis returned the blonde's smirk with a matching one of her own.

As Draco turned to leave he passed Harry and Ron and gave them a rude gesture. Harry replied in kind, but unfortunately his was seen by McGonagall, "Mr. Potter, I have never seen such a display of childish behavior. Detention tonight with Mr. Filch."

During the resulting confusion, Alexis opened the envelope and removed the photo inside. She stared at the photo and then went completely white. She had never posed for this picture. Alexis looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to her and then went back to studying the picture. She was on Snape's bed wearing nothing but a long string of pearls, her snake garter belt and a come-hither smile. Then she remembered: lying jerk had assured her that there was no film in the camera.

"Miss. Draluck?" The tumult had died down and Professor McGonagall was looking at Alexis in concern.

"Yes Professor?" Alexis managed to croak out while stuffing the photo back into its envelope.

"Are you feeling ill? You were as pale as a ghost a moment ago and now you are flushed."

"Perhaps I should go get a drink of cold water," Alexis grasped at the provided escape and hurried from the classroom.

When she got to the girl's bathroom, she opened the envelope only to find ashes. The photo had self-destructed.

Snape returned to the potion's lab after lunch. He had thirty minutes before his next class started and he had some papers he wanted to finish grading. He opened the door and was swamped with an avalanche of bubbles. Giant quaffle sized vanilla and rose scented floating bubbles that immediately started wafting down the corridor. Now he knew why Alexis hadn't made it to lunch.

He was disappointed in Alexis; surely she knew that there were a number of simple spells to clean up this mess. Snape waved his wand and said"Evanesco" and watched in disbelief as the bubbles instead of vanishing started to randomly change colors. Next he tries"Reducto" which instead of blasting the bubbles caused them to split and multiply.

For the next twenty minutes Snape tried every spell, charm, incantation and hex he could think of to rid the dungeon classroom of the bubbles. Nothing had worked. All he had managed to do was contain the bubbles in his classroom. Now he had a room full of bubbles randomly changing colors, shapes and sizes. A few had glitter floating inside of them. A dog shaped bubble was chasing a cat shaped bubble around his desk. A bubble shaped like a hula girl was dancing along the rim of a cauldron. He could hear the students coming down the hallway and he had no idea what he was going to do.

First bell rang, as the clanging faded, there was a sudden series of pops and all the bubbles disappeared leaving behind a pleasantly scented, shining clean classroom. Snape was going to teach that aggravating witch a lesson she wouldn't soon forget...as soon as he figured out the lesson.

Snape wasn't sure which had aggravated him more, the fact that he had not been able to get rid of the bubbles; or, the comments the students had made about how nice the dungeons smelled and how clean and shiny they looked. He also found the surreptitious looks he was garnering slightly disconcerting. They were not the usual looks of fear and loathing to which he was accustomed. Instead they almost seemed to be looks of amazement and curiosity, it was most unsettling.

Snape dismissed class and decided to go look for Alexis. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he found her, but dumping her in the lake was beginning to look good. Snape was really beginning to become irritated by the looks he was getting. Now that he had left the dungeons and was making his way up to the main hall he noticed more and more people staring at him and now they were muttering and a few were even pointing. He overheard a few sixth year girls say something that sounded like "Fabio" and some fourth and fifth years were arguing with them and saying"No more like Lockhart's."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approached Snape as they headed down to the Slytherin common room. Snape saw Malfoy give a double take when he noticed his head of house approaching"Sir, you, um, look, well...very nice today, have you, um, done something different with your hair"

Snape just gave Malfoy a look of disdain, there was a limit to the toadying he would allow. Making obviously false comments about his appearance was going to far. Before he could say anything to Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore approached"Severus, you are looking well today, have you tried something different on your hair"

Snape looked from the twinkling headmaster to the gaping students. _What had that blasted witch done now?_ Snape excused himself and made his way to the nearest boy's toilet. Once there he approached the row of mirrors with trepidation. Taking a deep breath he looked into the nearest mirror and gasped in surprise. His normally lank, greasy looking hair was falling in thick shiny waves to his shoulders. He moved his head and his hair swayed with the motion before settling back into place with a casual elegance. He reached up and ran his fingers through it. It felt alive and like silk, it seemed to wind around his fingers in a caress.

He absolutely hated it!

He looked like some kind of popinjay. His students were not going to take him seriously if he looked like he spent more time on his hair than he did his lesson plans; no one was going to fear someone with perfect hair.

He had to find Alexis and get her to change it back; this was going entirely to far.

Snape stormed out of the boys' loo, catching sight of Hermione Granger he stomped over to her"Where is Miss. Draluck"

"She said she had an errand to run and told Harry that if he left the common room before she got back she would make him demonstrate the hokey pokey tomorrow night during dance class."

"Do you know where this errand may have taken her" Snape hissed.

"She had a large basket and her cloak on when she left, sir" Hermione replied earnestly.

"That mangy cur" Snape snarled as he stormed out of the castle.

"That's not a very nice way to talk about Miss. Draluck" Hermione said to Ginny Weasley who had walked up as Snape stalked off. Ginny just shook her head in agreement.

Snape was making his way to the Quidditch field when he saw Alexis heading back toward the castle. She had to watch where she was stepping. The ground still had not completely dried from all the rain, so she didn't see Snape until she was right up on him.

Hearing the squelch of his footsteps, she looked up with a smile that quickly turned to a gasp of dismay"What the hell have you done to your hair? You look like Fabio. Go back and change it right now." Alexis looked close to tears as she hurried the rest of the way up to Snape.

"What do you mean, what did **I** do to my hair?" "Woman, this is your doing and I expect you to fix it right now" Snape demanded.

"I never did this. I wouldn't mess with your hair. I loved it the way it was" Alexis reached up and tentatively ran her fingers through his hair"It does feel nice" she admitted"but I don't like the way it looks, it is to poofy and prissy. You look like a big sissy. Go fix it."

"How can I fix it, if I don't know what you did to it"

"Severus, how many times do I have to tell you I didn't do this to your hair" Alexis said still staring at his hair in horror.

"My hair was normal until your trick with the bubbles" Snape sniped.

Alexis stood lost in thought for a moment"Come on let's go talk to Filius. He was the one who helped me with the charm, maybe he can figure out what went wrong with it and messed up your hair. Severus, even if Filius can't fix your hair, I want you to know I will still love you" Alexis assured Snape as she grabbed his arm and hurried him toward the castle.


	31. I Need A Man

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...although I did adopt a muse from CreativeImagination (who writes, with the help of her muse Conner, wonderful Labyrinth fanfictions). You can thank my muse, Drew, for this new chapter.

AN: Thank you my three faithful reviewers.

AN2: For most of history, Anonymous was a woman." Virginia Woolf  
I am also now set to receive unsigned reviews.

**Chapter 31 I Need A Man**

_I don't care if you won't  
Talk to me  
You know I'm not that kind of girl.  
And I don't care if you won't  
Walk with me  
It don't give me such a thrill.  
And I don't care about the way you look  
You should know I'm not impressed  
'cause there's just one thing  
That I'm looking for  
And he don't wear a dress. _

I need a man...  
I need a man...

_Baby baby baby  
Don't you shave your legs  
Don't you double comb your hair  
Don't powder puff  
Just leave it rough  
I like your fingers bare.  
When the night comes down  
I can turn it round  
I can take you anywhere.  
_

_Eurythmics "I Need A Man"_

Alexis could not believe that it was Christmas Eve. The months of November and December had flown by. It had taken until now for Snape's hair to return to it's usual fine, lank, locks. Alexis sighed as she thought back to the bubble charm night.

Alexis and Snape had found Professor Flitwick in his office. At first he had looked at them as if they were crazy when they asked him to help them return Snape's hair to normal. When he realized that they were indeed serious about returning his hair to it's regular less than perfect state, he had tried various charms with no results.

Filius had Alexis describe exactly how she had performed the charm and then demonstrate without using her wand. Alexis had added certain embellishments to the normal bubble charm which had kept Snape from banishing them or popping them and she had also embellished them to smell like her perfume. She hadn't wanted anyone else to get credit for her actions. It seemed an unexpected side effect of all the embellishments was the cleaning, freshening and brightening. When the first shock was over, Alexis and Filius noticed that Snape's skin had a new healthier glow and that even his usual impeccable robes were looking fresher and crisper.

Filius had experimented on the robes and found that nothing he would do to them would cause them to lose their crisp, clean, just ironed look or smell. The charm had lasted four weeks. He was now trying to recreate the cleaning portion of Alexis's charm. He figured if he could get the same effect, he would market it and make his fortune.

Alexis and Snape had their first spat because of the cleaning charm. They had declared a draw in the battle. Alexis had allowed Snape to continue to find reasons not to assist with the dance classes and Snape had instructed his students to not deliberately disrupt the dance classes. It was to much to expect Slytherin students to actually cooperate willingly.

The spat had came about when Snape went to kiss Alexis goodnight that first evening after the bubble debacle. Snape and Alexis had stolen a moment in his rooms before she had to return to guarding Harry Potter. Snape had noticed Alexis acting nervous and jumpy but had attributed it to guilt about what she had done. He had also noticed that instead of cuddling next to him on the love seat that she had sat on a cushion on the floor with her back to him. When he had moved down on the floor beside her, she had moved up to sit on a chair.

The final straw came when she was getting ready to leave. Snape had walked her to his door and was leaning down to kiss her when she turned her head at the last minute and his kiss landed on her cheek.

Snape stared at Alexis in disbelief, she had never moved away from him before. Alexis was shifting from foot to foot and looking every where but at him.

Snape took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her head to meet his eyes, "What is wrong with you tonight? You are as nervous as a kneazle in a room full of krups."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alexis tried to bluff but her shifting eyes gave her away.

"You are a very poor liar. Why did you move away?" Snape was beginning to feel insecure. Was it possible that Alexis had changed her mind and no longer loved him?

"It is embarrassing and stupid and I'm not sure how to tell you," Alexis had turned red and was trying to twist her chin out of Snape's grip.

"If you wish to end our relationship all you have to do is say the words," Snape declared coldly.

Alexis jumped and immediately stopped fighting his hold on her face, "Severus Snape whatever gave you the idea that I wanted to end our relationship?"

"The fact that you can't seem to stand for me to be near you. The fact that you avoided my kiss. The fact that you have been jumpy and nervous all night. If you have found someone else I would appreciate the courtesy of you being honest with me," Snape had retreated behind his usual implacable facade. If Alexis hadn't been looking closely she would not have noticed the pulse frantically beating at his neck as he waited for her reply.

Alexis gave a big sigh, "There is no other man, woman, child, being, creature or individual I would rather be with than you. I love you to distraction. I never knew that I could love someone as much as I love you."

Snape had relaxed slightly at her words, "Than what is your problem?"

Alexis blushed and looked away as she finally muttered, "You don't look like you."

"What did you just say?"

"I said you don't look like you with that damn hair. It is like I am sitting with a stranger. When you leaned down to kiss me it was like some strange man was trying to make a move on me. Satisfied?" Alexis had crossed her arms in front on her chest and was staring over Snape's shoulder.

Snape was beginning to get aggravated. "No I am not 'satisfied'," Snape roared, "because of a charm that you performed, you are now treating me like a stranger with a contagious disease. This has perhaps been one of the most irritating days of my life. I finally get to spend some time alone with you and you don't want to have anything to do with me and it's all YOUR fault."

Alexis hadn't had the best day either, she was normally even tempered: but, add guilt to frustration to aggravation and a volatile mix was just waiting for match to set it off. Snape had just lit that match, "You had an irritating day? This is MY fault? Who started this whole mess by sending a bunch of HIS students to disrupt My class? Who refused to negotiate? Who pulled me into a classroom, snogged me silly and then stole my panties? Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be that aroused and then find out you don't have any panties on? Do you? At the most inopportune time it would hit me that my lover had stolen my panties and I would get all hot and bothered again. Then you sent me that picture, which by the way, we need to discuss the fact that you lied to me about there not being any film in the camera. Minerva was on the point of sending me to Poppy thinking I had come down with some illness and was running a fever because my face kept getting red and I kept breaking out in a sweat. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?" Alexis had started emphasizing her words by jabbing Snape in the chest with a very sharp, pointed finger.

Snape reached down and grabbed the offending finger, "Do you realize how embarrassing it is to not be able to stand up in front of your class because you have had a reaction to a bit of silver and lace? Do you have any idea of the aggravation of seeing lacy lingerie appear and disappear all over your classroom? Do you know how frustrating it is to be surrounded by a room full of dancing bubbles and not be able to do anything with them and to know that in exactly two minutes you are going to be faced with a room full of teenagers who would enjoy nothing more than to see you embarrassed and stumped? Do you know how trying it is to walk down a hallway and be compared to Gilderoy Lockhart? And not even know why you are being compared to him? Thanks to you I now have perfect hair? I will have to be doubly strict in order to maintain any sense of order in my classes. Do you have any idea how maddening that is?" Snape had now backed Alexis against the door to his quarters and was leaning over her in a most frightening manner.

Alexis's breath was coming in short pants, her eyes were dilated and she looked on the verge of slapping him.

As she had from the beginning of their relationship, she once again surprised the Potions master. Instead of slapping him, Alexis jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, twined her arms around his neck and brought his mouth down to hers in a wildly passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss, "Now you look like my Severus. All dark, dangerous and intimidating. I want you right now right here," Alexis began kissing him again.

Snape was stunned and then immediately aroused. He managed to push Alexis's robes up around her waist and discovered that she had never replaced her panties. With her firmly pressed against the door, he was able to unfasten his trousers. Alexis shifted and used her legs to push his pants and silk boxers down to his knees. When his erection was finally freed from it's constraints he plunged fully into Alexis's wet, waiting body. Alexis let out a low moan of excitement and clenched around him as wave after wave of pleasure went through her.

Snape began thrusting into her. It wasn't but a moment before she reached her first orgasm and cried out his name. He shifted for a better angle and kept up the hard, rhythmic strokes as Alexis obtained her second climax. He was about to reach his own release and slowed down to a hard grinding motion. He would push into her fully and then grind his pelvis against her in a slow, hard circling motion before withdrawing almost completely and then repeating the motion. As he felt her begin her third orgasm he lost all control and just began pounding away until with one final hard drive he pinned her to the wall and exploded inside of her.

Snape felt Alexis's legs release his hips and slide down to the floor. He didn't think either of them would have still been standing if it weren't for the fact that they were leaning on the door. Alexis's head was rolled back on the door and her eyes were closed, "Wow, I always heard makeup sex was the best sex. I guess they were right."

"If that was makeup sex, then we will have to fight more often," Snape smirked.

"Are we all better now?" Alexis asked as she rubbed the muscles in his neck while carefully not raising her gaze above his eyebrows.

"If by all better you mean I accept the fact that you can no longer stand the sight of me?"

"That's not it at all," Alexis assured Snape, "its just that you look so totally different with perfect hair. I have never been attracted to the type of man that looks like he spends more time on his appearance than I spend on mine. I prefer men, not pretty boys. If you get stuck with this hair, I'll get used to it, in time, eventually. And I do understand that you are not spending extra time on your coiffure, you just look like you are. Be patient with me. Growl at me and scowl at me every once in awhile. Sneer and smirk at me in that sexy Slytherin way you have and I won't even be able to notice your perfect hair."

By the time Alexis had finished her speech, Snape was giving her one of the Slytherin smirks she loved so much, "When you phrase it that way what possible argument can I proffer?"

Alexis hoped that she could phrase what she was planning on for tomorrow in such a manner that Snape wouldn't be able to argue with her. Christmas was the season for miracles after all.

Alexis entered Snape's quarters where she had been staying ever since the holidays started. Dumbledore had given her a reprieve from guarding Harry. Once the term started again, she would have to go back on duty so they were making the most of their time together. The first five days of the break they hadn't left his bedroom.

Alexis had planned a special Christmas present for Slinky for the wonderful care he had given them during that week. Food just appeared and dirty dishes disappeared. They would return from playing in the bath to find clean sheets on the bed. Alexis had discovered later that Slinky had blocked the fireplace so they would not be interrupted by floo and had warded the doors so that no one could come within fifty feet of them. The only time Alexis had seen Slinky during those five days had been when she had requested a basket for Snuffles. Slinky had popped in and assured her that, "Slinky was happy to feel Mistress Alexis Draluck's pet dog for her. She was to enjoy her time with Master Severus Snape and not to worry about anything."

Alexis had followed Slinky's advice to the fullest extent possible. She was so glad her lover was a Potions master. He had a potion for almost any circumstance. Her favorite was when they had combined a flexibility potion with the Viagerus potion. After that they had to use a muscle repair potion because even with the flexibility potion they had pulled and strained a few muscles: but, it had been more than worth it.

Snape was sitting in front of the fire reading a book and sipping a glass of whiskey. Without looking up he said, "Did you finish your errands?"

Alexis placed her packages on the love seat and walked over to Snape. She moved his book and snuggled into his lap, "Yes, I have completed my errands and I am ready for Christmas. But there is something I have to discuss with you."

Snape wrapped his arms around the woman who had come to mean so much to him and wondered what hair brained scheme she had gotten herself into and was going to try to drag him into, "Am I going to need a refill before I hear this?"

Alexis winced and said, "Might not be a bad idea," as she summoned the whiskey bottle and poured him a double.

Snape raised his brow at the amount of alcohol she had served him, "This must be a doozy if I am going to need this much liquor to get through it."

Alexis looked into Snape's eyes took a deep breath and blurted out, "I am going to eat Christmas dinner with Remus tomorrow."

Snape took a large gulp of his drink before asking, "Why?"

"Because there are things that are going to happen tomorrow at dinner in the Great Hall that my presence may change. To be on the safe side, I should not attend. Since I will not be attending the Christmas feast I thought I would keep Remus company. If I don't he will be alone on Christmas," Alexis was playing with the buttons on Snape's shirt while she explained her reasons.

"We could have a quiet dinner in our rooms," Snape offered.

Alexis smiled at his use of our and reluctantly told him, "I would love to do that, but you need to be at dinner tomorrow."

"Is there no other way?"

"None that I can think of."

"And you feel you must visit with Lupin while I am suffering through tomorrow's foolishness?"

"I would like to eat with Remus. However if you have any objections to such an innocent request and you don't trust me than I will just eat a lonely dinner here. All by myself. Alone. No one to talk to."

Snape smirked, "Good, I will have Slinky prepare a special plate of bread and water for you."

Alexis reared back to look at him.

Snape gave her a look as if to say what did you expect?

"Go eat with that mangy wolf tomorrow."

"You're a good man Charlie Brown," Alexis grinned at the bewildered Potions master, "its a Muggle thing."

It was Snape's turn to not look at Alexis, "By the way, there was something I wanted to talk to you about as well."

Alexis had started nibbling on Snape's earlobe. From her vantage point on his lap she could feel his immediate reaction. She paused just long enough to say, "Yes?" before returning to playing with his ear.

"I wanted to discuss our plans for New Years Eve with you." Snape shifted in the chair.

"Do we have plans?" Alexis had moved from his ear to the side of his neck.

"We have received an invitation to a party," Snape was now running his free had up under Alexis's jumper.

"From whom?" Alexis was unbuttoning Snape's shirt and pressing kisses on the skin she was exposing.

Snape had undone the clasp on Alexis's bra and was caressing her breasts, "The Malfoys."

Alexis stopped what she was doing and asked, "Please tell me that there are other Malfoys besides Lucius and Narcissa."

Snape's caresses had gone from arousing to soothing, "There are other Malfoys, but the invitation did come from Lucius and Narcissa."

"I suppose that it would be insultingly rude to send our regrets?" Alexis asked without much hope.

"Yes."

"I also suppose that you must maintain cordial relations with him because of his positions both overt and covert?"

"Yes," Snape responded again as he continued to try a sooth the suddenly tense woman in his arms.

"Will there be dancing?"

"It will be more of a New Year's Eve Ball than a party."

"Can I look unbelievably sexy, wealthy and at the same time totally unobtainable because I belong to you?"

Snape let out a big sigh as if making a large concession, "If you feel you must."

"Will you act irrationally possessive and not allow me to dance with anyone over the age of fourteen or under the age of ninety?"

"I believe that can be arranged," Snape smirked.

Alexis started giggling.

"What?" Snape questioned.

Alexis snorted as she said, "I am such a cliche."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I have to go shopping...I don't have a thing to wear."


	32. I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A bit of fluff but some fun and games too.

AN: Thank you Midnight Lilly for being my beta and all the great ideas.

Thank you Drew for being my muse.

I apologize for not responding tomy reviewers:

Mark Darcy: I haven't tried writing any non-fanfic, yet. But thanks to you and JennSmith for the encouragement and all the many, many kind words.

Don Raphiel: Glad to have you back with us and thank you for taking the time to review.

Everyone else who is reading but not reviewing: I'm going to take it as a compliment. I must be staying pretty true to characters and the basic Harry Potter story line or someone would (hopefully) have corrected me by now. I paid for the enhanced services so now I can tell there really are people, other than my faithful few, reading it by the hit counter.

**Chapter 32 I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas**

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy _

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too

_Dr. Demento "I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas"_

Alexis woke up Christmas morning to the feeling of soft lips gently nibbling her neck and warm hands caressing her hips pulling her close. She was snuggled spoon fashion with her amazing lover. With one deft move he entered her and began to slowly make love to her. This was the polar opposite of the hot, hard, sweaty sex they had experienced last night.

Alexis shifted slightly to allow Snape a better angle. She couldn't hold back a moan as she felt his fingers reach around between her legs. When he felt her climax around him he let go and experienced his own release.

When they had both recovered, Alexis rolled over to face Snape, "Good morning and Merry Christmas."

"Bah Humbug," Snape replied as his hand made lazy circles on her back.

"If that is your response, I don't suppose you want your Christmas presents?" Alexis teased with a mock pout.

"I thought that is what I just got?" Snape teased back.

"Nope, that was just a wonderful way to wake up. Hurry up, I want to see if you like what I got you," Alexis was sitting up and had crawled over Snape to get to the side of the bed. Snape grunted as her leg came down on his stomach.

"Stop being such a baby and come on," Alexis was hurrying into the sitting room. Snape was enjoying the view since in her excitement she had forgotten to put a robe on.

A few minutes later Alexis came hurrying back into the bedroom covered in goose-bumps, "Where are all the presents?"

Snape had propped pillows up against the headboard and was sitting up waiting on Alexis. He pointed to the bench at the end of the bed where a rather large pile of presents was sitting.

"Oh, I forgot," Alexis hurried over to the bed and tried to lift the covers and get under them but Snape was holding them down. Alexis was bouncing up and down and rubbing her arms trying to stay warm. Snape just smirked at her: it was amazing what the cold and bouncing did to the female anatomy.

"Are you going to let me in the bed or not?" Alexis asked through chattering teeth.

"I don't know, what will you give me if I let your cold, frozen body get under my nice warm blankets?"

"I'll give you your share of the pneumonia I am sure to catch if you don't let me under the covers," Alexis threatened.

Snape lifted the covers and pulled her in next to him, "You are like a block of ice."

Alexis was trying to crawl under Snape in order to get warm. Castles were romantic to look at but a trifle drafty to live in. Snape rolled over so that he was covering as much of Alexis's body as possible. He flinched as her cold nose found his warm neck and burrowed.

When she was finally warm, Alexis nudged Snape who obligingly rolled over. She quickly ran around to the foot of the bed and scooped up as many presents as she could carry and hurried to dumped them on the bed next to Snape. She returned to the end of the bed and grabbed up the rest of the presents and scurried back and added them to the pile on the bed and then climbed back under the covers.

Alexis was sorting through the stack of gifts dividing them into a pile for Snape and her own pile. Snape was surprised to discover that his pile was just as big as Alexis's. Normally he only received a present from Albus. He had thought that Alexis might get him something, but he really hadn't expected the small mountain of presents that now rested in front of him.

Alexis poked through his pile and pulled out a box wrapped in green paper with silver ribbon, "Here open this one first," she said eagerly.

Snape took the box and seeing how impatiently she was waiting for him to open it made a big production out of holding the box to his ear and shaking it. Then he held it in his hands and pretended to weigh it, "It isn't heavy enough to be a book. Hmmm, I wonder what it could be?"

Alexis threw a pillow at him, "Hurry up and open it you aggravating git!"

Snape smirked at her as he very carefully untied the ribbon and placed it neatly to one side. He then slid a careful finger under the tape and loosened it so that the paper would not tear. Alexis lunged for him and he had to hold the box above his head to keep her from grabbing it and tearing it open herself.

"Patience is a virtue," Snape cautioned her as he held her off with one hand.

"I'll give you patience if you don't stop teasing me and start opening presents," Alexis was still trying to reach the gift Snape was holding just out of her reach.

"Fine. If you want to ruin my enjoyment of opening presents then we will do it your way," Snape huffed.

"Excellent. Now rip that paper off," Alexis settled back with a grin.

Snape ripped the paper off and threw it on the floor, "Satisfied?"

"Well, after this morning, I am for right now, but ..." Alexis gave him a cheeky smile, "now open the box."

Snape lifted the top off the box and moved tissue paper to reveal a green knitted scarf. Snape pulled it free from the package. He was fingering the softness of the yarn when he saw that silver serpents had been worked into the pattern.

Alexis looked at him, "Not to bad for my second attempt at knitting."

"You made this?" Snape looked at the scarf again.

"Yes, all those nights alone. I had to do something so I learned to knit. It helped to pass the time making something for you even if I couldn't be with you. So do you like it?" Alexis looked up at him anxiously.

Snape looped the scarf around Alexis's neck and used it to pull her close, "It is perhaps the nicest scarf I have ever seen," then he kissed her gently. Alexis cupped his face in her hand and returned the kiss trying to infuse it with all the love she felt for this complicated and confusing man.

When they broke apart Alexis smiled at Snape, "I'm glad you like it, now open another one."

Snape pulled out another package which was wrapped in silver paper with green ribbon. This time he didn't tease: he just tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside he found a book with a plain leather cover. Opening it he found the title page, Kama Sutra. Noticing that pages were marked with braided silk threads, he opened the book to the first marker and discovered that it was a Wizard's edition of the Muggle book. He watched as the illustrations moved to show the Traivikrama position. Turning to the next marker he saw the Dolita position. He looked up at Alexis who he was amused to see was blushing a becoming shade of crimson.

"I just marked a few pages I found interesting."

"So is the book the present...or the promise implied by the page markers?" Snape smirked.

Alexis's eyes heated with desire as she answered, "Both."

"Now it is your turn," Snape handed Alexis a box wrapped in green and silver stripped paper.

With childish abandon, Alexis ripped the paper off and opened the box. Moving the silver tissue paper aside she found a red rose pin. "It's lovely Severus."

"It is the first rose I gave you. I reduced it, and used a preservation potion on it so that it will never fade or wither." Snape became worried as Alexis's eyes filled with tears, "If you don't like it I'll just throw it away, don't cry."

Alexis had clutched the rose protectively to her chest, "I love it. Don't you even consider throwing it away."

Snape handed Alexis a handkerchief and thought to himself that he would never understand women. Alexis dried her eyes and gave Snape a kiss before reaching for another present for him to open.

Snape protested that he had already opened two presents to Alexis's one and handed her another. This box contained a silver locket. Opening it Alexis found the inside engraved with 'Je t'aime aussi'. Alexis immediately put on the necklace. Snape found it very distracting as that was all she was wearing.

They quickly made their way through the rest of their presents. Alexis laughed at the red and gold lion paw undies Minerva had given her while Snape threatened to burn them until he opened a present containing a matching pair of men's silk boxers.

Albus had given them each a pair of insanely garish socks. Alexis's had roaring lions on a background of green and silver stripes. Snape's socks were red and gold plaid with green snakes hissing and slithering through the pattern.

Filius had given them their very own music box. When Snape opened it and saw what it was he shuddered and tied it shut with a piece of left over Christmas ribbon.

Hagrid had sent them a tin of his treacle fudge. Snape put it to one side after telling Alexis that it was his secret ingredient in the impenetrable sealing potion

They reached the last present and Alexis picked up the box that had both her name and Severus's name on it. The card said it was from Poppy. Snape motioned for Alexis to open the box. When she removed the top and pushed the packing material aside her eyes got huge. Snape wondered what could possible have caused such a reaction and pulled the box over. Looking inside he pulled out a small jar that had a paint brush tied to it. He looked over at Alexis for an explanation and saw that she had her fist in her mouth trying to hold back the laughter, "Read the label." she managed to say.

"Chocolate Body Paint, Rich Creamy Edible Fun," Snape blinked and read the label again. He dropped the jar onto the bed and reached into the box and pulled out a long thin box reading the label, "Lover's Paintbox." Snape dropped that on the bed next to the jar of chocolate body paint and then just turned the box over and dumped out the rest of the contents: a package of his and her edible undies; edible body powder complete with feather duster applicator; gummi love cuffs; a pot of 'Pussy Licker' fruit flavored oral sex gel; and because it was a gift for both of them a matching pot of 'Peter Licker' in big banana flavor; flavored massage oil; and last but not least, 'Night Cap Liqueurs' edible body lotion that warms when breathed upon. "We'll have to make sure to send Poppy a very nice thank you note," Snape managed to get out over Alexis's giggles.

The bed and floor were littered with wrapping paper. Alexis was leaning back against Snape's chest admiring her locket. Snape shifted her for a moment and leaned over the far side of the bed and retrieved a covered basket. Settling Alexis back against his chest he handed her the basket. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Snape replied.

Alexis carefully took the top off the basket. Curled on the blanket inside was a small animal about the size of a new born kitten. It was unlike anything Alexis had ever seen before, "What is it?"

"It is a dragon lizard," Snape replied as he gave her a slip of paper, "this is her true name. Once you call her she will be bonded to you and only you unless you give her true name to someone else. You will have to give her a pet name that everyone can use."

Alexis's eyes were wide with amazement and awe, "What do I do?"

"Just call her name."

Alexis read the name on the piece of parchment, "Slithstien."

The tiny mound stirred and stretched and then unfurled miniature wings before gazing up at her new mistress. Alexis held out a cautious finger for the tiny beast. She reared up on her hind legs and her tongue darted out to catch Alexis's scent. Then she rubbed her head against Alexis's hand. "What should I call her?" Alexis asked Snape. Suddenly there was a vivid picture of a star in Alexis's mind. "So your name is Star?" Alexis smiled in delight as the teeny dragon began to purr.

AN: I found out where smut bunnies come from...they are the offspring of plot bunnies and dust bunnies.


	33. We Need A Little Christmas

Disclaimer: Everything in the Potterverse is owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Warning: I haven't been putting these warnings up probably like I should. But this story is rated "R" and if you have read this far you should know that most of my chapters have at least some sexual content. My home is over run by smut bunnies is my only defense.**

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Kryus welcome to my crazy world and thanks for the kind words. JennSmith, Don Raphiel, and Mark Darcy thanks for being so faithful. And as always thanks to my beta Midnight Lily and my muse Drew.

**Chapter 33 Need A Little Christmas**

_Haul Out The Holly  
Put up the tree before my spirit falls again  
Fill up the stocking but deck the halls now _

_For we need a little Christmas  
right this very minute  
Candles in the window  
Carols at the spinet  
Yes, we need a little Christmas right this very minute_

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry  
But Santa dear we're in a hurry_

_Climb down the chimney  
Turn on the brightest string of lights I've ever seen  
Slice up the fruit cake  
It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough_

_For I've grown a little leaner  
Grown a little colder  
Grown a little sadder  
Grown a little older_

_And I need a little angel  
Sitting on my shoulder  
Need a little Christmas now  
Kelly Rowland "Need A Little Christmas"_

Alexis knocked on the door to Remus's office. As she expected there was no answer so she used the password Professor Dumbledore had given her to let herself in. She moved past his desk to the door that led to his quarters, "Remus its Alexis. I'm coming in so I hope you're decent," Alexis knocked on the door and then after waiting a minute opened it.

The drapes were drawn and the room was only dimly lit by the fire in the hearth. Alexis had talked to Madame Pomfrey about what it meant to be a werewolf and had studied what little there was available on the condition.

She knew that most Lyncanthropes experienced extreme depression during the time of the full moon. Wolves were pack animals. Because of the danger they posed, werewolves were forced to live a solitary life.

Alexis approached the lump of covers on the bed. Remus looked exhausted and in pain. She could tell that he was awake by the change in his breathing, "You can't fool me and I am not going away so don't even try. I have brought you some Christmas goodies."

Alexis could see a faint smile flicker around Remus's lips.

She placed the basket on the bed beside Remus, "You had to pick the tallest bed in the castle? Sometimes I hate being so short," she complained as she pondered the problem of getting into a bed whose top mattress was level with her ribs. Finally she just placed both hands on the edge of the bed and gave a jump and a wiggle and then squirmed until she was able to flip over and sit up.

Remus had given a weak chuckle at the sight of the petite witch trying to get into his bed.

Alexis just gave him a smirk, "I got here didn't I?"

"I can't wait to tell Severus that I couldn't keep you out of my bed," Remus managed to whisper.

Alexis crawled up next to him and rummaged through her basket. She pulled out a bottle and held it up, "Christmas Cheer."

At Remus's disbelieving look, "OK it's a pain potion mixed with a strengthening potion, but I charmed it to taste like peppermint."

Remus shook his head and turned away from Alexis refusing to take the potion.

"Remus you are going to take this potion if I have to wrestle you down and hold your nose closed until you do. Poppy and I came up with it and we both believe that it will help you."

Remus rolled back over to look at Alexis, gave a sigh and then opened his mouth for the potion. Alexis smiled at him as she gave him a large portion to swallow.

Remus was surprised that the potion actually did taste like peppermint. He could feel it working. The aches and fatigue that went along with his monthly transformation were easing. "Snape didn't help prepare this did he?"

"No I whipped it up for you with a little assistance from Poppy, why?"

"Because all of his potions taste like shite."

Alexis laughed, "It all depends on the potion, some of them are actually quite tasty."

"I've never experienced any of those," Remus said in disbelief.

Alexis blushed as she remembered exactly which potions were the ones that tasted good, "I sincerely hope not," she smirked.

Remus noticed the blush and began to feel a little green at the thought of Snape in an intimate moment.

Alexis noticed his discomfort and decided to take pity on him, "I have it from a reliable source that you are a John Grisham fan."

"For a Muggle he writes a darn good story, although I have to admit that sometimes I don't really understand some of the Muggle stuff he is talking about."

Alexis reached into her bottomless basket and pulled out a large stack of books and a strange looking device.

"I wasn't sure which ones you had already read so I got all of them. And I saw this in Flourish and Blotts and thought you might like it," Alexis held out the strange contraption to Remus.

"I might like it if I knew what it was," Remus grinned at her.

"It's a books in a box. You take any book and put it in the box. Then the box will read the book to you. I thought you might like it for those days when you don't feel up to reading, but are bored."

Remus was looking at the box with interest, "Thank you, hand me one of those books please."

Remus was trying to sit up on the bed. Alexis put an arm around his shoulders and helped him sit up and then arranged the pillows behind his back for him.

Alexis handed him a book, "If you are cold I can get you a shirt," she suggested. She had noticed that he was at least naked from the waist up when she helped him sit up in the bed.

"No, I'm fine. I put off heat like a fire during the full moon. Plus the transformation is a little hard on one's wardrobe," Remus was totally involved in setting up his books in a box, "There, I think that does it."

A woman's sexy voice began reading the first chapter of The Client. Remus looked over at Alexis.

"They had a choice of three voices. That is the one I thought you would enjoy the best. If you don't like it, I'll go back and exchange it for another one," Alexis was a trifle defensive.

"No, this one is very nice," Remus assured her with a smile as he closed the box.

Alexis reached into her basket again and this time pulled out a large box wrapped in red and gold Christmas paper and handed it to Remus.

"You didn't have to get me anything else, the books and all were really too much," Remus said stiffly feeling like a charity case knowing that all he had for her was a small box of candy.

"This is something I made just for you. Please take it as I don't think it will fit anyone else," Alexis urged the box into his hands.

Remus reluctantly accepted the gift and tore open the paper. Opening the box he found a knit jumper inside. Holding it up he could see that one arm was slightly longer than the other, "You made this all by yourself?" He was having a hard time not chuckling.

"Well Hermione Granger helped me get started, but I did everything else myself. Do you like it?"

Remus knew that Alexis was perhaps one of the richest witches in Great Britain if not the world and here she was sitting on his bed worried about how he liked the sweater she had hand knit for him, "Yes I like it. Thank you very much."

"Good. If you really like it, I could make you another one. This time I would probably do a better job on making sure the sleeves are the same length," Alexis was rummaging through her basket so she didn't see the expression on Remus's face but she did look up with concern when she heard him choking. Only to find that he was choking trying to hold back the laughter.

Alexis pretended to look hurt which just caused Remus to laugh harder.

"I'm glad to see that you find the thought of all my hard work so funny," she huffed at him, secretly pleased to see him in such a good mood.

Remus didn't stop laughing until Alexis hit him with a pillow.

"Thank you I think that is perhaps the best Christmas present I have received," Remus grinned.

"You are welcome. Now what would you like to do? I have some Muggle board games, cards, and a chess set," Alexis had returned to rummaging through her basket.

"You don't happen to have Monopoly?" Remus asked eagerly. Lily had introduced him to the game after she and James had started dating.

Alexis pulled the game out of her basket and began to set up the pieces, "I get to be banker."

Several hours later Remus had most of the property on the board and Alexis was down to her last five pounds. It was Alexis's turn and she had rolled double fours, which landed her on Reading Railroad.

Remus gave an evil grin, "That will be 200 pounds please."

Alexis looked at him and batted her eyes, "I have often been forced to rely upon the kindness of strangers."

"Not this time Blanche, pay up or give up," Remus was feeling much better. Alexis had gotten him to take two more doses of the peppermint potion.

"So this is the thanks I get? Forced into bankruptcy. Tossed out on the streets to try and make my way in a cold harsh world," Alexis placed the back of her hand against her forehead and peeked through her lashes to see if Remus was falling for it.

"I'm sure a beautiful dame like you won't be alone or on the streets for long. Now either give me my money or concede that I am the undisputed monopoly king."

Remus was counting his money trying to rub in the fact that Alexis only had a five pound note left when suddenly two hundred pounds was thrust under his nose.

Remus gave Alexis a suspicious look, "Where did you get that?"

Alexis tried an innocent look, "It must have been hidden under the edge of the board."

"I don't think so. We agreed no magic."

"Now really are you accusing me of using magic to get that money?" Alexis looked highly offended.

"Well did you?"

"Of course not. How dare you suggest such a thing?"

"'Fess up, how did you get the money?"

Alexis couldn't take it anymore, "The old fashioned way."

"I didn't know they had brothels on the monopoly board," Remus grinned.

"You pervert! Not that way."

"Then what way?" Remus was really curious now.

"I cheated. Why else did you think I called banker?"

Remus stared in disbelief at Alexis, "And you used to be such a good Gryffindor. You have been hanging around Snape entirely to long," he said shaking his head sadly.

Alexis had left Remus looking and feeling much better. She told him to keep the Monopoly game: that way she would know exactly where it was when it was time for a rematch. Just before she left, Alexis pulled out another bottle of the peppermint potion and made him promise to keep taking it.

Peeking inside the Great Hall and saw that most of the teachers and students were still sitting around the table. She saw Snape wearing an expression of bored disdain while Professor Dumbledore wore a hat with a stuffed vulture perched precariously on top. Alexis had forgotten about the hat, she would have to reward Snape later for enduring all of that. But now it was time to go spread some more Christmas cheer.

Snuffles slunk out of his haven. It was Christmas day and he was all alone. The only thing he could think of to do was go for a run. He figured that Alexis would have better things to do than to visit him.

He was running through the forbidden forest when he heard it, "Snuffles? Snuffles? Where are you?" Alexis hadn't forgotten him after all. Turning to where he could hear her crashing through the brush, he took a deep breath and found her scent. He had a silly doggy grin on his muzzle as he loped off to find her.

Alexis could hear something moving through the forest. She hoped it was Snuffles but just in case she pulled her wand out. A moment later, the large bear like dog came bursting into view, tongue lolling and tail furiously wagging. Without even slowing down he barreled into the tiny witch knocking her to the ground where he put his saucer sized paws on her shoulders and began licking her face from chin to hairline.

Alexis was sputtering and turning her head trying to get away from the long wet tongue that was intent upon giving her face a through licking, "Stop it you fool! Ugh! No more! I surrender. Yuck! Not the ear!"

Snuffles stopped licking her and turned to the basket she had dropped. Wonderful odors were coming from it. He finally moved off of her allowing Alexis to sit up. Alexis wiped her face on the sleeve of her robe and with a wry look at the dog sniffing the basket, "And Happy Christmas to you to Snuffles."

Snuffles wagged his tail but did not take his attention from the basket.

Alexis got up and pushed his head away from the basket so she could open it. Reaching in she pulled out a plate piled high with sliced turkey, dressing, sliced ham, chipolatas, and cranberry sauce. Setting it down in front of the excited dog she reached into the basket again and pulled out a bowl which she filled with pumpkin juice.

When the dog had licked the plate clean and emptied the bowl twice he let out a large burp followed by an embarrassed whine. Alexis just laughed as she pulled out a brush and began to remove the twigs and tangles from the midnight coat.

Snuffles just lay there in doggy heaven with his head in Alexis' lap. This was the best Christmas he had experienced in many years. Alexis' scent was different today. Snuffles lived up to his name and began sniffing Alexis' robes. Instead of Snape's scent, Alexis had another extremely familiar scent permeating her clothes. Snuffles' tail thumped with pleasure at the thought that Alexis had finally saw the error of her ways and had dumped Snape.

"Snuffles, I have a present for you," Alexis pulled something out of the basket. Snuffles started to back away, he couldn't believe his eyes, Alexis was going to give him a dog collar.

Alexis held the collar out to Snuffles so that he could sniff it. Snuffles noticed that there were words engraved on the inside of the collar. Alexis took the collar back and read what was written there, "'If found please return to Draluck Avon River Manor 12325 Carlingcott Bath England.' If you ever got lost I wanted whoever found you to know where you belong. I have informed the house elves that anyone who brings this collar to them and says that Snuffles sent them is to receive any and all aid available or requested. That applies to any of the Draluck properties. Anyone who shows up at a Draluck property with this collar and the name of Snuffles will immediately be helped." Snuffles came over and thrust his head into her arms and allowed her to put the collar around his neck.

Alexis made her way back into the castle. She was relieved to see that Snape was still sitting with Dumbledore and the rest of the professors. She had asked him to give her until four before returning to their rooms. She had half an hour to prepare his reward for being such a good boy today. It was time her lover got his share of Christmas cheer, and thanks to Poppy's present it was going to be a very cheerful Christmas.

Alexis' took a quick shower and dried her hair with a charm. Reaching once more into her bottomless basket she pulled out a sheer silk negligee. Strategically placed lace insets revealed dusky nipples. Spaghetti straps looked as if they were to thin and fragile to support the weight of the gown: as if all it would take would be one good tug to break their tenuous hold, allowing the gown to drop to the floor. The matching wrap was more intent than substance. It existed only to frame the beauty of the woman wearing it. The only other thing Alexis wore was the locket Snape had given her.

Alexis turned back the covers on the large four poster bed and spritz the sheets with her perfume. She already had champagne chilling in a bucket near the bed. She took Poppy's box and placed it on the far side of the bed so it was conveniently located for later. She blew out all but a few of the candles in the bedroom creating a warm welcoming shadowy retreat.

Alexis heard Snape come into the sitting room. Pouring two glasses of champagne she went to give him his reward for enduring the Christmas luncheon.

Snape looked up from where he was unfastening his robes and all the blood in his body immediately pooled in his groin. Standing before him was a siren, a succubus, every man's fantasy, and she was waiting for him.

Gliding over to him, Alexis offered him the champagne flute and a come hither smile, "Let me finish doing that for you." Snape tossed off the expensive champagne in one gulp and taking Alexis' glass from her finished that one too. He then flung the crystal onto the love seat, grabbed Alexis, tossed her over his shoulder and headed straight for the bedroom.

Alexis was surprised and aroused by this take charge behavior. Snape paused in the bedroom, and smirked and the atmosphere Alexis had created. He appreciated the effort but doubted they would need anything like that to add to their love life for many years to come.

He flipped Alexis off his should and onto the middle of the bed watching with interest as she bounced. Snape was shrugging off his robes, and as Alexis blinked he had waved his wand and all the rest of his clothes were gone. Alexis had just a second to prepare herself as she watched Snape launch himself onto the bed. He was pulling her to him and pushing her gown up at the same time. Soon he had the gown off and Alexis at his side.

He rolled over onto her and began to kiss her: deeply, hotly and passionately. His tongue delved time and time again into the recesses of her mouth inviting her tongue out to play. When she slipped her tongue into his mouth, he gently sucked on it. All the time he was kisses her, his hands were busy roaming over her body. Caressing every inch of skin. Stopping to give extra attention to those areas he had found to be especially responsive.

He squeezed her bare arse and then ran a tickling finger down her crack causing her to arch into him. Releasing her mouth he moved down to her breasts, suckling, lipping and mouthing them until Alexis could do nothing but moan out his name. Her reward was a sharp nip of his teeth on one sensitive nipple. It was shock more than pain that had her crying out and he soothed the skin with his tongue. He turned his attention to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

When she was writhing on the bed he pushed her thighs apart with his knee and shifted until he was laying between her legs, "Alexis open your eyes," he huskily commanded.

Alexis forced her heavy lids open and met Snape's hot gaze where upon he thrust himself deeply and fully into her wet and ready body. Alexis couldn't hold back another moan as she felt him filling her and stretching her touching that most intimate part of her body. She almost cried when she felt him withdraw but then he quickly plunged back into her. He began a rhythm of a quick spear into her and a slow withdrawal. The whole time he held her gaze and would not allow her eyes to close. As he felt her body begin to tremble he picked up the pace until he was rocking into her with frantic force. He felt her body clench around him in orgasmic pleasure. It was almost more than his control could handle, but he managed to hold back. When he felt her tremors subside to the occasional shiver he began a hard steady pounding drive until with one last shove, he felt himself explode.

He rolled over taking Alexis with him so that now she lay on top of him. She had clenched internal muscles around him to keep him joined to her. Snape had found that Alexis' post coital bliss was enhanced by their staying joined for as long as physically possible. This also meant that during a really good interlude that could go directly to the next act after a short intermission.

Snape could tell by the change in Alexis' breathing that she had fallen asleep, "Merry Christmas luv."

He was surprised when she sleepily replied, "Bah humbug," and snuggled deeper into his arms.


	34. A Moment Like This

Isclaimer: I is owning nothing.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Reviews keep me writing and updating as fast as possible. It is so thrilling seeing that review alert come in on the email.

Thank you again to my beta Midnight Lily. She keeps me from making to many mistakes and gives me some really great ideas.

**Chapter 34 A Moment Like This**

_If I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_.

_Kelly Clarkson "A Moment Like This"_

Alexis woke up to a slight tickling sensation on her ribs. It made them itch, she was sleepily moving her hand to scratch the irritating sensation when a hand grabbed hers, "Don't you'll smudge it."

"Mmmm, ok, but it tickles," she mumbled as she started to drift back to sleep. Abruptly she was fully awake..._smudge it? _

Opening her eyes wide she saw Snape leaning over her stomach with a very intent look. Usually she enjoyed Snape's intent looks focused on her body, but this one was different. Lifting her head she saw that he had a paintbrush in one hand, which is what had been tickling her. The box of body paint was in his other hand and he was now sitting back contemplating what he was working on. Alexis looked down and gasped: started at the top of her left thigh and twisting up across her stomach and then turning back in lazy 'S's was a snake. At her sudden breath it had appeared to undulate. The head was resting at the top of her left breast over her heart and pointing down.

Snape now took and loaded another brush. This time the paint was red and Alexis could smell cherries.

Without looking at Alexis, Snape told her, "Hold very still, if you move it will mess it up and I will have to start all over." He leaned so that his face was within inches of her left nipple and with slow strokes began to paint the snake's tongue.

The feel of the wet brush stroking her nipple caused Alexis to bite her lip trying to hold back a moan of pleasure. She watched as her nipple beaded.

"Tsk, tsk, I told you not to move, you have smudged the paint," with that Snape closed the distance between her nipple and his mouth and began to remove the paint with his tongue.

This time Alexis could not hold back the moan as she felt him circle, tug and suckle on her breast. When he had removed every trace of paint he reached for a slightly scratchy cloth and began to dry his canvas. Alexis let out gasp at the feeling of him stroking and patting her nipple with the cloth. The contrast between his warm soft tongue and the rough cloth was electric.

"Now Alexis try and be a good girl and hold very still so I can finish," Snape serious look was belied by the evil glint in his eyes. Swooping down he placed a kiss on Alexis's open mouth and gave her a taste of the cherry paint he had removed from her breast.

Alexis wanted him to hurry and finish with the painting so he could take care of her arousal that he had so skillfully caused. He loaded the brush again and as he leaned down to paint she took a deep breath and held it, freezing in place.

If she had seen the smirk on Snape's lips she would have known that her efforts were to be wasted.

This time Snape leaned even closer to her as he placed slow deliberate strokes. Alexis could feel his breath warming the cold paint and she closed her eyes with the effort of remaining still. That was a mistake, now every stroke of the brush and warm breath was magnified. Nothing she could do would stop the shiver that coasted over her skin.

"Alexis, I really thought you had better control than that," Snape chided as he bent down to remove the perfectly painted snake's tongue with his own.

Alexis had her hands clenched in the sheets as he continued to stimulate her already sensitive flesh.

"Severus if you don't hurry up and finish I will not be responsible for my actions," she gasped out as she felt his teeth skim lightly over her flesh.

"Now dear, great art takes time and if you keep moving I am going to have to keep doing it over," Snape smirked.

This time Alexis saw the look of unholy glee in his eyes and knew what he was up to. Fisting a hand into his hair she pulled his face to hers and ground out between clenched teeth, "Finish what you started so that you can finish what you got started or else," and she caught his mouth in a hard frustrated kiss.

Seeing the look in her eyes Snape decided that while one play time might be over, another would be starting as soon as he finished. With a few strokes he painted the snake's tongue so that it appeared to flicker around Alexis' taut nipple.

With a smile of satisfaction Snape sat back to admire his work. Alexis could see how much he was enjoying it by the way his snake was saluting hers.

Alexis's eyes narrowed as Snape pulled out a camera, "What do you think you are going to do with that?"

Snape couldn't carry off the innocent look he tried, "I just want to record my work for posterity. Unless you would rather I do a tattoo charm and make it permanent."

"No tattoos. Hold on a second," and she transformed the cloth he had used to dry her into a gauzy scarf that she draped over her lap.

Snape waved his wand and her hair was perfectly tousled for that just ravaged look. Her lips were already red and swollen from the kisses they had shared and the fire in her eyes got him rock hard.

Alexis was starting to get aggravated as Snape arranged her in exactly the pose he said would showcase his work most effectively. He had placed all the pillows in a pile and had her reclining gracefully with her arms out along the tops of the pillows which had the added benefit of making her breasts thrust out. Next he had her lay on her right side so that it almost looked as if she were holding the snake against her body.

When he came over to arrange her for yet another pose, Alexis had had enough. She tackled Snape and held him down with the weight of her body. She got distracted when she felt his hardness nudging against her wetness. That distraction was all Snape needed to flip her over so that now he was pinning her down. With a quick twist and thrust he was buried to the hilt and Alexis was panting. Snape didn't move, he just enjoyed the feeling of her body surrounding his in warm wet pleasure. Alexis bucked her hips trying to get him to move.

Smirking down at her, "You are the impatient one today," he took her mouth in a slow passionate kiss and began to withdraw. Alexis shuddered at the sensations running through her and then almost screamed as Snape stopped moving once again. This time just the tip of his erection was inside of her.

Alexis decided that now was the time to play dirty, either that or hex the frustrating man. She took his earlobe between her teeth and gave it a playful tug before beginning to whisper in his ear, "I want your big, hot cock buried inside of me. I want you to thrust into me over and over again until all I see are stars exploding. I want to clench my body around you until you explode inside of me flooding me with your cum." Alexis could tell that it was working because Snape was trembling with the effort to not move.

Alexis swirled her tongue around the shell of his ear before she continued, "I love the feel of your body pressed into mine. I love what your hands do to me. I love your voice, it is so dark and delicious that I get wet just listening to you read the paper. I love the feel of your hair against my hands and tangling in my fingers. Most of all I love you."

The last three words proved more than Snape could take and he began a furious pumping that soon had them both teetering on the edge, when Alexis moaned into his mouth, "I love you," it sent them both over into the most mind blowing orgasm they had yet experienced.

After they recovered they made their way to the tub in order to clean up the paint that was now smeared all over both of them. Snape's masterpiece now looked like an abstract instead of a nature painting.

Relaxing in the tub, held in Snape's arms with her head against his shoulder and her back resting on his chest, Alexis had never felt more at peace.

"What are our plans for Boxing Day?" Snape inquired.

"I don't know. What does one usually do on Boxing Day?"

Snape began to leisurely soap Alexis's chest as he replied, "I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley and have lunch and then you wanted to shop for ballrobes."

"I got the name of a robemaker from Minerva and Rolanda. They claim she is the best at making up ballrobes: dreadfully expensive but fast and very talented."

"If we are going to get everything accomplished we had better stop lazing around," Snape's leisurely strokes with the soap became more business like.

Alexis did distract Snape for a moment by insisting on personally cleaning his unruly member. Snape hadn't thought he had another orgasm in there but Alexis was able to prove him wrong. He was going to have to remember to take another strengthening potion.

Alexis still hadn't gotten her apparition license so they flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. Snape was lecturing her on the importance of her learning to apparate. They reached the robe shop and Alexis broke into his rant to give him a quick kiss. Snape switched lectures to appropriate behavior in public which did not include kissing. Alexis placed a finger over his lips to hush him and grinned up, "How about you instruct me in proper behavior tonight Professor?"

Snape smirked and quickly bit the finger she held against his lips, "Tonight then Miss. Draluck we will continue your 'instruction'. I will meet you back here in exactly one hour." Before Alexis could respond, Snape had swept down the street in a swirl of midnight robes.

Alexis entered the shop and stopped in amazement at the range of colors and materials. A tall slender witch strolled over, "May I help you?"

Alexis put on her best rich witch look before replying, "I am Alexis Draluck and I require new robes to attend the Malfoy New Year's Eve Ball. My escort, Professor Snape, will be back in an hour so I would like to see what you have available."

Alexis wondered if there was any door that would not be flung immediately open by mentioning those three names, as the now fawning witch escorted her to a comfortable chair and offered her a bone china cup of tea.

The witch, whose name was Cindy, hurried to the back to get the owner, Madame Coutrea.

Madame turned out to be a pleasantly round witch with an absent look in her eyes that quickly sharpened upon seeing Alexis and hearing what she needed. Madame Coutrea pulled out a sketch book and began flipping the pages, stopping every now and then to pull a drawing out.

When she had gone through the whole book she had about five sketches to show Alexis.

The first sketch showed a demure looking gown, high necked, long skirted and absolutely boring. The next sketch was similar in design but it actually had a sweet heart neckline that showed a few inches of chest.

It was the fourth design that caused Alexis' eyes to light up, "This one. This is the one I want."

Madame Coutrea smiled, not many would have the nerve or the figure to carry off that robe. But she had pegged this witch as someone with élan.

Deciding on a fabric and color only took moments and Alexis was measured and had picked out the perfect shoes and a matching wrap, well before her hour was up. Madame Coutrea assured her that the robes would be ready in two days.

The bell on the door jingled and Alexis looked up to see Snape watching her with impatient eyes. Thanking Madame for her help, Alexis rose and went to meet him. Alexis overheard Cindy whisper to Madame Coutrea "What does a woman like that see in a man like him?"

Madame looked at Cindy with pity for her blindness, "My dear, if you ever capture the attention of a man like that thank your lucky stars and do anything you can to keep it," with that Madame patted the bemused girl on the arm and walked back to her workroom humming as she happily planned stunning wedding robes for the entire wedding party.

Alexis slipped her arm through Snape's and allowed him to escort her out onto the street.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Snape asked absently, he was a little nervous about what he had planned for later.

Thinking of what Snape's reaction to her dress was going to be, Alexis smiled up at him, "Madame Coutrea is amazing. I was very happy with the selection she offered me."

"Good, good, are you hungry?"

"I can eat if you are hungry," Alexis was puzzled by Snape's distraction.

"The restaurant is down here," Snape steered her down a side street and held the door open to the restaurant where they had eaten dinner so many months ago.

Alexis smiled at him, "Is this our place?"

Snape started, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Alexis felt the smile slip off her face, "No, nothing important," she could not understand why Snape was so distracted. Could he be having second thoughts about their relationship? Alexis was starting to feel nervous herself.

"Good, how about a nice cup of tea to warm us up before we order?" Snape was already motioning a waiter over and had ordered tea before Alexis could respond.

"Have you had any lessons with Professor Trelawney yet?" Snape asked out of the blue.

"No, Albus and I agreed that Divination could either wait or be avoided all together. Is something bothering you Severus?"

"No nothing. I always found reading tealeaves to be interesting and occasionally accurate," Snape was trying not to fiddle with his silverware. Only years of discipline kept him from fidgeting.

"I've never read tealeaves before. Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Alexis persisted.

"No I am fine. Ahh here is the tea," Snape almost snatched the tea from the waiter and immediately began pouring cups for them both, "here you go. Now drink up and I will give you your first lesson in reading tealeaves."

Alexis was beginning to get truly worried about Snape. She was wondering if she needed to get him back to Hogwarts and let Poppy look him over. She decided to humor him for the moment.

Following Snape's example she quickly drank the hot liquid down to the dregs and then swirled the cup three times with her left hand and turned it over in her saucer letting the liquid drain away.

Snape took her cup but did not give her his. "Well it looks like a fountain which means great happiness. This looks like a harp so you are going to have romance. The last bit looks like an oyster," Snape paused to clear his throat, "a symbol of an upcoming engagement. Now let's see what my cup shows."

He handed it to Alexis who took it without looking at it until Snape nodded down urging her to look inside. There at the bottom of the cup was a ring but no tea leaves. She looked from the ring to Snape.

Snape took the cup back and muttered a counter spell to release the sticking charm he had used to keep the ring in the bottom of the cup. He held the ring out to Alexis, "Alexis would you do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"

AN: I am so evil…..


	35. Could I Have This Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I love reviews…hint, hint. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review my story. Thanks to my beta Midnight Lily and thanks to my muse Drew.

**Chapter 35 Could I Have This Dance**

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me.  
'Cause we moved together, I knew forever,  
You're all I'll ever need

_ Anne Murray "Could I Have This Dance"_

Snape took the cup back and muttered a counter spell to release the sticking spell he had used to keep the ring in the bottom of the cup. He held the ring out to Alexis, "Alexis would you do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"

Alexis looked from the ring to the man holding it. Reaching out a trembling hand she took his hand and not the ring, causing Snape a moment of concern until she said, "Who am I to naysay the tealeaves? Her eyes were glistening with tears, "Nothing would make me happier than to become your wife."

Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and slipped the ring onto her left hand, "So may I take it that your answer is yes?" he teased.

The ring had magically adjusted to fit her finger perfectly, "You may."

Alexis admired the ring. There was a large black emerald cut center stone and channel set on either side were emeralds, "What type of stone is the center stone?"

"It is a black diamond and the setting is white gold. If you don't like it we can pick out something else. It belonged to my great-grandmother. My mother told me how much her grandmother loved her grandfather. Theirs had been a love match."

Alexis's eyes met his as she assured him, "I love it."

Snape motioned to the hovering waiter who had been in on the plan, "Do you know what you would like for lunch?"

Alexis was still looking at her ring dreamy eyed and didn't respond.

Snape ordered them both a light lunch of soup and salad.

By the time the food arrived, Alexis was able to pull her eyes off of the beautiful ring.

Snape said, "My attorney keeps the standard Snape betrothal agreements on file. I'll have him owl over a copy to your attorney to look over."

"Betrothal agreements? What all do they entail? Are they like a prenuptial agreement?" Alexis was puzzled.

"Betrothal agreements can contain clauses about what happens if the couple divorces but they are more usually an agreement of certain formalities and conditions. It will contain how much of a dower you bring to the marriage and what bridal settlement I will place upon you."

"Sounds archaic," was Alexis's opinion. After thinking about it she started smiling, "How public are these agreements?"

"They are filed with the ministry of magic and almost anyone can access them. Why?"

"Because I think you are going to get the biggest dowry in recorded history," Alexis's smile was smug as she thought about Lucius Malfoy's reaction to the size of her dowry. His perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth were going to be ground down to nubs.

Snape gave her a disapproving look, "So you want everyone to think I married you for your money?"

"Nope I want everyone to think I married you for your incredible sexiness, but no matter what we do they are going to believe my money at least played a factor in our marriage, so why not make it interesting?"

Snape's Slytherin side began to see the advantages, "I'll have Montague research what the largest dowry recorded was."

Alexis grinned at him and continued to enjoy her salad.

The next day the betrothal agreements came by Owl. Alexis sat down with them and began to read over the clauses. Most of it she could figure out, but there was no way that paragraph twenty subsection b2 meant what it said and subsection c4 was absolutely ridiculous. Taking a quill she began to make notes on a spare bit of parchment. When she had read the agreement twice and double checked her notes she walked over to sit in her favorite spot, Snape's lap.

"Have you signed the agreements already? Here give them to me and I will sign them and send them back to the attorneys," Snape said reaching for the parchment.

Alexis held them just out of reach, "First of all I am not going to wear an abaya. Secondly I am not going to ask your permission before I talk to a member of the opposite sex. Thirdly, I will not agree to these clothing restrictions…although I can handle the lingerie color and you being the only male to see said lingerie. Fourth, I will not agree to never dance with another male. However, I do like the idea of serving you breakfast in bed once a week. If we agree that you will serve me breakfast in bed once a week also."

Snape watched as Alexis gutted the betrothal agreement, turning it into a very boring, standard agreement. Alexis finally got to the last item on her list, "I will agree to always love you and try to never do anything to cause you to doubt that love."

Taking his chin in her hand she pressed a firm kiss on his lips before getting up, "Now do you want to send these revisions to the attorneys?"

"Yes dear…are you sure you will not compromise on the clothing issue?" Snape asked hopefully.

"Positive," Alexis stated emphatically.

Alexis had returned to her quarters to get ready for the New Years Eve Ball. She didn't want Snape to see her until she was completely dressed.

Her dress was a dark green figure hugging sheath that flared out at mid thigh and ended with a small train. The bodice dipped in a deep vee-neck with strings of emeralds criss-crossing the vee. Strings of emeralds had been used for straps and trailed along the edge of the fabric in the back. The back of the dress was another deep vee that dipped to an almost scandalous level. Magic kept the dress from shifting and revealing too much.

The only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring and earrings she had found to match it. Her hair was swept up giving her some added height, while tendrils had been curled and allowed to sweep her back and frame her face. Emerald pins held them in place.

She had just finished touching up her makeup when Snape entered the room. Turning to face him she waited for the explosion. Snape motioned for her to turn around so he could see the back of the dress.

"I thought I might need this," Snape held out a box to Alexis.

Puzzled by his seeming acceptance of her dress, Alexis took the box and opened it.

Inside was a green armband in the shape of an asp with ruby eyes. Alexis lifted it from the box and almost dropped it in surprise when it moved and slithered up to twine around her upper arm.

Snape explained, "That is Aniya. If for some reason I am not with you she will keep anyone from offering you any type of impertinence. Don't worry, I always keep some anti-venom with me. Shall we go?"

Alexis stared at him wide eyed and then looked at the asp wrapped around her arm. She jumped when a tiny tongue flickered at her.

Snape walked over to her, "Alexis do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you know I would never give you anything that would harm you?"

Alexis relaxed and smiled up at him.

"There are going to be a large number of people at this ball. Some of whom will not respect the fact that you wear my ring or the fact that you do not wish them to take certain liberties. However, they will all respect Aniya."

Alexis wasn't sure if she was reassured by that or not. But she did trust Snape so she allowed him escort her from her room.

They were coming down the main stairs as Harry and Ron were returning to Gryffindor Tower. The two boys stopped to stare at the couple.

Harry smiled at Alexis, "Miss. Draluck, you look amazing." Ron just nodded his head frantically in agreement being unable to do more than blush and mumble inarticulately.

At the sound of Harry's voice, Alexis felt Aniya stir. Harry had noticed the asp and stepped closer, "Sssith heshh haarr." Aniya flickered her tongue at him and then stilled once more.

"Cool armband," Harry grinned before taking Ron's arm and urging him up the stairs.

"I wonder what he said to her?" Alexis asked as Snape helped her into her wrap.

Snape replied, "Aniya says that he told her to take good care of you."

"Why am I not surprised that you can communicate with Aniya?" was Alexis' wry question.

"Because you know how incredibly intelligent I am?" Snape smirked as they stepped out into the cold night.

Pulled up in front of the doors was a large carriage. Snape helped Alexis into a seat and then rapped twice on the ceiling and they were off.

Snape looked down to see Alexis clenching her hands together. He pried her fingers apart and took her hand in his, "I will not let anything happen to you. That is why I gave you Aniya. Do not drink anything unless the stem of the glass touches the shank of your ring. The ring will protect you from poison, aphrodisiacs, drugs and the effects of alcohol. Aniya will be able to sense if there is anything suspicious about the food we are offered. If she tightens on your arm do not eat it. To be polite you will have to accept one dance with our host." Snape could feel her shiver at his words. Once again she surprised him. Alexis took a deep breath and held it for a moment, then slowly released it. Straitening up with a regal tilt to her head, she gave him an arrogant smile, "Naturally darling."

"Remember you are as rich if not richer than everyone at this ball, your blood is as pure and that is what is important to these people."

"You forgot one very important thing for me to remember," Alexis smirked.

"What is that?"

"That I am the betrothed of the marvelous, sexy, potent Potions master, Severus Snape," Alexis purred.

Snape's eyes lit with a fire that would have burned a lesser woman: however, Alexis just reveled in the answering flame that was ignited, sweeping a heady desire through her body. Burning away her fear and insecurity and leaving behind a feeling of power and assurance.

The carriage stopped in front of a brightly lit mansion. The door was opened by a house elf wearing a pillow slip. Snape stepped down and offered his hand to assist Alexis from the carriage.

Placing her hand on the crook of his arm, Snape led her to the double marble staircase that swept up on either side of a large fountain. In the center of the fountain water sprayed up before falling back in a shower of sparkling drops. As Alexis watched the water changed color and now the drops were the color of blood.

Hoping that was not a portent for the night, Alexis and Snape started up the right hand staircase. There was a short line at the top of the stairs as house elves took wraps from the guests and then directed them to the receiving line.

Snape handed his cloak to a waiting elf and then removed Alexis' wrap. As Alexis' robes were revealed, Snape heard several gasps and then an excited murmuring. He couldn't help but feel a spurt of pride as she twinkled up at him enjoying the stir she was causing.

He felt a tug on the cloak he was still holding and relinquished it to the impatiently waiting house elf. Placing a possessive hand on her bare back he steered her to where the receiving line was slowly moving into the ballroom. Alexis took comfort from the feel of Snape's fingers on her skin, until he started to caress it with just the tips of his fingers. Comfort changed to desire. By the time they had reached Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Alexis had a becoming flush to her cheeks and a look in her eyes that immediately aroused Lucius. Until he realized that the look was caused by the dark man at her side and was not a reaction to his pale perfection.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss. Draluck, Severus I hope you both enjoy the ball," Lucius took Alexis' hand and raised it to his lips and came eye to eye with a hissing Aniya. Dropping her hand immediately, he turned to Snape, and with barely controlled ire, "Severus I thought you had gotten rid of that little pest."

"Now Lucius, I explained that it was just a little nip of warning. You are not going to hold that one bite against her forever. She did apologize and I administered the antidote almost immediately," Snape's emotionless façade was firmly in place.

Lucius gave the little asp a look of hatred before slipping once more into his polite host mask and handing the couple over to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at Snape and ignored Alexis, other than to give her a look of disdainful disapproval, "Severus it has been entirely too long since we have had the pleasure of your company. You mustn't be such a stranger." With a last look down her nose at Alexis she turned to greet the next arrivals. Alexis was trying not to laugh at Narcissa's behavior. She was amused to find that Narcissa was wearing a robe of similar design to the high-necked one Alexis had rejected.

Turning her attention to Draco, she held out her hand to him. Draco took it with a bow and was able to place a light kiss on it without Aniya so much as blinking, "Miss. Draluck may I say you are looking particularly lovely tonight? Perhaps you would do me the honor of saving me a dance?"

"Thank you Draco, I would be delighted to save you a dance. I remember your skill on the dance floor from our classes."

Draco's face flushed with teen hormones at these words from the sexy woman, turning to greet his head of house all the blood drained from his face at the look Snape gave him, "Professor thank you for coming." Only years of training had enabled Draco to get those words out.

"Thank you for inviting us Draco," Snape swept Alexis out onto the dance floor and into a waltz that had just started.

"You know you just terrified that boy," Alexis chided gently.

"He was ogling you," Snape sneered.

"He is a thirteen year old boy; he is going to ogle every woman or girl that comes his way. Or don't you remember what it was like at that age?"

"It is because I remember exactly the thoughts that go through a thirteen year old boy's mind at the attention of a beautiful woman that I nipped it in the bud: I don't want to be constantly tripping over him and enduring him sending you longing glances. Also having him daydream about you would not help his grades."

"I see," Alexis gave herself up the pleasure of dancing with Snape. It was like the first time they had danced, her body responded instantly to the slightest direction from his.

Alexis was disappointed when the song ended. But instead of leaving the floor, Snape expertly started leading her in the tango that had started at the end of the waltz.

Now not only were they garnering attention because of Alexis' gown, but their skill and grace on the dance floor caused people to just stop and watch. When the tango ended, Snape led her over to the edge of the dance floor. They were quickly surrounded by people.

Usually at these types of affairs, Snape had stood against the wall and observed. Very few people had dared to approach the icy wizard. He had overheard at one party the comment that people were afraid to approach him due to the risk of frost bite.

Now, with Alexis on his arm, he was near the center of attention. He watched Alexis as she greeted the cream of wizarding society. She was coolly polite and distant. Making appropriate small talk but not allowing a chance for a more familiar dialogue to develop.

Most of the men were keeping a carefully polite distance. Either from fear of Snape or fear of Aniya: Snape really didn't care which it was as long as it continued to work.

It was Rita Skeeter who finally noticed Alexis' ring, "Miss. Draluck, is there an announcement you and Professor Snape would like to make?"

"I don't believe that it would be polite to make a personal announcement at Lucius and Narcissa's ball," Alexis began.

Lucius interrupted her, "Nonsense my dear, we would be delighted to have such an important event occur at our little soirée." With a gesture to the band, the music stopped and all eyes turned to Lucius.

With a sonorous charm, everyone could soon hear him, "Dear friends, thank you for making time in your busy holiday schedule to attend our party. I have the pleasure and the honor of making an announcement at this time. Let us all lift our glasses in a toast for the happiness of this newly engaged couple, Professor Severus Snape and Miss. Alexis Draluck."

Sudden silence greeted the announcement and then everyone lifted their glass and toasted the couple. Lucius had returned his voice to normal and everyone else had started to gossip about the announcement. Draco approached and offered his congratulations and invited Alexis to dance.

Smiling at the young man, Alexis took his hand and led him to the floor. Soon they were gracefully dancing to another waltz.

Lucius glanced at the couple on the floor and then looked over at Severus, "Well old friend, it looks as if you have taken my advice. Don't forget the other part of our discussion. If we united our three families there would be nothing we couldn't do." With that last statement Lucius excused himself to mingle with his other guests.

At the end of the dance, Draco returned Alexis to Snape and after thanking her for the dance bowed and left. He was wishing that he was just a little older or his father had acted a little faster and then maybe he could have been the man standing beside Alexis. Just then he saw Blaise Zabini talking with a lovely young girl who resembled him. Draco realized that she must be his younger sister who would be starting Hogwarts next year. There were other pureblood fish in the sea after all. Giving her his best Malfoy smirk he asked the young girl to dance. Giggling the girl accepted and they joined the crowd on the floor.

It was only about thirty minutes to midnight. Alexis had danced several more time with Snape and once more with Draco. Surprisingly Lucius had not asked her for a dance. She had politely declined all the other invitations she had received. With Snape to glare at them and Aniya's occasional hiss, no one had seen fit to press their invitation.

Although Alexis had been sparing in what she ate or drank she desperately needed to find a restroom. Whispering her problem to Snape he told her where to find the facilities and escorted her to the appropriate hall and pointed out the door she needed. He would wait for her a short way down the hall: wizards who lurked outside the ladies loo got bad reputations.

She gave a small smile to a pretty blonde witch who had just exited the ladies and hurried in to take care of freshening up. Feeling much better she headed back to where Snape was waiting for her. Alexis felt a slight squeeze on her arm. Looking down at the asp Alexis saw Aniya pointed toward a barely open door. Creeping closer Alexis could hear the muffled sounds of a struggle, "Stop it. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?"

Alexis reached down and lifted her skirt to remove her wand from where she had attached it to her calf. Easing the door open Alexis found the young woman she had passed earlier in the hallway trying to free her arm from the grip of a very large, very ugly man. "You are hurting me," the woman was frantically twisting her arm as the man pulled her closer.

Alexis stepped into the room, "Darling there you are. I was wondering what had become of you. Severus is waiting for us so if you have finished your conversation with this nice young man; we need to get back to the party."

The man turned to glare at Alexis, "This is a private conversation. Leave."

Alexis gave him a small smirk, "So sorry to interrupt but we have a prior engagement. So if you will just release her arm we can go."

While the ugly troll of a man was distracted by Alexis, the girl seized her chance and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. He dropped her arm to grab himself with both hands and fall to his knees.

Pulling a wand from his pocket, the girl hurried over to Alexis and grabbing her hand they both fled the room. Alexis looked at the girl in admiration, "That was quick thinking."

"Thanks for the distraction, he surprised me and pulled me into that room and had my wand before I could stop him. Narcissa promised me that he wouldn't be here tonight so I wasn't on my guard. By the way I'm Amber Doff."

"I'm Alexis Draluck and this is my fiancé Severus Snape," Alexis completed the introductions as Snape was hurrying up.

"What happened? Aniya called me," Snape asked with a curious glance at the blonde witch standing hand in hand with Alexis.

"Aniya pointed to a room, when I looked into it I saw Amber here trying to free herself from a large troll. I distracted him and Amber kicked him in his bits and we ran for it," Alexis was grinning like a mad woman. The adrenaline rush was kicking in.

"A troll? What on earth is a troll doing in Malfoy manner?" Snape was confused and getting angry.

"This troll had an invitation," Amber continued with the story, "his name is Sebastian Goyle."

"Vincent Goyle's older brother?"

"Yes he fancies himself in love with me," Amber shuddered at the thought, "he has been following me trying to get me to agree to marry him."

Snape heard a noise coming from the direction the ladies had just fled, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the ballroom? Before Mr. Goyle decides to join us,"

Snape offered an arm to both witches and hurried them to the relative safety of the ballroom. He had no doubt he could handle Sebastian: but he also had no doubt that Lucius would not appreciate a scene at his ball.

They entered the ballroom with fifteen minutes to go before the countdown to midnight. Snape escorted Alexis and Amber to a corner near the balcony. Snape could feel the weight of many eyes on him. Never before had he attended a ball or party with one woman, now he was standing with two of the loveliest witches attending.

He knew of Amber Doff, as he knew of most Pureblood families. Her father was highly placed in the Ministry of Magic: something to do with Muggle relations. Her mother was French and had insisted that Amber attend Beauxbatons.

"Miss. Doff, are you still working at St. Mungos?" Snape inquired politely.

Amber smiled up, "Yes I have finished my basic healer training and have now started training in my specialty. And please call me Amber."

Snape nodded his head and offered her the use of his first name.

Alexis and Amber started an animated conversation. Alexis asking questions about Amber's training and Amber asking questions about Alexis' recovery. She had been one of the healers at the hospital the day Alexis had awoken. They made arrangements to meet for lunch in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Alexis asked where Amber had gotten her robes. She looked like a medieval princess in a velvet burgundy gown with a black underdress. Her blonde hair was arranged in curls caught up at the top of her head. Pearls were looped through her tresses and she wore pearls in her ears.

Alexis found that she had really missed having someone her own age to talk with. Minerva and Rolanda were both marvelous friends but there was a generation gap.

Amber was enjoying talking with Alexis. She had left most of her school friends in France when she graduated and healer training had not left her with much free time to make new ones.

A bell started chiming announcing that the countdown to midnight was starting. With the final shouted one, confetti and tinsel started raining from the ceiling. Snape gave Alexis a brief kiss full of promise for the New Year and for later that night. To his surprise, Amber tugged his head down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Clearing his throat and hoping he wasn't blushing, "We can make our excuses and leave now if you like Alexis. Amber do you have an escort home?"

Alexis smiled at the other witch and offered to take Amber home.

Amber happily agreed and the threesome went to find their hosts, collect their wraps and make their way home.


	36. Paint My Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thank you for the reviews.

Mark Darcy: Faithful reviewers like you, JennSmith and Don Raphiel inspire me to continue to write and update…so I tip my hat to you and wanted the other readers to know who to thank for the frequent updates. Oh and I promise not to let the plot interfere with the smut.

I also forgot to give credit where is due…Aniya, Amber, and most of the ballrobes were Midnight Lily's idea…although I did come up with Aniya's name.

**Chapter 36 Paint My Love**

_Paint my love  
You should paint my love  
It's the picture of a thousand sunsets  
It's the freedom of a thousand doves  
Baby you should paint my love _

Been around the world  
Then I met you girl  
It's like coming home  
To a place I've known

_Michael Learns to Rock "Paint My Love"_

They had dropped Amber off and her home on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was a charming two story cottage with a brick walled garden. Amber and Alexis firmed up plans for lunch tomorrow before exchanging hugs and saying goodnight.

Alexis snuggled close to Snape in the carriage. It was just before two a.m. and she was very sleepy, "What do you think of Amber?"

"Is that a trick question?" Snape teased while playing with a tendril of Alexis' hair.

"No. I just wanted your opinion. I really liked her."

"She seems pleasant enough," Snape responded disinterestedly.

Snape had to wake Alexis up when they reached the castle. Keeping an arm around her, he helped her to their dungeon quarters.

Alexis smiled at him sleepily as she walked to the bedroom and began to disrobe. Snape stood in the doorway enjoying the show. A quick shimmy had the dress pooling around her ankles. Snape drew in a deep breath. All Alexis had been wearing under the robe was thigh high stockings, a wisp of panties and a belly chain.

Turning to face him Alexis asked, "What do I do with Aniya? Do you think she would like to stay with Star?" Alexis walked over to the basket where the baby dragon lizard slept. Putting her hand on the edge of the basket, Alexis felt Aniya slither down her arm and curl up protectively next to the sleeping infant who was at least twice her size.

Snape told her, "Aniya says she will watch over your pet and teach her what she needs to know."

"What does that mean?" Alexis asked.

"Aniya is going to train Star to be a guardian."

Alexis pulled back the covers and settled on the bed kicking off her shoes, "I don't think I can move. But I need to finish getting ready for bed," she yawned.

"Allow me," Snape offered silkily.

Running caressing hands from her calves up to her thighs before skimming them back down rolling her stockings off. He repeated the gesture with her panties. He smiled at the belly chain. Alexis had taken his locket and transfigured the chain to be long enough to fit her waist. Next he climbed up onto the bed and started pulling the emerald clips from her hair. Alexis was now lying on the bed wearing nothing but her engagement ring, his locket, and a smile.

Alexis summoned her wand and with a wave, Snape was completely naked, "It's only fair," she smirked.

Snape rested his head between her breasts and breathed deeply of her scent. Alexis stroked her hand through his hair before rubbing his neck muscles. Snape began trailing kisses down her chest to her stomach pausing to flick the locket with his finger, "I think you should keep it this way," before making his way down to her thighs. Alexis obligingly moved them apart for him. Snape found the aroma of aroused woman a potent aphrodisiac and his body hardened in response to the stimuli. Parting her folds he began with a long lick before settling down to an alternating sucking and flicking. It didn't take long for Alexis to reach her climax.

When the last shudders of her orgasm had faded, Snape flipped her over onto her stomach and lifting her hips, entered her from that angle. Alexis's moaned in pleasure as he found new spots to stimulate. Alexis found her second release as Snape came inside of her.

Snape pulled the covers over them and he and Alexis settled down to sleep securely wrapped in each others arms.

Alexis woke up just in time to get ready to meet Amber at the Duck and Drake pub in Hogsmeade. Snape insisted that she take Aniya and Aniya insisted that Star accompany them. Wearing Aniya as bracelet and with Star perched on her shoulder, Alexis left Snape busy getting ready for start of term.

Alexis had taken several of the photos that Snape had developed of her sporting the Snake painting. Blushing, she quickly spelled them to look like photos of Hogwarts. She had an idea for a birthday present for Snape. She was just hoping she could pull it off.

Amber had already arrived when Alexis got to the pub. Alexis noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at her. Deciding that it must be Star they were looking at she joined Amber at the table. Amber looked at her with sympathy and a touch of amusement, "Have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning?"

"No, I overslept and had to hurry to get her in time. Why?"

"Well my dear, you and your darling Professor made the front page?" Amber handed Alexis the newspaper.

Alexis stared wide eyed at the picture of her and Snape at the Malfoy's ball. Reading the caption she groaned, "'Potions Professor Seduces Draluck Heiress 'what kind of shite is this? We announced our engagement last night, not that I was pregnant with his love child?" Looking for the byline she groaned again, Rita Skeeter, who else would write such trash.

"She does eventually mention the fact that you are engaged, at the very bottom of the article, after she talks about how you were moved from St. Mungo's to Hogwarts after being the only person to wake up from the Sleeping Death Curse."

Alexis was quickly reading the article, "And after she mentions in excruciating detail how wealthy I am. Oh and this is nice, she notes how much a Professor at Hogwarts is paid annually. She moves fast we just filed the betrothal agreements two days ago and she already has the amount of my dowry. She didn't even have the decency to note that it is the largest dowry ever paid. She makes it sound like Severus took advantage of me in my vulnerable state and now is marrying me for my money."

"Are you sure he didn't?" Amber asked carefully.

"If you knew how hard I had to chase him," Alexis chuckled at the memories of their frustratingly, strange romance, "At least we told the rest of the Hogwart's staff Boxing Day." Alexis shrugged deciding to talk it over with Severus before deciding what, if anything, to do about the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter.

Alexis ordered a butterbeer and a plowman's lunch for herself and a small plate of sliced meat for Star. Amber admired the kitten sized dragon lizard who basked in all the attention. Alexis and Amber were soon laughing and talking together as if they had been friends for years determinedly putting the article behind them in order to enjoy the day.

By the time lunch had finished Alexis felt comfortable asking Amber for help with Snape's birthday gift, "Amber, Snape has a birthday coming up in eight days. I wanted to do something special for him and a little naughty, but I need your help."

Amber grinned, "Well if you're asking me to join you two for a threesome, I can't say I'm not tempted. If I was into that sort of thing you would definitely be the couple I would try it with."

Alexis blinked several times, "Well, now I am not going to be embarrassed to ask you for help with what a really had in mind….although if I swung both ways you would be top on my list too." Alexis caught the teasing glint in Amber's eyes, "You git, you really had me going there for a moment."

"So what is it you really want help with?" Amber laughed.

"Well, I want to have a portrait painted of me to give to Severus."

"What's so naughty about that?" Amber looked disappointed.

Pulling out the photos and saying the charm that would allow Amber to see what they really were, Alexis handed them to her, "I want the artist to use these photos."

Amber's eyes widened in appreciation, "Wow, these could almost make me change my mind about a threesome," winking at Alexis, "almost."

"You know you are a prevert," Alexis smirked.

"Don't you mean a pervert?" Amber was flipping through the photos.

"Nope a pre-vert. You haven't achieved pervert status yet. But keep trying you are almost there."

"I think I know just the artist. She has a studio here in Hogsmeade. You want to head over there now?"

Alexis nodded and the two witches left enough money on the table to cover their meal and headed out into the cold January day.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of a small shop at the end of a cul de sac. There were two windows on either side of a narrow door. Displayed in one window was a portrait of a snotty looking woman beckoning imperiously to anyone who passed to enter the shop. The other window had what appeared to be a still life of a table holding a bowl of fruit. As Alexis and Amber approached the door, a shifty looking man snuck into the picture and took an apple out of the bowl of fruit.

Alexis gave Amber a questioning look, "Are you sure about this?"

Amber just smiled mischievously, "You don't think she'd put her more 'interesting' work on display in a public window?"

Still looking unsure, Alexis followed Amber into the studio.

"Hey Cass are you in here?" Amber shouted to the seemingly empty place, "We could steal you blind."

"Amber is that your loud bray I hear or has a donkey wandered into my fine establishment?" a tall slender witch came out of the back. She was wearing a paint covered smock and a large grin.

"Cassandra Stoneweight, I would like you to meet Alexis Draluck," Amber introduced.

Cassandra wiped her hands clean on her smock and then shook hands with Alexis, "So what can I do for you?"

"Alexis wants to see if you can handle a commission for her, but you better show her some of your special portraits," Amber smirked.

Caassandra's grin got even wider, "I should have known anyone Amber brought in with her would be a special commission. Come back here to the private gallery."

Alexis followed the artist into a small back room and then through another doorway from which Cassandra had to remove several charms and spells before she could open it. Stepping inside, Alexis looked at what at first appeared to be staid portraits of various witches and wizards. Cassandra waved her wand and one by one, the portrait subjects changed from staid to salacious. Alexis winced at one portly wizard who was now wearing a dog collar and leash and nothing else.

"Show her the pictures," Amber urged.

Alexis handed over the pictures to Cassandra after removing the privacy spell. Cassandra whistled, "Who painted the snake? That is pretty good work."

"So do you think you can do a portrait from the photos and have it ready in six days?" Amber questioned.

"Six days? You don't ask for much," Cassandra complained, "I'll have to put off some other commissions so it will cost you extra?"

"I can accept that. I would want the same charm you used on these portraits so that…"

"Naturally, that is included in the cost," Cassandra smiled, "let me take some quick pictures of you in a more formal pose and then I can get started."

Alexis and Amber left the studio an hour later. Cassandra had taken several rolls of film of Alexis looking prim and proper for the public portrait, several of which had included Star and Aniya.

Looking at the time, Alexis hugged Amber and made arrangements to Owl her about meeting for drinks at the Three Broomsticks during the week.

Returning to Hogwarts, it hit Alexis that only thing she was going on regarding Snape's date of birth was J.K. Rowling's website. Seeing Professor Dumbledore in the entry hall, Alexis stopped him, "Albus, would you happen to know Severus' birthday?"

Albus twinkled at her, "It is a week from tomorrow. But I must warn you that Severus really doesn't enjoy birthday celebrations. I hope you weren't thinking of throwing him a surprise party. We tried that once about ten years ago," Albus sighed, "it was time to redecorate the teacher's lounge anyway. And it really didn't take all that long to rebuild those walls. Although come to think of it, if you wanted to try again, the fourth floor Muggle studies classroom is due for renovations."

Alexis couldn't tell if Dumbledore was teasing or not, "I was thinking more along the lines of a private celebration. If Remus is willing do you think it would be acceptable for him to guard Harry this weekend?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more, "I have no objections to those arrangements. No my dear I really must get to my office. I have run out of lemon drops and must see if my new supply has been delivered yet."

Alexis stared after the headmaster totally bemused. Seeing Harry and Ron coming down the stairs reminded her that she needed to make sure Aniya didn't spill the beans about the painting.

"Harry, do you have a moment?"

Alexis was surprised by the look in Harry's eyes. It was a combination of disgust and distrust. "Harry what is the matter?"

"Is the article in The Daily Prophet true?"

Alexis let out a sigh, "Harry, you and Ron follow me please?" She headed to a deserted classroom. When the two boys had reluctantly followed her in, she closed the door and settled herself on the top of a desk.

"Harry, I know that you and Professor Snape don't get along," at Harry's snort of derision, Alexis smiled wryly, "Let me re-phrase that, I know that you and Professor Snape actively hate and despise each other. If either of you were to fall off the face of the earth, the one left would want that day declared a national holiday. Is that a more accurate description?"

Harry couldn't prevent a small smile, "That pretty much sums it up."

"I am going to let you in on something that most adults would just tell you that you will understand when you are older."

Ron and Harry both looked interested.

"Sometimes you are not going to understand what your friend sees in a boyfriend or girlfriend. You are going to know that your friend can do so much better than the person that they have chosen. You are going to think that the other person treats your friend badly. The only thing you can do in that situation is…just continue to be a friend. If you try to change your friend's mind you will just end up fighting with them and you may lose your friend. Eventually either your friend will find out on their own that you are right about the boyfriend or girlfriend or you will find out that your friend saw something in that person that no one else did."

Harry and Ron were looking unconvinced.

"Yes I am engaged to Professor Snape. I love him and hope that if you cannot be civil about it, you will chose to ignore it. I don't want this to change our relationship and that you will still consider me someone you can trust. I swear that anything you tell me in confidence will remain in confidence."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Harry replied, "I just hope you know what you are doing. Miss. Draluck you are nice and beautiful and smart, you could have anyone you want."

"Thank you Harry. I do have who I want," Alexis smiled, 'Now after all that I have a favor to ask."

"No, I won't give you away at your wedding," Harry teased.

"Drat, will you at least throw Professor Snape a bachelor party?" Alexis teased back.

Ron and Harry pretended to retch at that thought.

"I'll take that as a no. Harry, would you ask Aniya not to tell Professor Snape where I went today?"

Harry looked curious but had a brief conversation with Aniya. Looking back at Alexis, "She says that she won't tell him about the gift."

"Thank you. Now is everything settled as well as it going to be?"

"Yes Miss. Draluck," Ron and Harry chorused cheekily.

"Good, dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your holiday,"

Alexis watched the boys hurry from the room before heading to find Remus to see if he would do her a favor.

Snape looked up from his lesson plans as Alexis entered their quarters, "Did you have a pleasant lunch with Amber?"

"Yes, although being front page news came as a bit of a shock," Alexis smiled wryly as she settled Star into her basket and then took off her cloak and undid the fastenings of her robes. Leaning down she took off her boots and wiggled her toes. She was wearing the socks Dumbledore had given her for Christmas.

Snape was prepared when she came over and settled into his lap. The first couple of times she had done it he had been surprised. Now it was an accepted part of their routine.

Alexis gave him a kiss hello before settling against his chest with a sigh, "Do you think we could have something in our rooms tonight instead of going to the Great Hall?"

"I'll have Slinky arrange it. Are you feeling ill?"

"No just tired. Are we going to do anything about the article or just ignore it?" Alexis yawned.

"What did you want to do?" Snape asked as he looked continued to look over his lesson plans. He had gotten used to working around Alexis.

"I thought about buying The Daily Prophet and assigning Rita Skeeter to covering Muggle news. But I figured that would set Muggle Wizard relations back by about a century," Alexis rubbed her head against Snape's shoulder, "How do you always smell so good?"

"I didn't know that I did?" Snape smirked as he corrected the course outline for the seventh years advanced potions class.

Snape continued to work for a few minutes before a soft snore told him that Alexis had fallen asleep in his arms.

He looked at Aniya who was still curled around Alexis' wrist and asked her, "What did you do all day to make her so tired? Lunch and shopping?"

Snape put aside his papers and carried Alexis into the bedroom and tucked her in. A yawn surprised him and he decided a nap sounded like a good idea as he settled next to her.


	37. Love Potion Number Nine

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I really appreciate you taking the time to review. It is what makes writing this so much fun and what keeps me updating so often.

Midnight Lily is incredibly patient and understanding with me….I keep forgetting to give her credit for her ideas until after the chapter is posted. Last chapter the portrait was her idea. (golf clap for Midnight Lily….aw come on thunderous applause).

**Chapter 37 Love Potion Number Nine**

_I took my troubles down to Madame Ruth  
__You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth  
__She's got a pad down at 34th and Vine  
__Sellin' little bottles of  
__Love Potion Number Nine_

_I told her that I was a flop with chicks  
__I'd been this way since 1956  
__She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign  
__She said "What you need is  
__Love Potion Number Nine"_

_She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink  
__She said "I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink"  
__It smelled like turpentine and looked like India ink  
__I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink_

_Lieber/Stoller "Love Potion Number Nine"_

If the students returning to Hogwarts thought that they would find a kinder, gentler Potions Professor due to his engagement to Miss. Draluck, they were in for a big disappointment.

Alexis returned to Gryffindor Tower Sunday night. Snape found it almost impossible to sleep without Alexis beside him. His rooms were once more cold and lonely. Word quickly spread to avoid Snape even more than usual: lack of sleep and suddenly being deprived of sex made for a very grumpy Professor.

Alexis found that not only was it hard to go back to sleeping by herself, she was getting some strange and suspicious looks from the student body. The only ones who offered any type of congratulations were the Slytherins: although she couldn't tell if the congratulations were for her engagement or her dowry.

What was really irritating is that some of the kids had started trying various anti-jinx and anti-hex spells on her. Aniya had insisted that Alexis wear her daily so that she could continue Star's training. Several times the asp had to warn her not to drink her pumpkin juice because an overzealous would be protector had spiked it with a love potion reversal potion. If properly prepared it would not have done anything, unfortunately, neither of the potions had been properly prepared. Alexis still shuddered as she remembered the look on Snape's face when Aniya told him what was in the juice.

The final straw came when on her way to breakfast Wednesday morning, a sixth year Hufflepuff hit her with a Chaos Charm that he had modified with a Friendship Spell and then combined it all with a Reversal anti-jinx. The results were colorful to say the least.

After catching sight of her reflection in a suit of armor, Alexis grabbed the stunned Hufflepuff by a convenient ear and began dragging him into the Great Hall. As she pulled the apologizing boy to the front of the room, an eerie silence descended in a wave as the students and faculty noticed what was happening.

Reaching the front of the hall, Alexis gave Snape, who had jumped to his feet at the sight of her, a 'don't say a word' look that had him quickly sitting back down. Turning her attention to Dumbledore, who was hiding his smile in his beard, she gave him a questioning look, at his nod she turned back to the students.

Thrusting the trembling Hufflepuff into a seat at his table, Alexis addressed the waiting throng, "ENOUGH!" everyone jumped at the volume she had managed without even resulting to magic.

"I appreciate your concern for my well being. Really I do. But I am here to tell you that I am neither under a spell, potion, jinx or curse: nor am I being blackmailed, threatened, or coerced in any way, magical, physical, psychological or emotional. I can assure you that the rumors that Professor Snape is holding my friends and loved ones hostage in the dungeon until I marry him are false. I do not have a brain tumor nor do I only have a few months left to live and Professor Snape is the only one who can cure me with a special potion that he has refused to brew for me unless I agree to marry him. I agreed of my own free will to marry Professor Snape. Now if you do not stop trying to **help** me someone is going to end up hurt and it most probably will be me. It wouldn't be so bad if you actually knew what you were doing but half of the potions, spells and antidotes you have tried on me were preformed, prepared or cast incorrectly: as you can witness by my current appearance. So stop it before something worse happens. Now Mr. Miller, you and I have some things to discuss." And grabbing the hapless Hufflepuff's ear again, she led him through the teacher's door.

Dumbledore twinkled over at Snape, "Even if it is a cliché, she is beautiful when she is angry."

Snape turned back to look at Dumbledore who continued, "Although it would have been better if her blue skin hadn't clashed with her neon green hair. The tail was a nice touch. The whipping back and forth as she spoke to the students seemed to emphasize what she was saying."

Professor Sprout had recovered enough to hurry and try to rescue Mr. Miller before Alexis could do anything permanent to him.

Snape excused himself and followed Sprout.

He found Alexis in full rant shaking a finger at the very cowed boy, "I look like a giant punk rock Smurf. Do you have any idea what you did to me? Better yet do you have any idea how to undo what you did to me? Of all the irresponsible actions. You do realize that you have broken at least twelve school rules? I should give you detention for the rest of the year and deduct so many house points you will be doing extra credit work just to get back to zero."

Professor Sprout blanched at this last threat and started forward to try to calm Alexis before she could carry through on that last threat. Snape caught her arm to stop her and gave his head a small shake. He knew Alexis would never punish a whole house for the actions of one of its members.

As Alexis turned to pace she saw Madame Sprout and Snape, giving the pair a wink she turned back to Horace Miller. Unfortunately for Mr. Miller, Alexis almost tripped over the extremely long cat like tail that she now sported. The fur on the tail was neon green to match her hair which was puffed out at least six inches from her head in every direction. She looked like she had suffered a bad fright or an almost lethal electrical shock.

Bending over she picked up the twitching tail and gave it a tug. Realizing that the tail was indeed attached to her, she advanced on the quivering boy holding it out to him and shaking it in his face, "And just what is this? I have a tail! How the he…how did you give me a tail?"

Horace's response was a loud sneeze, quickly followed by a rapid staccato of sneezes, "Sorry, allergic to cats."

"I want three feet of parchment on each charm, hex or spell that you tried on me. What you did wrong and what you should have done to get whatever effect you were going for. And believe me, you had better NOT have been trying to turn me blue, with crazy neon green hair and a neon green cat tail. Do you understand?"

Mr. Miller, relieved to have gotten off relatively lightly, nodded his head being to busy sneezing to make a verbal response.

"Go see Madame Pomfrey about your sneezing," Alexis waved him out of the room.

Professor Sprout stopped the boy before he could escape, "Mr. Miller, detention for the next month in the greenhouses. Now come with me to the nurse."

Alexis looked at Snape, she didn't know whether she was going to laugh or cry. Snape walked up to her and tried to pat her hair back into place. It immediately sprang back up.

There was a large mirror over the fireplace. Walking up to it, Alexis stared at her reflections, "Yes a punk rock smurf on acid. You can call me Punk Smurf. Nope, actually I look more like one of those troll dolls: except for the tail that is."

Snape came over and put his arms around her, being careful not to get poked in the eye by her hair, "Filius or Poppy will be able to return you to normal," he assured her and then couldn't resist, "don't let it make you blue."

"Arghhh!" but she couldn't help chuckling as she leaned back against Snape. Snape felt something easing under the hem of his robes and then snaking around his waist. Looking down he could see a neon green tail pulling up the bottom of Alexis's robe before disappearing under his.

Dumbledore opened the door from the Great Hall and entered the room smiling as he saw the couple by the fireplace, "Alexis, I have arranged with several of the professors and the head boy to stay with Harry today. Why don't you go to your room and lay down. Poppy and Filius are talking with Mr. Miller and they should have a treatment sorted out by this afternoon. Severus, why don't you stay with Alexis and make sure that there aren't any other adverse reactions to the spell. I'll take your classes today."

"Thank you Albus," Alexis said as Snape nodded his appreciation for the headmaster's thoughtfulness.

Alexis turned to head to the dungeons when something tugged her back against Snape. Looking at him she tried to move away again with the same result, "Severus you are gong to have to let me go."

Snape smirked, "Alexis it is you who are going to have to let me go. It appears that you have a prehensile tail."

Alexis concentrated for a moment and Snape could feel the tail unwrapping from around his waist before caressing the front of his trousers on its way out from under his robes.

Alexis tried an innocent look, "Sorry I don't have complete control of it yet."

"I'm sure," was Snape's only response as he took her arm and escorted her to the dungeons.

Reaching their rooms, Alexis said, "I am going to take a bath, maybe this will wash off."

Snape followed her into the bathroom and helped her undress. She was a cobalt blue all over: except for her hair which was neon green. All of her hair was neon green: eyelashes, eyebrows, pubic hair. Her tail started at the base of her spine. In length it was about five feet. Alexis looked at her tail and then longingly at the tub, but decided to opt for a shower instead. Sitting with that thing was going to be uncomfortable to say the least, much less trying to soak in a tub.

Alexis managed to tame her hair so that it no longer stood straight up, but it was still neon green and she still remained bright blue. She found that she was going better control of her tail, cold comfort to say the least.

Wrapping a bath sheet around herself and toweling her hair dry she walked out of the bathroom to find Snape sitting on the loveseat in front of the fire rubbing his forehead.

Coming up behind him she began to rub his shoulders and then worked her fingers up his scalp and then finished off by massaging the tension from his neck. When she had finished, Snape reached an arm around and pulled her over the back of the couch and into his lap, "I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you?"

"You can do that now? Have you ever made love to a Smurf?" Alexis asked him wickedly.

Snape had no clue as to what a Smurf might be, but if it looked like Alexis he was game. Tugging on the knot that held her towel closed he eased it away from her body revealing blue breasts with slightly darker nipples. Taking one into his mouth, he expected it to taste like blueberries; instead it tasted like Alexis, "Ummmm, much better than blueberries."

Alexis' laugh quickly changed to a gasp of pleasure as Snape moved to her other nipple. He found he liked having Alexis across his lap as he was able to trail a hand down her stomach, pausing only to tickle her bellybutton before beginning to stroke her between her legs. Leaning back he watched as her attention centered on the sensations he was eliciting. He found it extremely arousing to watch the kaleidoscope of expressions chase each other across her face. When he stroked in a slow steady rhythm a small smirk would tilt her lips. He changed to a circling motion and watched as she caught her lower lip in her teeth. Using his thumb and sliding one finger inside of her he watched as her head rolled from side to side, her nostrils pinched and he could just see her tongue peeking out from between her lips. Finally as he slipped two fingers into her sheath and picked up the speed of his caresses, her eyes rolled back as her lashes fluttered all he could see was the whites of her eyes, panting gasps came from between her slightly parted lips, her skin was flushed rosy and as her back arched he could feel her muscles milking his thrusting fingers. In the afterglow, there was a satisfied smirk and a boneless relaxation.

Snape picked up the sated woman and carrying her into the bedroom placed her on the bed. He moved to pull the spread down when he felt something around his waist pulling him down on the bed. Looking down he saw a neon green tail wrapped around him. When he was on the bed, the tail unwound from his waist and snaked up to his neck where it urged him down to a smiling Alexis, "It seems to have a mind of its own," and she opened her mouth to receive his kiss.

Either Alexis was correct and the tail had a horny mind of its own or Alexis had learned a dexterous control of it. Snape felt his robes being slipped off of his shoulders and then they went sailing across the room. Alexis' hands were busy with his buttons and as each garment was fully unbuttoned the tail would slide it off and with a flick it would land on the floor. When Alexis had got to his shirt, Snape felt the tail against his skin for the first time. It was a tickling sensation that was not at all unpleasant. Alexis' hands were now undoing his pants and the tail was helping her push them out of the way. Soon Snape's clothes were in an untidy pile on the floor.

Alexis let out a hiss of pleasure as Snape entered her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she arched against him and clenched her muscles as tightly as she could. Now it was Snape who bit back a groan. They held that position for a moment before finding a rhythm that pleased them both. All too soon they reached the pinnacle of pleasure and collapsed in a sweaty tangle of legs and arms.

Snape felt Alexis running her finger nails up and down his back in lazy circles. He kissed her and said, "Instead of Punk Smurf, I think I'll call you Nympho Smurf," he winced as her nails scratched a little too hard.

"Am I hearing a complaint?"

"Hell no!" Snape replied, "If you kill me with sex, I will die a happy man."

"Just don't forget to take your strengthening potion and I think you will survive," Alexis teased.

Snape picked her up and carried her back into the bathroom where they spent a very pleasant half hour getting really, really clean.

Slinky brought them lunch and a message from Poppy and Filius to meet them in the hospital wing after they had eaten. Snape had to force Alexis to slow down when she almost choked on her sandwich in her hurry to finish and get to the infirmary.

Entering the hospital, Poppy hurried up to Alexis and started waving her wand and muttering, "Dear, how do you manage to get yourself in these predicaments? Mr. Miller explained exactly what he did and Filius and I believe that we should be able to set you to rights in just a few minutes. Now come over here and sit down."


	38. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Disclaimer: See previous chapters…it is getting to depressing to keep writing I don't own anything.

AN: Sorry for the delay….blasted work, how dare it interfere with my ability to write this story? Thanks to the few, the proud, the reviewers.

**Chapter 38 Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
Catch me a catch,  
Night after night in the dark I'm alone  
So find me match,  
Of my own._

_Fiddler on the Roof "Matchmaker Lyrics" _

It was Friday morning and Alexis still had green hair and a tail, but her skin was back to normal. She was supposed to pick up Snape's present this afternoon, but there was no way she was leaving the castle until she was completely back to normal. She shuddered at the thought of the headline if Rita Skeeter were to see her.

She managed to catch Amber by Floo before she left for work at St. Mungos. After Amber stopped laughing at her hair and complaining that she had missed the blue skin, she agreed to pick up the portrait for Alexis and bring it to the school after she got off work. Before she removed her head from the fire, Alexis told Amber not to worry about eating; she would feed her as a thank you.

Amber's parting words were, "Ha! You owe me a lot more than dinner and don't think I'll forget either."

Alexis stared at the fireplace lost in thought. Finally reaching a decision she called Slinky and asked him to plan for dinner for four in Snape's quarters tonight. Snape wasn't going to be happy, but she'd make it up to him.

She dropped Harry and Ron off at the Gryffindor table for breakfast before heading up to the staff table. Snape rose to hold her chair out for her causing several of the girls to sigh at his gallantry. Alexis found it amusing and Snape annoying that since her tirade, Snape had gone from villain to romantic hero. She had stopped in a girl's bathroom yesterday and found that Snape's name had been added to the "Take Notice" graffiti on the stall wall. She was no longer the only one who appreciated what a fine ass he had. The drawing that went with the proclamation showed a great deal of artistic talent and, Alexis was happy to note, a good deal of imagination.

"Severus, Amber is coming by for dinner tonight. She is bringing a package for me so I thought it would only be nice to invite her to stay for dinner."

Snape was immersed in his paper, "As you wish."

"I'm going to invite Remus to join us. I think he and Amber would make a darling couple," Alexis hoped to slip that one by him.

"As you….what did you just say?" Snape put the paper down with a loud rustle.

"I said that Amber is coming by for dinner tonight."

Snape knew Alexis to well by now to fall for her innocent look, "What did you say after that?" anticipating her next response, "After the part about her bringing you a package?"

"I thought it would be nice if we invited Remus to join us as I believe he and Amber would make a nice couple."

"No," Snape said empathically and picked up his paper.

"Severus, please just consider it?" Alexis asked.

"As you wish," Snape paused for all of two seconds, "I have considered it and the answer is no. There is no way I am having that mangy animal in my personal quarters."

"So they are your quarters now? I was under the impression that they were our quarters? But now the truth comes out. Well, then that is fine. If I cannot invite my friends to visit me in YOUR quarters I will just have them come to MY quarters in Gryffindor Tower tonight and the three of us will have a nice dinner. If you would like to join us in MY quarters at 7:00 you are more than welcome," Alexis finished with a sniff.

"Why Lupin?"

"Because he is my friend and I also don't think Amber would be a good match for Hagrid or Filius and they are the only other two unattached males I know that are not members of the student body."

"I am not sure that I agree with you on that one. Hagrid is a very nice person and I am sure that he and Amber would get along famously," Snape tried hopefully. When that didn't work, "Isn't Remus supposed to be guarding Potter tonight?"

"I am going to make arrangements with Percy Weasley to stand in for him tonight," Alexis was studiously not looking at him. Snape noticed that she had stolen part of his paper.

"I thought Amber was your friend? Why would you want to fix her up with someone like Remus?"

"Let me think, why would I want to fix a friend up with a nice, handsome, fun, amusing man? Gee, what could I have been thinking?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

"Are you forgetting about his condition?"

"Nope, if Amber is narrow minded enough to hold his condition against him, she isn't half the person I think she is."

It has to be Remus?"

"Yes," Alexis turned a page.

"As you wish," Snape gritted out.

Alexis still didn't put the paper down but Snape felt a furry stroke on his hand under the table. He might just miss that tail when it was gone.

Percy Weasley had been happy to earn a few extra Galleons by agreeing to stay with Harry. It had only taken him a second to agree to handle the assignment: it had taken him fifteen minutes to go into excruciating detail about how he really was the only logical choice since he was The Head Boy. Ginny Weasley had finally rescued her by asking Percy for help with some homework.

Remus had expressed doubt when Alexis invited him to join her and Snape in their quarters for dinner but Alexis had managed to coax him into agreeing to come.

At five o'clock Alexis was waiting for Amber in the entry hall. She had to smile when she saw one of the Weasley twins carrying the heavily wrapped portrait while the other had offered Amber his arm and was acting as escort and tour guide.

The twins insisted upon carrying the package and escorting the ladies to Alexis' room. After the boys had left Amber collapsed on Alexis' bed, "Twins, I've always had a soft spot for twins. And those two look like they would be fun, if you know what I mean?" Amber wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ok," Alexis responded from her position on the floor where she was hiding the portrait under the bed, "you are now officially a pervert."

"Why?" Amber was indignant.

"Because they are only fifteen years old, you have to wait until they are of age to fantasize about them and not be a pervert."

"If they look that good at fifteen I can't wait to see them in a few years," Amber's eyes turned dreamy.

"Stop drooling on my bed."

"Guess what?" and without giving Alexis time to answer, "I am now a fully registered Animagus."

"That's great. Let's see it," Alexis said with a wave of her hand.

Amber grinned at her and then before Alexis could blink there was a full grown silver wolf lying on her bed. Of course she looked a little silly because she was lying on her back with all four paws in the air. Amber flipped over when she heard Alexis snicker, "So you can play dead, can you do any other tricks?"

Amber jumped from the bed and changed back, "There's no need to be jealous," she said with her nose in the air, then on a more serious note, "you want to learn how? It looks like you are already partly there," with a pointed look at the tail that was now lashing back and forth across the floor.

"I hear it's really hard to learn?" Alexis questioned.

"Nothing worth having is easy," Amber philosophized.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained," Alexis grinned as she clichéd in response, "when can we start?"

Amber explained the basics to Alexis and told her to practice them everyday until they became second nature. As she practiced the concentration necessary, she would begin to feel the animal she was going to change in to. Like a wand, the Animagus doesn't choose the animal, the animal chooses the Animagus.

Looking at her watch, Alexis saw that they had been working for over an hour, "We need to get going. If Remus gets there before we do I don't know if Severus will let him in."

Amber started to laugh until she realized that Alexis was serious.

Luckily they reached the stairs leading to the dungeons at the same time Remus did and were all able to go down together.

Alexis could see that Amber was attracted to Remus, but Remus didn't seem to share the attraction. Mentally shrugging her shoulders, if the spark wasn't there, no amount of wishing on her part would ignite it.

They were all laughing at something Remus had said as they entered Snape's quarters. Snape was sitting at his desk brooding while Slinky finished setting up for dinner.

Responding to the warning look in Alexis' eyes, Snape got to his feet, "Amber," he was surprised when she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. Noticing Remus' look of shocked disbelief, Snape gave him a smug smirk deciding that the evening might not be a total waste of oxygen after all.

Alexis' noticed the byplay but decided to ignore it for now, "Severus, why don't you play bartender?"

"What will you have Amber?" Snape asked as he poured Alexis a glass of her usual wine.

"I'll have whatever you are fixing for Alexis," Amber settled onto the loveseat with an inviting look at Remus. She couldn't figure out why, but she was drawn to this man.

Remus ignored the silent invitation and went to stand next to Snape, "Severus."

"Lupin," with a look at Alexis who was sitting next to Amber, "what would you like to drink?"

"Wine would be fine," Remus gave him a small smile.

Snape handed him two glasses and then took his and Alexis' drinks. Alexis smiled up at Snape as she took her wine. Remus felt a pang of envy at the look Alexis was giving Snape. He had never thought he might envy the Potions Professor. Shaking himself from pointless regrets, he took Amber her drink.

Amber deliberately let her fingers brush Remus' when she took her glass. They were both surprised by the tingle that brief touch elicited. Amber decided she would have to find out more about this intriguing wizard. There was something about him that called to her.

Just then Slinky announced that dinner was served. Amber quickly got to her feet before Remus could move away. She was now standing very close to him, definitely invading his personal space. Remus drew in a deep breath in surprise: and found his werewolf heightened sense of smell flooded with her scent. He looked at her in shock which he quickly hid; she carried a strong scent of wolf.

Snape had already seated Alexis and was waiting politely for Amber to be seated before taking his own chair. Alexis looked at the couple in concern, "Remus, Amber, dinner is ready if you are?"

Remus took Amber's arm and escorted her to the table. Again, they both felt the tingle where their skin came in contact. After Amber was seated, Snape and Remus both took their places.

Amber and Alexis kept the conversation light during dinner. Remus was surprised to find that he was slightly jealous of the ease with which Amber interacted with Snape. Giving Alexis a questioning look when Amber reached over to touch Snape's hand, Remus found that she was laughing at Amber. Catching Remus' questioning look she gave him a quick wink.

Amber caught the wink and felt a momentary flash of anger. She was startled at the feeling of possessiveness she felt toward the man she had known for barely an hour.

Alexis grinned at Amber, "Can I tell them your news?"

"What news?"

"The news you shared with me earlier," Alexis said pointedly.

"You might as well since you've gone this far," Amber said with a smirk.

"Amber has just been registered as an Animagus," Alexis said as proudly as if it were her own accomplishment.

"Congratulations," Remus offered quietly, "what animal form do you take?"

"I'm a silver wolf," Amber explained.

Remus felt a sharp stab of desire at her words. Here was a woman who would not have to fear him in his other form. But would she want to have a relationship with a man like him?

Conversation soon turned to other subjects. Amber told stories about her school days at Beauxbatons. Remus countered with stories about the differences between Hogwarts and the French school. Snape remained quiet and Alexis would throw in a question every now and then.

The couples lingered over dessert and coffee. Snape would not have admitted it even under the Cruciatus Curse, but the evening had not been totally intolerable.

The clock on the mantle began to chime eleven and that seemed to be the signal that the evening should draw to a close.

Alexis looked at her friend, "Amber, thank you for running that errand for me. I'll walk you to the gates so you can apparate home."

"That's not necessary. I can see myself out. Thank you for dinner," Amber hugged Alexis and Snape before heading for the door.

When she got there she found Remus waiting on her, "I'll walk you out," he offered.

At her nod of agreement, Remus turned back to Alexis and Snape, "Thank you for a delightful evening."

After they had left, Alexis looked at Snape with a smirk, "I told you they would make a nice couple."

Scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder he gave her ass a slap, "No one likes a smart ass," and headed into the bedroom to prove that while no one may like a smart ass, he without a doubt had a deep and fine appreciation for her ass.


	39. Happy Birthday Song

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own anything nor do I make money from this silly little story in any way shape or form.

AN: Don Raphiel: Last chapter wasn't my favorite either. But I needed to do it to set up a few things. Hope you like this one better.

**Chapter 39 The Birthday Song**

_Uh oh it's my birthday  
Cut the cake blow out the candles  
I'm staring down at my shoes  
So tell me why when you sing  
Happy birthday, receiving is so hard to do _

_Happy birthday to you_

_ Paul Colman Trio "The Birthday Song"_

Snape woke up Sunday morning with Alexis curled up against him. It hit him that today was his birthday. He wondered if Alexis knew, but could not see how she would have figured it out. He would just have to make sure she was around when Albus wished him a Happy Birthday. After the incident with the surprise party, most of the other staff just treated it like any other day.

Snape decided his birthday present to himself would be to wake Alexis up by making love to her. He shifted so that he was leaning over her and began to kiss her eyes, nose, trailing kisses down to her neck. He nuzzled her ear and then made his way back around to her collar bone. He felt the change in her breathing when she woke up and looked up to meet her eyes, "Good morning, luv."

"I'm going to be sick," Alexis scrambled from the bed, kneeing and elbowing Snape in her hurry to get to the bathroom.

_So much for this birthday being special,_ Snape thought to himself. He could hear horrible retching noises coming from the bathroom. Getting concerned he slipped into his robe, grabbing Alexis' robe before going to check on her.

Looking into the bathroom, he saw Alexis kneeling in front of the toilet recovering from her last bout of vomiting. Draping her robe across her shoulders, he pulled her hair back and clipped it with a barrette he found on the counter. Wetting a washcloth he began to wipe her face.

Alexis just leaned back against his leg and let him take care of her.

"Do you think you're finished?" Snape asked quietly.

Alexis' answer was to lean over the commode again, emptying the contents of her stomach into its porcelain depths. She flushed before leaning back against Snape and closing her eyes as he once again wet the washcloth and cleaned her face.

Snape stayed by Alexis' for the next thirty minutes as she repeatedly vomited into the toilet. When she had been quiet for longer than a minute, he helped her to her feet and brushed her teeth before carrying her back to bed and tucking her under the covers where she immediately fell into an exhausted sleep.

Snape decided he would wait and see if she was feeling better when she woke. If not he would take her to see the nurse.

Deciding to make use of the time, he started grading papers and getting ready for the next week's classes.

Snape heard Alexis stir; looking at the clock on his desk he calculated that she had been asleep for almost two hours. Moving into the bedroom he found her sitting up on the side of the bed. Seeing him she smiled apologetically, "I don't know what was wrong with me, but I'm feeling fine now. In fact I am starving. Do you think Slinky would bring us something to eat?"

"How about some dry toast?" Snape queried.

"I'm really hungry, how about bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits, fruit, juice and some hot tea instead?"

"Why don't you start with some dry toast, then see how you feel after that?"

Alexis pouted, "If you insist," when Snape turned to go and order breakfast she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That is extremely childish," Snape chided dryly having seen her reflection in a mirror.

Alexis blew him a raspberry in reply.

"Much better," he responded and left before the pillow she threw at him could hit him.

When Snape returned he found Alexis wearing a child's paper party hat. He walked in and she blew a noise maker and tossed confetti at him, "Happy Birthday!"

Handing him a large gaily wrapped package, "I am so sorry about this morning. I had planned to try to make the day special for you. I still can't figure out what was wrong with me. Open your present," Alexis said.

Thankful that she didn't expect him to wear a hat, Snape ripped the paper off of the gift, revealing a portrait of Alexis wearing the dress she had worn to the Malfoy's New Year's Eve Ball. The artist had captured her beauty and grace, Snape smiled as the portrait blew him a kiss.

"Thank you," looking up at Alexis he was surprised to see her blushing.

"That's not all. Wave your left hand over the portrait and think 'I want to see the snake'," Alexis instructed.

Snape did as he was told and the portrait changed to one of Alexis reclining against the bed wearing nothing but the snake he had painted on her. Snape had to swallow a sudden surge of jealousy at the thought that the artist had seen Alexis like that. With careful control, he looked over at Alexis who was waiting for his reaction, "Who painted this?"

Alexis was surprised by the blankness of Snape's dark eyes. He had not looked at her in that icy, controlled manner in a very long time. She had to suppress a shiver, "Cassandra Stoneweight. She owns a shop in Hogsmeade, Amber recommended her. She is very discreet about these types of commissions. I thought you would enjoy it, Severus if you don't like it we can destroy it."

The relief Snape felt at finding out the artist was a woman was overwhelming, "Actually it is very well done. I do believe though that we should display it in the bedroom. I would like to commission a regular portrait that can be displayed in a more public setting," Snape quickly waved a hand across the painting causing it to go back to the first portrait.

Snape wouldn't budge on letting Alexis eat anything but dry toast and drink weak tea, so by lunch time she was starving.

Warning her not to over do it, Snape agreed that since her stomach hadn't objected to the tea and toast she could have a regular lunch. After eating, Alexis persuaded Snape to join her for a bubble bath.

After the bath, Alexis settled into Snape's lap to cuddle. Snape was talking about his plans for the advanced potions class, when he looked down to find that Alexis was fast asleep. Deciding she must be tired from all the activity they had indulged in while bathing, he summoned some papers he had been looking over.

Alexis woke up just in time for dinner. Slinky had prepared a cozy dinner of all of Snape's favorite foods. For dessert there was a small birthday cake complete with candles. Alexis also had one other gift for Snape. She had found it among the Draluck family jewels and thought that it was perfect for her betrothed. Although she couldn't help but wonder how a family that had predominately been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw houses would have come by such a piece of jewelry.

Snape opened the small velvet box to discover a ring. It was an exquisitely worked white gold snake with emeralds for eyes. You could see every scale and ripple of muscle; it looked as if the snake was just a moment from taking a breath and coming to life.

"I'm sure there is a story behind the ring. But I haven't been able to discover what it is yet. I showed it to Albus and he seemed to recognize it, but wouldn't tell me anything about it except that it would be an appropriate gift for you. Do you like it?"

Snape held the ring in his hand trying to sense what magic it might hold. He could feel the tingle that indicated strong magic, but there was none of the unpleasant buzz of dark magic associated with the ring.

Slipping it onto his finger, Snape could feel it shift to a perfect fit.

Holding out his hand, he helped Alexis from her seat and led her to the bedroom, "There is only one thing left to make this day complete," Snape said as he pulled her into his arms.

Alexis smiled as she ran her hands up his chest and linked them behind his neck, "And what might that be?"

Snape leaned down so that his lips just barely brushed her ear, he could feel her body quivering in anticipation, "A nice game of cards," he whispered.

It took Alexis a moment to process what he said as he was now sucking on the pulse that was pounding at her neck, "Huh?"

Making his way around to her other ear, he took the lobe in his mouth and bit it gently before replying, "What would really make my birthday complete would be a nice game of cards." His warm breath against the sensitive skin of her ear caused her body to flush in arousal.

"What type of card game?" she finally managed to gasp out as he continued to caress her with his mouth.

"Strip poker," he breathed huskily causing her to press against him.

Pulling back she shook her head to clear it, "Let me get this straight, you want to play strip poker?"

"Well a variation of it," he smirked.

"Explain."

"Not only will the loser have to remove an article of clothing, they will have to do whatever the winner tells them to do."

"For how long?" Alexis had learned to be cautious when dealing with a Slytherin.

"Until the act is completed or five minutes, whichever comes first."

"Which type of poker?"

"Five card stud, nothing wild."

"Agree to no magic in the game and you're on."

"No magic in the game but magic in the tasks."

"Agreed."

"I'll get the cards."

Several hours later, two exhausted, but very sated and slightly sore people lay collapsed against each other on the bed. The cards had long since been abandoned and were scattered over both rooms.

"Severus, where did you learn to hold your breath for so long?" Alexis asked sleepily.

"I used to swim a lot in my youth. I actually had no idea I could still hold it for that long. Have you been taking the flexibility potion?"

"Hmmm, no but I have been practicing yoga. Although if you had pushed my ankles back another inch I might have dislocated something. Do you think we got all the jello out of the tub? I would hate to stop up the pipes."

"I'll pour a dissolving potion down the drain tomorrow just to be on the safe side," Snape was staring at the canopy, "What on earth is that brown stain up there?"

"I think its chocolate, but I have no idea how it got up there?" Alexis contemplated the mark, "Unless it was left over from the human sundae task. Didn't you win the hand after that and levitate me so that I could use both hands and not have to try to balance?"

"That's right," Snape felt a twitch at the memory of that task, but Sergeant Slytherin Serpent was down for the count. In fact Snape would almost swear he heard a whimper of protest at the thought of having to go back into action. Oh well, tomorrow was another day.

"Severus?" Alexis yawned.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

Snape settled down cuddling the remarkable woman that was his fiancé. The incredible, imaginative, willing to try almost anything, woman that was his fiancé and thought before he fell asleep that yes indeed this had been a Happy Birthday.

Monday morning Snape was woken up by Alexis making a mad scramble once again for the bathroom. Taking her robe to her, he held her hair back for her as she was violently sick. When she had finished throwing up, he cleaned her face and then carried her back to the bed. "You are going to see Poppy this morning," Snape told Alexis, only to notice that she had fallen asleep as soon as he had tucked her in.

Snape let Alexis sleep for another hour and then woke her up. In spite of her protests that she felt fine now, Snape insisted she get dressed because he was taking her to see Poppy. Two mornings of wretched illness necessitated a visit to the infirmary. Ignoring Alexis' pleas to at least stop and get something to eat first because she was starving, Snape herded her to the hospital wing.

Poppy took one look at the pouting witch and the aggravated wizard and had to stifle a laugh. She had never met a couple so perfect for each other. This, of course did not mean that they wouldn't have disagreements, it just meant that making up would be so much more fun.

"Poppy, Alexis was ill yesterday morning and again this morning. Would you take a look at her?"

"Of course, come, sit over here dear. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Before Alexis could answer, Snape began to explain, "She vomited yesterday morning until she had nothing left to come up. Then she slept for approximately two hours, woke up and was fine for the rest of the day. This morning followed the same pattern, except that I woke her after about an hour to bring her to you. Now she says she is fine."

"Any other symptoms? Fatigue, muscle ache, dizziness?"

Snape replied, "I don't believe so, Alexis have you had any other symptoms?"

"So glad you both finally remembered that I am here," Alexis replied sarcastically, "I have been a little more tired lately. But I just put that down to all that has been going on."

"When was your last cycle?" Poppy asked with clinical detachment.

Alexis had to think for a moment, "The last time was November," as the implications of that sunk in Alexis looked at Poppy wide eyed.

"Well let me just run a quick check," Poppy slowly ran her wand across Alexis' torso.

As she did a soft blue light glowed and then split.

"Congratulations, you're going to be parents. And it looks like twin boys," Poppy's grin quickly faded to a look of concern as Snape turned ashen and sat down abruptly. Unfortunately there wasn't a chair where he sat so he ended up on the floor looking up at the two women.

"I'm going to be a father? Twins?" And then for the first time in his life Snape passed out.

"Well at least he didn't have far to fall," Poppy said before turning back to Alexis.

AN: Is anyone surprised? I mean they have been going at it pretty hot and heavy.


	40. Having My Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yeah new reviewers! I love you all! Thank you for all who do take the time to review. For those of you who are only reading the story, I know you are out there because I can hear you breathing, thanks for reading and if you feel like, leave a thought or two to encourage me to update faster or help me write a better story.

**Chapter 40 Having My Baby**

_Havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me  
Havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinkin' of me  
I can see it, face is glowin'  
I can see in your eyes, I'm happy you know it..._

_That you're havin' my baby  
You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya  
Havin' my baby  
You're a woman in love and I love what's goin' through ya_

_ Paul Anka "Having My Baby"_

Snape opened his eyes and wondered why he was staring at the ceiling in the hospital. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: Alexis: Pregnant: Twins. For a moment he considered passing out again. But he had never been a coward, and he had responsibilities to be faced, after all he was going to be a father.

A father, no matter what he and Lucius had discussed, he had never really considered the thought that he would have children. The Snape line could die with him for all he cared. However, the thought of Alexis with his sons nestled to her breast, gave him a certain feeling of hope, quickly followed by fear. What type of father would he be?

Alexis leaned over the side of the bed and looked down at Snape, "You are going to be a wonderful father," she assured him, "you have one of the best father figures as an example, Albus Dumbledore."

At the look on his face she laughed, "No I cannot read your mind, but I can read the look on your face. Now if you will please get up off the floor, Poppy has some instructions for us."

Snape had a very determined look in his face and a copious amount of notes on the dos and don'ts of being a pregnant witch. When Alexis would have headed down to the Great Hall to finally get some breakfast, Snape turned her down another corridor. Shooting him a puzzled look, she reluctantly put away thoughts of a hot breakfast.

Snape stopped before the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office, "Laffy Taffy," he said with distaste.

At the top of the stairs they found the office door open and Dumbledore waiting for them. Alexis was happy to see a full breakfast tray with three place settings.

"Albus, if you share your breakfast with me, I might be persuaded to name our first born after you."

"That won't be necessary my dear. Although Albus is a good strong name," he twinkled as he gestured for her to help herself to breakfast.

Alexis heaped a plate high with eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, potatoes, and was reaching for some pancakes when Snape took her plate and halved all the portions and put back all of the sausages before handing it to her, "Meany," she accused with a pout.

"Headmaster, I was wondering how soon you would be able to officiate at our wedding ceremony?"

Alexis stopped with her fork in her mouth to stare at Snape.

Dumbledore twinkled even more, "I believe you have already filed your betrothal agreements," at Snape's nod, "then how about this weekend?"

Alexis had managed to swallow the mouthful of eggs, "What's the rush?"

Snape gave her a look, "Did you forget so soon what Madame Pomfrey just told us?"

"No, I didn't. But…I see…teacher….public opinion….sorry a little slow this morning. I thought you weren't supposed to lose brain cells until after the kids were born?" Alexis grinned and went back to filling her stomach.

"May I offer my congratulations on both your up coming nuptials and your pregnancy?" Albus looked as if he could light a fire with the warmth of his smile alone.

"Thank you. I believe we will want a quite ceremony: just a few people. After a while we can make an announcement and keep the date of the actual ceremony vague," Snape looked at Dumbledore to see what he thought of this plan.

Dumbledore was nodding his head in agreement when he was interrupted by Alexis, "Why do you want to keep it a secret? Afraid people will think I used the oldest trick in the book to get you to marry me?"

Snape was surprised to see actual tears welling up in Alexis' eyes. He was even more surprised when she burst into sobs and accused, "You don't love me."

Looking to Dumbledore for help in how to deal with the over emotional woman crying into her napkin while still trying to feed her face, "Alexis, of course I love you," he said calmly.

"Oh in that case," Alexis sniffed a few more times before blowing her nose loudly, "I'll just let you deal with it however you think best, dear. Do you think I can have a little more bacon?"

He handed her the bacon carefully so as to not incite another outburst and watched in amazement as she took the whole plate and happily began munching on it.

Dumbledore was trying hard not to laugh at the look on his Potions Professor's face. It had been years since Albus had had to deal with a pregnant witch. But he would never forget the mood swings, cravings and wonderful bother that went with it. Alexis was going to led Severus a merry chase.

Snape heard the bell signaling that first class was starting in five minutes, "Albus, I believe you will understand if Alexis can no longer bab..I mean guard Potter. In her delicate condition I do not want her exposed to any danger from Sirius Black. Now I really must go or I will be late for class. Come Alexis."

Alexis looked with longing at the three pieces of bacon that she hadn't had a chance to eat. Dumbledore handed her a napkin and a slice of toast. Flashing him a grateful smile she folded the bacon in the toast, wrapped it all in the napkin and followed Snape out of the office.

Alexis stowed the napkin wrapped sandwich in her pocket for later. Snape held her arm in a tight grip as he helped her down the stairs, "I want you to go back to our rooms and rest," he told her absently.

"Severus I am not going to stay in our rooms all day. I am not sick," Alexis said patiently.

Snape decided not to risk another emotional outburst, "Will you agree to stay with me while I teach my classes? I'll show you how to make a morning sickness potion," he tempted her.

"Deal," Alexis smiled up at him.

Snape sent Alexis in first so that he could make his usual dramatic entrance. Standing in the corridor waiting for the dread of his arrival to build, he could hear the students greeting Alexis and her return greeting. Deciding that enough time had elapsed, he thrust the doors open with a loud band and an unnecessary, "Settle down."

He looked over the class, all of the students were bent industriously over their cauldrons and the instructions were already on the board. Alexis was seated at his desk with his chair tilted back on two legs leafing through his class plans. She looked up at him and gave him a smirk.

Even the Weasley twins actually seemed to be doing the assignment instead of plotting some way to disrupt the class. Glaring at Alexis, Snape didn't know what to do. He couldn't yell at anyone because everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. Alexis was giving him an innocent look, but he could see that she was enjoying his quandary. Deciding that someone must be doing something wrong somewhere, Snape began patrolling the aisles.

After three circuits of the room, he had been unable to find anyone so much as stirring their cauldron incorrectly. He shot another frustrated look at Alexis, wondering how on earth she had managed to get this class of Gryffindors and Slytherins to perform so well.

Moving up to his desk, "Are you ready to begin working on your potion Miss. Draluck?"

"Yes Professor Snape," Alexis replied demurely.

Remus was trying to concentrate on the lesson he was teaching his third year Hufflepuffs. All he wanted to think about was Amber and the time he had spent with her over the weekend.

Instead of her apparating after she got outside the gates, he had ended up walking her all the way home. Neither had been willing for the evening to end.

He had invited her to the Quidditch game the next day, Slytherin verses Ravenclaw. When she agreed, he had told her he would come by to get her and they could apparate to the school gates.

After leaving her at her door, he had decided to walk back to the school. He wanted time to think. Was it really fair for him to pursue a relationship with her? His thoughts circled round and round. If any woman would be able to handle what he was, certainly one whose Animagus form was a wolf would be the one. The only decision he reached was to wait and see if the attraction was as strong tomorrow and go from there.

The next morning, Remus arrived to find Amber ready and waiting. They apparated to the school boundaries and walked to the Quidditch field from there. Remus found his feelings conflicted. The attraction was even stronger than it had been last night. Amber was just echoing his feelings when she told him that it felt as if they had known each other for years instead of hours.

Habit had Remus heading toward the Gryffindor seats, but Amber had seen Alexis and Snape sitting in the Slytherin stands. Feeling as if any minute he might be struck by lightning, Remus followed Amber over to sit with the other couple.

Amber gave Alexis a hug in greeting. Remus nodded to Alexis and carefully avoiding meeting Snape's eyes, nodded in his general direction. There was a stunned moment of silence from the students in the stands when the pretty witch gave Snape her usual warm greeting of a kiss on the cheek. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath waiting to see what hex the dour professor would use on someone so bold. When it appeared as if he were going to ignore the impertinence, you could almost feel the disappointment in the air.

Snape was filling Amber in on the Slytherin team players. Alexis had leaned back so that Amber and Snape could converse more easily. Looking over at the uncomfortable Remus, Alexis lightly touched his arm causing him to start in surprise. When he looked over at her, she gave him a smile, "Relax, they don't bite until after the game is over. The confusion from everyone leaving provides them with the best cover."

Remus looked startled until he saw the glint of humor in her eyes, "Just remember, I don't have to out run them, I just have to out run the only other Lion brave enough to sit in the Snake Pit."

Alexis laughed and squeezed his arm, "I've been hanging around one snake long enough to know that if I trip you I won't have to run at all."

Amber claimed their attention, "Who is that stern looking witch over there and why is she sending death glares at Remus and Alexis?"

Looking in the direction Amber indicated Remus and Alexis both winced as they saw the looks Professor McGonagall was sending them.

"That is the head of Gryffindor House and in her eyes we are consorting with the enemy. The only thing that would compound our sin is if Gryffindor were playing and we chose to sit over here," Alexis explained to Amber's amusement.

"You're serious?" she asked in amazement.

"House pride is very important. Just ask Severus what he would do if I were to go sit with the Gryffindors," Alexis replied.

Amber looked at Snape to see if Alexis was having her on.

Snape deadpanned, "I would have to break our betrothal on grounds of unfaithfulness if she were to dare to go sit over there."

"What are you going to do when Gryffindor does play?" Amber asked Alexis.

"I plan on coming down with a nasty case of something contagious so I will have to stay in my room the whole weekend," Alexis winked at Amber.

"Indeed," Snape replied, "I will have to make sure to prepare you an antidote potion the week before the game. Speaking of games, this one is about to start," Snape nodded at the players who were now coming out onto the field.

Slytherin won by a narrow margin. Amber had grabbed Remus and gave him a big kiss in her excitement at Draco's spectacular dive to catch the snitch and win the game.

After the game Alexis and Snape returned to the castle. Alexis refused to leave the school grounds until her hair at least was back to normal. Her tail had started to shrink and was now only about two feet long so her robes hid it. But her hair was still bright neon green and had the annoying tendency to stand on end at the slightest bit of static electricity.

Remus escorted Amber home. She had invited him in for lunch and they had spent a pleasant afternoon together. When it was time for him to leave, she had grabbed him before he could open the door and gave him a kiss that left him breathless.

"Just something to remember me by," she told him as she opened the door so he could leave.

Remus ran a finger down her cheek, "I don't think I could forget you if I tried."

Remus came back from the memories of the weekend. Realizing one of his students had asked a question, Remus once again tried to concentrate on the task at hand instead of remembering how wonderful it had been to spend time with Amber and wondering when he could see her again.

After class, Remus sat at his desk trying to decide what to tell Amber. He didn't think it was fair not to tell her about his condition. But he also didn't want to lose any chance he might have for a relationship with her. He really wished he could talk to Lily. She would have been able to give him advice and if she didn't have any advice she would have listened to him talk it out. Sirius and James would have laughed at him and Peter would have wondered what the fuss was all about. But Lily would have listened and done whatever she could to help him. It had been nice having a friend who happened to be a girl. Thinking about Lily, made Remus realize he still had a friend who was a girl, Alexis. And Alexis just happened to be friends with Amber. He started to chuckle. It reminded him of when they had been at school and James had asked Remus to talk to Lily for him. Well, Lily and James had ended up together, so maybe there was hope for him after all.

Remus didn't see Alexis until lunch. Stopping by her chair on his way to sit down, he just stared at the amount of food she was putting on her plate. He watched as Snape took her plate and put half of her food onto his plate.

"Lupin did you want something or are you just going to loom over us unpleasantly while we try to eat," Snape sniped.

"Alexis, I was wondering if I might have a word with you later?" Remus asked.

Alexis smiled up at him and nodded but didn't say anything because her mouth was full of food.

"After lunch then?" Remus was wondering how such a tiny woman could pack it away like that.

Alexis had finally finished her mouthful, "In your office?"

Remus nodded and then made his way to his own place at the table. He watched in morbid fascination as Alexis kept helping herself to food and Snape kept taking it from her. Alexis sent him a wink when Snape was intent on removing half of the apple pie quarter she had placed on her plate. Remus grinned at the game she was playing with Snape.

They both finished lunch at about the same time so Remus walked back over so he could escort her to his office.

Alexis was impatiently telling Snape, "I promise I will not do anything more strenuous than talking to Remus. Now go teach your class. As soon as Remus and I are finished I will return to the Potions classroom."

Snape gave Remus a warning look, "Lupin, you had better take good care of her," before he stormed out of the hall.

"You would think I was made out of spun glass instead of just pregnant with twins the way that man acts. If he is this bad so early on what is he going to be like when I start showing?"

Alexis turned as Remus choked out, "What did you just say?"

Alexis starting laughing, Remus was supporting himself by leaning against the table with one hand in a soup tureen and the other in what was left of an apple pie: he was in a total state of shock. His mouth was opening and closing but no other words were coming out.

Still chuckling, "I am pregnant with twins."

Remus finally found his voice, "How the hell did that happen?"


	41. Accept Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so if you sue you get half of nothing!

AN: More new reviewers! Yeah! Welcome to the wild world of my imagination. Sit back and enjoy the ride.

**Chapter 41 Accept Me**

_You are my soul, unique _

_My dream that's come to me _

_You know I can't change you _

_But then again, I don't want to _

_You seem to understand _

_When I say I need a loving hand _

_My dream who only loves me for me. _

_Janet Jackson "Accept Me"_

Alexis was leaning on a chair holding her sides laughing at Remus. When she finally caught her breath, "I can't believe you asked that."

Remus shot her a dirty look as he continued to clean apple pie off of his left hand, "You can't just spring news like that on a guy and expect him to actually be coherent at first."

"Yes, but 'how the hell did that happen?'," Alexis burst into a fresh bout of the giggles,

"Remus do we need to have 'The Talk'?"

Remus threw the napkin he had been using to clean his hand down on the table, "If you are quite finished?"

"Wait just a sec," Alexis wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, took a deep breath, and burst out laughing again, "nope not finished."

Remus stalked off muttering to himself.

Alexis still chuckling followed him to his office.

Once they were both seated Remus wasn't sure how to begin. Finally deciding just to spill it all out, "Alexis, I am very attracted to Amber and I believe that the attraction is mutual. However, I don't feel right pursuing a relationship with her unless she knows the truth about me. You're her friend, how do you think she will take the fact that I am a werewolf?"

"Remus, I don't really know Amber all that well. But what I do know of her I like and admire. She is continuing her healer training to specialize in magical bites, so I don't think she would be afraid of you. Also, with her Animagus form being a wolf, I would think that would give her a certain affinity for you as well. I know that you have to be careful who you reveal your condition to so if you would like, I can feel her out about it?"

Remus gave her a grateful look, "Thank you."

Alexis smiled back at him, "I want to invite her to the wedding this Saturday, so I'll ask her to meet me and I'll see if I can't work it into the conversation then."

"Great. What wedding Saturday? Who's getting married?" Remus was still distracted by thoughts of Amber so he was a little slow on the uptake.

"Filch and Mrs. Norris are getting married this weekend," Alexis teased.

"Oh that's nice it's about time the two of them made it official….what did you say?"

"I just wanted to see if you were paying attention," Alexis smirked, "Severus and I are getting married this weekend. Albus is performing the ceremony and I would like you to be there."

"Congratulations. I'm sure you and Severus will be very happy together. Although I am having trouble picturing him as a father."

"I think he is having the same trouble," Alexis admitted wryly.

Before Alexis went back to the dungeons she stopped by the owlery and sent a message to Amber asking when they could get together.

Slipping into the classroom so as not to disturb the students, she was just in time to prevent a fourth year from adding apocyrum instead of asphodel which would have had the whole class in the infirmary being treated for projectile vomiting. Alexis shuddered to think of all the cleaning spells that would have been needed.

Snape lifted an eyebrow at her in silent inquiry. Alexis just gave him a smile and took a seat in the back of the room where she could keep an eye on things. Halfway through the class, Snape caught her dozing off and insisted that she go to their rooms and lay down.

When Alexis woke up from her nap she found Amber sitting at the foot of the bed leaning back on one of the posts. She was nibbling on some Huneydukes fudge while staring up at the canopy. Seeing Alexis awake, Amber held out the tin of fudge and with another look at the brown stain Slinky hadn't been able to get out yet, "Do I even want to ask?"

Alexis blushed and grinned, "You're probably too young to know."

"Wait just a minute…I think I'm actually older than you are," nudging Alexis with her knee, "so spill."

"Well you know the Wronkski Feint?"

"The quidditch move?"

"Yes, well you ," Alexis stopped as Snape came in the room, "I'll tell you later. Hello Severus," Alexis moved over to make room for Snape to sit down.

Amber held out the tin of fudge to Snape with a wicked grin, "Come on Severus, sit with us. What more could a man want, a big bed with two beautiful women in it and a tin of fudge?"

"Is this my belated birthday gift?" Snape smirked to Amber's delight.

"Now I can tell that you have been hanging out with Alexis to long you naughty boy," Amber purred.

Snape glanced over at Alexis who was watching him with carefully hooded eyes, "What if I just settle for a kiss?"

Amber decided to see how far he would go, "You are the birthday boy," she kneeled on the bed and leaned toward him.

Snape walked up to her and gently cupped her face in his hands. Leaning down he watched as her eyes opened wide in surprise, and then he placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead, "Thank you for a wonderful birthday gift," before going to sit next to Alexis at the head of the bed.

Amber grinned at Alexis, "He is definitely a keeper."

Alexis just smirked and reached for another piece of fudge. Before she could get it to her mouth, Snape had taken it from her, "You need to eat something more than fudge for dinner," he chided as he ate the candy.

Amber looked at Alexis and noticed that she seemed to have a glow about her. She then watched how Snape was treating Alexis as if she was made of spun glass and watching what she ate. Being a trained healer she quickly added it up, "So when are you due?"

"Due for what?" Snape smirked.

"When is the baby due?" Amber smirked right back at him, "I am a healer after all."

Alexis leaned against Snape as she answered, "Poppy thinks the babies will be here at the end of July or the first of August."

"Babies?" Amber gasped, at Alexis' nod she squealed and launched herself at the startled couple to give them a big hug, "Congratulations. I'm going to be an aunt. I am so excited. You will let me be an aunt to your rug rats won't you? Boys or girls or one of each? Or is there more than two?"

"Of course you can be Aunt Amber," Alexis laughed, "Boys and only two."

"There is so much to do. We have to have a shower. And you have to get up a list of the baby things you will need and who you want invited to the shower," Amber was off and running.

Alexis and Snape exchanged looks of surprise.

Finally Alexis interrupted, "Amber, I think we have time for all that. After all it is only January. What I was thinking the first thing that Severus and I needed to do was get married."

Amber stopped in mid-word and squealed again, "A wedding!" You will need a dress and attendants, and flowers…"

"And there she goes again. Severus, why don't you order us some dinner? I think this is going to take a while."

Snape just nodded and headed into the sitting room.

Alexis cast a silencing charm on Amber. It took Amber a moment to realize that while she was still talking there was no sound coming out. Giving Alexis a filthy look she started shaking a finger in her face and mouthing all sorts of obscenities.

Alexis smirked, "Small wedding, this Saturday, Dumbledore officiating, you and a very few others invited."

Amber's face fell as all her plans for the wedding of the century went up in smoke.

"But we will have a large reception later in Draluck Manor that you can plan for us if it will make you happy," Alexis offered her crestfallen friend as she removed the charm.

Amber perked up at the promise of a big party to plan.

"Now on to other items of interest," Alexis smiled, "How did things go with you and Remus Saturday after the game? I didn't see him at dinner."

Now Amber blushed, "I really like him Alexis. He is sweet and nice and smart and handsome," with a sly smile, "and a really good kisser."

"Details woman," Alexis demanded.

"Well it was only the one real kiss at the end of the evening, but my toes curled," Amber confessed.

"That is usually a sign of a good kisser. Severus still makes my toes curl," with a sigh.

"Do you still get the butterflies in your stomach," Amber questioned.

"Yes. I hope I always get butterflies and curled toes. If it ever stops I am going to kidnap him and lock ourselves away until it comes back," Alexis vowed.

"Good plan," Amber agreed.

Alexis was trying to think of a way to introduce the topic of werewolves when Amber surprised her by bringing it up, "Alexis, have you ever known anyone who was bitten by a werewolf?"

"Just one person," Alexis replied carefully.

"You know I am studying to specialize in magical bites for my healer training," Amber continued at Alexis' nod, "Today we studied werewolf bites. They had case studies of actual victims," Amber was looking at the wall behind Alexis, "The records are supposed to be confidential and the names of the patients are never to be revealed. Not even to the students. Of course the ministry doesn't really care if people find out who has been infected so usually there is at least one place in the records where they 'forget' to erase the patient's name. Luckily most healers who chose to specialize are not as prejudiced as the general public. Can you guess whose record I studied?"

Alexis nodded, "He wanted to tell you himself."

Amber smiled slightly, "With all I am sure he has been through, I don't blame him for not telling me. After all we have only really known each other a few days."

Alexis pulled her close in a one armed hug, "Does it make a difference?"

"That he is a werewolf or that he didn't tell me?"

"Both," Alexis squeezed her shoulders gently.

"The fact that he is a werewolf makes no difference to me. The fact that he didn't tell me, honestly hurts some. But I really can understand it, so it won't make a difference."

"Good. I think you two are perfect for each other," Alexis grinned, "Now let's go see if Severus has managed to get us some food. I'm starving."

The two women moved into the next room just as there was a knock on the door. Snape answered and let Remus into the room, "Lupin," Snape greeted him coolly.

"Severus, nice to see you tonight," Remus replied cordially.

"Remus, you are just in time to join us for dinner," Alexis invited.

"Alexis, Amber," Remus nodded at them in greeting never taking his eyes from Amber, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be an imposition," Alexis assured him as she walked over to Snape, "plus it will give us a chance to talk about the wedding preparations."

"In that case, thank you," Remus smiled finally looking at Alexis.

There was a loud pop and Slinky appeared with dinner for four.

Alexis smirked at Snape, "Slinky is very efficient."

"Yes he is," Snape agreed without admitting that he had been the one to send Slinky to Remus' quarters with a message asking him to come by before dinner.

The two couples enjoyed dinner and finalized what plans that needed to be made for the Saturday wedding. Alexis wanted to invite Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Snape objected strenuously to that. Everyone was surprised when Remus agreed with Snape that no students should be invited. It would only cause resentment if only a few were included.

Snape did agree that a reception over the Easter holidays would be appropriate. He did compromise that maybe they would see if Albus would agree to a feast the last night before the break and announce it to the students then.

Amber and Alexis made arrangements to go robe shopping after Amber got off work tomorrow afternoon.

Amber looked at the time, "I had no idea it had gotten so late. I have early shift tomorrow so I had better get home. I'll see you tomorrow at four Alexis. Goodnight Severus," a quick kiss on his cheek, "Remus would you walk me to the gates?"

"It would be my pleasure Amber. Goodnight and thank you for dinner," Remus smiled in surprise as Alexis gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

As Remus walked Amber to the gates she could tell he had something on his mind. She had her arm linked in his and was content just to walk with him. They were about half way down the walk when Remus stopped, "I know you want to get home, but I was hoping you could give me just a few minutes to tell you something?"

Amber nodded at him and walked with him over to a bench. Remus brushed the snow off the seat and cast a warming charm.

"I don't know how to tell you this, other than to just come out and say it. I like you to much to let us continue without you knowing about my condition," Remus looked off over the snowy landscape, "Amber, when I was a child I was bitten by a werewolf. I control the monthly transformation with the wolfsbane potion. If you don't want to have anything else to do with me, I will completely understand."

Remus felt a warm hand on his cheek turning his head, lifting his eyes to hers, he saw nothing but acceptance, "Well, good thing my animal form is a wolf and not a rabbit," she teased gently.

Remus pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her hungrily. He caught Amber's gasp of surprised pleasure in his mouth and deepened the kiss. Slanting his mouth across hers and lightly tracing his tongue along her lips. She responded by gently sucking it into her mouth. Remus groaned as the sensations shot all the way to the center of his body. He could feel her smiling against his mouth as she released his tongue and began to trail kisses along his jaw.

Remus slipped his hands under her robes and pulled her even closer. Amber's hands were tangled in his hair as she moved back to his lips, catching his bottom lip in her mouth and sucking on it before letting it go to press more kisses down his neck. Remus' hands were roaming across her back and down her sides trying to pull her even closer.

Amber found his ear and breathed out, "Come home with me tonight."

Remus pulled back slightly and then lifting her into his arms he headed the rest of the way out of the school grounds. The still night was broken by the sound of a loud pop as someone apparated.


	42. In A Crazy World Like This

Disclaimer: I have only borrowed these characters for my own amusement. I own nothing.

AN: Very long chapter but I couldn't seem to bring it to a close. Hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 42 In A Crazy World Like This**

_In a crazy, crazy world like this, it's easy to feel all alone_

_You give me the strength I need to exist, just hold me and don't let me go_

_In a crazy, crazy world like this_

_Sometimes I don't know lately what will ease the pain_

_On every corner of the street, sometimes it's all too insane_

_Baby you just got somethin', that's why I came home_

_It's somethin' I really need an' now we can be alone_

_Pat Benatar "In A Crazy World Like This"_

After Amber and Remus had left, Alexis walked over to Snape and started toying with the buttons on his shirt, "What say we make an early night of it?"

Snape gave her a kiss on her forehead, "There is nothing I would prefer more, but I really must grade some papers. I have gotten behind on some of my work and I need to get caught up before this weekend. Why don't you go ahead to bed? I'll be there before to long."

"Is it something I could help you with?" Alexis offered, "That way you could finish faster."

"These papers are from an advanced potions class."

"I'm sorry Severus, if I had realized you were going to have to stay up late working I never would have invited Amber and Remus to stay for dinner," Alexis said with concern.

"No. We needed to discuss the plans for the wedding. It won't take me long to finish the papers. You go on to bed," Snape urged.

Alexis nodded slowly in agreement. For the first time in their relationship she felt like Snape was anxious to get rid of her, "Good night then," she reached up to give him a kiss and at the last minute he turned his head so her lips landed on his cheek.

Trying to hide her hurt, Alexis got ready for bed.

When Alexis looked in at him before retiring to the bedroom, Snape was bent over a large stack of papers working diligently at his desk.

When Snape saw the lights go off in the bedroom he buried his face in his hands. He didn't know if he was strong enough to make it through the next nine months but he had to be. He couldn't allow the same thing to happen to Alexis as had happened to the only other woman to ever truly love him. If it meant denying himself, than so be it. It would be better to do without the sex than to do without her.

Amber was still in Remus' arms when they disapparated in front of her cottage. As he moved to the door, she waved her wand in its general direction causing it to swing open.

She stopped nibbling on his neck just long enough to tell him, "Up the stairs, first door on the right.'

Remus somehow managed to make it up the stairs. He heard the slam of the front door behind him as he entered her bedroom. Her hands were already working on the fastenings of his robes as he placed her on the bed. He was startled when she pulled him down onto the bed and then flipped him so that he was lying on his back. Amber smiled down at him as she slowly began to unfasten her robes. She tossed her robes over a chair next to the bed and then with one swift move pulled her jumper over her head and it too flew through the air. Alexis was now in nothing but her lace bra and skirt. She moved to straddle Remus' hips.

Remus lifted his hands and filled them with her generous breasts: plucking at her nipples causing the lace to create a delicious friction against the sensitive nubs. Amber reached up and pulled the pins from her hair releasing the silken strands to fall around her shoulders. Amber could feel the evidence of Remus' arousal pushing against her through his trousers and her panties.

Leaning forward, her hair forming a curtain around them, Amber gave Remus a passionate kiss. He invited her tongue in and began to gently suck on it. She purred as his hands moved around to her back and undid the hooks on her bra letting it slide down her arms. Remus broke the kiss to move his attention to her nipples. Taking as much of her breast in his mouth as he could he began a hungry sucking that had her moaning in pleasure. Turning his attention to her other breast he began to lip and suck on the nipple until it was a pebble hard bead.

Amber had managed to get Remus' shirt open and was exploring his chest. Running questioning fingers over the hard ridges of his well defined muscles, she memorized the feel of his skin: smooth and hot.

She felt his hands on the waist of her skirt and she heard the soft sshh of her zipper sliding down. He moved back enough to pull the skirt up over her head leaving her now in nothing but a thong. Before he could return his attention to her, her fingers were on his belt unbuckling it and then unzipping his pants. She slide her hands inside and her eyes widened in delight as she found only skin. Freeing his erection she cupped it in both hands before leaning down and giving it a tasting lick. She felt him jerk at the feel of her tongue on the sensitive skin. Giving him a wicked grin, she lowered her head and took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and over and under him. He was to much for her mouth so she used her hands to create the proper friction.

Remus' head fell back on the bed and his eyes closed as the incredible warm wetness encompassed him bringing him almost to the edge. His hands moved down to urge her back up but she just batted them away and continued with what she was doing. He tried one last time to warn her so she could move away, but she just redoubled her efforts until she was rewarded with his groan of release.

Remus managed to crack one eye open when he felt her tugging his pants down and off. His pants joined her robe and jumper on the chair near the bed. He watched as she shimmied out of her thong and then crawled back up the bed. When she was close enough he grabbed her and flipped her over so that his body covered hers. He let the hair on his chest graze her nipples as he began to kiss his way down her body. He dipped his tongue in her belly button causing her to giggle and squirm.

He reached the apex of her thighs. His senses were heightened by his condition and her scent caused him to immediately become erect again. Using his fingers to part her folds he found her clitoris swollen with her arousal. He began to flick it with his tongue: just barely brushing it with the very tip. Soon she was begging him for more, but he just continued the exquisite torture. When he felt to delay any longer would indeed be cruel, he slipped a finger into her tightness and his mouth latched on and began to suck and stimulate her until he felt the waves of her orgasm milk his finger.

Before the last waves had crested, he entered her in one smooth thrust. He had to stop because the feelings were too intense. He was afraid that if he moved, it would all be over before it really began. When he had a tenuous control of himself, he began a steady rhythmic motion. Amber's legs wrapped around his waist and he could feel her lock her ankles at the small of his back as she found and matched his movement. When he felt her tighten around him, he could no longer hold back and emptied himself as she reached her second peak that night.

They both lay spent on the bed. Neither could find the energy to move until Remus felt Amber's slight shiver from the cold. Mustering the little strength he had left, he picked her up and tucked her under the covers before joining her. Amber snuggled up to him, appreciating the warmth he seemed to radiate. In no time they were both fast asleep.

It was Friday afternoon and Alexis had gone beyond frustrated to furious. She could not figure out what was going on with Snape. Sunday night was the last time they had made love. Every time she had tried to instigate something he had made an excuse and pulled away. He would wait until she was asleep before coming to bed and then be up and gone before she woke up in the morning. When she tried to talk to him about it he just made some kind of feeble excuse and changed the subject. Enough was enough. She was going to find out what bee had gotten up his bum and squash the little bugger before they got married tomorrow. She was going to have a wedding night Saturday or be a widow on Sunday!

After Snape's last class, Alexis followed him into their quarters. She told him she was going to take a nap before dinner to lull him into a false since of security. She almost threw something at him when she saw the look of relief flash across his face.

Alexis waited until she could hear Snape settle at his desk. She had only pretended to get into the bed so as to make no noise sneaking back into the sitting room. Stealthily making her way to the door, she peeked around and saw Snape immersed in his work. She quickly cast a binding charm, before walking up to the struggling wizard.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

Alexis blanched; she had never seen him this furious before. She hardened her resolve, a marriage could not be a success if the couple could not or would not communicate, "One of the few rules I will insist upon in our marriage is that we talk with each other. If something is bothering one of us, then it must be shared with the other one. So spill it big boy. Is the thought of my being pregnant so repugnant to you?" Alexis asked.

Snape's teeth were clenched, "Release me at once woman."

"Not until we talk about what is bothering you. Every time I try to talk about it, you change the subject and leave the room. I want to know why you don't find me attractive any more," Alexis was trying to remain composed.

"What foolishness is this? Of course I still find you attractive," Snape glared at her.

"Then why won't you touch me anymore?" Alexis asked.

"Because you are pregnant," Snape hissed out, "now release me."

Alexis didn't even try to hide the hurt she felt at his words, "I'm not even showing yet and so just the thought of me being pregnant repulses you?"

Snape jerked at her words and tried to reach out to her but Alexis moved out of his reach.

"No! You have completely misunderstood," he insisted.

"Well then explain it to me?" Alexis pleaded.

"You're pregnant and I don't want to hurt you," Snape confessed.

Alexis took a deep breath and tried to reign in her emotions, but then gave it up as a lost cause. Walking over to Snape she punched him in the arm, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say," then she leaned down and kissed him, "and the sweetest. _Finite Incantatem_. Now come with me," Alexis grabbed Snape's hand from where he was rubbing his arm and pulled him to his feet.

Alexis wouldn't listen to any of Snape's protests and dragged him to the hospital. Poppy came out of her office, "What is the meaning of all this commotion? Oh it is you two. What's wrong now?"

"Poppy, Severus needs the expectant father talk. He is afraid he is going to hurt me if we are intimate," Alexis explained.

Snape was now completely flustered. He retreated behind a mask of icy disdain.

Before he could make a sarcastic comment, Poppy took his arm and escorted him into her office and shut the door. Alexis settled down to wait. Thirty minutes later, she left a note and went down to The Great Hall and had something to eat. Although she found it wasn't as much fun without Snape there to take half her food and give her disapproving looks. Returning to the infirmary, Alexis noticed that Poppy's door was still shut. Settling down in a visitor's chair, Alexis began leafing through a copy of "Witch Weekly" that someone had left.

She was half way through an article on Wonderful Ways to Wow Your Wizard, when she heard a thump coming from Poppy's office. Looking up, she waited to see if they were finished. When the door didn't open she went back to her article: number ten looked very interesting. She never would have thought to use a wand, a banana, whipped cream and a feather duster like that. Alexis found a spare bit of parchment and began to make notes.

She had finished the article, reviewed the notes she had made on the article, read the magazine back to front twice and still there was no sign of Poppy or Snape being finished. Alexis propped her head up on her hand and started daydreaming. Next thing she knew, Poppy's door had slammed open and a wild-eyed Professor Snape came tearing out of the office as if all the furies of Hades were after him.

Poppy followed at a more moderate rate, "Now Severus, you did very well. You only passed out that once. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to come to me."

Snape just stared at her for a moment before turning to Alexis and lifting her in his arms. He hugged her so tightly that she could barely squeak out a protest, "Severus you're smushing me."

"I am never going to touch you again," Snape vowed fervently.

"Poppy, what did you tell him?" Alexis cried.

Snape replied before Poppy could say anything, "She showed me pictures of actual women giving birth. The pictures moved. It was horrible. I promise I will never put you through this again," and Snape pulled Alexis into another breath defying embrace.

"Get off me," Alexis' voice was muffled from being pressed so firmly into Snape's robes. She finally managed to get breathing room although Snape still refused to let her go completely.

Alexis glared over at Poppy, "Exactly what type of pictures did you show him?"

"Your standard healer texts showing the stages of birth," Poppy explained with a slight smirk.

"Severus, snap out of it. It will be fine. And you sure as hell better plan on touching me again," Alexis demanded.

Snape looked down at her and mumbled something that sounded like, "Size of a quaffle out of a hole the size of a snitch," while sadly shaking his head.

Alexis winced as she realized to what Snape was referring, "Darling. While I've never given birth, I do know that it will be messy and painful. I am prepared for that. What I am not prepared for is you not touching me: especially ever again," Alexis looked over at Poppy, "Is there any reason for us not to enjoy normal sexual relations?"

"There is absolutely no reason that you should not be able to have sex. We will keep an eye on your pregnancy and if any conditions develop that would change this I will let you know. In fact if you are overdue, sex can actually encourage labor," Poppy said with a wicked grin.

Severus was looking at Alexis as if she were the bravest person he had ever met, "You already knew about how this happens?"

"I've seen moving pictures of babies being born. I have had labor described in excruciating detail by women who have experienced it. But they all agree that it is worth it," Alexis leaned into him, "I want to have your children and so far this is the only way to do so. When these two are about two or three I want us to have another child. I think one every two years until I get tired of them would be about right," Alexis teased gently.

Snape looked intrigued and slightly worried at the same time.

Alexis asked him, "You missed dinner. Did you want to stop by the kitchens and get something to eat?"

The memories of the pictures still fresh, Snape replied, "I don't seem to have much of an appetite right now."

The couple headed back to their rooms. Alexis had been happy to discover that wizards did not have the same superstition about the groom seeing the bride before the wedding.

"Have you decided who is going to stand up for you?" Alexis asked Snape.

"I have not even considered it," Snape confessed, "Dumbledore is officiating so I really don't know who else I would ask."

"I know you said no students, but you seem very close to Draco Malfoy," Alexis suggested.

"I am his godfather," Snape smirked.

"Wait a minute. When we first met the Malfoys you said they weren't friends but merely acquaintances?"

"I do not consider them friends. However, due to certain past associations, Lucius and I have a rather extensive knowledge of each other. At the time of Draco's birth, we were both involved with the Death Eaters. At the time, Lucius' choices were limited as to whom to ask to serve as godfather. Making the best of a bad situation, he chose me. I have tried to keep an eye on Draco and mitigate some of the more unfortunate aspects of growing up a Malfoy. I have had limited success. If you would not object, I will ask him to stand up for me tomorrow."

"Draco can be an arrogant prat, but I think, way, way down deep inside, hidden under layers of sarcasm, ego, bigotry and prejudice, there is a nice person smothering to death," Alexis smirked, "maybe you can be the one to drill him an air hole?"

Snape snorted, "Although if we allow Draco to stand up for me, he will inform his father and that will really stir the cauldron."

"In what way?" Alexis was happily settling herself on Snape's lap, "What am I going to do when I get to big to sit on your lap?"

"We will just move to the loveseat," Snape assured her as he played with her hair. He had really missed not just the sexual interaction but the cuddling and time spent together, "Lucius will want to host a party for us. As soon as he finds out you are pregnant he will want to discuss possible alliances between our children and one of the Malfoy girls. It wouldn't surprise me if he tries to convince Narcissa that Draco needs a little sister."

Snape could feel Alexis shudder, "I cannot imagine being in-laws with that family. The holidays would be a nightmare. Why is he so intent upon forming a connection with us?"

"Because between the two of us, we control a large percentage of the wealth of the wizarding world: Lucius can't stand the thought of all that money being out of his control or influence," Snape explained.

"He uses his money wisely to garner power and influence," Alexis sighed, "so we have to tread lightly around him. Well, even though it will please Lucius, I still say let's ask Draco to stand up for you."

Snape was nodding his agreement when a knock came on the door. Alexis got up so he could go see who it was. As soon as he opened the door, he was thrust back into the room by the group standing in the hallway. Hagrid grabbed Snape and started pulling him down the hallway not paying the slightest attentions to his protests. Filius and Albus were following with Albus keeping Snape from hexing anyone. Remus leaned in and laughing told Alexis, "We'll return him in time for the wedding ceremony."

"Make sure he is in good enough shape to say his vows," Alexis replied as she waved him off. Before he could shut the door, the ladies of Hogwarts had arrived. Remus bowed them in and then hurried to catch up with his group.

Minerva, Rolanda, Poppy, Amber, and Pomona Sprout all came bustling in carrying bottles, boxes and trays. Amber laughed at the look on Alexis' face, "You didn't think we were going to let your last night of freedom pass without acknowledging it in some way?"

Minerva quickly transformed the loveseat into a huge pile of comfy cushions. Rolanda opened a bottle of wine while Poppy handed out glasses to everyone. Turning to Alexis, Poppy handed her a glass of sparkling grape juice. Pomona had emptied some of the boxes and set out a huge spread of all Alexis' favorite snack foods.

Minerva said, "Settle down. Does everyone have something to drink? Something to eat? Good, I would like to call this meeting to order. Tonight we say goodbye to one of our single sisters. She will be leaving our ranks to shackle herself to a man who is almost worthy of her. Although we mourn the passing of her singleness, we do not wish to send her into the matrimony mire completely unprepared. So each of us have advice and gifts to help ease your journey along the hard rough road of wedded woe."

Alexis was wondering how five spinsters were going to give her any advice about being married but decided to go along with the fun, "Fellow single sisters, I thank you for your kindness in trying to better prepare me for the perilous journey I am about to undertake. I will heed your words of wisdom."

Pomona spoke first, "My advice comes straight from my mother. She and father were married for sixty years, fifty of them happily," Pomona sighed, "Mum always told me that when I got married to make sure I did the house work naked. That way my husband would help me to get the work done faster."

Rolanda went next, "The old advice is still the best advice. Don't go to bed mad, just go to bed. Although from the rumors I've been hearing, you've already been following that advice," Rolanda said with a wink.

Minerva gave a thin smile as she offered these words of wisdom, "Just remember a perfect wife is one who helps the husband with the dishes, the shopping and raising the children."

"In my many years of dealing with males of all ages I have found that the best way to get a man to do something is to suggest that they are too old for it if they are over thirty and too young for it if they are under thirty," Poppy advised.

Amber gave her pearls of knowledge, "Don't imagine you can change a man - unless he's in diapers. Also, you have to understand that men are sensitive in strange ways. If a man has built a fire and the last log does not burn, he will take it personally."

"Now for the gifts," Minerva handed Alexis a present wrapped in plaid paper with a green bow.

Alexis ripped the paper off with childish abandon. Opening the box she was puzzled by the present, lifting out the cast iron skillet, "Thank you Minerva. I haven't ever cooked with.."

Minerva interrupted, "No dear it's not for cooking. Nothing keeps a man in line like a cast iron skillet. At least that's what my gran always said."

Poppy handed Alexis a box. Inside was a bottle with a green potion and a card with the instructions on how to make the potion.

Poppy explained, "That's a headache potion."

"Thank you Poppy. I know the next time I have a headache Severus will appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Poppy chuckled, "The potion doesn't cure headaches, it causes headaches. You should never lie to your husband. With this handy potion, you won't have to."

Rolanda gave Alexis a long slightly narrow box. Inside was a wooden rolling pin. Alexis had finally caught on so she just looked at Rolanda for an explanation.

"That is a magic rolling pin. You set it by the door and when your husband tries to sneak in late at night after being out carousing: it starts hitting him for you and yelling at him. That way you don't lose any sleep waiting up for him," seeing Alexis' look of distaste, "It won't hurt him, mainly it just flies around his head and threatens him. It might whack him on his bum: but nothing that will leave any bruises."

Pomona's gift was a small flower box with pots of herbs and plants. Alexis smiled and waited for the significance of this gift.

Pomona smiled back and handed Alexis another small card with instructions for a special potpourri mix, "Mix these plants together according to those instructions and set the bowl by your bed. It is an aromatic aphrodisiac."

Amber whispered to Alexis, "I want a copy of that," as she handed Alexis her gift.

Alexis opened the box to discover a gorgeous and sexy, long black negligee. Holding it up she noticed that the lace inserts changed positions randomly. She almost cried when Amber reached over and ribbed it down the middle. But then she watched in amazement as the rip mended itself as if it had never happened. Amber then touched it and said, "Green," the gown changed color, "white, shorty," now Alexis was holding a short, white negligee, "One gown does it all," Amber smirked.

In another part of the castle:

Snape had given up struggling against the grip Hagrid had on his arm. Albus had confiscated his wand so that he couldn't even hex anyone. Snape was relieved when they arrived at the staffroom. He had been concerned that they might be intending to take him for a night on the town.

Entering the room, Snape stared in disbelief; there were balloons and party streamers everywhere. A table in the middle of the room held bottles of beer and liquor forming a makeshift bar. Another table held an assortment of sandwiches, chips, cookies and cakes. A final table was set up with chairs and if he wasn't mistaken, packs of cards and board games. Snape headed straight for the bar. He needed a stiff drink.

Hagrid clapped a dinner plate sized hand on his shoulder, "We couldn't 'ave our Potions Professor goin' off an' gettin' 'itched without a proper party."

Filius piped up, "Yes, Severus, we wanted to make sure you had a proper bachelor's party."

Snape looked around at the streamers and balloons and took a large swallow of the whiskey he had just poured.

"Yes, that's the ticket, Severus, let's all have a drink and toast your good fortune," Albus smiled.

Snape exchanged a look with Remus, who was trying hard not to laugh. You would think with the combined ages of the other three wizards, they would have had more experience with bachelor parties.

Remus moved to play bartender and started handing out drinks. When everyone had one, Dumbledore held up his glass in a toast, "To Severus and Alexis, may their union long be a happy one."

Snape downed the rest of his drink and held out the glass to Remus for a refill.

"Aye, Professor, ye got yerself a good'un with Alexis. She's purty as a new hatched dragon and as sweet as a thestral colt," Hagrid beamed.

"Thank you Hagrid," Snape replied quietly.

"Well now, why don't we all sit down and start this party?" Albus twinkled merrily.

"Bring the bottle," Snape ordered Remus out of the corner of his mouth.

Remus grinned as he complied and they both headed to the green felt games table.

As soon as everyone had taken their seats, Filius on a stack of cushions, Dumbledore rubbed his hands together, "Now what shall we do? Severus, since this is your last night as a free man, why don't you choose? We have Parcheesi, Monopoly, Yatzi, Scrabble or we could play cards?"

Snape looked at the eagerly smiling faces of Flitwick, Dumbledore and Hagrid, he bit back the comment he desperately wanted to make and gritted out, "Cards."

"Wonderful, Gin or Canasta? We have to many people to play bridge I'm afraid."

Remus eagerly volunteered to sit out if they wanted to play bridge. Snape shot him a look that clearly said, _If I have to sit through this you aren't going to escape, _as he replied, "Canasta."

Albus grabbed two packs of cards and handed them to Snape, "As the guest of honor, you deal first."

Snape sighed; it was going to be a very long night.

Back with the ladies:

The party had steadily progressed to the point where everyone but Alexis was slightly snockered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Minerva smiling a thin smug smile, "Alexis you had better see who that is."

Warily getting to her feet, Alexis went to the door where she heard a voice calling out, "Miss. Draluck, it's the head boy and I have an emergency that needs your attention."

Alexis didn't think it sounded like Percy Weasley, but opened the door anyway to reveal a tall, dark and handsome male dressed in school robes with a Slytherin tie and badge. It was definitely NOT the Hogwarts head boy.

The good looking wizard brushed by the bemused witch and headed to the center of the room, "Miss. Draluck, I need you to tutor me," he crooned suggestively.

Alexis looked at the leering witches who had eagerly surrounded the young man as with a flick of his wand he had the lights lowered and music thumping.

Alexis quickly shut the door and set a silencing charm on the room before cautiously making her way toward the group of clapping catcalling women.

A chair suddenly appeared and the man gently pushed Alexis into it, "Miss. Draluck, teach me how to be a man." With those provocative words, he started grinding and moving to the music. With a practiced move he had his tie off and wrapped around her neck, when he moved as if to kiss her she whispered so only he could hear, "Have your fun but if you touch me I will hex you so badly your own mother won't recognize you." With widened eyes he smiled nervously and pulled back as if teasing her.

Back with the bachelors:

Snape watched as once more Filius tried to explain to Hagrid what constituted a canasta. Remus grinned at him, "What do you think the ladies are doing right now?"

Snape smirked, "Probably exchanging recipes."

Back with the ladies:

Alexis watched in disbelief as Rolanda rode the stripper piggy back. Minerva and Poppy had already stuffed his g-string with Galleons. Amber had explained to Alexis that it had a charm placed on it so that the money would actually go straight into the pockets of the robes he had discarded earlier.

To Alexis' surprise it was Pomona who suggested doing body shots. Grabbing a bottle of tequila, some salt and limes, she approached the grinning man with a gleam in her eyes.

Back with the men:

Snape had decided to fix a plate while Filius continued to explain the rules of the game to Hagrid. Picking up a sandwich he tried to determine what type of filling it had, shuddering slightly he quickly replaced it, apparently Hagrid had been in charge of the refreshments and had prepared his specialty, stout sandwiches.

Picking up one of the cookies instead he bit into it and had to restrain a yelp of pain. Looking at the cookie, it was as whole as when he first picked it up. Remus joined him and picking up another cookie from the same plate and tapped it against the side of the table, making a small dent in the solid wood, "Hagrid wanted to do something special for you so he provided the refreshments," Remus explained.

"I need another drink," Snape snarled.

And on the other side of the castle:

Alexis watched as the four older witches surrounded the stripper taking turns dirty dancing with him, "Is this my party?" she questioned Amber quietly.

Amber grinned, "I think you were just the excuse they used."

Alexis winced as Rolanda proceeded to ride his leg like a broom.

And the gentlemen were:

Filius had been unable to explain canasta to the slightly inebriated Hagrid, so they were now playing Go Fish.

"Do ye' 'ave any twos?" Hagrid asked.

Snape managed to grit out, "Go Fish."

And the ladies were:

Minerva had transfigured a cushion into a long low table. The stripper, who Alexis had learned went by the name of Zorro, was laid out on the table. Pomona had placed chocolate brownies along his torso and the game was to eat a brownie without using your hands.

None of the others noticed that neither Alexis nor Amber were taking their turn: although both of them looked as if they were filing the game away for future reference.

A picture of pumpkin juice was transfigured into milk. Poppy took the milk and filled up Zorro's navel. Now they were taking cookies and dipping them into his navel and feeding them to him, again without using their hands or magic.

"He is being a really good sport about all of this," Alexis commented to Amber as they watched.

"Rolanda told me that he is their usual," Amber confided with a smirk.

"What?"

"Yes, a couple of times a year they all get together and Zorro comes over and entertains. He knows it won't go much beyond this and they are very good tippers," Amber continued, "they know he is very discreet and everyone is happy."

And the scene in the staff room:

"Ye 'ave a wonderful lady there Professor, jus' wonderful, she brought by 'er wee beastie and shewed me class o' fourth years. Ye better be good to 'er or you'll 'ave me ta answer to," Hagrid informed the still, in spite of his best efforts, sober Snape.

Albus dropped another lemon drop into his drink and watched as it fizzed for a moment before he defended Snape, "Now Hagrid, I am sure that Severus will treat Alexis admirably. They seem very happy together."

Remus choked on his drink at the thought of Snape being happy.

Snape, with grim enjoyment, pounded on Remus' back to help clear his airway.

Filius, much the worse for the drinks he had quaffed, "Severus, will do fine. He followed my advice on the romantic dinner didn't he? And look where that got him? Engaged to the prettiest, nicest, sweetest….what was I saying?" Filius swayed slightly, "Bring on the dancing girls!"

Hagrid looked up slightly bleary eyed, "Yes, I got the dancin'," and he clapped his hands together twice causing everything in the room to shiver and shake. The door to the staffroom opened and four house elves pushed in a cart holding a huge cake. Remus and Snape exchanged glances; this was more like a real bachelor's party.

The house elves maneuvered the cake until it was in front of the table. Hagrid grinned and lifted his glass in toast to Snape, "Professor, I hope your last night as a single man will be memorable," and he clapped his hands again.

Everyone waited expectantly. Nothing happened. Hagrid clapped again, and still nothing happened. Getting up Hagrid swayed over to the cake and clapped his hands right next to the cake causing an icing rose to fall to the floor: nothing else moved.

Hagrid lifted the top of the cake and looked inside. Snape had the awful thought that he was going to say….ooppps were we supposed to put the girl in after we baked the cake.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Hagrid said instead, "They just couldn't get the top loose," and clapped his hands for the last time.

Remus looked at Snape and leaned over to whisper, "They? If there is more than one girl in that cake they must be contortionists." Both men smirked at that thought.

Music had started playing and suddenly the top of the cake went flying off and confetti shot out and four blondes climbed out. Snape felt his mouth drop open. He had never expected to see such a thing come out of a cake. Remus' was choking on the drink he had just swallowed.

And the ladies say:

Alexis was escorting a very tired, sticky, slightly bruised stripper to the door. She slipped him a heavy money pouch as she told him goodnight. Zorro smiled as he hefted the bag, "Thanks Miss. Draluck." And in a daring move, he quickly kissed her check and hurried out the door anxious to get home, get cleaned up and have his boyfriend, Todd, give him a nice massage.

Alexis turned back to the scene of the crime. It looked as if someone had been randomly casting stunning spells. Minerva was lying on the table where Zorro had been used as a serving tray. Pomona was taking up more than her fair share of the cushions as she balanced a plate containing the last of the cookies on her stomach. Poppy was humming softly to herself as she played with the Speedo Zorro had been wearing. Amber was nodding off propped up against the coffee table. Alexis didn't see Rolanda. She began looking around the room slightly worried that the inebriated witch had wondered off and might fall up some stairs, since they were in the dungeons, and hurt herself.

Finally hearing a loud noise coming from the bathroom, Alexis found Rolanda curled up in the bathtub. The bathtub caused her snoring to echo resoundingly throughout the room.

Alexis woke Amber up and had her help conjure stretchers for the others so they could take them back to their rooms.

Amber and Alexis were still giggling when they got back to the dungeon. Amber snickered, "The guys should be finished in another few minutes. Remus is supposed to make sure Snape gets here safely. And then he is going to take me home," Amber covered her mouth as she yawned, "I hope they hurry up I'm about to fall asleep."

Amber had transfigured the cushions back into a loveseat and had cleaned the room with a few well cast cleaning charms. The two girls were slumped on the couch. Even though Alexis had not drunk any alcohol and Amber had only had a couple of glasses of wine, both women were exhausted. Before long they had fallen asleep.

And the men say:

Snape's mouth was just opening and closing. He rubbed his eyes as if to try and make sure what he was seeing wasn't some alcohol induced vision. The sight before his eyes remained unchanged: there were four blonde, scantily clad, dancing gnomes attempting to gyrate their way down the side of the cake. Unfortunately they kept sinking up to their knees in the icing.

Snape heard a thump and looking over he found that Remus had fallen out of his chair laughing.

Filius was jumping up and down on the cushions yelling at Hagrid, "DANCING GIRLS NOT DANCING GNOMES!"

The party was finally over and Snape and Remus were making their way back to Snape's quarters. Snape glanced at Remus, "Unfortunately I didn't drink enough to get drunk, there is no reason to escort me home."

Remus smiled slightly, "I have one very good reason to escort you, Amber is going to meet me there."

"That makes more sense," Snape smirked.

The two men walked into Snape's quarters to find their ladies asleep on the love seat. Looking around, Snape noticed the cast iron frying pan, rolling pin, herb box and what appeared to be note cards, "See, I told you they were probably exchanging recipes."


	43. Going To The Chapel

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything so people stop bothering me for autographs! Just kidding, fortunately, no one has believed that I could possibly be the Great J.K. Rowling.

AN: Okay, after the response to the last chapter, I don't know if I should even try to write anymore. But there is always hope that I can write another one that is at least as funny. Unfortunately, this one is not it. This is not my favorite chapter but I had to get them married and I really didn't want them to be candidates for America's Funniest Home Videos.

**Chapter 43 Going to the Chapel**

_Because we're going to the chapel _

_And we're gonna get married_

_Going to the chapel_

_And we're gonna get married_

_Gee I really love you _

_And we're gonna get married_

_Going to the chapel of love_

_Bells will ring_

_The sun will shine _

_I'll be hers _

_And she'll be mine _

_We'll love until_

_The end of time _

_And we'll never be lonely anymore_

_Because we're going to the chapel And we're gonna get married_

_Going to the chapel And we're gonna get married_

_Beach Boys "Going To The Chapel"_

Snape found himself in front of the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there or even why he was there. Minerva, Rolanda, and Amber had shown up at his door and kicked him out of his rooms. They had told him that they were going to help get Alexis ready for the ceremony and to meet them in Dumbledore's office at eleven. How on earth could it take three hours to get one woman ready for a twenty minute ceremony?

Snape had found Draco and asked him to stand up for him at the wedding ceremony. Draco had tried to hide it behind his usual smirk, but he had been honored to be asked. Snape had requested his discretion and Draco had pledged on his house honor not to say anything to anyone.

That had taken all of thirty minutes. Snape now had two and a half hours before he was to be married. He found all sorts of thoughts were running through his mind: What if Alexis changed her mind? What if she realized that she could do so much better? The what ifs were driving him crazy. A touch on his shoulder almost had him hexing first and asking questions later before he realized it was just Remus, "Lupin."

"Severus, what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to see when you would need your potion again?" Snape sniped.

"Let me check the calendar. Why don't you come in for a moment while I do that?" Remus knew that Snape was aware to the hour when the full moon would next rise.

"If you insist," Snape huffed.

Remus led the way into his office, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Yes," after a brief pause, "thank you," Snape said stiffly.

Remus tapped his kettle with his wand, "I'm sorry all I have are tea bags," as the kettle started whistling he put bags into two mugs and poured the boiling water over them.

"They will do," Snape had steepled his long white fingers and was staring at the wall behind Remus' desk.

"That was some party last night," Remus said trying to make conversation.

Snape shot him a look, "Yes that would about sum it up."

Remus looked at a calendar, "I'll need the potion again in two weeks."

"Very well, I will have it for you," Snape said.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, then Remus reached into his desk and pulled out a pack of cards, "How about a game?"

Snape looked at him expressionlessly for a moment, "Anything but Go Fish."

Amber, Minerva, and Rolanda were helping Alexis get ready. Madame Coutrea had been very disappointed about it being a small intimate wedding. As soon as Alexis had entered her shop she had pulled out reams of dress designs for everyone from the bride to the guests. They had been amazing. Alexis had for the first time felt a twinge of regret at not having a big lavish wedding. But Madame had quickly adapted and when informed that they were planning a gala reception over the Easter Holidays had altered the robe designs with a few minor changes.

Rolanda, Minerva and Poppy had all chipped in to buy Alexis a beautiful set of lingerie to match the simple robes she had decided on. It was a magical corset: all the oomph of a regular one, none of the tight lacings. Her cleavage was pushed up to almost overflow the cups of the euchre colored garment. Her waist looked impossibly small. Tiny rosettes formed the clasps for the silk stockings. A wisp of lace thong, more intention than substance, completed the ensemble.

Amber had given her a knut to put in her shoe for good luck. Pomona had sent her a spray of alstoremeria for her hair. Rolanda, the only Slytherin in the group, had brought a silver pendant in the shape of a serpent while Minerva had a gold lion pendant. Minerva had taken the two pendants and transformed them into two rings. The rings had Gryffindor lions in base relief encircling the ring. Alongside the lions were the Slytherin serpents.

"It has been a while since I've had to transfigure a set of rings like this," Minerva's thin smile was belied by the gleam of affection in her eyes.

To everyone's dismay, Alexis burst into tears and starting sobbing as if her heart was breaking.

Remus thought that if he could just play Snape in gin for the rest of the day, he would have enough money to buy a new set of robes. Snape's distraction was almost comical. Taking pity on the man, Remus idly spoke, "You know I don't think I've ever seen anyone so deeply in love before, unless it was Lily and James."

Snape looked at him blankly for a moment, then icily said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I'm talking about Alexis. I don't believe that I have ever seen anyone as over the moon about someone as she is about you. She is crazy about you: almost sickeningly so."

Snape seemed to relax slightly, "Of course she is. Gin."

Looking down, Remus decided that indeed no good deed goes unpunished.

Amber was holding Alexis and rocking her back and forth as she sobbed. Looking at the two older witches for help in what to do for the hysterical woman in her arms, "There, there, everything is going to be fine."

"Alexis you have to tell us what is wrong," Rolanda admonished, "so we can make it right."

Minerva added, "It is normal to have second thoughts before you get married. But, if it is upsetting you this much we can postpone the wedding."

Alexis cried harder as she nodded her head.

The three ladies looked at each other in horror, no one wanted to be the one to tell Snape that the wedding was being postponed.

Remus was really regretting reassuring Snape. He had lost almost all the money he won and if he didn't watch out he was going to end up owing him money.

Snape looked at the score. Currently Remus was up by two galleons, "You know Remus, I think I'm tired of gin, how about a game of chess?"

Remus smiled at Snape and nodded. James must be spinning in his grave and Lily must be cheering in heaven.

Minerva, being the stereotypical Grffyndor, "Don't worry Alexis, I'll tell Severus you don't want to get married today."

Alexis managed to choke back the sobs, "But I do want to get married today."

"Then why are you crying?" came at her from three directions.

"I'm just so happy!" and she burst into renewed sobs.

Remus looked up from the chessboard at a knock on this door, "Enter."

Amber came in with a garment bag over her arm, "Here are your new robes and here is the ring."

Snape looked at the ring, "McGonagall?"

"Yes, she did an excellent job," Amber smiled, "now hurry up you two and get ready," with that she left.

Remus opened the garment bag to reveal two sets of very nice robes: one in such a dark green as to appear almost black and the other in a deep burgundy. Handing Snape the green robes, "I'll change in here and you can use my room."

They had finally managed to get Alexis to stop crying. Minerva had resorted to a cheering charm, muttering, "Merlin save me from hormonal brides."

They had her dressed and ready. Amber had left to take the groom his robes. A knock on the door had Rolanda hurrying to see who it might be.

Standing there with a beautiful wedding bouquet was Draco Malfoy dressed in his nicest robes, "With Professor Snape's compliments, for Miss. Draluck."

Rolanda could see that Draco was a tad nervous as he handled his first duty as the groom's representative.

Alexis had heard him, "Draco, come in please."

Draco handed her the flowers, "Miss. Draluck you look lovely."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself," and pulling the boy to her she placed a kiss on his check causing his usually pale skin to flush with color. Giving him a hug she told him, "Professor Snape should be with Professor Lupin by now. Why don't you join them?"

Draco nodded and headed out the door.

Minerva watched the young man go, "Alexis, you might just be what Slytherin house needs."

It was finally time to make their way to Dumbledore's office. Minerva had transfigured the flowers into a small pin so they could carry them through the castle without attracting to much attention.

The ladies were laughing and chatting as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Amber went in first and stopped abruptly, before turning and grapping Alexis to stop her, "They don't seem to be ready for us yet."

"What do you mean they are not ready for us?" Minerva pushed past Amber and after one look in the office quickly shut the door, "I see. Yes, not ready just yet."

Alexis looked at the two women who were carefully not meeting her eyes before shoving them aside and opening the door for herself. Looking around, she couldn't at first see what the delay was, Remus was there, Dumbledore, Draco, and there was Snape. Now she saw what had disturbed the other two, Snape was standing there with his hands on the shoulders of a platinum blonde witch who was trying to eat his face off with her mouth. Alexis walked up to the woman kissing Snape and politely tapped her on the shoulder. The woman ignored her. Alexis was quickly becoming tired of watching another woman play tonsil hockey with her fiancé. So doing what any other woman would do in the same situation, she reached up and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, twisted it around her fist and began pulling. The tramp was no longer able to ignore her, "Ouch! Stop it you lunatic."

"I'll stop when you stop," Alexis replied grimly as she led the woman to a chair with a firm grip on her hair. Throwing her into the chair she quickly pulled her wand out and pointed it at her, "Now there had better be a damn good explanation for the show you were putting on. I would hate to have to hex you for no good reason."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about? I was just greeting an old friend," the blonde smirked.

"Severus Snape, who is this woman and what made her think she could kiss you like that.

Before Snape could respond the woman answered for him, "I am Sirena Malfoy and I am his fiancé."

"I can fix that," Alexis said as she raised her wand.

Snape grabbed her arm before she could fire off whatever hex, "Former fiancé. Miss. Malfoy is my former fiancé. We parted ways several years ago and have not kept in contact."

Alexis looked up at him and handed him a tissue, "Wipe your mouth; you have her lipstick all over you."

"Alexis you have to understand, I did not invite her here and she threw herself at me when she heard you at the door," Snape said quietly.

Alexis smirked at him, "Oh, I believe you. I know when you are enjoying a kiss. I've seen you enjoying mine to many times to not know how your face looks and the heat you get in your eyes when you are truly enjoying a kiss. The look on your face when Slutina over there was kissing you was the kind of look a person gets right before they throw up."

"You bitch," came from the person under discussion, "I'll have you know that more men have enjoyed my kisses than you have probably ever kissed."

"That is exactly why I broke off the betrothal and had the agreements destroyed," Snape replied coldly, "It was rather disturbing finding I was the only one who had not enjoyed my fiancé's favors."

"You bastard," Sirena hissed.

"Do you think a lack of originality in insults is the sign of a limited mind?" Amber asked conversationally.

This was not going at all as Sirena had planned. She had not been able to believe the article in The Dailey Prophet announcing Snape's engagement. Sirena had dropped in on cousin Lucius to find out exactly what was going on. Lucius had led her to believe that it was a marriage of convenience and that Snape was secretly pinning for her. Sirena should have known better. Lucius had always been a snake. Seeing Draco standing off in a corner, she realized that Lucius had been trying to stir up trouble. If Sirena had managed to break up Snape and the Draluck girl, the Malfoys could possibly have formed alliances with both families: Sirena with Snape and Draco with Draluck. Even if that didn't happen, Lucius would still have managed to at least embarrass Sirena. So it was a win win situation for him. She was going to have to find a particularly unpleasant manner in which to pay Lucius back.

Getting to her feet, Sirena said, "I really must be going. I would like to say it has been a pleasure, but I only lie when it will benefit me."

There was an awkward silence as the door swung shut behind her. Snape walked over to Alexis, "I apologize for that. I had no idea she would be coming here today."

Alexis smiled up at him, "Just make sure you wash your mouth out with an antiseptic potion before you even think about kissing me."

Draco was staring at the floor. Alexis came up to him and lifted his chin with her finger, "What'sa matter you?"

"Miss. Draluck, I didn't know she was coming I swear."

"Okay, are you ready for your part in the ceremony?"

Draco searched her face for a moment before slipping back into his normal arrogant smirk, "But of course, I'm a Malfoy, I'm always prepared."

"I thought that was the Boy Scouts?" Alexis teased.

"Who?" Draco asked puzzled at the reference.

Alexis sighed, "Never mind, a different world on a different continent. I believe everyone is ready, will you escort me to the groom?"

Draco held out his arm and he and Alexis walked over to where Snape was standing in front of Dumbledore. Minerva handed Alexis the re-transfigured bouquet.

"I believe we are ready to start if everyone will take their places," Draco stepped up beside Snape and Amber beside Alexis, "Severus Snape and Alexis Draluck have indicated a desire to join together. Do any here know of any reason this union should not take place?" Dumbledore paused for a moment, "No one coming forth with objections. Who here stands for the groom?"

"I, Draco Malfoy, do," Draco replied with only a slight tremor in his voice to betray his nerves.

"Draco Malfoy, do you attest that Severus Snape is here of his own free will and that he has not been subjected to any spells, potions or hexes?"

"I so attest."

"Who here stands for the bride?"

"I, Amber Doff, do," came the response.

"Amber Doff, do you attest that Alexis Draluck is here of her own free will and that she has not been subjected to any spells, potions, hexes or coercion?"

"I so attest."

"Severus if you will take Alexis' left hand in your left hand," Dumbledore continued, "Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be wed before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

_"Yes, We Seek to Enter," Snape and Alexis answered in unison._

"In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences," Dumbledore smiled at the couple.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart's passion The light created by both To lighten the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives: a stable home to which you may always return. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. I bid you look into each others eyes," Alexis and Snape turned to each other, "Severus, will you cause her pain?

"I may," was his response.

"Is that you intent?"

"No," was said emphatically.

"Alexis, will you cause him pain?"

"I may," she responded.

"Is that you intent?"

"No," she smiled at Snape.

Dumbledore spoke to them both now, "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it? "

And they both responded, "Yes."

"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore draped the first cord across the bride and grooms hands, "Alexis, Will you share his laughter?" There was a muffled snort from Remus that quickly changed into a huff as Rolanda elbowed him in the side.

"Yes."

"Severus, will you share her laughter?"

"Yes."

Again Dumbledore spoke to both of them, "Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes," they replied together.

"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore draped a second chord across their hands, "Alexis, will you burden him?"

_"I may."_

"Is that you intent?"

"No."

"Severus, will you burden her?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

Looking at the couple, Dumbledore asked them, "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union? "

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made," Dumbledore draped the third chord across their hands.

"Alexis, will you share his dreams?"

"Yes," she replied smiling into his eyes.

"Severus, will you share her dreams?"

As Snape responded he gave her hands an almost painful squeeze, "Yes."

Dumbledore twinkled at the couple, "Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"Yes," was the response.

"And so the binding is made," the fourth chord is draped across their hands, "Severus, will you cause her anger?"

"I may," he smirked at her.

"Is that you intent?"

"No."

"Alexis, will you cause him anger?"

"I may," Alexis returned his smirk.

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

Again Albus said to them both, "Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made," the fifth chord is draped across their hands, "Alexis , Will you honor him?"

"I will."

"Severus, Will you honor her?"

"I will."

Smiling at them both, "Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?"

"_We shall never do so."_

"And so the binding is made," the sixth and final chord is draped across their hands, Albus waves his wand causing the chords to form an intricate braid and then tie themselves around the joined hands, "The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always; you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union."

Another wave of the wand had the chords removed from their hands and resting in Dumbledore's open hand, "The rings please?"

Amber handed a ring to Alexis while Draco handed one to Snape.

"These rings are the symbol of the chords that bound you. They are to remind you of the vows and promises you each made here in front of your friends and loved ones. Severus, place your ring on Alexis' hand. Now Alexis, place your ring on Snape's hand. May your union be a long and blessed one," turning the couple to the people in his office, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape."

AN: Wedding ceremony adapted from Hand Fasting ceremony on 


	44. Hometown Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Wait! I forgot! I own a new to me computer! But please don't sue me because that is all you would get and then I wouldn't be able to finish this story.

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate those who take the time to submit a review. It helps me to keep going with the story and to update faster because I know you are out there waiting on it. By the way, I don't know why it is downloading like everything is in bold. I promise that is not how I typed it.

**Chapter 44 Hometown Honeymoon**

_To have a hometown honeymoon  
Wildflowers and love is in bloom  
We'll have a hometown honeymoon  
Dancing to the rhythm of love_

_Alabama "Hometown Honeymoon"_

Albus' words were echoing in his ears, "You may kiss the bride."

Looking down, Snape saw Alexis smiling up at him. She was finally his. She was bound to him legally, magically and emotionally. He turned and in a rare display of affection, gave her a long possessive kiss. When he finally released her, he was pleased by the dazed look in her eyes.

Remus came up, "So do I get to kiss the bride?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"No," came at him in stereo from both Snape and Amber.

"You can't blame a fellow for trying," he said as Amber pulled him away.

Alexis whispered to Snape, "You might want to tell Draco to Owl his father with the news of our marriage. I cannot believe that Slutty will keep the information to herself and we don't want Draco to have any problems with his father."

Snape nodded and headed over to Draco. Alexis' attention was distracted by Minerva and Rolanda.

Rolanda commented, "You don't often see the bonding ceremony done these days. It is a beautiful ceremony but most couples want an easy out. I was glad to see you and Severus making that type of commitment."

Alexis was puzzled, Snape had told her they were having a standard wizard wedding. She was going to have to find out what her sneaky snake had done and see if he needed to be punished. She got a little hot thinking about some of her punishment options.

Snape had returned to her side, "Let's get out of here."

"Can we just leave like that?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, throw your bouquet at someone and run," Snape instructed.

Alexis grinned at him, "Ladies," she hollered, "catch," and she threw the flowers in their general direction. There was a mad scramble as all the ladies hurried to get away from the falling flowers. Apparently no one wanted to risk being the next to get married.

Snape hooked an arm around her waist and urged her to the fireplace. A quick pinch of floo powder, a wall of green flame and he scooped her into his arms and headed to their rooms. As soon as he stepped out of the hearth, Alexis waved her wand and put a blocking spell on it so that no one could bother them. Turning her wand to the main door, she locked and sealed the room. Looking at Snape, "Take me to bed husband," she ordered.

"My pleasure wife," he replied and carried her into the next room.

Setting her on her feet, he pulled the flowers from her hair and tossed them to the floor. Alexis ran her wand down the front of his robes causing each fastener to part. She then ran her hands up the hard contours of his chest and pushed his robes off his shoulders allowing them to slip down his arms and fall to the floor.

Before Alexis could move onto undoing his shirt, Snape waved his wand and suddenly Alexis was standing in nothing but her new lingerie. Snape was eying her appreciatively while Alexis laughed, "Cheat!"

"Whatever works," he replied as he traced a calloused finger along the edge of the lacy cups that barely contained her cleavage. He watched a shiver run across her skin in reaction to the stimulation.

Alexis took hold of each edge of his shirt and with a quick hard yank buttons went flying around the room and his shirt was in shreds hanging from his wrists. With a quick dart, Alexis moved behind him and used his shirt to tie his hands together.

Snape pulled on the bonds, testing the strength of the fabric, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to have some fun," Alexis maneuvered him until she could get him to sit on the bed.

"That is where I thought we were heading," Snape complained as he continued to try to free his hands.

Alexis flicked her wand and the lights dimmed and sultry music started playing. Never taking her eyes from his, she started swaying and moving to the music. Snape stopped struggling when she began to slide the straps of her corset down off her shoulder in a very provocative manner. Strutting over to him, she kicked one shoe off and then the other shoe went flying as well. Placing one stocking clad foot between his legs and deliberately rubbing his erection, she began to roll her silk hose down. When she reached her toes, she was careful to remove the stocking with as much physical contact with Snape as she could manage. Turning around so her back was to him, she leaned over from her hips, giving him an amazing view of her rear, and began to remove the other stocking. Alexis jumped as she felt his teeth skim the sensitive flesh where her thigh meets her butt cheek. His hands might be tied, but he wasn't without resources.

Alexis turned again and pushed him back onto the bed. Running her fingers up and down his chest she would tease him with each caress, steadily moving closer to the button on his pants. When he let out a growl in protest at her play, she undid his button and unzipped his pants and then pulled them off of him, leaving him in silk boxers. Alexis ran teasing nails along the bulge that was tenting his boxers in such an intriguing manner. Snape made a deft move and freed his left hand from the shirt. Using the shirt that was still attached to his right wrist, he wrapped it around her back and pulled her down on top of him. He rolled over so that he now had her pinned to the bed. Freeing his other hand from the shirt, he grabbed his wand and murmured a slicing spell that slowly cut the corset off of Alexis without even tickling her skin. "I'll buy you a new one," he promised as he began to peel back the layers of silk and lace.

Alexis smiled at his intent look, "Severus Snape, I love you."

"I know," was his arrogant reply.

Alexis began tracing his features with the tip of her index finger. Running a questing line across his brow and down the long line of his nose, then tracing his lips before cupping his face in her hand and bringing him to her for a long, passionate kiss. Alexis could sense a difference in Snape's love making; before, even at his most passionate and demanding, it had contained a certain reserve, as if he were holding back in case this happiness were to be snatched away from him. Now he was looking at her and touching her as if the wedding ceremony had removed all his reservations and fears of being abandoned. It added a new dimension that deepened what had already been an amazing connection.

When Snape looked at her now, Alexis felt cherished as well as loved, and she found it very arousing. Snape began trailing kisses along her neck as his hands began caressing her back in long sweeping strokes. He would stop just at the small of her back before making his way back up to her neck. When his mouth reached her nipples, his hands continued down to knead her buttocks and pull her even closer to him. She could feel his erection through the silk of his boxers and the delicious friction of silk covered steel teasing her thighs was making her even hotter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed up against him, dampening the silk. She tried to use her legs to pull the barrier down so that she could feel his skin against her in that most intimate place.

Snape shifted just enough that Alexis was able to get the purchase she needed and his boxers were soon flying across the room. She locked her ankles around his waist and pulled him to her. Gasping at the first touch of his penis sliding against her, she arched into him and tightened her legs.

Snape smirked at the highly aroused woman in his arms. Rolling over, he put her on top and let her take control. Lifting herself up, she started when Snape grabbed her hands, "What are you doing? I need you inside me now," she demanded huskily.

"No hands," he replied, "just your body."

Groaning in frustration, Alexis began squirming, wiggling and maneuvering until both of them were panting from her exertions, but she had managed to insert his tip into her opening. Tightening her muscles, she sat up very carefully before relaxing and sliding onto his full length with a moan of pleasure. Snape waited impatiently for Alexis to move. The feeling of her surrounding him was almost more than he could stand. He bucked his hips as a not to subtle hint to get things started. Instead, Alexis just smirked at him and began tightening and releasing her internal muscles just enough to drive him mad but not enough to drive him over the edge. When his eyes were rolled up to the back of his head and all she could see was the whites, and his gasps were being punctuated by moans, Alexis began a slow pumping motion using his hands to brace herself so that she could move up far enough that he would almost slip out before plunging back down. Snape could not stand the torture any longer, freeing his hands he rolled back over and began a hard, fast glide that soon had them both tumbling into a wild orgasm.

When Alexis had managed to catch her breath, "Did you yodel there at the end?"

Sunday morning they were enjoying just being together. They had cuddled together on the sofa in front of the fire. Something had been bothering Alexis for a while and she finally decided that the time was right to discuss it, "Severus?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you something."

"What?" he replied cautiously.

"Why did you think you would hurt me if we were intimate just because I am pregnant?"

"I'm sure it is a common misperception," he evaded.

"You seemed positive that it would hurt me though. Why?" Alexis persisted.

"Have you ever heard the term 'An heir and a spare'?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. I know the Muggle meaning is basically you have two sons: your heir and a spare in case something happens to the oldest."

"The wizarding meaning is the same with the exception that it does not have to be two sons: it just means to have two children. A daughter can carry on the bloodline just as well as a son. If the son dies or is thought to be unable to have children, the daughter would be married to a younger son who would take on the wife's surname. It is a custom not practiced very much anymore. However, my father was obsessed with continuing the Snape name. He did not approve of me very much because I took after my mother's side of the family: being more studious than athletic. So he continued to impregnate my mother in numerous attempts to get his 'spare'. She would miscarry usually in the third month of her pregnancy. The healers warned both her and my father that any further pregnancies would be very risky. That, of course, did not stop my father. My mother had managed to carry until her seventh month of pregnancy when she started to miscarry. I was in class when Albus came and got me so that I could go to St. Mungos to see her. I was holding her hand when she died after the baby was delivered stillborn. That was when I heard two of the healers outside the room saying that if he had only left her alone while she was pregnant, she wouldn't have died."

"So you thought that meant that no woman should be intimate if she is pregnant?"

"I didn't want to take that risk. My father was not a kind man or a loving man. When we first met in Albus' office you mentioned that when I was a first year at Hogwarts I knew more curses and hexes than most seventh years. I learned them from my father. He would use them on me to toughen me up, so that I could be a real man and be a credit to the name of Snape. When my mother died, all that was good and kind went out of my life. There was no one left to love me. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you and having to again face that black void. Until you came into my life, my mother was the only woman to ever truly love me. My father arranged my betrothal to Sirena. I would have been forced to marry her except he passed away shortly after I graduated Hogwarts and Sirena gave me the perfect reason to break the betrothal when she was caught being unfaithful," Snape rested his chin on the top of Alexis' head and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Alexis nuzzled into him trying to give him what comfort she could, "What was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Richelle," Snape whispered.

Monday morning came sooner than the newly weds would have liked. The blocking and sealing charms had to be removed and the world had to be faced. Snape and Alexis were leaving for breakfast when Snape almost tripped over a form huddled in the hallway between his quarters and his classroom.

Alexis recognized the white blond hair, "Draco, what on earth are you doing out here?" as she helped him to his feet, "your hands are like ice."

"I was waiting for you and Professor Snape. I wanted to make sure you saw this before you went to breakfast," Draco held out yesterday's copy of The Dailey Prophet.

Snape took the paper while Alexis cast a warming charm on the still shivering youth.

"Blast and damnation," Snape cursed roundly.

"What is it?" Alexis asked anxiously, coming over to look at the paper around his shoulder.

Draco looked miserable, "Professor I promise that I Owled father exactly what you told me to tell him."

Snape glanced over at the worried boy, "Draco none of this is your fault."

Alexis gave him a one armed hug as she continued to read the article in the society section. Lucius Malfoy had given Rita Skeeter an exclusive interview regarding the Snape Draluck wedding. Lucius implied that they had asked him to stand up with Snape, but that Draco had filled in for him due to a scheduling conflict.

"Well she got some of it right," Alexis sighed, "We did get married on Saturday at Hogwarts. The rest of this is mostly half truths and out right lies. I still wish you would let me buy this rag and turn it into the school newspaper."

Draco snorted at that thought causing Alexis to hug him again.

"This was in yesterday's paper?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir. I tried to contact you yesterday but the door was sealed. So I got here early this morning to wait."

"Thank you. Was anything said yesterday?"

"Professor Dumbledore made a brief announcement that you and Miss. Draluck had gotten married and that a feast would be held in your honor tonight."

"We will just have to deal with it," Snape said pragmatically.

They proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they passed some of the Slytherin students, Alexis noticed that she was getting some assessing looks: as if they were trying to figure out what her place was now that she had officially married their head of house. The engagement hadn't really changed the status quo all that much, but the marriage was another story.

The newlywed's appearance at breakfast caused a minor stir. Alexis was trying hard not to laugh but it was like a breeze rippled through the hall as they made their way to the staff table and the whispers flowed around them.

Draco made his way to his usual seat at the Slytherin table while Alexis and Snape continued to the staff table. About half-way through breakfast Dumbledore got up to make an announcement, "I know you all will join me in wishing Professor and Alexis Snape our heartfelt congratulations at their marriage. To celebrate this happy event, we will have a feast in their honor tonight," and Dumbledore raised his glass of orange juice to the couple.

After breakfast, Alexis was soon surrounded by Slytherin students who were commenting on the wedding and in most cases offering some form of good wishes. An ominous silence fell over the students, and the ones standing directly in front of Alexis moved slightly to the side so that a narrow gap opened up allowing Alexis to see that a group of Gryffindors had came over.

Alexis looked around and saw that the Slytherins had formed a protective circle around her. Marcus Flint coldly asked, "What do you lot want?"

Oliver Wood gave him an assessing look before turning to Alexis, "Miss. Draluck," the Slytherins muttered at this, "I mean Mrs. Snape, I was wondering if you would available to tutor me in Charms today?"

Alexis had to fight to control the smile that wanted to break out across her face. The Gryffindors had become used to her being almost exclusively available to them while she had been guarding Harry. With her marriage to Snape, this was their way of testing her to see if anything had changed.

"Oliver, I believe you have a free period after lunch today?" at his nod, "Why don't we meet then and I will help you?"

Before he could respond a sixth year Slytherin by the name of Claudette Steinhause asked, "Mrs. Snape, would you be free to help me with a potions essay I am having trouble with?"

Alexis again controlled herself with difficulty, another test, "Yes Claudette, you have Potions tomorrow after lunch? Then why don't we meet tonight after dinner and I will try to help you then?" Claudette nodded briefly. Alexis looked around, "If anyone else needs assistance with anything, I want you to know that you can come to me and I will do whatever I can. Understood?" looking around at the students from both houses.

Most of them were nodding slowly while exchanging doubtful glares with their opposites. "Now get to class you lot before I get in trouble for causing such a disturbance," Alexis shooed them out of the Great Hall.

Alexis had no idea what she had started when she offered to help the students with anything. It seemed there had never been another adult who was so close to their ages and so open to being approached. The Gryffindors would come to her for help with everything from school work to their love life to hair and makeup charms. The Slytherins' had many of the same issues: however, they also seemed to have a few more loners with slightly deeper problems.

Snape had been fairly tolerant of the students seeking her out as long as it did not overly interfere with their time together. Alexis would not tell him anything that the students told her in confidence: even though some of the truly comical begged to be shared. She kept strong and only snickered over them in private.

There was the incident with the rolled up socks. She didn't know who had told Mark Carter that rolling up a pair of socks and stuffing them down his pants would make him irresistible to the girls, but they should have also told him to make sure the socks were secured in place and not to go commando when he did it.

The eyebrows was also one that had her chuckling for days. Mona Montsack had let a friend do a grooming charm that was supposed to leave her with perfectly plucked brows. Instead, the friend had messed up and moved her eyebrows under poor Mona's nose. What really made it bad, was that Mona was cursed with very bushy brows, she had looked like she was sporting mutton chop whiskers.

Kelly Thigpen had turned her boyfriend, Cain Schneider into a rat when she caught him snogging her best friend. Alexis might not have found out about that one, but Mrs. Norris had discovered the teens before Kelly was ready to change Cain back. Cain the Rat had taken off with Mrs. Norris in hot pursuit. Kelly had finally asked Alexis to help her find him. Three hours later Alexis had resorted to asking the Weasley twins to find Cain as a special favor. Five minutes later Fred and George had produced one squirming rat. Cain had promised not to 'rat' Kelly out if the twins promised not to reveal where they had found him.

Steve Bray had decided that a mustache would improve his chances with the fairer sex. After three weeks of careful cultivation he was tired of being told he had a smudge under his nose and tried a hair grow potion. To his gratification, his mustache began to grow in. But Steve found that he was unable to stop the hair growth which had spread to his whole head. By the time he had sent someone to get Alexis, he bore a striking resemblance to Cousin It from the Addams Family.

And that had all happened in the first two weeks of her and Snape being married. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of the year would bring.


	45. My Funny Valentine

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

AN: No offense taken by anything a reviewer has said. I agree that my Snape has been out of character on a few occasions and my only defense is that J.K. has never had him in a romantic relationship in any of the books. We can only guess at how he would act if he ever were to be placed in that type of situation based on how he has acted in other situations and on a day to day basis.

This is my guess, that he would become slightly more open in private and that if he trusted someone enough to allow them entry to his private life, he would let his guard down enough to be distracted and not notice her "playing" with his hair, at least the first time. I do hope and believe that his response/revenge was very in character though. LOL. I may have to revise that chapter and delete the makeup part, but I stand by the braids. Constructive criticism always welcomed, how else am I to know when I have something wrong or have someone out of character.

I have to apologize to Mark Darcy, I am still trying to make sure I use too and to correctly. I just don't trust the grammar checker on word! Also Mark Darcy, glad everything went well with you! Thanks to all whom take the time to read and review, my email address is on my profile and I welcome any and all messages.

Sorry for the long note!

**Chapter 45 My Funny Valentine **

_But don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little valentine stay  
Each day is valentine's day_

_Frank Sinatra "My Funny Valentine"_

Valentine's Day arrived on an icy Monday morning. The house elves had tried to make breakfast festive by serving heart shaped pancakes. Star was trying to chew on the ruby heart pendant Snape had given Alexis. She distracted the teething dragon lizard with a piece of bacon and dropped the jewelry under her robes. Hopefully out of sight out of mind.

Snape was glaring at the students in between taking half of the breakfast Alexis served herself. The morning mail arrived with a great fluttering of wings. Snape was busy replacing the sausage Alexis had served herself with fresh fruit slices and didn't even glance up until Alexis tapped his shoulder. Looking where she indicated he saw owls jostling and jockeying trying to be the first to make their delivery.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded.

Alexis' was removing packages and notes from the owls and passing them tidbits and hurrying them on their way, "They are all addressed to you, Severus."

"But who are they from?" Snape snapped.

"Open them and find out," Alexis snapped back.

Snape picked up a lurid pink envelope that as soon as he broke the seal, heart shaped confetti burst out and a squeaky voice began singing: "Roses are red; violets are blue, Happy Valentine's Day to You!" looking furious Snape incinerated it before the song could continue.

He looked at the rest of the large pile of envelopes and packages suspiciously. Alexis handed him a heart shaped box of chocolates with a tag declaring: Sweets to the Sweet Severus Snape.

Alexis opened a card before Snape could stop her, "How sweet. 'You've Got A Beautiful Mind! The Rest Of You Is Pretty Sweet Too! Signed A Secret Admirer' Is there something you want to tell me Severus?"

"What do you mean?" Snape asked slightly distracted as he opened another box to show heart shaped cookies with red icing and white icing piped on saying 'Be Mine'.

"Just who might this secret admirer be? And does she know you are married?" Alexis demanded.

"I don't know," Snape said as he opened another card that burped glitter into his face causing him to sneeze repeatedly. The card then jumped out of his hand and folded itself into an origami cupid with Happy Valentine's Day on it in red glitter.

"You don't know who she is or you don't know if she knows you are married?" Alexis snarled.

"What?" Snape tried to follow what Alexis had asked but another package had opened itself and started blooming pink carnations.

"Severus Snape I demand to know who is sending you all of this stuff."

"I haven't the foggiest," Snape was trying to grab a package that was emitting a loud whistling while jumping along the top of the table.

"So, there are so many possibilities that you cannot even narrow it down to one person. Severus I am very disappointed in you," Alexis exclaimed as she threw a handful of cards at him and quickly left the Great Hall.

As she was exiting a house elf was entering carrying a large bunch of wizard balloons. The heart shaped balloons, changed colors from red to pink to white. There were long skinny ones that would tie themselves into different balloon animals. The cupids actually shot small arrows that floated around until they found someone to shower confetti on. Snape watched in horror as the elf approached the staff table and headed straight for him.

"Professor Snape, Sir, Gappy is told to give you these," the tiny green being grinned and forced the strings holding the balloons into Snape's resisting hand before hurrying away.

Just then there was another flurry of owls flying into the room, all heading for Snape with more packages, cards and letters. Snape stared in disbelief as the table in front of him was quickly covered in a small mountain of pink, red and white.

Snape was running late for his first class. He had resorted to calling Slinky and having him take care of the heap that had spread to take up a quarter of the head table. He burst through the doors of the potions classroom with his trademark snarl, "Settle dow…" trailing off as he scowled at the flowers, candy and cards that littered his desk, "What is the meaning of this mess?" he demanded.

Silence reigned; you could hear the cauldrons bubbling and nothing else. There wasn't even the sound of twenty odd students breathing.

"If someone does not tell me who put this garbage on my desk the whole class will have detention for a month," Snape threatened.

Finally one brave student raised a tentative hand.

"Yes, Mr. Darmer?" Snape sneered.

"Professor, they were already here when we came in," he managed to stammer out.

Looking around at the terrified students, Snape was about to continue with his tirade when the door to the classroom opened again and admitted a stocky dwarf dressed up like cupid and carrying a ukulele, "Oye, I'm looking for Severus Snape?" Every finger in the room pointed to the front of the class.

"Very well then, Severus Snape this one's for you," and he began to strum the ukulele and sing in a surprisingly clear voice,

"There's something good in everyone  
But some find bad is much more fun  
And go about their lives with zest  
Not thinking how they hurt the rest  
While those who claim to be so good  
Don't always do the things they should  
Which shows when all is said and done  
There's good and bad in everyone.

Happy Valentine's Day."

"Crickey, I've got to find a different line of work," they heard him mutter as he headed out the door. He was passed on the way out by another dwarf coming in, "Hiya' Frank."

"Monty, I see you've still got that damn uke? When are you gonna' learn how to play the harp like a normal cupid?"

"Bite me," was the last thing they heard from the first dwarf.

"Some people have no pride in their work. Okay, who's Severus Snape? I got a singing Valentine for him," Frank declared to the room at large.

"Get out of my classroom now," Snape hissed.

"Can't. If I don't deliver I don't get paid and I got mouths to feed. Now be quiet and let me get this over with," the dwarf told the fuming professor as he strummed his harp and began to sing:

"Like man doth gaze upon a star  
I view your beauty from afar  
For if much closer I should be  
Imperfections I may see.  
I'm sure that you don't have a squint  
And that your mouth won't need a mint  
But to see you as I think you are  
I'll keep on gazing from afar."

With a final flourishing strum on the harp, "There you old sourpuss that wasn't so bad now was it," before storming out of the room.

Snape glared around at the gaping students, "Get to work, the assignment is on the board," with a flick of his wand instructions were on the board. He stormed up to his desk and sneered in disgust at the red, white and pink packages and envelopes covering every available surface. Snape noticed that no one was working, "Well, what are you waiting for? I told you to get to work," he growled.

"Professor," one of the students managed to get out, "is that the potion you really want us to work on?"

"Of course," Snape turned to look at the board and found instead of the memory potion, there was now instructions for a love potion written up there complete with hearts doting the 'I's', "not." He flicked his wand and the board was erased and another flick had the correct potion instructions, "Now get to work before I start taking points."

Word spread quickly to avoid Snape at all cost. Students who had potions class that day were falling ill in shocking numbers. The infirmary was full of patients moaning from vague pains and stomach aches. There was also one lone cupid dwarf with singed wings fussing as he waited for Madame Pomfrey to fix the burn on his shoulder. He had been trying to finish his song and hadn't ducked quickly enough so Snape had gotten him with a flambé hex.

By lunch time Snape was ready to explode. One of the cards had contained a bluebird of happiness that kept trying to land on his shoulder and sing to him. The little blighter was wicked fast and Snape hadn't been able to hex the aggravating thing. The dungeon had some new scorch marks and the bird had pooped on Snape's shoulder in retaliation when one of the hexes had managed to catch his tail feathers on fire, but nothing was deterring the tiny avian from his appointed task.

Snape had made his way to lunch, still trying to catch the damn bluebird. He hadn't seen Alexis all morning and was hoping that she would be at lunch. Storming into the Great Hall and stomping up to the front table, he scowled and glared at anyone who so much as dared to glance in his direction. He was relieved when he saw Alexis sitting in her usual seat petting Star and allowing Aniya to eat fish eggs from a saucer.

"Severus," Alexis greeted him coolly, "have you managed to figure out who is sending you all these Valentines and if so have you informed her that you are no longer single?"

"Alexis," Snape growled, "if I had even the slightest clue as to who was doing this they would be," Snape never got to finish his sentence because another flurry of owls began dropping even more packages, cards and flowers in front of him.

One of the boxes burst open upon impact and a fluffy silver cloud poured out of the rip in the box and floated until it hovered directly above Snape's head, where it started raining liquid drops of sunlight. Where ever the drops landed teeny, tiny flowers sprang up, soon Snape's shoulders and hair looked like a mad florist had hexed him.

Alexis waved her wand and the flowers were gone, the cloud remained no matter what she tried and it kept raining, but now the drops just faded as soon as they landed, "Severus, I will not have my husband wandering around the castle with another woman's gift floating over him. Get rid of it," Alexis hissed, "or find somewhere else to sleep tonight," and she turned her back on him and began eating her lunch. Stabbing her potatoes as if they were rivals for her husband's attention; taking viscous bites of a chicken leg as if she wished it were the mysterious sender of the gifts.

Snape was fuming as he silently made room on the table for his plate by shoving most of the deliveries off the table and onto the floor. Upon hitting the floor a number of the boxes broke open and a cacophony of songs, poems, and sentiments, sung, spoken and chanted assailed the Great Hall.

Alexis shot Snape a furious look as one box began screeching, "Your smile is the smile of an angel, your voice is as soft as a harp. I'd give you French kisses, my darling, But your tongue is far too sharp."

"Obliverate," she snarled with a sharp poke of her wand watching in grim satisfaction as a pile of ash replaced the pile of paper, candy, and flowers on the floor effectively ending the noise, "Who wants to kiss you and who is calling you darling?"

"As far as I am aware you are the only one who has expressed any interest in kissing me," Snape tried to reason with the enraged woman.

Alexis stated, "That is not entirely true. If I remember correctly on our **wedding** day, I walked in to find a woman plastered to you like sticking tape, trying to chew your face off. If I find out that Sirena is behind this madness, there won't be enough left of her for a funeral."

Snape thought about it for a moment, "I don't believe Sirena is behind this. She would have nothing to gain by it."

There was another loud fluttering of wings, but this time instead of owls, it was a flock of doves and love birds flying straight towards Snape. The birds flew an intricate pattern and then one after another dive bombed him, dropping the roses they had carried in their beaks.

"Severus, you had better," a soft plop distracted Alexis, looking at her shoulder she discovered that at least one of the birds had delivered something to her.

Snape uttered a quick cleaning charm and removed the large white spots from her robes.

Alexis gave him one last look and left the room.

Severus stared after her planning all of the hexes he would use on whomever was causing his wife such angst and him such aggravation.

Remus strolled over to Snape, "Severus, I never knew you were so popular," he teased.

"Oh just shut up and help me figure out who is doing this," Snape gnashed out through gritted teeth.

Snape's day just went from bad to worse. The cards, packages, flowers and candy kept coming. Every class he would empty his desk and as soon as he turned his back, it would fill up again. The bluebird was still chasing him around, the silver cloud was still raining on him and now to add to his misery, a giant pair of red lips was floating behind him throwing kisses at him. Remus had been absolutely no help, "Sorry Severus, not my area of expertise, I don't get the faintest hint of dark magic," before escaping to his own classroom.

He had finally warded the door to his classroom so that no one wearing wings could get in. Every so often he would look up and see a frustrated dwarf beating on the invisible barrier and shaking an angry fist at him.

The last class of the day was dismissed. Large stacks of envelopes, teetering piles of candy boxes, enough flowers to make an allergists' convention giddy, and various unopened packages littered the room.

Slinky popped in, "Professor Severus Snape go to dinner. Slinky will be happy to clean up this mess," Slinky waved his hand and the bluebird gave one last cheep of surprise before disappearing, the silver cloud burst into a rainbow and then faded away, and the giant red lips kissed off.

"Thank you Slinky," Snape made his way to the Great Hall wondering what new disaster might await him there. Alexis was in her seat and when she saw him cloud free she gave a large happy smile.

Taking his chair next to her, Snape settled down to hopefully enjoy a dinner free from any type of Valentine's Day gifts.

"Severus, thank you so much for getting rid of all that stuff. I'm sorry I acted so jealous," Alexis squeezed his hand under the table.

Snape just nodded: glad that Slinky had been able to get rid of everything for him before dinner.

Much later that evening, a cloaked and hooded figure snuck into an out of the way corridor to meet with co-conspirators. The three individuals rendezvoused in a deserted classroom high in the West tower. Cobwebs and dust were the prevalent décor in the forgotten room.

"You did an excellent job. Here is the last of your money," the cloaked individual said handing a bulging bag to one of the other two figures.

Turning to go, a question arrested all movement, "Most folks would wait until April 1st to pull a prank of this magnitude, why didn't you?"

A chuckle escaped the confines of the hood, "Why be predictable?" and then there was nothing but a smudged sweep in the dust on the floor to indicate another person had been there.

Fred looked at his twin, "That Snape is one lucky bastard."

"Yes he is Forge. Not many wives would go to such effort to make Valentine's Day so memorable."

"Yes indeed Gred, yes indeed."

AN: All rhymes and poems from http:www.itsbullfrog dot com


	46. Take Me As I Am

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I have never been pregnant. Everything in this chapter about pregnancy comes from friends, reviewers, and the internet. So if I have something wrong I apologize.

AN2: Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter as well as all the others. I was having a cranky weekend until I opened my email and started reading all the words of encouragement. This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 46 Take Me As I Am**

_I don't need a bed of roses  
'Cause roses wither away  
All I really need is honesty  
From someone with a strong heart, a gentle hand  
Who'll take me as I am _

_Baby, I need for you to know  
Just exactly how I feel  
Fiery passions come and go  
I'd trade a million pretty words for one touch that is real _

_Faith Hill "Take Me As I Am_

Whenever Alexis started feeling guilty about pranking Snape so completely, she consoled herself with the thought that there was a definite difference in morale around Hogwarts since Valentine's Day. Insidiously the dementors' presence had effected everyone, whether they realized it or not, and spirits had been low. Now people were laughing again and instead of worrying about Sirius Black, they were discussing who could have been brave enough to prank Professor Snape.

The general consensus had been that the Weasley twins were the only ones who could have pulled off something of this magnitude. Alexis hadn't even had to do anything to deflect attention away from them; Draco Malfoy had done that for her, not even realizing that he was helping her out. He had been heard commenting loudly and repeatedly that no Weasley would have been able to afford the money required for such an expensive exhibition.

Alexis couldn't wait until April 1st, that is when the true beauty of her plan would bear fruit.

Snape knew her well enough by now to expect her to try at least something small for April Fools Day, so he would constantly be on his guard. He would spend the whole day looking over his shoulder and checking under chairs waiting for something to happen, and nothing would. It would also lull him into a false sense of security, for the next time she wanted to pull something on him. That would teach him to try to keep chocolate from a pregnant witch.

Also on the plus side for Alexis, Snape had been very attentive in an effort to reassure her that she was the only woman for him. Alexis considered her money well spent. The hidden supply of chocolate was another bonus. Alexis had Slinky store the chocolate instead of destroy it.

Poppy had given Snape a diet for Alexis to follow during her pregnancy and Snape was determined that she would follow it to the letter. He would not listen to any excuses about her eating for three, or cravings indicating that she needed some nutrient that the craved for food would supply. That attempt had resulted in him preparing a special vitamin and mineral potion for her that smelled like rotten eggs.

Chocolate was the number one craving she had. Snape had caught her dipping broccoli in the chocolate body paint at one point to satisfy her hunger. Alexis had even tried to get Snape to make her vitamin and mineral potion to at least taste like chocolate. He had refused saying that the additives would have kept the potion from working properly.

Slinky wasn't the perfect ally but he was all she had. Slinky would carefully dole out the chocolate to her a couple of pieces a day. She had almost lost Slinky's help when she had threatened him with clothes if he didn't bring her more chocolate. It had taken a trip to the kitchens to apologize before he would come back. Even Remus and Amber had refused to sneak her any of the food she was craving.

Poppy had also told Snape that Alexis had to stay hydrated. So Snape had supplied her with a special goblet that would stay full of water until she had drunk eight full glasses a day. It couldn't be fooled by her pouring the water out either. Someway or other it could tell when she drank from it. Constantly drinking water along with her advancing pregnancy kept her constantly in the loo. Alexis had considered doing research, to see if there was some type of catheter charm because it felt as if she was spending ninety percent of her waking time and half of the time she should have been sleeping in the bathroom.

Her stomach had started to swell, and her breasts were bigger and very tender. Snape had made a special potion, for her to help with the tenderness. He had insisted upon applying it to the effected areas with predictable results. Alexis sighed wondering when she could convince him she needed another application. He had also prepared a lotion to help prevent stretch marks. Alexis had insisted that it be applied twice a day by Snape personally. Her hormones were in full on mode resulting in her constantly being horny.

Snape had banned her from his classroom for a week after she had taken advantage of him in the storeroom. He wouldn't have minded so much, but they had almost gotten caught by his third year class arriving early. He also wouldn't let her help him supervise detentions anymore. That one she didn't think was fair at all. How was she to have known that Mr. Kendrick was Muggleborn and had spent the last two summers working as a dishwasher in a Muggle restaurant? No one should have been able to clean all those cauldrons so quickly without using magic. It didn't matter to Snape that Mr. Kendrick hadn't seen anything, although if he had been one minute later he really would have gotten an eyeful.

Poppy had also insisted that Alexis get plenty of rest. So everyday after lunch, Alexis had to take a nap. She found the nap not to onerous, but her hormones were so out of whack that she was hot and sweaty whenever she tried to lay down.

The coolest place in their quarters turned out to be right in front of the empty fireplace. Alexis found that if she opened the chimney flue, she got a wonderful draft. She had taken to stripping down to just her panties and sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Alexis woke up one afternoon to hear Snape trying to quietly come in, "I'll just be a moment, the paper is on my desk."

Alexis heard Remus's voice but couldn't make out what he had said. She was desperately looking around from something to pull over her; but, she had left her robes in the bedroom and she never used any type of cover when she napped.

Deciding to be very still and very quiet and hope that they would never even know that she was here and not in the bedroom, she huddled as still as she could. Until she heard Snape say, "Blast, it is not here. This is going to take me longer than I thought. Why don't you take a seat while I look through these folders?"

Alexis heard Remus' footsteps coming toward the couch, so peeking just her head over, she smiled at him, "Hello Remus, would you mind waiting right there for just a moment?"

"Hello Alexis, I thought you were asleep?" Remus continued to head over to the couch.

Snape not looking up from his desk, "Yes, Alexis, you still have another hour that you are supposed to be napping."

"I've taken to sleeping on the couch, because it is cooler. Remus, please stop," Alexis pleaded with a touch of desperation in her voice.

Snape looked up at that and noticed that Alexis was naked and his eyes got wide, "Lupin don't move another inch," he demanded sharply.

Remus stopped abruptly looking puzzled, "What's going on?"

"Just don't move a muscle," Snape snapped heading into the bedroom and returning with Alexis' robes.

"Thank you," Alexis giggled at him.

Snape held her robe just out of reach with a wicked look in his eyes, "What will you give me for them?"

"Give me the robes," Alexis hissed.

"Lupin, why don't you come have a seat?" Snape invited.

"Remus don't you move another step, Severus you wouldn't dare," Alexis alternately shouted and hissed.

Remus realizing that something was up grinned conspiratorially at Snape, "I am feeling rather fatigued Alexis, I really should sit down."

"Remus Lupin if you move another inch, I will tell Amber that you and I spent all day Christmas together in your bed," Alexis threatened.

Snape's look darkened, "What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said," Alexis snarled.

Snape glared at Remus, "Lupin, is that true?"

"Now Severus, first of all you know it was the full moon and I was in no condition to do anything but lay there," as Snape's look turned lethal, Remus realized he could have explained it better, "What I meant to say, was that even if I had wanted to do something with Alexis, I would not have physically been capable of it."

Alexis had taken advantage of Snape being distracted to try to make a grab for her robes.

Snape moved them away at the last moment and Alexis almost fell off the couch, "Give me the bloody robes," she demanded.

"What happened Christmas day?" Snape demanded.

"Remus and I played monopoly. He was under the covers on the bed and I was on top of the covers at the foot of the bed. Nothing happened. Now give me those before I stand up before God and everyone and walk into the bedroom and get my own blasted robes," Alexis growled out through gritted teeth.

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Then why did you try to make it sound like something happened?" Snape questioned still holding the robes tantalizingly out of reach.

"Because it wouldn't have been much of a threat if I had said I was going to tell Amber that Remus and I had played monopoly all day Christmas, now would it?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

After considering for a moment Snape looked over at Remus, "Lupin turn around and close your eyes."

Remus grinned as he complied.

Snape helped Alexis sit up and put her robes on. Making sure she was completely covered, he kissed her briefly before scooping her up and carrying her into the bedroom, "Now finish your nap."

Alexis stuck out her tongue at him causing him to capture it in his mouth and give her a kiss that left them both aching for more.

"Tease," Alexis accused.

"More like a promise for later," Snape smirked as he turned to head back into the sitting room but before he could leave, Alexis grabbed his hand.

"Wait," her eyes were bright and glowing with excitement.

"What is it?"

"I just felt the babies move," she grinned and taking his hand slipped it under her robes and pressed if firmly to the mound of belly, "wait a moment, there, did you feel it?"

Snape's face held a look of awe, before he managed to quickly mask it, "Does it hurt?"

"Not yet, but I expect that soon enough they will start kicking and wrestling inside and that will be a bit uncomfortable."

Snape waited another few minutes and felt the movement twice more before Remus cleared his throat from the other room. Kissing Alexis one last time, he went to find the paper that had brought him here in the first place.

When Snape looked in on her a few minutes later to let her know they were leaving, Alexis was curled up on top of the covers with her hands on her belly, fast asleep.

In her fifth month of pregnancy, Alexis was really starting to show. Poppy had told her because of her petite size and the fact that she was carrying twins, she would start showing sooner.

Alexis felt that was the understatement of the decade. Another announcement had been made to the students that Professor and Mrs. Snape were expecting their first child. No other details were given. Of course the next day The Daily Prophet had an article on Alexis' pregnancy and to cap it all off, Lucius Malfoy had visited them.

"Congratulations Severus, Alexis," Lucius smiled as he held out a packaged beautifully wrapped in pink baby paper and ribbons.

"Thank you Lucius," Severus returned as he handed the gift to Alexis.

"Go ahead and open it," Lucius urged, "Narcissa will be anxious to see how you like it."

With none of her usual exuberance for present opening, Alexis carefully unwrapped the package to reveal a beautiful christening gown. Alexis could not help but smile at the tiny little garment and run a tentative finger down the delicate lace, "Thank you Lucius. I must be sure to write Narcissa a note to tell her how beautiful the gown is and how very appreciative we are."

Snape looked at Lucius with hooded eyes, "Yes, we will have a hard time finding one to match it."

"Match it? I don't understand," Lucius trailed off before smirking, "You are having twins?"

"Yes, they are due at the end of July," Snape supplied carefully leaving out the part about them being boys.

"Double congratulations then," Lucius was mentally rubbing his hands together in glee and going over a list of other Malfoy males to offer in betrothal to the second daughter, "Don't worry about trying to find a matching gown, I will have Narcissa send another one as soon as it can be made."

"That is too generous of you Lucius," Alexis smiled sweetly while mentally sticking her tongue out at him.

"I insist," Lucius replied graciously.

"If you would like a moment with Draco, I can send for him," Alexis offered knowing how much a visit from his father would mean to the boy.

"Oh, thank you for offering, but I really must be heading home," Lucius said absently still trying to determine which nephew should be fortunate enough to be offered the chance to form an alliance with the Draluck money.

Snape offered quietly, "Then may I walk you to the gates."

"I know my way out; you stay here and take care of your beautiful wife," Lucius waved him off, "Good evening. I will have Narcissa send the gown and perhaps the two of you could get together and discuss when you would like for us to have your reception?"

"Perhaps," Alexis offered, "Thank you for the lovely gown Lucius."

"My pleasure," as Snape walked him to the door.

The next visitor was much more welcome. Amber had stopped by to talk with Severus. Giving Alexis a hug in greeting, "Pretty soon I won't be able to get my arms around you," she teased.

"I'm starting to get the beached whale feeling," Alexis grinned at her friend.

"And you have four more months to get through," Amber rubbed it in.

Alexis just gave her a rude hand gesture, "When can I start my Animagus lessons again?"

"As soon as you stop nursing the babies," Amber replied before continuing, "actually I was here to ask Severus a favor."

"Indeed," Snape replied blandly. He had learned with Alexis to have all the facts before agreeing to anything. He suppressed a shudder as he remembered the favor she had gotten him to agree to do for Hagrid. He still had nightmares and would wake up to count all his fingers just to make sure they were all still there.

"I was hoping that you would teach me how to brew the Wolfsbane potion?" Amber asked.

"That's all?" Snape verified.

"Well, after I have learned to brew it I was hoping that we could collaborate and maybe find a way to improve the potion?" Amber's look was beseeching.

"That would be a challenge," Snape allowed thoughtfully, "I will teach you the potion and we will see how apt a pupil you are. If you show promise then we will talk further about trying to improve it. When is your next free day?"

"I am off next Thursday through Monday," Amber answered.

"Perfect, what time could you get here Thursday morning? I can set you up in the classroom and you can work on the potion while I teach."

"Just tell me what time to be here."

"Nine," Snape replied succinctly.

"Thank you," Amber replied softly, "Now if you will excuse me, Remus and I are meeting for dinner."

The Gryffindor Ravenclaw Quidditch match was Saturday. Alexis had warned Snape that if he expected her to sit through the majority of the game that she would have to lay off all the water, unless he wanted to help her up and down all those steps so she could go potty. Snape had reluctantly agreed that she could make up her water consumption after the match.

Alexis and Amber had gotten together and decided that Amber and Remus would sit with the Gryffindors while Alexis sat with Snape in the Slytherin section. Neither Snape nor McGonagall had been pleased with the compromise. Minerva had insisted that as a former Gryffindor, Alexis should sit with them while Snape had insisted that since Amber was Alexis' friend Amber should sit with them.

Alexis and Amber had told the two that they could always sit with the Hufflepuffs. Snape and McGonagall both shut up at that point. Snape asked later, "You wouldn't really have sat with the Hufflepuffs?"

"Of course not darling, I would have sat under the stands with Snuffles if you and Minerva hadn't stopped all the bickering," Alexis smirked.

"That is disgusting," Snape stated flatly, "I don't like you being around that mutt. There is no telling what diseases you might catch from him."

Alexis didn't tell him that Snuffles no longer came around. He had stopped right after the wedding. She had gone to pet him and the sun had shone on her wedding ring highlighting the Lion and Serpent design. Snuffles had backed away from her growling before taking off into the Forbidden Forest. Alexis had returned every evening for a week, but Snuffles never came back.

Star nuzzled Alexis' cheek sensing her sadness and worry about the big, black dog. Absently petting the crooning dragon lizard, Alexis smiled at Snape, "Well it is a moot point now. I am sitting with you."

"As you should," Snape said arrogantly.

It was a bright sunny day: perfect Quidditch weather. The Great Hall was in a buzz about Harry Potter's new broom, a Firebolt. Alexis had waddled over to him to offer her congratulations on his new broom. While she was at the table, Draco walked up and the two started exchanging insults. Alexis distracted them both with a soft grunt.

"Mrs. Snape, are you okay?" both boys asked her at the same time before turning and giving each other glares.

"I'm fine, the babies are just moving," as she spoke her belly rippled under her robes causing the group to gasp.

Realizing that Harry at least had not been around any pregnant witches, "Would you like to feel the babies move?"

Harry nodded cautiously while Draco looked slighted.

Taking Harry's left hand and Draco's right hand, Alexis pressed both of them firmly to her abdomen, "Wait just a moment."

There was a large ripple that went from one side to the other causing both boys to look up at her in amazement, "What are they doing in there?" Harry asked.

"That was one of them or both of them rolling over. Hold on, let me find it," Alexis started pressing her hands around her stomach. Neither boy moved their hands away though, both were hoping the babies would move again.

"Here it is," Alexis kept one hand on the spot and then took Draco's hand and placed it under her hand, "can you feel that lump?"

"What is it?" Draco's eyes were wide.

"Well Madame Pomfrey told me that it either a foot or a head," Alexis took Harry's hand and placed it next to Draco's so he could feel it too.

Dumbledore smiled at Snape, "That is something I never thought I would see," nodding at the group surrounding Alexis, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing so close together and sharing a moment like that."

Snape nodded slowly in agreement. Not sure how he felt about his wife being pawed by a bunch of students, for now more of the children from all the tables but Slytherin had encircled her and requested a chance to feel the babies moving.

Alexis let Draco assist her over to the Slytherin table where he seated her and served her orange juice and sliced fruit. Before long, even the sophisticated Slytherins were taking the chance to feel the babies move.

Snape collected Alexis on his way to the Quidditch field. He kept a careful arm around her as they made their way up to their seats. Alexis' balance was out of kilter and stairs made her nervous.

The game was exciting to watch. Lee Jordan was doing an admirable job of commentating on the game and Harry's new Firebolt. Alexis was watching Minerva trying to control Lee and keep his attention on the game. Amber was giggling into Remus' shoulder at the spectacle.

"What is that boy doing?" Snape sneered looking up at Harry.

Alexis searched the sky until she found Harry, just in time to see him shoot an enormous silver-white cloud out of the tip of his wand. The Patronus headed for three dementors who had made their way onto the field.

"It appears his lessons with Remus have paid off," Alexis grinned up at Snape as the other side of the stands erupted into cheers when Harry caught the snitch.

Snape closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose briefly as if he had a headache.

"What's wrong Severus?" Alexis asked in concern.

Snape just nodded at the three dementors, who were now lying on the ground. Alexis tried to control a snicker at the sight of Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Flint tangled in the long black robes they had used to impersonate dementors. Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders and poor Gregory's head was still trapped in the thick black folds.

"You had better go and take care of it before Goyle suffocates; unless Minerva finishes them off first," Professor McGonagall was standing over the four teens with a furious expression on her face, "I don't know that I have ever seen her that angry," Alexis urged Snape.

Glancing over the few students who still remained in the stands, "Mr. Bodziner," Snape called to an extremely tall and burly seventh year.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you escort Mrs. Snape back to the castle? She is having some difficulty maneuvering the stairs."

Lawrence Bodziner silently offered his arm to Alexis.

"Thank you Lawrence," Alexis hauled herself to her feet with the aid of the proffered arm, "Severus go rescue Malfoy and company."

Snape gave Bodziner a look that warned him of dire consequences if anything were to happen to Alexis while she was under his protection before heading down onto the field.

"So Lawrence, are you still planning on joining your father's business when you graduate?" Alexis smiled up at one of the Slytherin loners whom she had taken under her wing.

Mr. Bodziner made sure Alexis got safely back to her quarters. He accepted the invitation to come in for some tea and cookies and they spent a pleasant half hour discussing his plans for after graduation. His unusual size and strength coupled with his innate reserve had caused most of the other students in his house to avoid him. Alexis had drawn him out over the last couple of months.

He left when Snape returned looking surprised to find Lawrence still with Alexis.

"Did you get everything straightened out?" Alexis questioned.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detention for the four," Snape replied tiredly.

Alexis made room for him on the couch and snuggled next to him. Snape shifted her until she was resting across his lap and placed a hand on her stomach rubbing it gently.

Alexis began to kiss his neck.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Trying to kiss it and make it all better?"

"That's not the way to do it you know," he replied.

"It's not? Than how do I kiss it and make it better?" she questioned with faux innocence.

"Like this," and he took her mouth in a deep passionate kiss that soon had her moaning into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, "I thought I was supposed to be kissing you better?" she teased as she shifted to give him better access to the front of her robes.

"It works either way," he said, "why don't we continue this in the bedroom," he suggested with a leer.

"It is time for my nap. But with all the excitement I don't feel very tired. Can you think of anything that we could do to tire me out?" Alexis flirted.

"I might have a few ideas," Snape conceded as he helped her to her feet. With her growing pregnancy they had developed some new and interesting positions. Alexis had teased that she was going to write a book about sex and pregnancy. Then other pregnant couples would not have to go through the trial and errors phase and could skip straight to the fun stuff. Although there were a couple of errors that Alexis had made a mental note to try again when she was no longer pregnant.

They had enjoyed a quiet dinner in their rooms before having an early night. Alexis had found that one of the few comfortable positions to sleep in was on her side. Snape had taken to spooning around her. This allowed him to rub her tummy or back until she fell asleep.

Around two thirty in the morning, a pounding on their door woke them up. Snape hurried to see what the commotion was all about. Returning to the bedroom, he began to quickly dress, "Sirius Black got into Gryffindor Tower and attacked Ron Weasley," at her look of concern, "Weasley is unharmed and the staff is searching the castle," when she moved to get up, "Alexis you are to stay here in bed with Aniya and Star until I return. You can send Star for me if you need me," when she looked rebellious, "Alexis you have trouble managing the stairs. How do you think you are going to help search the castle?"

Nodding her head unable to refute his reasons, "Promise me you will be careful."

Snape kissed her before heading out.

Once again, Black had managed to slip in and out of the castle. Security was tightened even further and Snape had told Dumbledore under no circumstance was Alexis returning to guarding Harry.

There had been talk among the staff of canceling the Hogsmeade visit for the upcoming Saturday. After careful consideration it was decided that such a drastic measure was not necessary and the students were allowed the treat.

Alexis was in the bathroom trying to remove all the extra hair that she seemed to have sprouted lately, some in very embarrassing not to mention strange places. She heard Snape come in slamming the door behind him muttering curses.

Alexis came out of the bathroom tweezers in hand, "Severus what happened?"

"That bloody werewolf and precious, perfect Potter is what happened," he snarled as he paced back and forth.

"Severus why are you so angry?"

"I'll tell you why," he threw himself onto the couch still fuming, "Malfoy came to me saying that he saw Potter's head in Hogsmeade. As you know, precious Potter does not have permission to go to Hogsmeade. I went to investigate Malfoy's story and found Potter in the hallway. I took him back to my office and began to question him," Snape paused to glare at the empty fireplace.

Alexis handed him the drink she had poured for him and watched as he gulped it down.

"He tried to give me some cock and bull story about Malfoy having hallucinations. I made him turn out his pockets. He had a bag of Zonko products that he claimed Weasley had given him from the last Hogsmeade visit and a blank piece of parchment. When I tried to get the parchment to reveal what it truly was," Snape stopped again to take another gulp of his drink, "it insulted me."

Alexis settled next to him on the couch, "Harry insulted you?"

"No, the blasted piece of parchment started writing out insults about my abnormally large nose, it called me an ugly git, a greasy slimeball and an idiot," Snape hissed.

"I see," Alexis allowed as she refilled his glass.

"So I called Lupin," and the disgust Snape infused in the name caused Alexis to shiver, "since he is the 'expert' on dark magic."

"Was Remus able to determine what the parchment was?"

"He covered up for Potter. Lupin told me it must be a Zonko's product and took the damn thing. He completely undermined my authority," Snape growled, "I should have known a werewolf can't change its mangy, flea bitten fur."

"Well, I for one am extremely fond of your noble proboscis," Alexis said caressing it with her forefinger.

"Are you also fond of this ugly, greasy, slimeball git of an idiot?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Alexis replied to his surprise before continuing, "I am deeply, madly, hopelessly, in love with this wonderful, sexy genius of a Potions master."

"I believe that you are in dire need of glasses," Snape said as he started to relax.

"No thank you. I am content with the rose colored ones I currently have," Alexis smirked as she snuggled against him.

"So am I," she barely heard Snape whisper as he kissed her forehead.

AN: I went back and reread the part where Snape "chides her playfully." What I was going for there was Snape himself deliberately acting out of character. He was trying to convince her that they had just spent the night together having wild hot monkey love and that she couldn't remember it. He was trying to confuse her by acting as lovey dovey as he is capable of acting.


	47. Having A Party

Disclaimer: Santa baby slip a Snape under the tree for me. I've been an awfully good girl. But I still don't own anything.

AN: I have over 10,000 hits on my story! I don't really know if that is good or not, but it sounds good to me. Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and special thanks to those who take the time to review.

AN2: JennSmith when I wrote Chapter 45 I was thinking about you!

AN3: Thank you Midnight Lily for the Chapter Title (the one I had picked frankly sucked lemons).

**Chapter 47 Having A Party**

_Having a party  
__Everybody's swinging  
__Dancing to the music  
__On the radio_

_Rod Stewart "Having A Party"_

"Absolutely not: there is no way I am going to allow you to do that," Remus stated flatly.

"Why not?" Amber questioned reasonably.

"It's too risky," Remus replied.

"In what way? Are you planning on taking the potion?"

"Of course I am," Remus replied impatiently.

"Is it no longer true that werewolves only attack people not other animals?"

Remus sighed tiredly, he could see where she was going with this and did not like it one little bit, "You have made your point. If we are going to do this we will have some ground rules," Remus gave in with a heavy sigh.

"Of course," Amber was gracious in victory, keeping her face carefully blank.

"You will remain in wolf form the entire time you're with me," Remus waited for her nod of agreement before continuing, "We will not leave the confines of the room, no running through the forest," again Amber nodded, "and if you ever feel in the slightest bit uneasy or afraid you will leave at once. Amber I must have your word that you will be careful. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

Amber embraced Remus, "Darling, I am a trained healer and I want to observe you so that maybe, just maybe I can find a way to help you. If I can't help the one I love, what use is all the years of training and sacrifice?"

Remus tightened his hold on her wondering what he had done to deserve someone so special.

Amber showed up for her potions lesson with Snape. She wondered at the cold look he gave her. During previous lessons he had treated her with distant reserve in the classroom. Now he was treating her with cold disdain, as if she was any other student. Amber had treated him with respect, not wanting to undermine his authority in front on the students. She had found the lessons on the wolfsbane potion as well as the lessons she overheard fascinating. Her potions professor at Beauxbatons had been adequate; but, no where near the level of expertise that Snape displayed.

"Ms. Doff, your assignment is at your station. If you have any questions, just raise your hand," Snape sneered condescendingly.

"Yes professor," Amber replied flatly.

Amber worked quietly on her potion. She became caught up in the complexity of the ingredients and how they interacted with each other. She had learned early on in healer training to block any extraneous noise and distractions out so that she could totally concentrate on the task at hand.

"The class ended five minutes ago Miss. Doff," Snape hissed startling Amber.

Looking up at Snape, Amber let her aggravation show, "What is wrong with you Severus? You're acting as if I kicked your pet puffskein."

"Don't play innocent with me," Snape sniped.

"Severus, I doubt if I could play innocent wearing braids and carrying a lollipop, now spill, what's wrong?"

Snape looked uncertain for a moment before masking his expression, "When was the last time you spoke with Lupin?"

"We spent last night together and I spoke with him this morning before coming to class. Why?"

"And he didn't say anything about our," Snape paused for a moment, "conversation last Saturday?"

"You mean that thing with the parchment and Harry Potter?" Amber asked casually.

"Yes," Snape replied shortly.

"As I told him, what happened between the two of you concerns the two of you. I also told him I hoped he had a very good reason for undermining your authority, but not to get me in the middle. You and Alexis are my friends, Remus is the man I love, and with something this stupid, well Alexis and I agreed we are not taking sides."

Snape stared at her in shock, "You and Alexis have discussed this?"

"All we discussed was the fact that you and Remus had a falling out. We agreed that what went on between the two of you stayed between the two of you and we would try not to let it affect our friendship. Now, Alexis is planning on remaining friendly with Remus," Snape looked as if he had swallowed a lemon whole, "and I am planning on remaining friendly with you. Any questions?"

"None," was Snape's sullen reply.

"Good. Now I'm trying to understand why the silver nitrate has to be added before the fennel?"

Snape gave her a long considering look before beginning to explain the process.

The Easter holidays were fast approaching. Alexis and Amber had gotten together to discuss planning a wedding reception. After careful consideration, they both agreed it would be less trouble to allow the Malfoys to arrange the affair. Alexis made arrangements to meet Narcissa for lunch in Diagon Alley. Amber was to meet them both at The Cat and Mouse Tearoom.

Alexis and Amber arrived at the same time and entered the restaurant to find that Narcissa had already obtained a table. Narcissa greeted them coolly as they all settled into their seats and ordered a light lunch.

"Draco's letters home have been liberally laced with mention of your name, Alexis," Narcissa gave the younger witch an appraising look.

"Draco is a wonderful student. Since he is Severus' godson, I have taken an interest in him and find him to be a delightful young man," Alexis exaggerated. While she was genuinely fond of Draco, she also knew that he could be a conceited ass on most occasions.

Narcissa thawed perceptibly, "Yes, I couldn't agree more. Now, Lucius and I would like to handle everything for you concerning your wedding reception. We will have it over the Easter Holidays and I don't want you to worry about anything. If you will just send me a list of anyone special you would like to invite I will cross reference them against our usual guest list and then add them if need be."

"You and Lucius are being entirely too generous," Alexis' smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Nonsense, I have entertaining down to a fine art," Narcissa said with no false modesty, "I could throw one of these affairs together in my sleep."

"Both Severus and Lucius have mentioned your talent for entertaining," Alexis complimented.

Amber joined the conversation, "Yes my father always talks about your parties for days."

Narcissa was still sitting as if she had an iron rod welded to her spine, but she no longer looked as if she smelled something foul, merely as if the smell were unpleasant, "One can but try."

When Amber and Alexis bid Narcissa farewell at the end of lunch, they headed to Madame Coutrea's robe shop.

Amber was snickering, "Do you think she keeps the stick up her bum when she and Lucius do the dirty?"

"Please, she has the stick so far up Lucius get splinters in his tongue when he kisses her," Alexis replied as she opened the door to the shop.

Madame Coutrea took one look at Alexis' distended belly and threw her hands in the air, "I will get my sketches and modify your robes again. But this is the last time, no more surprises."

Alexis and Amber exchanged looks and then burst into laughter. Amber held Alexis' hands and helped her lower herself onto the low cushiony chair, "We are going to need a levitation spell to get you up," Amber complained.

"I probably should have asked for a regular chair, but this one is so comfortable," Alexis wiggled further into the deep cushions and looked around for something to put her feet up on. If she didn't elevate her feet her ankles swelled.

Cindy hurried up with a small footstool, "Here you go, Mrs. Snape, is that more comfortable?"

"Thank you Cindy," Alexis sighed as she slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes. It had been a while since she had seen her feet and it looked like she needed a pedicure. Luckily Rolanda had long ago taught her a shaving charm. Although if she kept getting bigger she was going to have to get someone to help her with that, you had to be able to at least see part of your legs to properly perform the charm. She had propped her feet up in the staff room the other day and had noticed that she had only done the charm on one leg. Being alone she had decided to go ahead and do the other leg and had accidentally hit Mrs. Norris with the charm shaving off all the fur on one half of her body. Unfortunately it had been the back half, nothing as unattractive as bare cat butt. Mr. Filch had been furious and had tried to find out who had done it. Alexis had put her Gryffindor courage in her pocket and kept quiet.

Madame Coutrea came out with her sketches and sat down looking from the page to Alexis for a few minutes. Suddenly her pencil started flying across the page. After about fifteen minutes, she handed the finished drawing to Alexis. Amber came to look over her shoulder, both women gasped in amazed delight.

The gown was ivory brocade over a satin underdress in deep green. The high empire waist was caught under the breasts, allowing the fabric to drape over her stomach. The neckline was heart shaped and came to a deep v.' The dress had circle sleeves over pointed sleeves. The pointed sleeves came to a point over the hand. The circle oversleeves were narrow to the elbow, where they are attached to a wide oval, falling to the wrist in front and slightly longer in the back. Both sleeves had green trim around the cuffs that matched the underdress. Alexis held out her arm and showed Madame the asp that she wore as a bracelet, "Do you think you can match this green?"

Madame Coutrea sniffed, "With magic anything is possible, Cindy bring me the base satin."

Cindy returned with a large bolt of cloth. The color of the cloth seemed to shift and merge so that it was a constant kaleidoscope of colors. Alexis had to look away quickly because she was becoming ill and dizzy.

Madame Coutrea sighed, "Yes, the gowns I could make with this cloth, but, alas, it makes everyone ill if they look at it to long. Hold out your bracelet please."

Alexis held up her arm but kept her face averted.

She heard a swish and the mutter of a quickly spoken spell.

"You can look now."

Alexis turned back and was amazed. Slipping Aniya off her wrist she placed her on the fabric. The color was such an exact match that you can only tell where Aniya was by the red of her eyes, "Wonderful, please make up the robes as designed using this for the underdress and trim. My husband will also need new dress robes suitable for the occasion. Do you still have his measurements from when you made up the robes for our wedding?"

"Of course," Madame Coutrea huffed, "I will make his robes in this green as well so that you will match."

"Perfect. Now what do you have in mind for Amber? And we will need gentlemen's robes made up to match hers as well from the other set of measurements I sent you."

Madame gave Amber an appraising look, "How daring are you?"

"I'm as daring as Alexis is; I loved the gown you made for the New Years Eve Ball."

Madame Coutrea flipped several pages in her sketch book before handing it to Amber.

"Remus will swallow his tongue when he sees me in this," Amber smirked.

Alexis took the pad from her, "Oh my yes. Make it up for her in a deep burgundy. Not that you will need much fabric."

The halter top had a plunging neckline that fastened behind the neck. The cups of the halter were fastened in the front in the middle by a jeweled clip. The left side of the dress from under the breast to the top of the hip bone was cut out. The skirt clung to the hips before flaring slightly at the thighs allowing a slit on the left side. There was about six inches of fabric on the left side of the dress from the hip to the top of the slit. The only way a woman could keep that gown on was with magic.

Amber saw the look of longing on Alexis' face, "I'll let you borrow it next year for your fist anniversary party."

"You can borrow the one I wore to the Malfoy's New Year's Eve ball. We will just change the colors and modify the trim and no one will know the difference," Alexis grinned at her friend.

Alexis and Snape arrived early at Malfoy manor the night of the reception. They needed to be there to greet the guests with Lucius and Narcissa. The mansion looked even grander than it had for the New Years Eve ball; the Malfoys had gone all out to impress everyone. Lucius wanted a close relationship implied in an attempt to keep the other pureblood families from trying to form betrothal agreements.

"My dear you're positively glowing," Lucius complimented. He kept a careful distance as he noticed that Alexis was wearing Aniya as a collar instead of a bracelet, "I see you still have that pest. I'm surprised Severus that you would allow something so dangerous so close to your heirs."

"Aniya is bound to my bloodline and would do nothing to harm either Alexis or my children," Snape replied coolly.

Alexis smiled at Draco, "Are you enjoying your holiday?"

"I will once I finish all my homework," Draco groused. Catching the disapproving look from his father, Draco straightened his posture and assumed his trademark smirk, "Mrs. Snape may I escort you to a seat until the guests arrive?"

Lucius gave a short nod of approval before offering refreshments. The couples sat around making desultory conversation until a house elf announced that the first carriages were arriving at the gates. Alexis signed as she got into her position in the receiving line; it was going to be a long night.

Alexis was surprised and dismayed by the number of people who arrived bearing wedding gifts and baby gifts. Narcissa had anticipated this and assigned an elf to Snape and Alexis. Dixie would take the packages, make sure a card with the name of the giver on it was attached and then place it on a table in the next room.

During a lull in the arrivals, Alexis asked Snape, "Just what are we supposed to do with all that stuff?"

"Remember who gave it to us and estimate how much they spent so that when they have an occasion calling for gifts, we can remember them appropriately. Realizing since we are wealthier than they, that our gift to them should be proportionately more expensive," Snape explained cynically.

"That makes sense. In a twisted, weird way," Alexis leaned on Snape briefly and rotated each ankle trying to get some feeling back into her feet. Snape massaged the small of her back for her.

"Just another half hour, do you think you can handle it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, if you promise that I can sit down the minute we finish here," Alexis straightened up and plastered a polite social smile on her face, "Here comes Fudge," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Be nice," Snape muttered back.

"Ahh, Miss. Draluck, how nice to see you again," Cornelius took her hand in both of his and gave it a hearty squeeze.

"Mrs. Snape," Severus corrected him flatly.

"Oh yes, yes, that is right. You two are married now. Must remember that. Your donation to St. Mungos came in through the Draluck accountants and was so generous I totally forgot about your wedding. Congratulations by the way," Fudge dithered.

"Thank you Minister, and please, to avoid any further confusion, why don't you just call me Alexis?" she offered unctuously.

"Of course Alexis and you must call me Cornelius," Fudge offered in return as he shook hands with Snape before heading off into the ballroom.

Snape was giving her a questioning look, "I'll explain later," she murmured before turning to greet the next guests.

Amber and Remus arrived and Alexis could feel Snape stiffen as he saw them. Lucius and Narcissa greeted Amber and ignored Remus. Draco wasn't quite brave enough to give a teacher the cut direct but his greeting was brief and cold.

Amber gave Alexis a hug and Snape a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Alexis kissed Remus briefly on the cheek before sending him on to Snape.

Snape refused to shake hands and just glared at the other wizard. Remus gave a small nod and escorted Amber onto the dance floor.

Alexis looked up at Snape. He could tell she was disappointed, but he knew that she would not say anything. Another guest came in with a large, ostentatious package that he had to levitate, causing the couple to return their attention to their social duties.

Finally Lucius called an end to the receiving line, "Anyone else who arrives can just find us."

Snape led Alexis into the ballroom and immediately to one of the small spindly chairs that had been set around the edge of the dance floor. Alexis looked from the chair to Snape and couldn't help but grin, "How the heck am I supposed to sit on that thing?"

He indicated another group of chairs that were across the room, "If they will hold Goyle senior, they will hold you."

"Help me down then," Alexis smirked.

Snape discreetly waved his wand and the chair rose until all Alexis had to do was bend her knees and slide back a bit. When she was settled, the chair lowered itself until it all four feet were once more on the floor.

"You're handy to have around," Alexis said, the gleam in her eyes belying the cool social smile on her lips, "I think I might just keep you."

As soon as the guests noticed that Alexis had settled into a chair, they quickly swarmed the couple. The first time someone asked her to dance, Alexis barely stopped herself from giving the poor guy a death glare. Instead she politely declined with just a hint of you have got to be kidding' implied in her tone, citing her pregnancy as the reason she would not be dancing tonight.

Rita Skeeter jumped on her comment, "So it is true that you're pregnant? When is the baby due?"

Alexis managed to keep from rolling her eyes and pointing at her obviously pregnant stomach. Instead she smiled coldly, "Ms. Skeeter I didn't see you arrive."

"I got here after the receiving line had ended. So are you pregnant and if so when is the baby due?"

"Ms. Skeeter, I believe you yourself reported on my pregnancy not to long ago," Alexis sidestepped the question.

"True, but I would like to verify all the facts for my readers," her eyes gleamed.

"So you do not verify your facts before you print them?" Alexis asked idly.

"Of course I verify my facts," Rita sputtered indignantly.

"Than why would you need to do so again? Severus, I feel the need for some fresh air," as Snape helped her from the chair, "Good evening Ms. Skeeter, I'll look for your article in tomorrow's paper. Now, if you will excuse us."

Alexis was tired. Dixie showed her to a small parlor, "Mrs. Snape can rest here. Dixie will tell Professor Snape where to find his lady."

Alexis thanked the tiny creature and leaned her head back on the cushy chair. Hearing the door open again, she didn't open her eyes thinking it was Snape.

"I brought you these," and a plate was placed on her lap.

Alexis opened her eyes in surprise and looked from the plate full of chocolate goodies to Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of her chair.

"Thank you."

"Draco wrote in one of his letters home that it is a bit of a joke about how much you like chocolate. If Severus is anything like Lucius was when I was pregnant with Draco," a genuine smile graced Narcissa's face for the first time since Alexis had known her, "you have to hide and sneak anything you crave if it is not on that blasted diet."

Alexis shared a smile with Narcissa before confessing, "I have transfigured chocolate candy bars into curlers and left them in the bathroom."

"I had a secret stash of chocolate covered cherries in every room in the house. In fact I was in the library the other day and moved a book and found a box of them still hidden there," Narcissa's look was cautious, "I enjoyed our lunch the other day. Perhaps we could do it again sometime?"

Alexis gave her a considering look before replying, "How about this Saturday?"

"I will check my calendar and get back with you," she nodded at the plate, "you better hurry and eat those, I don't know how long Draco will be able to distract Severus."

Since Aniya gave no objection to the food, Alexis ate a bite sized chocolate éclair and closed her eyes at the taste of the rich dessert. Keeping an ear and eye on the door, Alexis ate every ooey, gooey, chocolately morsel. As she was finishing the last bite of a chocolate covered strawberry, they heard Snape's voice in the hallway.

Narcissa grabbed the plate and shoved it under a cushion on the couch. Snape opened the door, surprised to see Narcissa waiting with Alexis.

Narcissa turned back to Alexis and was horrified to see a trace of chocolate smudged on Alexis' left cheek. She tried to move to block Severus' view of Alexis and give Alexis the time to wipe her face, but Snape was too quick for her and moved to stand directly in front of Alexis.

"So what have you two ladies been up to?" Snape's eyes fastened on the telltale smudge.

"We were talking about when Narcissa was pregnant with Draco," Alexis answered truthfully.

"Was that all?" Snape asked.

"We discussed other things," Alexis conceded.

"Nothing else? All you did was talk?" Snape pressed.

"Severus, what is it with all these questions?" Alexis went on the offensive.

Snape knew that Alexis would never lie to him: evade, distract and divert, but never actually lie.

Snape took another step closer and leaned down close to Alexis, "All you and Narcissa did was talk?" he persisted.

Alexis allowed her eye lids to droop and pretended to yawn; Snape could smell the chocolate on her breath.

"Severus I am very tired, do you know when we may politely leave the party?"

Snape leaned even closer and Alexis thought he was going to kiss her, until he licked her cheek, "Hmmm, chocolate. How did chocolate get on your face, if all you and Narcissa did was talk?"

"It was an accident," Alexis alleged.

"You accidentally ate chocolate?" Snape queried.

"Nope, I accidentally got it on my face when I deliberately ate it," Alexis smirked up at him.

"Alexis, you know that chocolate is not on the diet that Madame Pomfrey gave us," Snape's voice was stern.

"Yes, Severus," Alexis tried a meek look to see if she could escape a lecture.

A cool voice broke in, "Severus I really must apologize. I insisted that Alexis try a few delicacies that the elves prepared specially for the ball. I did not even give her the chance to refuse," Narcissa's expression was one of polite disinterest, as though she was simply trying to prevent a nasty scene from happening at her party.

Snape looked suspiciously at the two witches. But there was no way he could call Narcissa a liar and he really couldn't believe that she would lie to cover up for Alexis. He could see no benefit in it for her, so he slowly nodded his acceptance, "This is a special occasion, so a small," he stressed, "amount of chocolate shouldn't hurt anything."

"Alexis, if you're feeling better, we should rejoin the party," Narcissa stated smoothly.

"Yes, thank you Narcissa," Alexis returned her cool look with a cool smile and since Snape was behind her, a quick wink.

It was after two in the morning when Snape and Alexis finally managed to crawl into their bed back at Hogwarts.

Narcissa had Dixie deliver the mountain of gifts to Slinky so they were there taking up a large portion of the sitting room when the tired couple returned from the party.

Giving the pile a suspicious look, "Do you think there is anything in there we should be concerned about?"

Snape smirked at her, "You're thinking more like a Slytherin every day."

"Just don't tell Minerva that, she might just hex us both," Alexis teased.

"No, Slinky tested them before bringing them into our rooms. The suspicious packages are being contained in a special room that is magically sealed and reinforced."

"Exactly how many suspicious gifts are there?"

"Only about a dozen, which is not bad considering that there are over fifty gifts in that pile," Snape gave a nod at the heap of presents, "I'll look at the others in the morning while you sort through and send thank you notes on that lot," Snape had a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I'm going to need an auto-quill to get through that mound," she complained.

The next morning found Alexis and Slinky going through the pile of presents. Snape had provided her stationery with the Snape family crest on it and an auto-quill. Alexis and Slinky set up an assembly line. Slinky would unwrap the gift and tell who it was from and what it was, Alexis would dictate a thank you note and the Slinky would sort the gifts into piles.

When Snape came back at lunch time he had eight of the twelve suspicious gifts with him. The other four he had destroyed and Alexis was to tired to even ask what they had been. "How many more do you have to write?" he asked as he rubbed her neck and shoulders.

"Just the eight you brought back and those five over there," Alexis indicated some presents that had been set to one side, "Neither Slinky nor I can figure out what they are," Alexis explained, "I hate to write a note that says thank you for the lovely it."

Snape looked at the first item. At first look, it appeared as if it were a skinny, oblong silver tray with unusually large openings for the handles. Snape turned to Alexis holding one of the handles between his thumb and forefinger, "Who had the unmitigated gall to give us this?"

Alexis looked at her notes, "Mr. and Mrs. Alphonso Gates. What is that thing?"

"It is a chastity tray," Snape continued at her puzzled look, "you legs would go through each of these openings and the tray part would magically conform to you to prevent any type of penetration."

Alexis' eyes widened in horror and then she started to laugh.

"Exactly what do you find so amusing about this insult?"

"Gates, he is the short wizard who is almost as wide as he is tall?" at Snape's nod, "and his wife is the tall, willowy, beautiful blonde who is about a third his age who was flirting with all the males between birth and death?" again Snape nodded in affirmation, "I would say that is a very revealing gift then."

Snape reconsidered the gift and he smirked as he told Slinky to destroy it.

The next thing Snape picked up was what appeared to be a clock with no hands and a blank face, "Who gave us Family Time?"

"That came from the Hogwarts staff, what does it do?"

"After the boys are born we will take it into the clock shop and have hands made with everyone's photos on them and then we will have the face customized so that we will always know where the family is all the time," Snape explained as he carefully set the clock to one side.

Picking up a round globe, "These are really very rare."

"Slinky and I couldn't agree on what it is so we set it aside for you to look at. I thought it was a crystal ball and he said it was a giant paper weight."

"You're both incorrect. It is a Tuit."

"A Tuit?"

"Yes, and a very rare round one."

"So it is a Round Tuit?" Alexis was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, you use it when you have a task that is so mundane and repetitive that you keep putting it off. With this you get a Round Tuit and the task gets done."

Alexis looked at him to see if he was pulling her leg. Shrugging philosophically she decided that anything was possible with magic, and dictated a nice thank you note to the older couple who had given it to them.

Snape was looking at a strange double seated contraption with myriad straps and buckles and gizmos. "I have heard about these but I have never seen a double seated one before," he was tugging on one of the straps.

"I give up, what is it?" Alexis asked impatiently.

"It is a baby broom seat," Snape replied as he adjusted one of the buckles.

"What?"

"It is a baby broom seat. You attach it to your broom, put the children in it and take off. Much more convenient than using sticking charms," Snape explained, "Rolanda was telling me about them the other day."

Alexis decided not to ask about what sticking charms had to do with riding a broom with a baby.

Snape picked up the last item Alexis had been unable to identify. It looked kind of like a goat dressed up in an apron with a bell around its neck, "This will come in handy," looking over at Alexis, "it is a Nanny Goat," at her continue please look, "you set it up in the room the baby is in and take the bell with you. If the baby starts crying or fussing the bell will ring and then transmit the sound in the room the baby is in to you."

"Like a baby monitor," Alexis said.

"That is exactly what it is, it monitors the baby and reports back to you," Snape was examining it closely. "What else did we get?"

"Four silver tea sets, two silver coffee urns, two sets of crystal goblets in totally different patterns. China dinnerware, five piece place settings, service for twenty with the completer set: several of the families got together on that one. Two silver salt cellars, some really beautiful Irish lace table linen, numerous sets of baby clothes, blankets, silver rattles, and sundry other items," Alexis sighed as she slumped back on the couch.

Slinky popped out with the finished thank you notes to take them to the owlery for delivery.

Alexis looked over at Snape, "Have you thought about names?"

"Names?" Snape was looking at the baby clothes which were predominantly pink and lacey.

"Names for the babies," Alexis elaborated, "If we are going to put their names down for Hogwarts; they have to have names."

"Actually no I haven't even considered names," Snape confessed, "Do you have any thoughts on the subject?" Snape was holding up a tiny pink T-shirt with unicorns dancing across the front of it.

"Yes, I have, Nathair Wulfric Snape and Aleser Richard Snape."

"Where did you come up with those names?" Snape had put down the t-shirt and picked up a pair of footie pajamas that were yellow with daisies embroidered on them.

"Well, Nathair is Scottish for snake; Wulfric is one of Albus' middle names. Aleser is Arabic for lion and Richard is the masculine form of Richelle. I figured that would cover all our bases. One is Slytherin and after a father figure. The other is Gryffindor and after your mother," Alexis was looking intently at Snape to try a gauge his reaction to the names she had spent hours researching.

"What about your family names?" Snape was examining a bassinet set.

"I really cannot see saddling some poor child with Draluck as a first name," Alexis teased.

"But Nathair and Aleser are acceptable?"

"They can always go by Nat and Al," Alexis smirked.

"If you're sure?" at her nod, Snape continued, "Than that is what we will name them and I will ask Minerva tomorrow to put them down for Hogwarts."


	48. Games People Play

Standard disclaimer still applies.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. They help to keep me writing.

**Chapter 48 Games People Play**

_Games people play, You take it or you leave it  
Things that they say, Just don't make it right  
If I'm telling you the truth right now, Do you believe it  
Games people play in the middle of the night_

_The Alan Parson Project "Games People Play"_

Remus and Amber returned to her home after attending the reception for Alexis and Snape. They hadn't stayed very long as Amber had become disgusted by the way most of the other guests were treating Remus. Even though he was a pureblood, his family was not wealthy, neither were they socially prominent or politically well connected.

Remus was too used to such treatment to be bothered by it, but it touched him that Amber was offended on his behalf, "We didn't get a chance to dance."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Amber demanded.

"Because, after twenty odd years you can get used to almost anything From the moment I laid eyes on you in that gown, I've been looking forward to dancing with you," with a flick of his wand soft, slow music began playing. He pulled her into his arms and they began to sway to the music. His hand was warm on the bare skin at her waist.

"So you like the dress?" she teased as she played with his hair.

He grinned wolfishly at her, "I suppose you could say that," he pulled her closer so that she could feel exactly how much he liked the dress.

"Hmmm, is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"If you are a good girl I may let you find out for yourself," Remus smiled.

"What will I get if I am a bad girl?" Amber asked suggestively.

"Anything your little heart desires," Remus leaned down to kiss her.

Amber felt a cool brush of air. Breaking the kiss she saw that Remus had been a very busy boy. He had undone the clasp that held her top together in the front and was easing the bodice of her dress off. Amber decided to cheat, with flick of her wand, she had Remus dancing in nothing but a smile. He was concentrating on removing Amber's clothes so it took a moment for him to feel the draft.

"I see you have decided to go for bad girl," he growled.

Amber just smiled at him wickedly as she rubbed against him. He closed his eyes at the delicious friction against his already overheated body. A few quick moves and Amber was standing there in nothing but a thong, thigh high stockings and her high heels, "This is a good look on you," Remus smiled his appreciation stepping back to get the full effect before pulling her back into his arms.

Amber shivered as she felt the rough hair on his chest abrade her nipples causing them to bead. Remus' hands had slipped around her waist and now rested on her bottom. Using his thumb he snapped the elastic on her thong making her jump.

Amber shot him a dirty look before retaliating by pulling the hair on his chest.

"Ouch," he complained as he continued to squeeze her butt.

"Well then, don't," before she could finish he had popped the elastic again, "snap my knickers," she gritted out.

"There is a simple solution to this problem," Remus said as his thumb slid under the elastic again.

"Yes, you can stop," there was a sharp snapping noise, "snapping my knickers."

"Or we can just take them off," this time Remus hooked both thumbs under the elastic and began to tug them over her hips.

"That is a viable alternative," Amber agreed as she stepped out of them.

Before she could kick off her shoes, Remus stopped her, "I find this look very appealing," as he urged her over to the couch. Stretching out on it, he pulled her on top of him and filled his hands with her breasts.

Amber sat there for a moment looking at him. She was straddling his lap and he was pressed firmly against the apex of her thighs. Remus looked up at her, "Yes?" and leaned his head up so that he could begin suckling on her breast. Releasing the nipple with a low popping noise, "Carry on: don't just sit there" and he returned to nibbling on her nipples.

Amber stared at him for a moment in surprise and then a wicked smile graced her lips as she began rubbing back and forth across his erection making sure to hit her clitoris with the head of his penis over and over again. She leaned forward for a better angle and braced herself with a hand on the arm of the couch. This also allowed Remus better access to her body as his hands began to stroke her back and squeeze her bottom.

Remus' hands grabbed her waist and lifted her easily and to her complete surprise managed to gain entry without using his hands to position anything, "No hands, impressive," she gasped against his lips before tracing them with her tongue.

He opened his mouth to allow her tongue inside and they tasted each other. He lifted her again in an unmistakable hint to get on with it. Amber was so hot and achy with need she needed no other encouragement and they soon joined in a rhythm that had them both moaning in pleasure. Amber sat up, arched back and braced her hands on his thighs as they continued the pounding thrusts. Remus reached a hand between her thighs and began stroking her, urging her to climax. As he felt her passage gripping him in wave after wave he allowed himself to finally experience his own release.

Amber rested on top of Remus, wondering if she were to heavy for him, but then deciding she really didn't care.

"Monday, April 25," Remus whispered quietly as if he hoped she would not be listening.

Amber immediately knew to what he was referring, "I'll be here," she said and placed kisses on his shoulder as he tightened his arms around her.

The holidays were over and classes had started again. Snape entered his rooms to see if Alexis wanted to go to lunch in the Great Hall. He found her curled in a ball on the couch with tears running down her cheeks and crumpled tissues littering the floor.

"Alexis are you ill?"

She just shook her head sadly and held out her arms to him.

Snape settled next to her and she climbed into his lap and put her head on his shoulder while she sniffed loudly. He handed her another tissue.

"Did you get bad news, Alexis?"

She shook her head again and dabbed at her eyes with the new tissue and then noisily blew her nose and handed the moist paper to Snape who gingerly took it between two fingers and dropped it on the floor with the others. Waving his wand he vanished the mess.

"Is something hurting, are you feeling pain?"

She slowly nodded while staring off into space.

"Where does it hurt?"

Alexis tapped her chest.

"If your chest hurts, we need to get you to the hospital," Snape said preparing to stand up.

Alexis shook her head and finally spoke, "Its not that kind of pain."

"What type of pain is it then?" Snape was losing his patience.

"Severus it is so sad," Alexis sobbed into his robes.

"Alexis tell me what is going on?" Snape demanded.

"They are going to grow up and go away and then what will I do?" Alexis continued to cry.

"Who?" Snape was rubbing her back awkwardly.

"Nat and Al, who else would I be talking about?" Alexis leaned back to look at him accusingly.

"You are crying because our sons who are not even born yet will eventually grow up and move away?" Snape was desperately trying to understand.

Alexis nodded her head as she rested on his shoulder.

Handing her another tissue, Snape took a deep breath, "First off you will always have me and secondly the boys will love their mother very much and will come back to visit often."

"You really think so?" Alexis looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes I do, even after they get married and have families of their own, they will still love their mother and want to see her everyday," Snape assured her.

Alexis burst into tears again, "That is so sweet."

Snape decided on trying a different tack, "Alexis I heard that the house elves made chocolate mousse for dessert."

Alexis hiccupped once and stopped crying, "Really?"

Snape was looking grim. It was Saturday morning and today's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin would decide which house won the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin had held the cup for the last eight years and Snape had no desire to lose it. He had never been so glad to see a student graduate as he was to see Charlie Weasley leave. Once Charlie had graduated, none of the other houses had been able to compete with Slytherin's Quidditch team.

Snape knew that it was only due to a series of fortunate, for Slytherin, events that Gryffindor had not won the cup the past two years. Potter was as good if not better than Charlie Weasley. Gryffindor would have to win the game by more two hundred points in order to win the cup.

Alexis sat next to Severus on the front row of the Slytherin stands surrounded by a sea of green. Silver serpents were flying on green flags and two hundred people were screaming their support for their house team in defiance of the other three houses who were cheering for Gryffindor.

Alexis sat back and watched one of the fiercest Quidditch matches of the few she had ever seen. She cheered with the rest of the Slytherins when Flint managed to score a goal, leaving Slytherin trailing by twenty points.

Snape's face seemed carved in stone when Gryffindor managed to bring their lead to sixty points.

Alexis couldn't believe it when she saw Draco grabbing hold of Harry's Firebolt to slow him down and make him lose the snitch. Her eyes widened as she heard Lee Jordan's commentary turn decidedly blue. She could just make out Amber's shocked face and wondered exactly what Minerva was saying as she shook her fist at Draco, she would have to remember to ask Amber later. It might prove to be valuable blackmail material in case Minerva got too obnoxious when her house won the cup.

The game got decidedly dirty from that point on. Alexis watched as all the Slytherin team except for Draco headed to block the Gryffindor player, Angelina Johnson. Searching the skies for Draco she saw him streaking for the snitch. Alexis couldn't help but wish that this one little, insignificant thing might change without effecting the future, that Draco could beat Harry Potter just this once and that Snape could keep the cup another year. She was rooting Draco on when a blur flew by and began catching up with Draco. Harry knocked Draco's outstretched arm out of the way and caught the snitch. The other three fourth of the Quidditch stands erupted in cheers. Alexis slipped her arm through Snape's and gave it a squeeze as he helped her to her feet and down out of the stands.

Snape was impressed with Amber's determination to master the Wolfsbane potion. She had been working with him for two months now and had the first two stages down: it was the third and final stage that kept giving her problems. No matter what she did or how often she tried, her potion refused to thicken: it remained a thin runny mess completed unsuited for any use.

Snape was sitting with her carefully watching every step she made as she attempted to complete the third stage for the fourth time that afternoon. "Let it sit for thirty minutes and then we will determine if you were successful on this attempt," Snape advised.

Amber stood up and stretched and her back made a loud series of popping noises. She had been bent over the cauldron for the last hour. "Did you see any place where I may have gone wrong?"

"From what I saw you made no mistakes; however, the proof will be in the finished potion," Snape answered.

Amber took the cauldrons containing her other three failed attempts and poured them all into one. Taking the two empty cauldrons over to the sink, she tapped the stone gargoyle that was gushing icy water out of its mouth and steam began to rise from the suddenly hot water, "I think it is cruel that you make the students try to clean their cauldrons with cold water," she teased.

"If they are too lazy to learn a heating charm, that is not my concern," Snape replied snidely.

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Amber grinned. They had come to an understanding. The subject of Remus Lupin was totally off limits. Amber wouldn't listen to Snape bad mouth him and Snape wouldn't listen to Amber sing his praises. So far it had worked, allowing the two to continue with the lessons.

Deciding to keep busy as the best way to pass the time until the potion would be ready for testing, Amber began to gather the implements they had used and take them over to the sink. Whatever left over potion ingredients that could not be saved and reused, she just tossed into the cauldron that now contained her first three failed attempts.

She had just finished cleaning the last pestle and mortar when Snape told her it was time to check her potion. Drying her hands on her robes, she hurried over to where he was testing it. A slight smirk slid across Snape's face, "It appears as if you have finally managed to prepare the potion correctly," as it steamed gently from the cauldron, "would you like to take a dose with you when you leave?"

Amber was doing a happy dance around the room, "I did it! I did it! I really, really did it!" She added a bump and a shimmy to the dance as she pumped her fist in the air, "Who's the potion princess? I'm the potion princess!"

Alexis walked in at this junction and Amber grabbed her hands and tried to get her to dance with her, "I'm the potions princess," cha cha cha, "I'm the potions princess," cha, cha, cha.

"I take it you got it right this time?" Alexis laughed as she tried to disengage herself from the wildly celebrating witch.

Amber hugged her and laughed, "On the fourth try I finally got it," and she took off dancing around the room again.

Snape came over and began to rub the small of Alexis' back causing her to groan in relief, "How did you know my back was hurting?"

"You are six months pregnant with twins, your back is always hurting," he smirked.

Just then her robes jumped.

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"That was one of your sons expressing his displeasure at his father being mean to his mother," Alexis deadpanned.

"Well if he thinks it is mean of me to rub your back, who am I to argue," Snape moved as if to stop the massage and Alexis robes rippled and she let out a soft oomph.

"I don't think they appreciated that at all," Alexis stroked her belly as if to sooth the restless babies.

Amber had cha cha'd her way over to the cauldron she had been using as a garbage container. She was still so excited about getting the potion right that she didn't even think about a simple _evanesco_ charm to clean this last thing and was lugging the full pot over to the sink. There was a loud clang and a few choice swear words that had Snape and Alexis looking over in concern.

Amber was coated in the contents of the cauldron from eyebrows to elbows. Snape hurried over to her. He tried waving his wand but was unable to remove the sticky substance, "You need to go wash immediately. You can use our bathroom," he urged Amber in the direction of the bath while Alexis lumbered along as quickly as she could.

Alexis joined Amber in the bathroom bringing her some clean clothes to borrow. The potion had dripped and ran until it had left trails down her legs and across her butt. It took three shampooings and a good scrub before all the potion came off.

Amber stepped out of the shower and Alexis was grinning as she handed her a towel, "I have to ask, who is Tota?"

"What?"

"The tattoo on your bum says Tota. I was wondering who he is?" Alexis explained.

"The tattoo is supposed to say Totally Awesome," Amber tried to see her butt in the mirror which obligingly elongated to full length, "What the hell? Where's the rest of my tattoo?" Amber was shifting and turning as if the tattoo might reappear, "And what happened to the scar I got when I fell off my broom the summer I turned thirteen?" Instead of one long scar on her left leg, there were two smaller ones separated by a two inch area of perfectly healed skin.

Amber started examining every inch of her skin she could see and anywhere the potion had touched was not scar and blemish free. It had even removed freckles, she was practically dancing in her excitement, "I've got to go show Severus," she said heading for the bathroom door.

Alexis grabbed her arm to stop her, "Not like that, put on some clothes girl."

Amber looked down and blushed a brilliant shade of red as she grabbed the clothes Alexis held out for her.

"Ahh, I think it is so cute that you can still blush," Alexis teased.

Amber stuck her nose in the air, grabbed her clothes that were still covered in goop and headed into the other room hollering, "Severus Snape, get in here!"

Snape looked up from the papers he was reading, "No need to raise your voice I am in the same room."

"You won't believe what that stuff did," Amber hurried over and stuck her leg up on his desk, "See these two scars? Well it used to be one long scar, but the potion healed it. And it removed part of my tattoo."

Alexis called from the door, "Stop right there. He will just have to take my word for it."

"Spoil sport," Amber pouted.

Snape looked from one woman to the other wondering where Amber's partially removed tattoo might be.

"Never mind Severus, let it suffice that you had better never see her tattoo," Alexis made her way over to where he was sitting.

"Can you get a sample from her clothes and recreate the potion?" Alexis asked.

Snape got up and helped her into a chair before replying, "Maybe, then it will have to be tested, but it does look promising. Amber, I need you to try to remember everything you put into the cauldrons and the order you added them."

Amber sighed as she took the parchment and quill he held out to her. She obediently sat down and started writing out what she could remember while Snape took her robes back into the Potions classroom to see if he could salvage any of the potion. When he came back he had two large beakers full, "There was a fair amount still in the caldron," he explained.

Amber handed him the parchment and the two sat down to go over their find. Alexis smiled at them before lying down on the couch to catch a nap.

Remus opened the door to his quarters and allowed Amber to come in. Closing it behind her he locked and warded it. Remus looked flushed and feverish and could not settle in one place as the change became imminent, "You need to go ahead and transform," he told her.

Amber just nodded and suddenly a grey wolf was standing where Amber had been a moment before. She padded over to the hyperactive man and rearing up on her hind legs put her paws on his shoulder and licked his face from chin to hairline. Remus couldn't help but laugh.

Mission accomplished the wolf dropped back to all four feet and nudged his hip with her head, "What?" he asked as without even thinking about it he began to scratch her ears.

She thumped her tail and pushed him again in the direction of the couch, "You want me to sit down?"

She nodded her head and wagged her tail furiously. Remus settled on the couch and Amber jumped up beside him and placed her head in his lap. Remus found that petting her soothed him and he was able to doze fitfully while he waited for the full moon to rise.

Remus woke with a start and jumping up stripped off his robes. He was naked beneath them not wanting to ruin any more of his meager wardrobe. Amber could see the change beginning: his muscle strained, she could hear his joints popping, his hair grew and his face elongated into a muzzle. It may have only taken minutes, but watching the agony he went through, Amber felt as if it had been hours.

When the change was complete, a large black wolf stood staring intently at her. His muzzle was longer and his eyes were tormented, but other than that he looked like a normal wolf. Amber wagged her tail and then rolled over giving him her belly as a sign of submission. The black wolf sniffed her and then wagged his tail before lying down beside her. She flipped over and snuggled against him. He put his head on her flank and they fell asleep.

Amber woke at moon set when she felt Remus' body begin the change from wolf to man. Once the change was finished, she changed back as well and helped him into bed. She gave him a strengthening potion and made note of his vital signs. She then picked up a topical healing cream and began to massage it into his over worked muscles. Remus groaned in relief as he felt the cream heating and healing him from the outside in.

After she finished, Amber stripped and crawled into bed with him. This time she pulled him down until he was resting on her shoulder. She stroked his back until he fell into a deep sleep.

It was the end of term and Alexis couldn't believe that she had gotten even bigger. She now looked like a stomach with legs and arms attached. She hadn't seen her feet in weeks. Even when she propped them up she couldn't see them over the mound that had become her stomach. She still had another eight weeks and she wasn't sure she was going to make it.

The students were acting very protective of her. Whenever Snape wasn't with her a student would appear, usually a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. One memorable occasion Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood had both shown up to escort her to dinner. She had left them arguing in the hallway and had gotten a passing Ravenclaw to help her up the stairs.

Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy had shown up one Saturday to keep her company while Snape was working on the potion with Amber. They had started out by glaring daggers at each other. Neither willing to admit defeat and concede the other the field. Ginny had brought Alexis a knitting pattern for a baby blanket her mother had sent. Alexis was so excited she got Ginny to get her knitting supplies and help her start it. Draco looked on with his characteristic sneer. Alexis smiled at her knitting, "Draco if you don't watch out your face will freeze like that," she teased.

Ginny snickered causing Draco to turn and glare at her, "Think that's funny Weasley?" he snarled.

Ginny nodded as she helped Alexis wind the baby yarn not at all intimidated by the surly blonde.

"Mrs. Snape I don't understand why you are making a baby blanket. You are rich enough to buy anything you want. I can understand someone as poor as Weasley here having to make do and make their own things," Draco sniped.

Alexis caught the flush on Ginny's checks at the insult to her family, "Really Draco? It is funny you would say something like that. When I visited your mother last week she showed me the baby booties she had crocheted when she was pregnant with you."

Draco stared at her wide eyed, "What? I don't know anything about booties," now it was his turn to flush.

"Yes, they were the one and only thing that she ever made; but, she was very proud of them," Alexis started casting stitches onto the knitting needle, "Most women get the nesting instinct at least once during their pregnancy and try to make something for the baby they are carrying."

"Were they pretty?" Ginny asked curiously.

"They were very nice for a first attempt," Alexis hedged thinking of the tiny shoes in two different sizes, one with a square toe and the other with a round toe.

Draco looked unsure for a moment. Alexis took pity on him, "Draco, do you think I could get you to call for Slinky?"

Draco nodded and went over to the fireplace.

With a pop Slinky appeared, "Yes Master Malfoy what can Slinky be doing for you?"

Draco nodded over at Alexis who smiled at Slinky, "Slinky do you think we could have some refreshments?"

"Slinky will bring some snacks for Mistress Snape and her guests, but Mistress Snape had better not get Slinky in trouble with Professor Snape by eating what she should not," Slinky warned.

"I promise I will be good," Alexis had her fingers crossed under the yarn on her lap.

Slinky popped out and a few minutes later popped back in with a tray filled with raw vegetables, fruit, sandwiches and some cookies, "Slinky knows better than to trust Mistress Snape when it comes to food," he admonished at Alexis' disappointed look.

Alexis shrugged philosophically, put up the knitting and helped herself to a cookie. Draco and Ginny both began to nibble on the snacks.

"Have either of you ever played monopoly," Alexis asked the two teens.

Both looked at her blankly and then shook their heads.

"Ginny over on that bookshelf you will find a long thin box with monopoly written on it, will you bring it over here?"

Ginny willingly got up and fetched the box.

"It is a Muggle board game; would you two like to try it?"

Ginny looked intrigued while Draco looked disgusted until Ginny taunted him, "You aren't afraid to play a Muggle game with two witches are you Malfoy? Worried you might not be able to make a good showing?"

"I'm not afraid of anything to do with Muggles," he stated adamantly as he pulled the box to him and opened it up, "How do you play this thing?"

Alexis and Ginny shared a smirk of triumph before Alexis started explaining the rules.

Several hours later neither Alexis nor Ginny were smirking. Draco turned out to be a natural at monopoly. If either of them landed on any of his properties, they were sunk. Alexis closed her eyes and rolled the dice. At Ginny's groan of sympathy Alexis peeked and groaned herself, "Draco, you wouldn't take pity on a poor pregnant woman would you?"

Draco grinned wickedly, "Nope, you landed on Boardwalk with two houses. It looks like you have no property left to mortgage and no money. Give up?"

Alexis nodded once before turning to Ginny, "Okay Gin, it is up to you to uphold the honor of the sisterhood."

Ginny smiled grimly as she picked up the dice, blowing on them for luck she rolled and got box cars. Draco quickly counted up the squares and another evil smirk settled on his face, "So much for upholding honor," he gloated.

"If we can be graceful in defeat, than surely you can be graceful in victory," Alexis lectured.

Draco thought about it for a moment, "Nope I don't think so. You both have to admit that I am the monopoly maven."

"Draco, you are the monopoly madman," Alexis sighed hiding a grin.

Ginny quickly caught on, "Yes, Draco you are the monopoly moron."

"Hey wait a minute," Draco was indignant, "that is not what you are supposed to say."

"Draco is the monopoly munchkin?" Alexis tried.

"Monopoly midget?" Ginny giggled.

"Monopoly monkey?"

"Monopoly monster?"

"Monopoly matriculater?

"Matriculater? Is that even a real word?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe," Alexis replied.

Draco was tired of being ignored and made fun of, "If the two of you are finished, it is monopoly maven."

Just then Snape walked into the room, "Monopoly amateur?" he questioned and watched in surprise as Alexis and Ginny burst into laughter and Draco started hitting his head with a thin piece of cardboard.


	49. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just playing with it for my and hopefully your amusement.

AN: Just a bit of fun that kind of wrote itself.

**Chapter 49 Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

_Louis Armstrong "Dream A Little Dream Of Me"_

"And just where do you think you're going Severus Snape?" came an angry shrill from behind him. Snape turned around and blanched, there was Alexis, stomach jutting out, hair in curlers, her robes stained and dirty, a crying snotty nosed baby on one hip, three screaming toddlers clinging to her knees, and another one the floor in front of her kicking and screaming, "Sirius if you don't stop all that noise I'm going to give you something to scream about," she threatened the boy throwing a tantrum on the floor. "Harry, Remus, James, stop crying, daddy isn't leaving without you," she consoled the three hugging her knees.

Looking back at Snape, "You promised you would give the boys flying lessons today. Don't think for a minute you are going to weasel out of it again. Nat, Al get your butts in here, daddy is ready to go," she screamed.

There was a loud thumping noise followed by a bang and a billow of black, smelly smoke came down the hall, "If you two have blown up your room again, I'm going to take the cost to fix everything out of your allowances, now get in here," Alexis' voice had rose several octaves causing the kids to put their hands over their ears.

The sound of running feet preceded two young boys about seven years old tumbling into the room. Snape stared at their red hair and freckles in horror; he was looking down at miniature Fred and George Weasleys.

"Okay Pops," the one on the right grinned up at him.

"We're ready to go," the one on the left finished as they each grabbed one of his hands and started pulling him to the door.

"Don't forget your brothers," Alexis hollered, nudging the three clinging to her.

The three toddlers scrambled up and ran over to attach themselves to Snape's knees never stopping the screaming and crying.

"Severus, I don't expect you back for at least two hours," Alexis demanded before handing him the baby. She waddled away muttering to herself, "all I do all day is change diapers and wipe noses. If he thinks he is getting any tonight, he's sadly mistaken."

The baby took one look at his father's face, spit up on him and then began screaming at the top of his lungs.

Snape heard Alexis yell from the back, "You need to change juniors diaper before you leave."

Suddenly there was an awful stench and the baby stopped crying and suddenly felt a few pounds heavier. Snape felt a tug on his pants leg. Looking down, one of the little boys had a finger up his nose, "Daddy I have to go potty." Snape felt a warm wetness on both legs as he heard the other two chorus, "me too daddy." The room started to go black as the children began to scream, "Me too! Me too! Me too!"

Snape sat straight up in bed breathing heavily. Alexis rolled over, "What is it Severus?" she yawned sleepily.

Snape's eyes darted around the room, when he realized it had just been a dream, his breathing slowed and he settled back down, "Nothing, go back to sleep," he muttered.

Alexis clumsily rolled over to face him and snuggled up against him as best she could, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Exactly how many children do you want Alexis?" Snape asked her.

"I really don't know," Alexis confessed as she rubbed her stomach, "I would like a little girl with your hair and eyes. I thought we would wait and see if we like the two we are stuck with and then go from there," she teased gently.

"You would curse a child with having my hair," Snape asked.

"I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you but I happen to like your hair. I think a little girl with long, black hair and dark eyes would look adorable," Alexis rested her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back.

Her stomach was pressed up against his side and he felt a kick, "If we were Muggles, I would say we were going to have a couple of football players," Alexis complained as she felt two more kicks.

"I noticed you have curlers in the bathroom, but I don't believe I've ever seen you use them?" Snape asked trying to be casual: the memory of his slovenly dream Alexis still sharp.

Alexis stilled. The curlers were actually transformed chocolate bars, but she couldn't tell Snape that, "I don't use them. I've found that hair charms are much easier." It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't exactly the whole truth.

Snape was relieved and hugging Alexis was able to fall asleep.

"Darling, would you like your usual drink tonight?" Alexis purred.

Snape smirked at the beautiful witch who was dressed in a sundress that showed off her still youthful figure, "That would be nice."

"Father you are home," two identical dark haired handsome men entered the room, "we have finished our potions project and would like you to take a look at it before we present it to the Ministry for patenting approval."

Snape nodded as he sipped the wine Alexis had just handed him. Alexis settled into his lap as his brilliant sons smirked, "Still frisky after all these years."

"You can only hope to be as virile as your father is when you are half his age," Alexis informed them.

Just then an excited cry of "Daddy," was heard followed by three whirlwinds descending upon him.

The flurry of motion resolved itself into three stunning young witches. They were stair steps starting at about eighteen and going down to fifteen. They all had long black curly hair, dark eyes, and their mother's features and figure. They took turns kissing him on the check before settling down at his feet to gaze up at him adoringly.

As the girls were chattering away each trying to tell him about their day a knock was heard. The oldest jumped up, "That will be my boyfriend," and she ran to open door.

Snape shifted in his seat; surely his girls weren't old enough to have boyfriends. But they were geniuses who respected their father's opinion so he must have approved of whomever they were dating.

His oldest daughter came back into the room holding the hand of a tall, dark haired good looking older wizard. In fact the wizard looked old enough to be her father and Snape knew he recognized him from somewhere but couldn't place him. "Daddy, Mum, Sirius has just asked me to marry him and I've accepted," she squealed.

Snape froze, it was Sirius Black and he wanted to marry Snape's little girl. No! It couldn't be happening.

Another knock was heard and his middle girl left the group surrounding Sirius and her sister congratulating them excitedly and admiring her ring.

He heard a squeal of delight coming from the front door before his middle daughter brought another wizard into the room. Snape recognized him instantly. It was Remus Lupin. She was dancing and waving her left hand in the air, "Remus just proposed! Remus just proposed!" Everyone but Snape started hugging her and congratulating the couple.

When Snape heard the third knock on the door he tried to grab his baby girl. Nothing good could come from her answering the door, but she managed to slip from his grasp. She was laughing and talking to a green eyed man, with dark messy hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, "Please don't tell me you and Harry Potter are…." Snape trailed off.

To his relief his youngest laughed, "No daddy, Harry and I agree that I am too young to get married or even engaged," Snape sighed in relief, "so we are just going to live together."

Snape felt his stomach lurch. He had faced down Lord Voldemort and spied on him. He had endured torture at the hands of fellow Death Eaters as an initiation without making a sound. He had taught Neville Longbottom for five years without hexing him once no matter how many times Longbottom had melted his cauldron. But the thought of his baby living with Precious Perfect Potter was more than he could stand and he felt the darkness overtaking him.

Snape woke up in a cold sweat. It had been so vivid he was looking around the room trying to reassure himself that it was just a dream. Slipping out of the bed he poured himself a glass of water from the ewer beside the bed and drank it down. Alexis muttered a sleepy protest but shifted to accommodate him as he spooned against her and tried to go back to sleep.

Snape was sitting in a large leather armchair in front of a roaring fire reading a potions paper. He looked up at a touch on his knee and a little boy and little girl were standing in front of him. Both of them had black silky hair and dark eyes but he could see a hint of Alexis in their chin and nose. The little boy tugged on his leg again, "Grandfather, tell the story about how you used to teach Uncle Harry potions."

The little girl giggled, "Yes, I like the part where he couldn't get any of his potions to ever come out right."

"Severus, Richelle, what did I tell you about bothering your grandfather when he is trying to read," a tall slender witch was leaning in the doorway smiling at him. Snape couldn't believe it; she looked exactly like his mother. She continued, "I'm sorry if they bothered you daddy. They were told to wait until you came out of your study before asking for any stories," she gave a stern look to the two children who were trying not to giggle.

"Ahhh, mum, grandfather doesn't mind. Do you?" and the little girl climbed into his lap and patted his check before kissing him and settling back against his chest. The little boy was starting to pout at being left out and Snape surprised himself by reaching out a hand and helping him climb into his lap. Looking back at the young woman who was his daughter, "They are not bothering me, if they were I would send them on their way," the last was said with a fierce scowl at the two tykes snuggled up against him. "Now, you wanted to hear the story about how I taught Harry Potter potions?"

At their excited nods, he began his story, "Once upon a time there was the boy who lived. Everyone in the wizarding world thought he was a special boy, but the Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizarding," at this point the little boy interrupted.

"Where Richelle and I will be going when we turn eleven."

"Don't interrupt Sevvie or grandfather won't tell the story," his sister scolded, "go on please grandfather."

"The potions professor knew that he was just like any other eleven year old boy: especially since he couldn't even get the simplest potion right."

At this there were giggles from his tiny audience. Snape continued with his story until he felt them fell asleep.

Snape snuggled up against his wife and no one would have believed it, but a very small smile played across his lips as he settled into a deeper sleep.


	50. School's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just having weird perverted fun with it.

AN WARNING: If male pregnancy offends you don't read this chapter. No slash just having fun with Snape, but thought I had better put in this warning, although I hated to spoil the surprise.

AN2: Not the end of me writing about Alexis and Snape and Amber and Remus. But do the reviewers want me to just keep this story going or start a new one to go along with book four?

**Chapter 50 School's Out**

_School's out for summer school's out forever my school's been blown to pieces  
No more pencils no more books no more teacher's dirty looks  
Out for summer out till fall we might not come back at all  
School's out forever school's out for summer  
School's out with fever school's out completely_

_Alice Cooper "School's Out"_

It was the last day of term and Alexis was tired of being cooped up inside the castle. She arranged with Remus to watch his third years' final exam. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to escort her out to the grounds.

Hermione was full of questions about what it was like being pregnant, "Do you know what the major differences are between Muggle delivery and witch delivery?" she didn't wait for a response, "I bought a book on Muggle birth and compared it to a book on witch delivery that I bought at Flourish and Blotts. While there are many similarities, there are some major differences. In fact, while Muggles use an epidural, witches use a pain blocking spell that is a non-invasive counterpart to a Muggle spinal block."

Ron and Harry were both lost, "What is an epidural?" Ron asked.

By the time Hermione had explained in full detail Ron and Harry were both white, "Muggle women actually let people stick a needle in them like that?" Ron asked appalled.

Hermione went on to explain all about birth, delivery, natural childbirth versus using pain relievers. When she started talking about water breaking, dilation, and mucus plugs, Ron hurried ahead looking a little green. Harry was made of sterner stuff and managed to stay with them until Hermione began to explain an episiotomy and why it was necessary. Luckily they had reached the obstacle course that Remus had set up as a final exam. Remus helped Alexis settle in the shade on a bench that had been set up for her.

Alexis was impressed with how well the Gryffindor third years handled their exam. Harry managed to make a perfect score. Alexis gave him a hug when he came over to wait for Ron and Hermione with her, "That was amazing Harry." Harry blushed but looked pleased with the compliment.

Alexis watched as Harry and a wet Ron walked off with a still flustered Hermione. Ron had gotten confused by a hinkypunk and ended up stuck waist deep in a quagmire, while Hermione had been undone by a McGonagall boggart telling her she had failed everything.

Remus sat down on the grass beside her bench. He smiled his thanks at the cold drink she handed him. "I believe that went rather well. The Slytherins are next and then I am finished for the year."

"What are your plans for summer break?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know yet. Amber wants me to stay with her, but I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Alexis was watching the redcaps popping in and out of the potholes on the obstacle course.

"Where can this relationship go? Is it really fair for me to monopolize all her time?"

"One, this is a conversation you should be having with Amber. Two, this relationship can go as far as you will let it. Amber is in love with you. That is why she is working so hard with Severus on the wolfsbane potion."

Remus looked contemplative, "Maybe," was the only comment he made as his next class started showing up to take their test.

When Draco and Blaise Zambini had finished their exams, Alexis had them help her back to her quarters. Amber was waiting on Alexis, "I got your Owl, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor with very few questions asked?"

"What?" Amber asked curious.

"Tonight is the full moon. I need you to wait in wolf form near the Whomping Willow. I have a bad feeling about tonight. As if something horrible is going to happen. Do you think you can do this for me?"

Amber looked at her and wrote it off to pregnancy hormones but decided that if her waiting for a while near the Whomping Willow would ease her mind, it wasn't too onerous a task. "I can do that," she agreed and was rewarded with the relief that flooded Alexis' face.

Late that night, Alexis was curled up on the love seat waiting for Snape. He came storming into the room looking more furious than Alexis had ever seen him. He was muttering curses under his breath and pacing back and forth.

Alexis just sat back and remained quiet, waiting and hoping that he would soon calm down.

He continued to pace, "Do you know what happened tonight? I was this close to The Order of Merlin First Class, and Precious Potter and his friends messed everything up once again. I can't believe it! Potter breaks every rule in the book and still nothing is done to him. Oh, by the way, I caught Sirius Black. Again no thanks to the Golden Trio and that mangy werewolf. But of course somehow he escapes. I know Potter had something to do with it," he flung himself down by Alexis.

"Severus you're hurt. Didn't Poppy look at that for you?" Alexis reached a tentative hand toward the nasty cut on his head that looked bloody and raw.

Alexis got up and went to get something to tend the wound.

"No one had anytime to heal me. Not when The Boy Who Lived was lazing around in a hospital bed. Do you know what this would have meant?" Snape snarled.

Alexis sat next to him and began to clean his cut, "What?"

"It would have been a way for me to finally clear my name," Snape sighed, "If I caught and turned in one of The Dark Lord's staunchest supporters everyone would have finally believed that I was no longer one of them," he pushed Alexis' hand aside and got up to pace.

"The only reason I am allowed the privilege," this last said with heavy sarcasm, "of teaching is because of Dumbledore's support and the Snape family fortune. Without both of those I would have been a total pariah," he sat down heavily beside her, "Our children could have been proud of the Snape name. But once again Potter and his pals have messed everything up."

Alexis finished cleaning and dressing his wound, while Snape just stared into the distance looking at what might have been. After she had put away the medical supplies, she returned and sat down next to Snape on the couch. He drew her against him and rubbed her arm while she settled her head on his shoulder.

"Severus, our children will be proud of their family name because we are proud of it. I don't care what anyone says," trying to lighten the mood, "and if you really want an Order of Merlin, I'm sure the Ministry would sell me one."

Alexis was rewarded with a snort of agreement from Snape.

"Do you need anything else? A headache potion?" Alexis asked.

"I'll get one in a moment. You shouldn't be on your feet running around taking care of me," Snape said.

"I have papers saying that you belong to me, so who better to take care of you?"

"Papers?"

"Yes our betrothal agreement and then the marriage certificate that Dumbledore filed with the ministry. All of those say that you belong to me," Alexis was smug.

"They also say that you belong to me," Snape reminded her.

"Of course they do," Alexis agreed, "What good would they be otherwise?"

"Indeed," Snape concurred as he helped his well rounded wife off the sofa and took her to bed.

The next morning Alexis woke up alone in bed. Puzzled, she got ready for the day and headed up to breakfast. Mr. Bodziner was waiting for her at the entrance to the dungeons and helped her up the stairs. Entering the Great Hall she saw a grimly smug Snape sitting at the head table and the Slytherin table was a hive of chattering students.

Pansy Parkinson came running up to her, "Mrs. Snape, did you know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" there was a mixture of fear and malicious glee in her voice.

"Where did you hear that Pansy?" Alexis asked.

"Why Professor Snape told us this morning," she confided before running off to spread the gossip.

Lawrence looked down at her, "Did you know?"

"Yes. Did you?" she returned the question.

"Yes. I figured it out the second time he disappeared during the full moon."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Alexis was curious.

"Well he was a really good teacher and there didn't seem to be any benefit for me to reveal his secret. He had nothing I wanted so there was no reason to blackmail him. I was making good grades and it is obvious that he doesn't have any money," Lawrence allowed a small smile to appear.

"Spoken like a true son of Slytherin," Alexis teased.

Lawrence bowed his head in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"I find that I am not hungry after all. I think I'll just go for a walk," Alexis patted his arm and turned to go. When he moved as if to accompany her, "No Lawrence, you stay and eat your breakfast. A growing boy shouldn't miss any meals," she teased.

He obediently turned to the table but gave her a concerned look.

When she turned to leave the Great Hall, Snape rose from his seat and started after her. He was soon able to catch her, "Alexis don't you want something to eat?"

Alexis wouldn't look at him, "Severus, no matter what you do I will always love you. But right this moment I don't like you very much. I need a few minutes to myself," and Alexis tried to pull away from him.

"Is this about that blasted werewolf?" he hissed at her.

Alexis looked up at him then and he was surprised by the pain and anger in her eyes, "No this is about the man I love deliberately ruining something for a man I consider a friend. Now, if you will release my arm, I am going to bid Remus goodbye."

Snape dropped her arm in surprise and watched as she waddled away. He went after her once again and took her arm. When she shot him an angry look he said, "I will escort you to his office and leave you to make your farewells. I would worry about you trying to make it up all those stairs by yourself."

Alexis stared into his eyes for a moment before allowing him to take her arm and help her up the first staircase.

Snape left Alexis at the end of the hallway leading to the DADA classroom, "I'll wait for you here and then escort you wherever you want to go."

Alexis gave him another long look and then beckoned for him to lean down. When he complied she gave him a quick kiss, "This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you," she advised as she headed toward the classroom.

Alexis knocked on the open door of Remus' office. He smiled up at her, "Come in. I was wondering if I would get to see you before I left."

"I came as soon as I found out," Alexis told him, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'll find something I always do," he shrugged it off.

"I need you to promise me something," Alexis grabbed his hand forcing him to look at her.

"If I can," he hedged cautiously.

"You can do this unless you let your Gryffindor pride get in the way. Promise me that if you ever need anything you will let me know. I mean it Remus. If I find out that you are in need and I am not one of the first people you call I will hunt you down and hex you," she threatened.

Alexis saw his face harden in rejection at the perceived pity and charity she was offering and he tried to twist his hand away. Alexis tightened her grip, "Remus I have so much money it should be a sin. The only reason I have it and you don't is an accident of birth. What good does all that money do me if I cannot use it to help my friends? And the only reason I cannot help my friends is that they are too stubborn or too proud to let me? At the very least with the twenty or so houses I own, I can offer you a job just going from one to the other and making sure they are being properly taken care of. You could spend two weeks in each house and then start all over again," she offered.

Remus finally relaxed and turned his hand over and gave hers a squeeze, "If I ever need you I will call on you," at her skeptical look, he grinned, "I promise cross my heart and hope to die."

"Do you need any help packing?" Alexis offered.

Remus gave a bark of laughter at that surprising both of them, "Why, are you offering?"

Alexis grinned back at him, "I could use my stomach as a table and fold your clothes for you. It is a really convenient place to sort socks too."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I have it handled," Remus helped her out of her chair. She pulled him to her and gave him as good a hug as she could with two feet of belly between them and then kissed his cheek.

"I'll be seeing you around Remus," Alexis started out of the office, "Remember I am due at the end of July and I will want you to meet the boys since you have been around them so long," she teased.

Remus nodded his agreement as he watched her walk away.

Remus loaded his luggage into the coach and climbed inside only to find that this coach already had a passenger.

Amber gazed at him, "So when were you going to tell me?"

"How did you find out?" Remus avoided the question.

"Alexis sent Star to me with a message," Amber continued, "I am going to pretend that you were going to have the carriage take you to my place because you wanted to tell me face to face."

Remus looked at her, "That is exactly what I was planning on doing."

"Good answer as that is where we are going," she sighed as she moved over to sit next to him. Remus reached up and knocked on the roof of the carriage as a signal to start the trip.

"I refuse to live off of my lover," Remus said staring out the window.

"I refuse to let my lover live off of me," Remus turned to Amber with a questioning look, "However, until my lover finds a new job I refuse to let him live anywhere but with me."

"It may be a while. There are not many people who want to hire a werewolf," Remus' voice held a trace of bitterness.

"It will all work out," Amber assured him.

Snape was surprised when Amber showed up to work on the potion with him. He kept casting sidelong looks at her until finally she told him, "Severus, I can't say I like what you did to Remus. But I need help working on the potion and you are the finest Potions Master in Europe. Also, Remus told me that there is history between you two that goes back to when you were in school together. He wouldn't tell me what it all was about but he admitted you had good reason not to like him. I'm still trying to sort through it all," Amber began rubbing her head, "I've never had a best friend whose husband, who I also consider a friend, doesn't get along with my boyfriend," she said with a wry smile.

Snape nodded briefly, "I was reviewing our notes on the wolfsbane potion and the scar removal potion and I believe that if we combine the two and add more silver nitrate, it may inhibit the change."

Amber moved over to look at his calculations.

"Your notes about vital statistics before and after the change led me to look at these possibilities." Snape began pointing out several different lists of ingredients.

Amber nodded, "Shall we get started?"

It was a week since term had ended and all the staff was enjoying the peace and quiet. Everyone was taking a break before beginning preparations for the new term.

Poppy had told Alexis that she should deliver in about three weeks. Alexis couldn't wait. She was tired of being huge, tired, swollen and achy. After their meeting with Poppy, Snape and Alexis had decided to stop in the staff room to see if there was any breakfast left.

Snape helped Alexis into a chair, smirking at her litany of complaints, "Alexis, you know that if I could take this burden on for you I would," he smirked, secure in the knowledge that it was an empty promise.

Alexis growled, "That is very sweet of you to offer since you know I have no way of taking you up on it."

Just then Filius piped up, "Oh but Alexis, there is a complicated charm that would enable Severus to take over the burden of pregnancy for two weeks. It is based on a switching charm and I would be happy to perform it for you."

Snape had turned white and was looking from Alexis to Flitwick in horror, "Now really I wouldn't want to endanger the babies or Alexis in any way."

Poppy had came in looking for a nice cup of tea, "What might endanger the babies?"

"I was telling them about the macho simpatico macinationous charm. Severus seems to think it might hurt Alexis or the babies," Filius explained.

"That is one I haven't heard in a long time," Poppy smirked, "Severus you don't have to worry at all, there is absolutely no danger to anyone."

Alexis was grinning evilly at Snape, "Well Severus, you said you would take on the burden for me? You weren't just saying that were you? I would hate to doubt your sincerity and it is only for two weeks."

Snape looked at his wife and swore to himself that he would make empty statements again, "Very well. When do you want to do it?" he growled.

"No time like the present," Alexis looked over at Filius, "What do we need to do?"

"The only thing I can think of is for Severus to get clothes loose enough to accommodate his new girth."

Minerva spoke up from where she had been sitting in the far corner unobserved by the others, "I can transfigure what he is wearing right now," she offered with a small smirk of her own.

"Let's get started then," Flitwick smiled.

Minerva quickly transfigured Snape's robes so that they were bigger and then she transfigured the rest of his clothes to a very stretchy material that would conform to his new figure.

Flitwick began his instructions, "Severus sit down facing Alexis and put your hands on her stomach and hold very still," after Snape had reluctantly settled in the proscribed position, Filius waved his wand and chanted the charm.

Snape felt a heaviness and a tingle in his stomach and then there was an uncomfortable stretching feeling. Looking down he watched as his stomach began to swell as he could feel Alexis' stomach flatten.

"All finished. How do you feel Severus?" Flitwick asked.

"Fat," was his succinct reply.

"Wow I can see my feet, and my back doesn't ache anymore, and no more pressure on my bladder, this is amazing," Alexis jumped up and began walking around the room, "No more waddling," she laughed. "Let me get you something to eat Severus," she offered with a smile.

Snape nodded regally from the chair he was shifting in trying to find a comfortable position.

Alexis brought up a plate full of eggs, sausage, bacon, hashbrowns, pancakes smothered in syrup and a large cup of coffee. Snape smirked at her as he reached out for the plate feeling very hungry. Alexis handed him the other plate she was carrying with a single boiled egg, two slices of dry whole wheat toast and a large bowl of cut up fresh fruit.

"What is this?" Snape sniffed.

"Darling it is your breakfast," Alexis dug into her pancakes with a groan of pleasure.

"Breakfast? I want what you are having," he demanded.

"I know you do dear, but what you have is what is on the diet. You do want the babies to be healthy don't you?" Alexis took a bite of crisp thick bacon, Snape's favorite.

Snape shot her a dirty look as he heard his words repeated back to him, "Of course I do," and he began to eat his breakfast.

Alexis handed Snape the magic water goblet, "Here you go, must stay hydrated," she smiled sweetly.

Snape snatched it out of her hand and drank down the whole glass and watched in disgust as it filled up again.

"Severus are you meeting Amber at eleven?" Alexis had just noticed the time.

Snape looked at the clock and nodded and tried to get out of his chair with his usual grace and ease only to find that everything was off balance. Alexis hurried over and grabbed his hands, "Upsy daisy." Snape didn't move.

Alexis pulled out her wand and used a levitation charm to lift him out of the chair, "Not a word," Snape hissed under his breath as he tried to stride off only to end up doing an undignified waddle.

Alexis caught up with him at the staircase. He was looking at the long flight of stairs. Alexis took his hand, "Do you want Filius to reverse the spell?"

Snape's body was shouting to his brain 'YES say YES you moron! I don't know how long I can handle this. You better find a bathroom soon!' his pride was trying to yell over his body, 'Alexis has done this for almost nine months now, you can't do it for two hours much less two weeks. Are you a man or a mouse?' Even though his body was screaming 'Mouse' he found his mouth saying, "Of course not. But I do need to find a restroom."

Alexis told him where the closest one was and helped him to it.

Snape stepped up to a urinal and went to open his fly only to discover he no longer had one. His trousers were stretchy fabric. Wiggling them down he managed to free himself, but he could no longer comfortably reach his penis: his new belly was in the way. After several attempts he found that holding the babies up with one hand meant that he could perform the necessary maneuvers with the other. Then he had to tuck everything in and get his new elastic pants up. A process that normally took him two minutes had now taken ten and damn it but he had to go again.

Waddling out of the loo, he found Alexis pacing the hall, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. I am already late for my meeting with Amber so we had better hurry," he snarled.

Again they came to the staircase. Alexis matter of factly showed him the pregnant woman waddle for stairs. A firm grip on the banister and one step down, shift your grip on the banister and take another step. Snape had never known that there were so many stairs at Hogwarts. He was never so glad to see the dungeons.

Entering the classroom they were using to work on their potions, he found Amber waiting on him. He watched her eyes widen in surprise, "Hey there big boy," she grinned, "I didn't think anyone knew the macho simpatico macinationous charm."

"Flitwick," was all he said as he went to lift a cauldron down.

Amber hurried over, "Severus, you should not lift anything heavier than ten pounds now that you are pregnant," she took the cauldron and hauled it over to the table.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Amber asked him after they had been working for an hour.

"Since you offer," Snape looked at her intently, "I could really use some chocolate."

By dinner time Snape was ready to throw in the towel. His ankles were swollen, he had been to the bathroom more times than he cared to admit, his back hurt, his ribs felt bruised from the number of times the babies had kicked him and no one would give him anything to eat.

Alexis and Filius found him in his quarters trying to get Slinky to give him some chocolate.

"Severus, I miss feeling the babies. Would you mind if we had Filius reverse the charm?" Alexis asked him.

Snape had never loved her more than he did at that moment. He wanted to fall at her feet and hug her legs in thanksgiving for what she offered. Instead he replied coolly, "If it will make you happy Alexis."

"Thank you Severus. You can't know how much it means to me that you are willing to do this for me," Alexis gave him a kiss and tasted the chocolate he had managed to weasel out of Slinky but didn't call him on it.

Within minutes, Alexis was back to looking like a beachball with legs and Snape was his usual svelte self. Filius left after performing the charm.

Alexis visited the bathroom as a precaution before they headed up to dinner. Snape was very solicitous as they made their way up the stairs. When they reached the staff room, he moved one of the cushy chairs up to the table and seated her in it. He returned with an armful of pillows that he stuffed around her until she was comfortable.

When he brought her a dinner plate, Alexis noticed that the portions were more generous and more varied than in the past but she didn't say anything. Dessert was served and it was a seven layer chocolate cake with double chocolate fudge icing. Alexis looked in surprised pleasure at the large slice Snape set in front of her.

She had finished her cake and settled back with her hands resting on her tummy. She smiled over at Snape in sleepy contentment and burst into laughter when he asked, "Would you like seconds?"


	51. You Are Mine

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

AN: Again I have never been pregnant so obviously I have never had a baby so ergo I have no idea what going through labor is like. So I had to use my imagination and stories that friends told me. So if I got anything wrong, please forgive me I did the best I could.

**Chapter 51 You Are Mine**

_You are mine,  
My one in a million _

You are mine,  
My pride and joy

You are mine,  
My one in a million

The light of my life  
My one in a million

And whenever you need somebody  
You know I'll always be there for you  
Just call on me  
Whenever you need to  
What ever you decide to do

My baby boy

My baby boy, sweet baby boy  
You know I'm going to be there for you  
I said

_Vanessa Amorosi "You Are Mine"_

It was July 30th and Alexis was a week overdue. She had tried all of the old hedge witches' tales about inducing labor: long walks, castor oil, a long ride in the carriage over a bumpy road and nothing had worked. Poppy had cut them off when the babies' due date passed saying that it was too risky for them to indulge in sex, so that option was out.

Currently she was in their quarters cleaning the nursery the house elves had created next to their bedroom. It was already sparkling clean, but Alexis needed something to do. She had been experiencing a sharp pain across her back all morning and nothing would ease it. So she was trying to keep her mind off of it by making sure the nursery was ready for whenever the boys decided to arrive.

Snape came in to find her stacking diapers. She was stretching trying to reach a high shelf; a flick of his wand had the diapers floating down to her, "Poppy told you not to overdo it," he scolded, "Why didn't you just use your wand?"

"I wasn't thinking," she admitted with a wry grin.

"Obviously. Now put those down and come sit with me. We have to decide on who to ask to be the boys' godparents," Snape demanded.

Alexis sighed and slowly made her way to the couch. Snape helped her lower herself and then sat down beside her. Soon she was reclined across his lap with a large pillow to support her back and her feet propped up on the far arm.

"We've agreed to ask Amber to be their godmother. Now we have to agree on a godfather," Snape reminded her.

"I've already told you who I want," Alexis pouted.

"I refuse to ask a werewolf to be my sons' godfather," Snape stated flatly.

"Do we have to ask the same people to be godparents for both boys?" Alexis looked up at him.

"No not really, but we are having enough trouble deciding on one godfather, how on earth do you expect us to decide on two?" Snape said impatiently.

"Is the only reason you don't want Remus is because he is a werewolf, or because of the delicate position it would put you in with the Malfoy's and other pureblood families if they were to find out you asked him instead of one of them?"

"Both," Snape replied.

"Then a compromise," Alexis suggested, "Amber and Remus for Nathair and Draco and Ginny Weasley for Aleser?"

"Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? Is this another one of your premonitions?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"No, more like wishful thinking," Alexis confessed with a grin, "I'm a hopeless romantic, but I think a good woman can be the making of a 'bad' man. As long as he is not too bad," she amended.

"I could tell everyone that is what you asked me for as your birth gift," Snape was calculating all the benefits and negatives to her proposal.

"Birth gift, what is a birth gift?" Alexis asked.

"With the birth of your first born, the mother is allowed to ask for one thing from the father. And if it is within his power he is supposed to do it," Snape explained, "It is rumored that is how the Lucille Huneycutt finally got the divorce she wanted," he smirked.

"You mean after she gave birth to her first child she asked her husband and the father of her child for a divorce?" Alexis was appalled.

"Well, he was definitely her husband, but there is doubt about whether or not he actually fathered the child," Snape replied.

"What are some more unusual birth gifts?" Alexis asked relaxing back against him,

"There was the request for a threesome with the husbands' best friend," Snape said.

"What?"

"Yes. And then there was the witch who requested that her husband not ask her for sex for a whole year. One of my favorites was the one where the witch asked for her own house next door to the family manor. That way she had a haven of peace and quiet. One witch wanted the boon of never having to speak to her mother-in-law again."

Alexis was grinning like a loon.

"The most unusual ones are the rumors that we have from the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries. A witch had been scorned by a wizard. His family didn't feel that her family was pure enough to join with theirs. The story goes that five generations back her ancestor had married a witch from a Muggle family. But anyway, the witch managed to catch the eye of an older, very powerful wizard and he married her. When she gave him a child her birth gift was asking for the head of the wizard who spurned her on a silver platter. It seems she had been reading a Muggle book at the time and that was in there," Snape said.

"You are making that last one up," Alexis accused.

"Maybe," he smirked, "Back to the discussion at hand; if we ask minors to be godparents we have to get their guardians' approval. The only objections Lucius and Narcissa might have are that we are not asking them. The Weasleys, I'm afraid you might be disappointed. They have no reason to be fond of me and they don't know you," Snape told her, "but we can only ask. If they decline, as is their privilege, what do you want to do?"

"Have Amber be the godmother for both boys?"

"She might be the only one not offended by being second choice," Snape conceded.

"Now that we have that settled. Tell me some more stories," Alexis shifted so she was turned more toward him.

Snape smirked as he complied until she drifted off to sleep. He levitated her into the bed and tucked her in before returning to the potions he had been working on.

After her long nap, Alexis found it hard to go sleep that night. The sharp pains in her back were worse and she was feeling heavy and bloated as if she had a bad case of gas. About two a.m. she finally gave up and with some difficulty managed to get out of bed.

"Alexis are you okay?" Snape asked sleepily.

"I'm fine, just can't sleep. I'm going to get a drink of water and go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep," she told him as she waddled to the bathroom.

She took a long drink of cold water and headed to the bathroom. Before she could get to the toilet there was a gush of water from between her legs, 'Oh crap, well it was bound to happen eventually. I'm just surprised I haven't peed on myself before this." She started to throw a towel on the floor when a sharp pain across her stomach caused her to double up giving her a closer look at the mess on the floor. Her eyes widened, it wasn't pee.

When she got her breath back she yelled, "SEVERUS!"

There was a loud thump and a scramble coming from the bedroom and then Snape appeared in the doorway. There was a red mark on his forehead that he was rubbing, "What is it?" He then noticed the water on the floor, "Don't worry, I'll clean it up. I'm surprised this has happened before. When I was carrying the babies, I almost wet myself three times."

Just then another contraction hit her and she doubled up with a groan.

"Alexis is it time?" he asked coolly.

At her nod he looked at his wrist to start timing the contraction only to remember his watch was on the dresser in the bedroom, "Be right back."

Alexis looked up at him in disbelief as he left her.

He was back as the contraction passed, "How long did that one last?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Do you see a clock in here?" Alexis hissed out as she tried to push past him.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Snape grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward the fireplace.

"Gee you think? Star, come here please," Alexis called. When the dragon lizard landed on her arm, "I need you to go to Amber and tell her it is time. Can you do that?" The little lizard nodded her head and flew out of the room.

"What are you waiting for? Help me to the hearth," she snarled at Snape, "Did you get my bag?"

Snape hurried into the bedroom and came back with a small overnight case holding the things Poppy had told them they would need, "I have it here."

"Do you think you could get me a dry nightgown and possibly a robe?" Alexis asked sarcastically before doubling up again. It was happening fast.

Snape called from the bedroom, "Alexis I don't see your robe."

Alexis hissed out, "Helpless man, it's in the bathroom," the rest of what she might have added was lost in another contraction.

Alexis saw Snape hurry into the bathroom and then she heard oomph and a thump. When Severus came out, his back and his pajama bottoms were soaked, "I slipped," he explained at her look.

He helped her take off her soaked nightgown and put on a clean one and then wrapped her in her robe. He began pulling her to the fireplace again. She gave him a look before asking, "Are you going dressed like that?"

"Accio robe," he cast and then pulled it on before throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames he had conjured, "hospital."

When they arrived, Alexis proceeded to throw up all over Severus from the spinning of the floo; Snape quickly cleaned himself as he hollered for Poppy. She came from her rooms at the rear of the infirmary, dressed in her wrapper with her hair up in a nightcap.

"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked professionally.

"We don't know? Dummy here couldn't remember to time them," Alexis said caustically.

Poppy looked at her closely, "You're gonna' be one of those I see."

Just then Amber and Remus burst into the room clothes hastily thrown on, "We got here as soon as possible. How far apart are the contractions?" Amber asked before Poppy could stop her.

Alexis growled at everyone as she doubled up again grabbing Snape and Poppy's arm in a white knuckled grip.

"Let's get you in the bed and see how far along you are," Poppy began to lead her to a bed while Amber ran to scrub up.

Remus was standing near the door looking lost until Alexis glared at him, "What are you waiting for, get over here and help me into the bed so Poppy can get ready?"

Remus ran over and took Poppy's place so she could go get scrubbed up and collect what she was going to need.

Before they made it to the bed Alexis had another contraction even harder than the last one, "Are either of you two idiots timing this thing," she gritted out from between clenched teeth, "or do I have to do that too as well as give birth?"

Poppy called out, "We have a timer set up for you Alexis. No need to worry."

"At least someone around here knows what to do," she glared from one man to the other.

They made it to the bed and the lowered Alexis to it and began to try to help her lift her legs and she began to slap their hands away, "I can do this myself."

Amber walked up, "Remus why don't you take Severus to the teachers lounge while Poppy and I take care of Alexis."

Snape looked as if he were going to object until Alexis told him, "Go before I say something I really don't mean. I'll have Star come and get you in time for the actual birth, but there is no reason for you to be here to hear the abuse," she grinned up at him, "Give me a kiss before you go."

He pushed the sweaty hair off of her forehead and leaned down and gave her a long kiss, before pulling away with a hiss and dabbing at the blood on his lip, "You bit me."

"Sorry," she managed to groan out as she waited through another contraction.

"Go on you two so we can do our job," Amber pushed the two men toward the door.

Remus took his arm and urged him out and down to the staff room, where they found most of the staff waiting. Dumbledore handed Snape a whiskey while Minerva pushed him into a chair. Snape looked around, "Was there a staff meeting I wasn't aware of?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "No Severus, Poppy told us that Alexis has gone into labor so we are all here to wait with you."

Snape hissed as the whiskey hit the cut on his lip.

"What happened to your lip?" Rolanda asked.

Remus grinned as he answered for him, "Alexis bit him."

"That will teach you to get within biting distance of a woman delivering a baby," Rolanda teased.

Amber lifted her nightgown and took one look and gasped, "This isn't going to take long at all. These two are anxious to see their mum."

Alexis looked up at her with a wild look in her eye, "Give me morphine," she gritted out.

"What?" Amber was totally confused not familiar with the Muggle medication.

Alexis grabbed her by the scrubs she had changed into and pulled her to within an inch of her face and growled, "Give me something for the bloody pain!"

Amber disengaged Alexis' fingers from her smock and pulled out her wand. Casting the pain blocking spell she wiped the sweat from Alexis' face, "Good thing I love you," she gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Alexis sighed with relief as the pain became a memory, "Sorry, it was a little intense there for a moment."

"I just expect you to be as understanding when it is my turn," Amber told her with a grin.

Alexis looked at her in surprise, "You and Remus? A baby?"

Amber smiled as she nodded, "Around February."

Alexis reached up for the other witch and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you. What did Remus say when you told him?"

"I haven't told him yet," Amber confessed, "I just did the test yesterday. Alexis I don't want him to feel trapped. He is so proud and he hasn't been able to find a job. There is a faction in the ministry tying to push through a new law that would make it even harder for him to get a job."

"You make a good living as a healer? Why not let him stay home with the kids while you work?" at Amber's shocked look, "It is the twentieth century after all."

"Not in the wizarding world," Amber replied as she moved to check Alexis' progress, "We are going to have a baby soon. Do you want me to send for Severus?"

"Now that you have banished the shrew, it is probably safe," Alexis smirked and called Star to her, "Go get Severus, Star."

The little dragon lizard flitted away.

Moments later Snape came hurrying into the room. Poppy took him and scrubbed him up and gave him a healer's robe to wear.

"Get behind Alexis and help her sit up," Amber instructed him as she pulled the sheet up over Alexis' knees.

Snape settled in behind Alexis and helped support her.

"Alexis, get ready to push. I know you can't feel anything but I need you to give a good push," Amber was carefully timing the contractions, "Now! Alexis push. Severus help her, that's a girl, give it another push almost there. Here comes the head, another good push. Here is the first one," Amber cleaned his mouth and nose and then placed the newborn on Alexis' stomach, "His brother is impatient to get here. Give me another good push Alexis," Snape was staring at the tiny, baby covered in blood, and mucus that was mewling on Alexis' stomach, still attached by an umbilical cord, "Alexis another push the head is almost out. Come on you can do it. Here he is!" Amber cleared his mouth and nose and placed him beside his brother, "Severus do you want to cut the umbilical cords?"

Snape looked from the babies to Amber and gave a swift nod. Gently getting up he went around to where Amber was standing. "It is a simple severing charm that is slightly modified," she demonstrated the wand movement and then gave him the words.

Snape's wand was steady as he performed the charm on each baby in turn. Amber kissed his cheek before handing one of the babies to Poppy and taking the other. Snape started to protest, "Severus we have to clean them up and weigh and measure them. Poppy will bring them back in a minute," she assured him.

Placing the baby on the cot Poppy had prepared for him, Amber returned to help Alexis deliver the afterbirth. A couple of cleaning and healing charms and Alexis was looking and feeling much better. Amber handed her a postpartum potion that combined a strengthening potion, healing potion and a lactating potion to help her milk come in.

"You need to take this potion for a week and then you will be back to normal, physically that is," Amber teased.

Poppy came over, "This is your first born," and she placed the baby in Alexis' arms.

"Hello Nathair Wulfric Snape, I am so happy to finally see you," she whispered to the babe. She looked up at Snape with shining eyes, "Meet your son Severus."

Snape settled beside her again and enfolded them in his arms.

Poppy brought over the other baby and helped Alexis hold both infants, "Hello Aleser Richard Snape, meet your daddy," she crooned to this baby.

They were both making rooting motions against her breasts. Amber came over and helped her adjust her gown and showed her how to help the babies latch on to her nipples.

Alexis' eyes lit up in wonder at the feelings. She could feel her uterus contract in response to the nursing. Snape reached a tentative finger out and stroked the cheek of the baby closest to him.

After the babies had fed, Amber came over, "There are a bunch of people waiting to meet your sons."

Alexis grinned sleepily, "Severus why don't you take your sons to meet their family, I'm sure Nathair's godmother would be happy to help you."

Amber looked around to see who had came in the room, "Amber, you will be Nat's godmother?"

Amber felt tears well up and she nodded her assent.

Snape took Nathair and Amber took Aleser, well wrapped in blankets to the staff room. When they entered the room, all conversation ceased, Snape announced, "I would like you to meet the newest additions to the Hogwarts' family. This is Nathair Wulfric Snape," Dumbledore beamed in pleasure, "and this is Aleser Richard Snape."

They were quickly surrounded as everyone tried to get a look at the new arrivals. Snape noticed Remus hanging back. Deciding now was as good a time as any, he excused himself and took Nat over to Remus, "Lupin, I would like you to meet my son."

Remus stepped closer and smiled down at the tiny infant, "Thank Merlin he has his mother's nose," he teased.

"Would you like to hold your godson?" Snape gritted out.

Remus looked up at him startled, "Did you just?"

"Yes. Do not make me regret it by making a big fuss," Snape ordered.

Remus held out his arms and Snape awkwardly transferred the precious bundle.

Amber came up, "It will get easier with practice."

Snape noticed she didn't have Al and began to look around the room, "Relax Severus, Granddaddy Dumbledore is holding him."

Snape looked over to where Dumbledore was sitting surrounded by most of the ladies of the castle.

Way too soon for the people in the staff room, Amber declared, "It is time for these boys to return to their mum. You can all visit them tomorrow."

Amber and Snape returned to the infirmary to find Alexis fast asleep. Pulling the bassinette close to the bed she was in, Amber tucked both babies inside.

Snape looked at his family and began to settle into a chair to watch over them, "Nope, can't have that Severus," she told him laughing at his rebellious look. Waving her wand she enlarged the bed Amber was in so that two could fit comfortably, "You are going to need all the sleep you can get."

Snape settled in beside his wife and Amber covered them both with a light blanket, "I'll be over there if you need me," she indicated a bed at the far end of the room.

Snape nodded in acknowledgement and he too was soon asleep.

AN: The end….of this part of the story. Coming soon "Through the Fire" where we continue Alexis and Snape's story and Amber and Remus' story. Hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did.


End file.
